Quando Tudo Começou
by Megami-Slytherin
Summary: A vida de Severus Snape está por um fio, Hermione parece não aceitar e sofre com sentimentos confusos em relação ao Mestre de Poções
1. Casa dos Gritos

Nenhum dos persnagens é de minha autoria, infelizmente. Nem mesmo o Severus, o melhor personagem já existente em um livro xD. São todos propriedades da nossa querida J.K. Rowling AKA "loira má"

Ok pessoal, faz um tempo que leio muitas e muitas fics, 90 de Harry Potter e 100 das de Harry Potter tem a ver com Hermione e Severus..rsrs.. Gosto desse casal, tão improvável, mas tão... certo..hehe (e um pouco doentio talvez...huahuahua). Esta é minha primeira fanfic... e eu espero q ela seja lida xD e apreciada..

Já vou avisando, tem SPOILERS do 7º livro-Relíquias da Morte, portanto, se vcs não leram o último livro, não leiam essa fic!!

x...x

* * *

**x...x **

**Quando Tudo Começou**

**x...x **

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 1- Casa dos Gritos

x...x

* * *

Snape estava deitado no chão da Casa dos Gritos, uma poça de seu próprio sangue se formando à sua volta. 

x...x

Ele sabia, sabia que jogava um jogo perigoso, sabia que era pretensioso demais pensar que sobreviveria para ver o fim daquele que matou a mulher que ele amava.Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

Sabia que não conseguiria se redimir por ter traído-a sem nem ao menos saber. Foi ele, ele quem ouviu a profecia, a profecia do menino Potter, a profecia que ele entregou aos ouvidos de Voldemort, a profecia que mais tarde, levou à morte de Lily e sua própria ruína.

Sua vida miserável, amargurada e de espião duplo. Não, não era uma vida, mas ele fazia e tentava ao máximo, tudo para ajudar Potter a derrotar Voldemort. Até mesmo matou seu melhor amigo, a única pessoa no mundo que confiou nele, a única pessoa no mundo que ele poderia chamar de pai, sim, Dumbledore era como um pai. E agora, agora tudo ía em vão, tudo o que ele fez.

Ele era o único que sabia que Harry era uma Horcrux, ele deveria contar ao menino, de qualquer maneira, mas morrer, parecia uma idéia tão... atraente

x...x

De repente ele viu, um borrão de verde, os olhos de Lily, sim, era Lily esperando por ele... espere, não era Lily...era... Rá, quem diria — pensou ele — o menino Potter não é tão inútil quanto eu imaginava.

Era Harry, Harry estava lá. Era esta sua chance, sua redenção, ele passaria a mensagem de Dumbledore... e também suas memórias mais íntimas... o garoto precisava saber... precisava saber de seus motivos. Ele confiava nele, ele PRECISAVA confiar, sabia que Harry poderia levar isto ao fim.

x...x

Ele juntou suas forças restantes enquanto sentia seu corpo enfraquecer, não esperava ajuda alguma dele, ou até mesmo de seus fiéis escudeiros, sabia que não receberia nenhuma e além de ser muito orgulhoso para pedir, sabia que já não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Agora, ele só queria paz e talvez, num último suspiro de vida, compreensão.

--Pegue—disse ele roucamente enquanto uma linha branca surgia da ponta de sua varinha, saindo de sua cabeça.

Por sorte, Hermione, a talentosa Sabe-Tudo estava lá e conjurou um pequeno frasco, obviamente entendendo do que se tratava.

--Brilhante, 5 pontos para a Grifinória— pensou ele ironicamente.

x...x

Hermione estava com os olhos marejados. Não entendia exatamente porquê... ele era um homem mal, ele havia matado Dumbledore, mas, era tão esquisito ver ele deitado ali, tão vulnerável, tão diferente de seu aspecto altivo natural. Ela sempre quis acreditar que ele não era mal, nada fazia sentido depois que Dumbledore morreu, o que será que tinha feito aquele homem mudar de lado tão drasticamente? Ela tinha certeza que ele era do bem, desde quando ele tentou salvar Harry, Rony e ela própria na Casa dos Gritos, no 3º ano. Eles aprenderam que Snape possuía um trauma com lobisomens, mas mesmo assim, correu para lá e se pôs à frente deles quando Lupin perdeu o controle. E agora, ele estava lá...

x...x

Harry pegou as memórias. Snape agarrou as vestes de Harry e disse:

--Olhe... para... mim — suplicando

Todos ficaram meio confusos, mas Harry atendeu... ..Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas depois de um segundo, algo desapareceu do segundo par, deixando-o fixo, incompleto e vazio. A mão segurando Harry caiu no chão e Snape não mais se mexeu. Hermione deixou escapar um soluço.. era isso, Severus Snape não fazia mais parte do mundo.

x...x

Tudo aconteceu em um segundo

Lílian...seus doces olhos verdes...

...O único motivo pelo qual ele viveu...

...O único motivo pelo qual ele morreu...

...e então...

...branco...

...branco...

...nada...

x...x

x...x

* * *

x...x

Trechos que fazem parte do livro:

"-Olhe...para...mim "

"Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas depois de um segundo, algo desapareceu do segundo par, deixando-o fixo, incompleto e vazio. A mão segurando Harry caiu no chão e Snape não se mexeu mais."

x...x

x...x

x...x


	2. Energos Metathesis

* * *

Segundo capítulo, eu não sei se sou muito dura comigo mesma xD, mas achei que enrolei muito na conversa agora... Pra quem estava com problemas para inventar diálogos ¬¬ huahuahua, mas enfim, a amizade dos 2 está aflorando... Ô coisa ninda 

Se puderem me deixar reviews please, elogios são sempre bem-vindos, críticas construtivas NÃO. huahuahua, brincadeira xD.Eu adoraria receber QUALQUER tipo de review, nem que seja pra falar que a história está horrível.. uahuahua, pelo menos já desisto AGORA de ser escritora xD

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 2- _Energos Metathesis_

_x...x _

* * *

x...x

-_ENERGOS METATHESIS_!!!—uma voz ao longe exclamava—uma voz feminina—ele sentiu lábios tocarem os dele—doces lábios—devia ser Lílian, ele estava no Céu.

x...x

-_ENERGOS METATHESIS_!!—mas não fazia sentido—isso era magia —mais uma vez os lábios—sentia mãos pressionando seu tórax

x...x

-_ENERGOS METATHESIS_!!— de repente, parecia que seu cérebro voltou a funcionar—agora ele reconhecia o encantamento—era de transferência de energia vital

x...x

-_ENERGOS METATHESIS_!!—ele abriu os olhos

x...x

Severus Snape não conseguia ver quase nada à sua frente, estava fraco, sabia disso, mas, quem o havia trazido de volta à vida? Ele enxergava um borrão à sua frente, sim, um borrão, um lindo borrão de cabelos castanhos, tentando se apoiar em dois braços e se levantar. Quem seria esse borrão? Qual foi a última coisa que se lembrava? AAAh sim, o trio de ouro...mas parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado depois disso... Mas então, essa era Hermione Granger... Ah sim, como ele não suspeitou? É lógico que ELA saberia como fazer isso, mas, por quê?? Por que ela estaria fazendo isso??

Ela estava se arriscando por ele, essa magia requeria muita energia—ele pensou—além disso, ele ainda era um traidor aos olhos dela, a não ser que Harry já tivesse mostrado suas memórias. Ah, claro que já havia, desde quando alguma coisa era segredo entre aqueles três. Provavelmente o Testa-Rachada já tinha conjurado um patrono pra contar o quão patético o Professor Snape fora.

x...x

Quando Hermione percebeu que o tórax de Severus Snape se levantava e abaixava, ela rapidamente pegou uma poção de dentro de sua bolsa magicamente aumentada, uma poção vermelho escarlate, e mesmo fraca se posicionou atrás dele, colocou a cabeça de Snape em seu colo, com uma mão segurou sua cabeça levantada e com a outra deu a poção na boca de Snape. Ele rapidamente sentiu sua energia aumentar e sua visão clarear. Era a poção de recuperar sangue. Ele olhava a mão da garota, tão delicada, tão bonita. Pq ela estaria preocupada com ele... nunca ninguém o havia dado uma chance além de Dumbledore e Lily. Nunca ninguém havia se preocupado com ele.

x...x

Ele levantou sua mão para seu pescoço e sentiu um leve ferimento estancado. Então ela havia passado nele uma poção de estancar.

_-Muito inteligente da parte dela andar com uma dessas por aí_—ele pensou

-Desde nosso 5º ano venho preparando várias poções que pressenti que fôssemos precisar mais tarde... sabe, eu, Harry e Rony— disse ela, sentindo-se na necessidade de explicar porque o pescoço dele não estava mais dilacerado.

-Porque fez isso — disse ele, de repente voltando seu olhar dirigido para frente agora aos olhos cor-de-mel o encarando de cima

-De nada, professor—respondeu ela ironicamente.

-Professor—ele bufou—não sou mais seu professor, não sou mais professor de ninguém—constatou amargurado.

Tem razão—disse ela calmamente—mas quem sabe o Sr. queira poder explicar sua inocência, quem sabe reaver seu cargo...

-Então é verdade, Potter já mostrou minhas memórias para vocês...—constatou ele levando a mão direita à sua têmpora— e afinal, onde estão eles, Potter e Weasley?--disse ele se lembrando de como eram inseparáveis.

Com isso, Hermione não pôde deixar de escapar um sorrisinho triunfante dos lábios, então era verdade, o Professor Snape havia acabado de admitir indiretamente que era realmente inocente. Naquelas memórias dele deveria haver alguma coisa que o provava inocente. Não era a toa que ele a chamava de Sabe-Tudo, desta vez ela também não estava errada.

x...x

-Não professss...quer dizer, Sr.Snape. Harry não mostrou nada para mim e não sei se ele mostrou para o Rony. O Rony foi atrás dele e eu disse que iria dar um jeito com o seu corpo, mas então lembrei que o Sr. ainda poderia ser inocente—com essas palavras, ele voltou a olhar para ela, o que a deixou claramente embaraçada—e bem, se o Sr. fosse mesmo culpado, imagino que Azkaban seria mais apropriado— agora ela estava claramente mentindo, ela sabia que ELE sabia que ela NUNCA iria trazer alguém de volta à vida somente para poder jogar a pessoa em Azkaban.

-_Ótimo Hermione, fazendo papel de besta na frente de justo quem. Agora ele vai tirar o maior barato com a sua cara porque você acabou de dizer explicitamente que confiava nele, babaca_—ela pensou revoltada consigo mesma—_e não vamos esquecer que ele é um Legilimens!_

Ele realmente percebeu a disfarçada da garota, e sem nem precisar de legilimência, mas estava muito ocupado pensando ainda nas palavras _"Harry ainda não mostrou nada para mim"_ e _"pensei que o Sr. ainda poderia ser inocente"_—então, ela o trouxe de volta à vida, mesmo sem ter certeza. E também não tinha conhecimento de que seu melhor amigo estava agora provavelmente caminhando para o que seria seu suicídio.

-_Uuhm, terei que enrolar ela um pouco então, para que ela não tente fazer nenhuma loucura_—pensou ele.

x...x

De repente, Snape tomou consciência que ainda estava deitado no colo de Hermione e foi tentar se levantar, mas parou no meio do caminho, quando percebeu que suas pernas não se moviam

-Ah sim, professssssenhor. Provavelmente você não vai ficar muito contente quanto a isso mas, suas pernas não tiveram a circulação apropriada e provavelmente vão precisar serem amputadas—disse ela desviando o olhar

Por um segundo Snape entrou em desespero—Como ela pôde me trazer de volta para me tornar um aleijado??—mas depois ele notou que ele podia sentir suas pernas perfeitamente, só não podia mexê-las. Ele desconfiou do feitiço da perna-presa e olhou para a menina que estava desviando o olhar, mas não por pena e sim porque queria dar risada.

-Háháhá, muito engraçado. Agora faça o favor de retirar o feitiço—disse ele entre dentes

-Ah, desculpe. Eu tinha que ter certeza que o Sr. não tentaria nada contra mim... _Finite Incantatem_—disse ela floreando a varinha entre risos.

-Oras, quanta audácia!—disse ele se levantando e tirando o pó de suas roupas, o que não adiantava muito, já que suas vestes estavam todas encharcadas com sangue—realizar um feitiço contra um professor! E ainda por cima tentar enganá-lo descaradamente!

-Não, não, foi o SENHOR mesmo quem disse que não é mais meu professor!

-Menina insolente!!—falou ele olhando feio pra ela

-Enfim... Acho que o Sr. também gostaria de ter sua varinha de volta—disse ela desinteressada

-Aaaaah, eu ADORARIA Srta.Granger—disse ele olhando maldosamente para ela com um leve sorriso sarcástico

Com isso, Hermione ficara de repente receosa. Será que ele faria algo contra ela só por diversão?Afinal, agora ela sabia que ele era inocente, mas ainda era o mesmo Snape de sempre. Será q ela deveria enrolar ele?Como ela poderia ter certeza que ele não faria nada contra ela? Ela não precisou pensar muito, pois logo teve um sentimento horrível de que alguém estava lendo sua mente e a confirmação veio logo após

-Oras Srta.Granger, acho que você deveria ter pensado nisso antes, não acha? Estou decepcionado, menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória. Agora ME DÊ minha varinha, eu não pretendo fazer nada contra garotinhas indefesas—e levantou seu braço mexendo a mão impacientemente na direção da varinha dele que ele via na mão esquerda dela.

x...x

Era o que ela precisava para saber, ele não fora grosso, bem, talvez só um pouco, mas não como de habitual. E pensando bem, se ele quisesse fazer algo de mal para ela, ele já deveria ter tentado, além disso, com certeza agora que Voldemort tinha tentado matar ele, ele não estaria mais do lado das Trevas.

x...x

-Hum, por mais que seja doloroso para mim Sr., vou ser obrigada a lembrá-lo de que o Sr. não é mais meu professor, portanto não pode tirar pontos da minha casa. E outra, estamos em meio à guerra, não sei se alguém ainda se importaria com pontuação de casas... e ah, eu não sou uma garotinha... muito menos _indefesa_—disse ela com um sorriso irônico entregando a varinha na mão dele.

-Doloroso? Eu deveria acreditar então, que a Insuportável Srta. Sabe-Tudo Granger, gostava de me ter como seu Professor?—disse ele com uma levantada de sobrancelha divertida, enquanto guardava sua varinha.

-AH Professor, achei que ter me matado tentando te trazer de volta de todo jeito possível e imaginável fosse deixar claro que eu não o odeio... Mas não vamos forçar a amizade, certo?Ninguém aqui disse que eu _gosto _do Sr — retrucou Mione com outra sobrancelha levantada.

O fantasma de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Snape, bem, na verdade foi mais como um espasmo no lado direito de seu lábio superior, como se ele estivesse com algum tique-nervoso. Isso fez Hermione pensar, que talvez, ele não soubesse como sorrir. Ela imaginava que para ser assim tão amargo, a vida dele deveria ter sido muito dura. Esse pensamento a encorajou a querer fazê-lo sorrir mais vezes no futuro. Enquanto ela estava presa em seus devaneios, as feições de Snape mudaram, de repente, ele tinha uma expressão de desconfiado.

x...x

-Me diga Srta. Granger, o que foram exatamente os procedimentos "possíveis e imagináveis" que a Srta. utilizou para me trazer de volta?—perguntou ele com um olhar inquisidor, observando que as feições da menina mudaram de sonhadora para "pega-com-a-boca-na-botija", além de ter adquirido uma coloração vermelho escarlate em 2 segundos.

-Ah...ehr... eu... utilizei de alguns métodos trouxas como bo.. caham—ela tossiu—e massagem cardíaca, sabe?Quando você tenta fazer o coração da pessoa bombear o sangue para o resto do corpo...—começou a explicar tentando enrolá-lo

-Ah sim, acho que já ouvi falar desse método, mas nunca havia presenciado. O que estou mais interessado em saber é sobre esse tal de bo..caham—ele tossiu numa imitação perfeita a Hermione—entende?—falou ele displicentemente. Ela desviou o olhar.

-Por favor, Sr. Não fique bravo comigo!—falou ela desesperada—juro que não foi por mal! É um método trouxa, se chama boca-a-boca...

-Tudo bem Srta. Eu conheço o método—e deu um sorriso cruel—mas confesso que foi interessante observar seu nervosismo—a verdade é que ele mesmo ficara embaraçado, mas não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar, além de saber disfarçar seus sentimentos muito bem.

O queixo de Hermione foi ao chão. Ela estava sem palavras. Snape, AQUELE Snape, brincando?

x...x

-Feche essa boca, a Srta está parecendo um peixe—mais uma vez o sorriso enviesado no lado direito do lábio superior, que ela logo reconheceu com uma tentativa de sorriso simpático e não-maldoso dele —mas devo dizer, a Srta. foi muito descuidada. A magia que utilizou em mim, consome uma quantidade considerável de energia vital, se a Srta. utilizasse mais vezes, com certeza já estaria desacordada.

Ah, mas eu já estou melhor agora, olha—e começou a andar. Ela estava meio zonza, mas queria mostrar que estava bem, o problema é que ela estava parecendo uma bêbada, e como uma autêntica bêbada, não estava se dando conta de que estava andando pendendo ou trocando as pernas. Snape revirou os olhos.

-Oras Srta.Granger vamos, você não está nada bem—disse a pegando nos ombros, dando uma estabilidade maior à moça. A verdade era que ele também não estava exatamente bem—uma poção energética faria bem a nós dois, vamos buscar em minha masmorra.

-Mas, se o Sr. for visto—disse ela preocupada

x...x

-Não se preocupe, nós não seremos—interrompeu ele misteriosamente, enquanto a encaminhava para fora da Casa dos Gritos.

x...x

x...x

x...x

* * *

-------------------------------------- 

Energos Metathesis: Ok, vcs nunca ouviram esse feitiço antes, vcs não estão loucos(a). Eu que o inventei..hahaha, pelo menos uma coisa de minha autoria xD. Fiz uma pesquisa na internet e espero q esteja certa, se não estiver tbm tudo bem, o nome ficou bonitinho msm assim xD e com kra de feitiço Potteriano tbm huahua.

Energos é igual a energia (grego)

Metathesis é igual a transferência, transferir (grego)


	3. Nas Masmorras

Primeiro de tudo, obrigada às pessoas que estão lendo a fanfic, vocês são demais :D e muito obrigada pelo apoio.

Como eu já disse antes nada me pertence.. só o feitiço do Capítulo 2..huahua

Deixem reviews, botãozinho roxo no canto inferior esquerdo x)

Dêem uma passadinha na comunidade Eu amo o Alan Rickman :) nós temos biscoitos e vcs serão bem recebidas..hahahaha

E aproveitem a leitura

* * *

Capítulo 3- Nas Masmorras

* * *

Hermione Granger e Severus Snape estavam saindo juntos da Casa dos Gritos. Snape à esquerda de Hermione, com seu braço direito no ombro direito da garota e sua mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo da garota. Esta seria possivelmente a cena mais bizarra que qualquer um veria em vida, Severus Snape com bacharelado em crueldade, licenciatura em assassinato, PhD em Comensalismo e Mestrado em... bem... Poções, ajudando a insuportável Sabe-Tudo Granger. Pensando bem, eles nem precisavam se preocupar em serem vistos, afinal, qualquer um que visse a cena acharia que estava ficando demente.

-Será que não é melhor o Sr. retirar sua capa de Comensal da Morte? Acho que isso meio que chama a atenção sabe—disse Mione ainda preocupada

- Vamos por aqui—disse Snape completamente ignorante ao que Hermione havia dito, guiando-a para a lateral do Castelo.- Está deserto aqui...

- Ah sim, Voldemort—ela ainda pronunciava a palavra com um pouco de dificuldade—ele deu uma hora para que recolhêssemos os...—as feições dela mudaram—os...os que se foram... e ele quer que Harry se entregue nesse meio tempo--disse ela como se a idéia fosse uma bobagem

É claro que ele queria que Harry se entregasse, aquele maldito. Só queria o garoto, mas mesmo assim estava lá, matando todos. E a Srta. Granger ainda não sabia, nem cogitaria que ele faria isso, que ele SERIA OBRIGADO a se entregar. Ele não tinha escolha mesmo, a bravura e senso de justiça cega dos Grinifórios (não exatamente de todos, pensou ele se lembrando de Rabicho) não permitiriam que ele ficasse lá assistindo seus amigos morrerem, sabendo que ele poderia fazer algo quanto a isso.

-Por que o Sr. ficou quieto de repente?—perguntou Hermione sentindo que havia algo de errado.

-Nada Srta. Veja, esta é uma entrada secreta para minha masmorra. Eu sempre a utilizo... utilizAVA, quando era convocado para alguma reunião do Lorde—disse ele mostrando uma parede de concreto que não diferia em nada do resto das paredes exteriores do Castelo.

- Ehr... Com todo respeito— disse ela olhando da parede ao rosto do professor— sei que o Sr. está meio fraco e talvez não esteja em seu juízo perfeito, mas aí não é uma entrada secreta. E eu nunca vi esse atalho no Mapa dos Marotos—disse ela duvidosa.

- Quanta impertinência—disse ele divertido levantando uma sobrancelha—mas o motivo pelo qual esta passagem não se encontra no mapa daqueles idiotas burladores de regras é porque somente eu e Dumbledore sabemos da existência dela. Alvo a criou para facilitar minha vida, já que não se pode aparatar ou desaparatar no terreno de Hogwarts, então quando eu era chamado para alguma reunião, eu simplesmente saía por aqui, caminhava até a Floresta Proibida e desaparatava.—explicou ele enquanto batia em alguns tijolinhos, fazendo a parede começar a se abrir, assim como no Beco Diagonal.

- AAAaahhh—disse ela maravilhada. Provavelmente ainda haviam muitas coisas que ela não conhecia naquela escola, coisas que não se podia aprender somente lendo Hogwarts Uma História—ela imaginou.

Snape não pôde deixar de soltar um sorrisinho desdenhoso por ter conseguido impressionar a Sabe-Tudo.

Os dois seguiram por um corredor escuro e apertado.Era possível se ouvir cada passo e cada respiração. Hermione observava os quadros que havia nas paredes ao seu lado, todos eles os observando, alguns cochichando, até que um finalmente fez um comentário em voz alta.

- AAAAHHH conseguiu se dar bem, hein garotão??

Com isso Hermione ficou lividamente vermelha e pôde ouvir atrás de si uma bufada quase sem som de Snape. Com certeza o homem não percebera que aquele era Snape, senão já teria alertado metade de Hogwarts. Certamente, deveria ser por isso que ele não quis retirar a capa negra dele, ela encobria o rosto e também disfarçava muito bem alguém no escuro.

Os dois chegaram à frente de uma nova parede de tijolinhos, e Snape repetiu o mesmo procedimento, mas com algumas batidas em lugares modificados e a parede se abriu como a outra. De repente Hermione tinha uma ampla visão de um lugar extremamente bonito e refinado. Uma sala com 6 estantes cheias de livros, todos organizados por assunto, ela notou. Duas poltronas verdes que pareciam ser extremamente confortáveis de frente para uma lareira, carpete verde-musgo, uma escrivaninha e um sofá combinando com as poltronas e encostado numa parede ao lado de uma porta. A sala possuía duas portas, uma que estava entre-aberta, ela podia ver que era a sala onde ele guardava seus estoques e fazia suas poções, a outra estava fechada e provavelmente abria para os aposentos dele. Ela não conseguiu se conter em imaginar como seria o quarto do Professor Snape e no próprio pendurado numa grande tábua de madeira que ía de uma extremidade à outra do quarto, de ponta cabeça com sua capa negra farfalhando ao vento.

-Posso saber o que tem de divertido naquela porta Srta.Granger?— disse ele num sussurro letal com olhos entre-abertos, aparentemente notando que Hermione estava sufocando uma gargalhada. Claro, como ele não notaria, a menina estava quase explodindo.

-Pfffff...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Desculpa Professor, eu realmente não tinha intenção!

-Foi sem intenção rir como uma hiena descontrolada de meus aposentos?—disse ele extremamente controlado e altamente ofendido, obviamente imaginando que a garota havia achado sua sala de estar ridícula.

Isso fez Hermione gelar e parar no mesmo instante. Todos sabiam que quanto mais controlado Severus Snape se mostrava, mais perigoso ele poderia ser. Ela engoliu em seco e ficou esperando de cabeça baixa a bronca que viria. Mas Snape simplesmente andou até ela em dentes cerrados e a pegou pelo braço esquerdo com força, empurrando-a em direção à porta que estava entre-aberta.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso! Quanto mais rápido formos, mais rápido poderemos voltar para a guerra e a Srta poderá encontrar seus amiguinhos. Bem, quer dizer, um deles—disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

A cabeça de Hermione que antes estava voltada para seus pés virou bruscamente em direção ao rosto de Snape, seus olhos agora marejados de lágrimas e seu peito doía com o aperto que ela sentiu.

- Me solte!—ela gritou, enquanto puxava bruscamente seu braço.

Como esse homem podia ser tão cruel? Ela o encarou, com toda coragem do mundo de lá de seu 1m e 64cm. Tentando dizer alguma coisa, tentando xingá-lo, querendo dar o sermão da montanha nele, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi chorar. Ela sentia as lágrimas quentes descerem peloseu rosto, enquanto seus pensamentos se embaralhavam em montes e montes de insultos diversos. Snape estava com raiva dela, mas ao ver a reação que ele conseguiu provocar, percebeu que certamente não era isso que ele desejava. Bem, no calor do momento talvez sim, mas depois não mais. Ele já estava acostumado em ser desprezível, não ligava para isso, ao menos não deveria ligar, mas aquela imagem à frente dele, os grandes olhos cor-de-mel cheios de dor, causada por ele, o fizeram se arrepender do que havia dito. Ele deu um longo suspiro, substituindo a feição de raiva por uma da nada e pegando uma poção energética de uma prateleira da sala.

-Beba isso Srta. Granger, e logo poderá se livrar de minha presença—isso era o mais próximo que ele poderia chegar de um pedido de desculpas.

-Muito _obrigada_ Senhor _Snape_—ela cuspiu o nome dele—mas acho que não necessito mais de sua ajuda—disse ela amargurada, dando as costas à ele.

Com um aceno de varinha, Snape fez a porta se fechar num estrondo

-Eu disse para a Srta. beber isso, não me importa se a Srta pensa que não precisa de minha ajuda. Eu nunca julguei que iria precisar de _sua_ ajuda, mas veja só o que aconteceu— disse ele fazendo menção a ela ter salvo a vida dele com outro "pedido de desculpas" à lá Snape.

-Pois é, veja o que aconteceu!Você é vil e cruel e EU o trouxe de volta! Te ajudar não foi a melhor decisão que tomei em minha vida e pode ter CERTEZA que não me orgulho disso! HÁ, menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória!—disse ela exaltada a plenos pulmões.

Snape já perdendo a paciência a pegou pelo colarinho e a prensou contra a parede ficando face-a-face com ela, segurando a poção na outra mão. Hermione podia sentir a respiração de Snape batendo em seu rosto e seu corpo teve uma resposta demasiadamente excitante a esse novo ângulo dele. Seus pêlos se arrepiaram e ela pôde sentir seu estômago dando cambalhotas dentro de sua barriga. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim com ninguém, nem mesmo com Rony. Agora ela reparava nos lábios dele, não eram tão finos quanto pareciam de lá de cima, aliás, pareciam até mesmo... atraentes... Ela estava ofegante de adrenalina e podia sentir a mão firme dele apertada em suas vestes contra seu pescoço e se pegou desejando que ele estivesse usando aquela força para desabotoar suas vestes. Ela começou a trazer o rosto mais para perto dele inconscientemente e ele por um momento se esqueceu do que estava fazendo, se perdendo nos olhos cor de avelã. A julgar pela respiração ofegante dela e as bochechas rosadas, ele pôde notar que ela estava tão excitada quanto ele, talvez até mais, mas ambos agradeceram e o amaldiçoaram intimamente quando ele finalmente conseguiu abrir a boca para falar, antes que um deles fizesse alguma loucura.

-Srta.Granger, eu não sou uma pessoa muito boa em aceitar ofensas, mas devo dizer que meus anos de Comensal me tornaram extremamente efetivo na arte de persuasão—disse ele num quase sussurro.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ele estava dizendo que ía persuadi-la para o quê? Ele a queria? Era isso que ele estava dizendo?

- Só...tome a poção, ok?—disse ele displicentemente, chacoalhando o frasquinho e voltando a postura normal.

- Ah... a poção—disse ela deixando transparecer o desapontamento enquanto pegava o frasquinho

-O que a Srta achou que fosse?—ele tinha uma boa idéia do que ela pensou, mas não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Vê-la envergonhada era tão prazeroso quanto tirar 50 pontos da Grifinória.

- NADA..—disse ela meio assustada após esvaziar o frasquinho em três goles

- Sim...claro—ele falou como quem dizia "finjo que acredito" levantando a sobrancelha, pegando um frasco para ele próprio e esvaziando em um só gole. Hermione desconfiou que ele estava zombando com ela, mas resolveu ficar quieta para não levantar mais perguntas.

-Agora Srta.Granger, acredito que temos uma guerra para vencer—disse ele com a palma da mão estendida em direção à porta, uma outra porta, que abria em direção à sala de aula de Poções.

Hermione entrou na sala de Poções, se sentindo agora muito mais viva, mas ela não saberia dizer se era pela adrenalina de sensações ou se pela poção energética, Snape que o diga, ele vinha logo atrás com uma coloração levemente não pálida, o mais colorido que ela já havia visto ele ficar. Ela se perguntou se ele também havia sentido o que ela sentiu. Ao andar pela sala ela se deixou invadir por um sentimento de nostalgia. Ela e os amigos passaram o ano inteiro fugindo, sobrevivendo ao invés de vivendo, desejando que pudessem estar vivos no próximo dia, desejando que pudessem ver as pessoas que amavam, como os pais dela, de novo, desejando que pudessem estar ali em Hogwarts só mais uma vez, nem que ela estivesse lotada de Comensais, ou que Dumbledore não estivesse mais lá, ou mesmo que fosse só pra receber uma detenção do Snape. Depois daquele ano, qualquer coisa seria melhor.

-Srta. Granger. A senhorita deve sair por aqui—disse ele gesticulando para a porta que dava para os corredores da masmorra—Eu não posso ser visto, então sairei por onde entramos e esperarei lá fora.

-Tudo bem senhor, mas... se cuida, por favor, tá bom?—disse ela franzindo a testa

-A Srta também—disse ele claramente amolecido

- E quando tudo isso acabar, o senhor vai ter que me contar porque você é inocente. O Harry pode me contar, mas preferiria ouvir da sua boca—disse ela sorrindo pra ele

Nesse momento ele sentiu como se o céu tivesse desabado em cima dele. Quando ela soubesse que ele sabia que Harry teria de se deixar ser morto, ela nunca mais olharia para ele. Talvez assim fosse para o melhor. Mas o pior seria o sofrimento que ela passaria. Ele próprio sofreu muito com a morte de Dumbledore e tinha uma boa idéia do quanto ela sofreria com a morte de alguém tão próximo. Ele fingiu um sorriso falso, mas que saiu um tanto triste.

- Tudo bem Srta.—ele disse enquanto ela ía se virando e abrindo a porta— e...--ele suspirou-- mais uma coisa... _Obrigado_ —esse agradecimento aos ouvidos dela era por ter salvado a vida dele, mas para ele significava muito mais. Ela dera um novo motivo para ele viver, ela acreditara nele e o perdoara mesmo após tudo que ele fez a ela e aos amigos dela e ele somente guardava esperanças de que ela pudesse ouvir o imenso carinho dele contido nessa pequena palavra, para que não muitos minutos mais à frente, ela fosse capaz de perdoá-lo por saber e não tentar impedir a morte de Harry.

Hermione nunca vira alguém se dirigir à ela de forma tão verdadeira e certamente não esperava nada assim vindo dele, ela teve vontade de correr para abraçá-lo, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Ao invés disso somente respondeu: -Não há de quê professor, foi meu prazer. Nos veremos de novo—ela afirmou decidida.

Ele esperou ela estar fora da sala e falou quase que não audivelmente:- _Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de nós dois._

Ela percebeu que não era para ela ter ouvido, mas ela ouviu e sorriu por baixo da cortina de cabelos, enquanto rumava para onde ouvia vozes. Para um lugar menos seguro—ela constatou em mente—para longe dele.

* * *


	4. Descobertas

Mais um capítulo e peço para vocês mais uma vez que deixem reviews, por favor, sou uma boa pessoa T.T snif bua. Preciso saber se minha história está sendo lida e se vocês estão gostando.

Eu também achava que deixar review fosse idiota, até começar a escrever ..huahua

Este capítulo possui muitas falas e partes do último capítulo do Deathly Hallows (Relíquias da Morte), por isso, qualquer coincidência já sabem porque, é coisa da tia J.K. :D

* * *

Capítulo 4- Descobertas

* * *

Hermione rumava para o Grande Salão, tentando retirar de sua mente os pensamentos que giravam em torno de Severus Snape. Seria errado estar feliz em meio à guerra? Seria errado estar feliz por quase ter _traído_ Ron? Sim, era isso que ela havia feito. Ela esperou tanto tempo para que ele se apaixonasse por ela, esperou tanto para ter certeza e quando ele finalmente se apaixona por ela, numa grande ironia do destino, ela se vê tendo sentimentos pelo Mestre de Poções.

-Brilhante Mione, brilhante!—ela pensou—mas ninguém mandou o Ron ser tão lerdo.

-MIONE!! POR ONDE VOCÊ ANDOU??TE PROCUREI POR TODO CANTO!—era Rony, correndo em direção a ela

- RON!!—Hermione gritou feliz, agora se dando conta de que já havia chegado ao Salão Principal.

Rony a abraçou e por trás dele ela pôde ver todos os corpos que haviam sido juntados no Salão Principal. Ela sentiu seu estômago subir até a boca e voltar repetidamente.Ela podia ver Neville, Gina e Luna, vivos, mas tantos outros mortos. Ela enxergou um borrão de rosa-chiclete, os cabelos da Tonks, tanto ela quanto Lupin deitados inertes e não pôde conter suas lágrimas, nem quis tentar ver quem eram os outros. Já não bastava Fred, Moody...

- Onde está Harry???—perguntou ela se dando conta que ele não estava ali.-_Por Merlin que ele não esteja entre aqueles corpos—_ela pensou

- É isso que eu precisava te falar—disse Rony suspirando sério—eu fui atrás dele, mas acabei parando pra ajudar a retirar os corpos. Achei que ele fosse voltar, depois que visse as memórias do Snape, mas ele estava demorando e quando eu pude ir procurá-lo, ele já não estava mais na sala do Dumbledore, quer dizer do Snape, quer dizer, agora sei lá de quem que é a sala. Enfim, quando eu cheguei lá, vi que o Harry tinha deixado as memórias do Snape lá, do lado da penseira e... meio que resolvi dar uma olhada nelas, afinal, o homem está morto, acho que ele não iria ligar.

Com isso Hermione deu um sorrisinho sem-graça, mas algo dentro dela estava quase gritando e estapeando Rony, pra que ele falasse logo o que continha nas memórias.

-Mione, Snape é inocente—disse ele levemente arrependido

-Uhm—disse ela ansiosa gesticulando para ele continuar.

-Nossa, você poderia fingir que estava surpresa pelo menos, sabe, ele era apaixonado pela mãe do Harry, bem, pelo que parece, ele foi até a morte. Por isso que ele protegia Harry e por isso que ele mudou de lado. Ah, e a morte do Dumbledore foi planejada pelo próprio Dumbledore.—disse ele numa tentativa de impressioná-la

Foi como se o teto do Salão Principal houvesse desabado na cabeça de Hermione. Então era isso? Ele amava Lílian, sempre amou. Ela sempre se perguntou se havia algum motivo específico por Snape salvar a vida do Harry de novo e de novo sem nem ao menos gostar do garoto, mas agora estava tudo explicado. O caminho estava fechado para _ela_.

-Mione, você ta bem?Mas enfim, não é sobre isso que eu queria falar Mione. Nas memórias dele, também havia conversas entre ele e Dumbledore. Numa das últimas memórias, Dumbledore disse ao Snape que... que Harry... Harry era a última Horcrux.—disse ele engolindo seco.

- O QUÊ????!!!!—Hermione gritou—O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA??—ela sabia a resposta

-Significa que Harry... teria de...—o rosto dele ficou sombrio—teria de se deixar ser mor...

- Não... não é possível!Não... Ron!!NÃO DIGA ISSO! Como você pode aceitar isso? Cadê o Harry? Cadê ele????— ela estava desesperada tentando avistar Harry em algum lugar no Salão.

- Mione, quando eu cheguei lá, o Harry já tinha ido—disse ele olhando pra baixo—eu acho que... eu... eu _quero_ ter esperanças, eu te entendo Mione, mas... eu acho que... eu acho...

Ela se sentia desolada, em menos de 2 minutos havia recebido 2 notícias horríveis. Só poderia ter sido pior se Ron não estivesse lá. Ela podia não estar mais exatamente apaixonada por ele, mas não poderia negar que ele era um de seus melhores amigos. Então ela se lembrou, das palavras de seu ex-Mestre de Poções: _"e a Srta poderá encontrar seus amiguinhos. Bem, quer dizer, um deles"_. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando e se abraçando como se estivesse com frio. Ele sabia, ele sabia e foi capaz de dizer aquilo. Não contou pra ela, não a deixou tentar impedir, ele mesmo não tentou impedir. Ela deu um soco no chão, enquanto Rony se abaixava para abraçá-la.

-Se ele protegia o Harry pela Lílian, porque ele não o protegeu agora?—disse ela chorando.

-Quem, Snape? Ele está morto Mione, por isso. Mas acho que mesmo que ele estivesse vivo, Dumbledore e ele tramaram tudo para que a guerra tivesse um fim.. e ... por mais que eu odeie dizer isso—disse ele entre lágrimas—acho que era o único meio...

-Isso significa... significa então que Voldemort agora pode ser morto? Se, SE Harry morreu... então agora falta pouco pra acabar né—constatou ela triste, mas Rony não teve tempo para responder, pois logo eles ouviram uma voz de cobra ecoar por todo o Castelo, como se estivesse bem ali ao lado deles.

-_HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MORTO! MORREU ENQUANTO FUGIA, ENQUANTO VOCÊS APOSTAVAM SUA VIDA POR ELE. NÓS TROUXEMOS SEU CORPO COMO PROVA QUE SEU HERÓI SE FOI._

Todos estancaram dentro do Salão Principal. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, ambos receosos, medindo o quanto daquela informação seria verídica. A voz de cobra voltou a soar.

- _A BATALHA ESTÁ GANHA.VOCÊS PERDERAM METADE DE SEUS GUERREIROS. O NÚMERO DE MEUS COMENSAIS DA MORTE É MAIOR QUE O DE VOCÊS, E O GAROTO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU ESTÁ MORTO. NÃO HÁ MAIS GUERRA. AQUELE QUE TENTAR RESISTIR, HOMEM, MULHER OU CRIANÇA, SERÁ MASSACRADO ASSIM COMO OS MEMBROS DE SUA FAMÍLIA. SAIAM DO CASTELO, AJOELHEM-SE DIANTE DE MIM E VOCÊS SERÃO POUPADOS. SEUS PAIS E SEUS FILHOS VIVERÃO E SERÃO PERDOADOS E VOCÊ, SE UNIRÁ A MIM NESSE NOVO MUNDO QUE CONSTRUIREMOS JUNTOS._

Agora todos dentro do Castelo se entreolhavam decididos. Algo no discurso de Voldemort fez com que uma coragem sem igual nascesse em todos ali. Estavam preparados para o que quer que tivessem de enfrentar, estavam preparados para a morte se fosse preciso, mas algo na expressão dos que estavam ali dizia que ninguém dentro daquele Salão estaria se ajoelhando diante do Lorde das Trevas esta noite. Ninguém se atreveu a dar um pio, todos começaram a se retirar, um a um seguindo McGonagall, ninguém acreditava que Harry estaria morto, mas cada alma ali sabia que se fosse preciso morreriam lutando e não se humilhando, com ou sem a morte do menino-que-sobreviveu (ou não).

Um a um que ía aparecendo pela porta do saguão de entrada de Hogwarts colocava uma nova expressão no rosto ou soltava um novo grito de choque. Para o que quer que fosse que eles_achavam_ que estavam preparados, com certeza não estavam preparados para isso. Harry, deitado imóvel nos braços de Hagrid, inerte, realmente MORTO.

-NÃO!!—gritou Minerva enquanto os últimos ainda saíam. Bellatrix Lestrange estava aparentemente muito contente com a dor dos que viam a imagem à frente, pois soltava a gargalhada de louca desvairada que todos conheciam. Mas os gritos que estavam por vir eram ainda piores, uma confusão de palavras gritadas por Hermione, Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna. E logo após por toda a multidão.

-NÃO!!!HARRY!!NÃO!NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!HARRYYYY!!!NÃÃÃÃOO!!!

Até que Voldemort com apenas uma palavra fez todos se calarem

-_SILÊNCIO!_

Hermione olhou em volta desesperada procurando por Snape, queria que ele a dissesse que estava tudo bem, que isso não estava acontecendo, que havia ainda a cartada final, até que num canto escuro do lado do Castelo onde havia a entrada secreta para a masmorra dele, ela o viu. Não houve reconforto de nenhum tipo, pois ele também parecia precisar disso. Ele acenou para ela com a cabeça, apontando alguma coisa... ela procurou o que era e entendimento passou pela sua face... _Nagini_. Nagini era a última Horcrux, depois disso, era só matar Voldemort e estaria tudo terminado, mas não por enquanto. Ela olhou para Rony, que também estava mirando a cobra com os olhos, ele também sabia o que deveria ser feito. Snape estava somente torcendo para que Hermione não fizesse nenhuma besteira agora, se ela tentasse atacar a cobra tão abertamente, ele seria obrigado a intervir para que Voldemort não a matasse. Se fosse qualquer um outro, ele assistiria e esperaria o melhor momento, mas se fosse ela... Então Voldemort voltou a falar.

-Vocês vêem?—enquanto andava para lá e para cá—Harry Potter está morto! Vocês entendem agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada além de um garoto que contava com os outros para sacrificar suas vidas por ele!

- Ele te superou!—gritou Rony, e o silêncio foi quebrado, e os defensores de Hogwarts estavam falando e gritando novamente até que um segundo depois, outra explosão mais forte extinguiu as vozes outra vez.

- Ele foi morto tentando sair dos terrenos do castelo—disse Voldemort, e havia um gosto de mentira em sua voz—morto tentando se salvar.

Então, Neville já ultrajado tentou atacar Voldemort e foi desarmado pelo mesmo. Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada e explicou que aquele era o filho dos aurores, o que estava dando trabalho aos Carrows. Voldemort tentou fazer com que Neville concordasse em se aliar a ele, não por misericórdia, mas porque ele não tinha nada a perder, no entanto a resposta do moço foi negativa, com apoio da aglomeração atrás dele.

Voldemort levantou a mão, chamando por um pássaro disforme, que vinha carregando o Chapéu Seletor. Ele apontou sua varinha para Neville, enquanto explicava que não haveria mais Seleção de Casas em Hogwarts porque agora todos fariam parte de Slytherin e que Longbottom seria o exemplo disso. Então o chapéu pousou na cabeça dele e começou a pegar fogo. Neville não conseguia se mexer e só podia gritar.

Antes que Hermione ou Rony pudessem pensar no que fazer, todos os Comensais da Morte já tinham suas varinhas apontadas para os defensores de Hogwarts, mas então, ouviram um estrondo, como se algo muito pesado estivesse se movendo em direção à eles, quando se viraram para ver o que era, era Grope.

-HAGGER!—o gigante gritou desesperado. Com isso todos os gigantes do lado de Voldemort se dirigiram em direção a ele.

Tudo aconteceu em um segundo, e quando Hermione se deu conta, Neville já tinha sido libertado do feitiço no meio da confusão de flechas de centauros sendo jogadas contra os Comensais. Ela observou Neville retirando de dentro do chapéu algo prata reluzente, a espada de Gryffindor!

_Perfeito!A espada tem nela impregnada o veneno de basilisco_—ela pensou, enquanto ía em direção a ele para pedir a espada emprestada. Mas não houve tempo, num momento ele estava retirando a espada do chapéu e no outro a cabeça de Nagini estava girando no ar, Voldemort estava gritando de raiva e o corpo da serpente estava no chão. Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir orgulho de Neville, mas então um grito sonoro de Hagrid a fez ter consciência de seu redor.

-HARRY!! HARRY! AONDE ESTÁ O HARRY?!

Hermione olhou e procurou por todos os lados, mas não achou o corpo de Harry, será que ele estava vivo?—ela pensou—Procurou também Snape, mas era impossível que ele ainda estivesse lá, ele seria visto com toda aquela confusão, e se alguém de qualquer dos lados o visse, o matariam. Agora várias criaturas estavam lutando, testrálios e Bicuço ajudavam Grope contra os gigantes, e os centauros avançavam nos Comensais da Morte cada vez mais enquanto os defensores de Hogwarts aproveitavam para lançarem maldições, no entanto, para não serem acertados por "fogo amigo" ou mesmo inimigo foram forçados a entrarem de novo no Castelo. Ao entrar, Hermione olhou cada canto escuro e atrás de um pilar, pôde ver Snape escondido. Ela sorriu para ele, esperando que ele lesse a mente dela naquela hora, para poder dizê-lo que a cobra havia sido morta. A julgar pelo rosto de contentamento dele e pela leve sensação de estar sendo violada, ele entendeu o que ela queria que ele fizesse e o fez.

Snape via Hermione lutando bravamente e não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja. Ele ficava de olho nela e quando via que alguém estava em perigo, mandava algum feitiço de escudo não-verbal em direção à pessoa ou então algo em direção ao seu agressor, mas não demorou muito para ele perceber que não estava sendo o único, tinha mais alguém oculto por ali, e esse alguém estava do lado deles. _Potter_—ele pensou, com até mesmo um pouco de esperança. Ele gostaria que ele estivesse vivo, se fosse para ela ficar feliz, ele gostaria. Hermione agora estava correndo para o Salão Principal, junto de Luna Lovegood e Ginevra Weasley, as três seguindo Bellatrix Lestrange... Para ele isso não parecia _nada_ bom, duelar com Bella era algo que ele não desejaria para ninguém, muito menos septanistas e por isso seguiu elas.

Centauros invadiam o Hall de Entrada, várias pessoas de Hogsmeade estavam agora no Castelo, além das famílias e amigos de vários alunos. Até mesmo os elfos domésticos apareceram como uma manada saindo da cozinha. Não demorou muito para os Comensais estarem em minoria.

Snape agora observava as três moças batalhando contra Bellatrix estupefato. Quanta coragem.

-Você matou o Sirius!!—gritou Hermione

- Ora _querida_, Sirius era MEU primo, se alguém aqui deveria estar triste pela morte dele, esse alguém seria eu—disse ela cínica dando sua risada histérica

- ELE ERA PADRINHO DO HARRY!!—gritaram Hermione e Gina juntas enquanto lançavam uma _Cruciatus_. Luna ficou boquiaberta e seu olhar desfocado foi indo para o alto acompanhando a silhueta de Bellatrix.

Snape assistiu Bella se sacudir no ar pasma, gritando de dor, estava claro que ela não esperava por isso. Ele percebeu que Bellatrix estava se preparando para lançar uma imperdoável no momento em que ela chegou ao chão, ele sabia _qual_ seria a imperdoável pelo olhar lunático no rosto dela. Rapidamente ele viu que o alvo seria a garota Weasley e num feitiço mudo a tirou do caminho com um leve empurrão. Hermione percebeu o leve movimento de varinha de Snape ao longe, oculto por um pilar e que Gina havia sido atingida por algo que não a maldição de Bellatrix, e se sentiu extremamente grata a ele. Ele a seguiu para dentro do Salão Principal, ele estava cuidando dela (e das pessoas importantes para ela), do jeito que ele disse que faria.

Para o alívio de Snape, Molly Weasley apareceu e se pôs à frente do duelo e mandou que as outras garotas ficassem de fora. As duas discutiram e lançaram maldições, até que Bella disse algo sobre Fred e Molly lançou um Avada Kedavra certeiro logo abaixo de seu braço levantado com a varinha.

Nesse momento, a fúria de Voldemort estava em seu auge e gritando, desferiu uma maldição, que fez McGonagall, Kingsley e Slughorn caírem ao chão. Voldemort levantou sua varinha para Molly Weasley e Snape estava quase intervindo quando um grito ecoou no Salão.

-_PROTEGO!_—gritou Harry—retirando de si a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Todos gritaram, de choque e de felicidade: "HARRY ESTÁ VIVO!". Aquele havia sido o melhor momento de todo o dia, de todo o ano, provavelmente de todas as suas vidas. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu só podia ser imortal, mais uma vez havia sobrevivido a Voldemort.

Eu não quero que mais ninguém me ajude!—Harry disse em voz alta, e no silêncio total sua voz foi levada como o barulho de tambores. Snape revirou os olhos—Tem que ser desse jeito. Tem que ser eu—Voldemort assobiou.

—Potter não quer dizer isso—ele disse, seus olhos vermelhos bem abertos.—É assim que funciona, não é mesmo?Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

Os dois se circulavam e ninguém no Salão ousava respirar enquanto se seguia uma longa discussão.

--Fui eu que ordenei a morte de Dumbledore—exclamou Voldemort após um longe tempo de discussão.

—Isso é o que você pensa—disse Harry—mas você está enganado.

Pela primeira vez então a multidão se movimentou confusa e era possível ouvir murmúrios e cochichos. Snape agora estava tenso, ele sabia que logo o assunto seria ele._Maldito Potter_—ele pensou—_talvez eu mesmo deva matá-lo antes que ele abra mais a boca_. Se ele estivesse morto, não haveria problema, ele até gostaria que todos soubessem a história dele, mas ele estava vivo, e seu segredo mais íntimo estava prestes a ser revelado a bruxos, bruxas, centauros, duendes, elfos, hipogrifos e quem quer que quisesse ouvir. Ele não sabia como conseguiria viver depois dessa.

--Dumbledore está morto!—Voldemort gritou

—Sim, ele está—disse Harry—mas Snape era a favor de Dumbledore desde o momento em que você começou a caçar minha mãe. E você nunca percebeu porque era algo que você não poderia entender. Você nunca viu Snape lançar um Patrono, viu Riddle?

Snape levou a mão à testa, estava se sentindo humilhado, tendo seus sentimentos expostos.

—O patrono de Snape era uma corça, o mesmo que o da minha mãe, porque ele a amou por praticamente toda a sua vida, desde que eles eram crianças. Você deveria ter percebido. Ele pediu para você poupar a vida dela, não pediu?

Hermione olhou em direção ao homem envergonhado que ninguém ainda havia dado atenção, ninguém havia percebido que ele era Snape, provavelmente por estar vestindo uma capa que cobria muito de seu rosto. Ela imaginava se depois de tudo isso, ele ainda seria capaz de se apaixonar por outra, _ela_ mais precisamente. Ele arriscou uma olhada na direção dela, se perguntando se agora, o que quer que ela tivesse sentido por ele seria enterrado, se ela estava chocada em saber que ele fora apaixonado pela mãe de seu melhor amigo. Os olhos negros e cor-de-avelã se encontraram, um preocupado com o que o outro par estaria pensando mas, Snape pôde reparar que ela não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com a notícia que ele amava Lílian. Depois da cena dentro da sala de estoque dele, ele esperava pelo menos um pouquinho de ciúmes, mas pelo jeito então, ela não se importava nem um pouco com a "vida amorosa" dele.

—Ele a desejava, isso era tudo, mas quando ela se foi, ele concordou que haveria outra mulher, uma de Puro Sangue, digna para ele—disse Voldemort

— É claro que ele lhe disse isso, mas ele era espião de Dumbledore desde o momento que você a ameaçou, e vinha trabalhando CONTRA você desde então!Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape o matou!

Snape estava constrangido, mas agora estava até gostando de ver Potter o "defendendo", mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir. Ele observava a multidão exclamando, alguns contentes com a notícia, outros incrédulos. Hermione lançou um sorrisinho de "justiça" para ele e ele não pôde deixar de responder com outro à altura. Hermione se sentiu leve, feliz.

— Não importa se Snape era meu ou de Dumbledore, ou que obstáculos patéticos eles tentaram colocar no meu caminho! Eu os esmaguei como esmaguei sua mãe e o suposto grande amor de Snape! Ah, mas tudo faz sentido, Potter, de maneira que você não entenderia! Dumbledore estava mantendo a Varinha Mestra longe de mim! Ele pretendia que Snape fosse o verdadeiro mestre da varinha! Mas eu a consegui antes que você, a pequena Varinha Mestra, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é MINHA! O último plano de Dumbledore deu errado, Harry Potter!

— O último plano de Dumbledore não saiu pela culatra de jeito nenhum. Saiu pela culatra com você Riddle—disse Harry—A varinha não está funcionando direito para você porque você assassinou a pessoa errada. Severus Snape nunca foi o verdadeiro mestre da Varinha Mestra. Ele nunca derrotou Dumbledore.

—Ele matou—

— Você não estava ouvindo? Snape nunca derrotou Dumbledore! A morte de Dumbledore foi planejada entre eles! Dumbledore pretendia morrer vitorioso, como o último verdadeiro mestre da varinha! Se tudo tivesse saído como ele havia planejado, o poder da varinha teria morrido com ele. Porque ninguém nunca havia ganhado dele!

— Mas então Potter, Dumbledore era tão bom que me deu a varinha—a voz de Voldemort saiu com um quê de malícia— Eu roubei a varinha do túmulo do último mestre! Eu a removi contra o desejo de seu mestre. O Poder é meu!

—A Varinha Mestra reconheceu um novo mestre antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que nunca tocou nela. Um novo mestre removeu a varinha de Dumbledore contra seu desejo, não percebendo que o fez, neste mundo a mais perigosa varinha foi totalmente fiel a ele! O verdadeiro mestre da Varinha Mestra era Draco Malfoy!

Isso foi como um baque em Snape, e entendimento passou pela sua face. Hermione o observava e logo entendeu o que ele estava pensando. Dumbledore sabia que Voldemort estava atrás da Varinha Mestra, e sabia também que quando ele "descobrisse" que Snape era o mestre dela, iria matá-lo. Dumbledore o traíra em nome da guerra. Snape se sentia ultrajado, não pelo fato de Dumbledore tê-lo usado dessa maneira, pois ele foi usado na guerra inteira mas, pelo fato de Dumbledore não ter contado que planejava tirar sua vida, planejava que Voldemort o assassinasse e não se deu ao trabalho de esclarecer isso. Ele não se importava em morrer, Dumbledore mais que ninguém deveria saber, ele deixaria que Voldemort o matasse se fosse para o bem da guerra mas, Dumbledore não confiou nele o bastante.

—É tarde demais—continuou Harry—Eu derrotei Draco semanas atrás.

Agora todos estavam em expectativa ouvindo as últimas palavras de Harry e se enchendo de esperança. Hermione preocupada com Snape saiu de onde estava e foi caminhando até ele, rente à parede, quando de repente pôde-se ouvir

—_Avada Kedavra!_

—_Expelliarmus!_

Snape viu a garota e correu de encontro a ela a cobrindo com sua capa negra e a prensando na parede, ficando de costas para Harry e Voldemort numa tentativa de proteção. Hermione corou com o movimento repentino e se agarrou nas vestes dele para não cair com a virada brusca.

— Você ficou louca? Vir numa hora dessas? —ele perguntou aparentemente bravo mas na realidade preocupado. Hermione sorriu

— Desculpe, acho que fiquei com saudades—ela respondeu com ironia

— Garota tola—ele murmurou sorrindo

Os dois ficaram se olhando desta vez num momento mais íntimo que na sala de estoque, Snape com a mão direita entrelaçada nos cabelos de Hermione em sua nuca, que ele depositou lá para não machuca-la quando a prensou contra a parede e com a outra em seu ombro esquerdo. Hermione agarrava as vestes dele nas costas por debaixo da capa com uma mão e repousava sua outra mão no peito dele. Uma das pernas de Severus estava acidentalmente entre as pernas dela, levantando sua saia e tocando levemente sua calcinha, mas nenhum dos dois fez menção de se mover.

Enquanto todos receosos tentavam se proteger, assistiram quando a varinha de Voldemort girou no ar, cuspindo seu feitiço da morte e Harry a apanhou apontando para o Lorde das Trevas. Finalmente Voldemort caiu para trás, braços arqueados, as pupilas vermelhas rolaram para cima, seu corpo espalhado no chão, as mãos brancas vazias. Voldemort estava morto, morto por seu próprio ricochete de feitiço, e Harry ficou com as duas varinhas nas mãos, aonde abaixo jazia o corpo de seu inimigo.

Harry se lembrou da primeira reunião da Armada de Dumbledore, quando um dos alunos disse a ele que nunca iriam derrotar o Lorde das Trevas com um _Expelliarmus_ e sorriu sozinho.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, ninguém ousava falar até ter certeza. Então viram que Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não levantaria. Houve uma explosão de urros, gritos, aplausos e abraços. Todos correram para Harry Potter e ninguém notou quando Hermione se jogou nos braços de Severus. Ele ficou bobo com a demonstração pública de afeto.

—TERMINOU!!Terminou e agora todos sabem que você é inocente!!! —gritou ela contente enquanto o abraçava apertado— Vamos! Temos que mostrar que você está vivo!!!—disse ela o puxando pelo braço.

— Ah, eu não tenho tanta certeza quanto a isso Srta.Granger—disse ele num sorriso enigmático.

— Como assim? Você vai deixar que pensem que você está morto??—indagou ela

— Não. Só não vou deixar que saibam que estou vivo. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto—disse ele irônico—Vá com seus amigos, acredito que o momento agora é do Potter, não quero roubar a atenção.— e levantou a sobrancelha sarcasticamente ao que Hermione riu chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente.

— Posso contar ao Harry e ao Rony que o senhor está vivo?—perguntou ela mais pedindo do que indagando.

— Bem, que mal fará não?—disse ele aparentemente desinteressado depois de ponderar um pouco—É melhor que eles vão se preparando para a notícia oficial mesmo. É sempre um choque maior quando se vê a matéria na primeira folha jornal—disse ele fazendo carranca, já imaginando os dizeres do Profeta Diário e Rita Skeeter escrevendo coisas sem sentido sobre sua pessoa. Hermione riu.

— Eu o verei de novo ...Professor? Quer dizer, o senhor vai continuar sendo Professor né? Vai continuar nas masmorras? Posso visi—matracava ela

— Calma Srta. Granger, acredito que por enquanto só quero um pouco de paz e sossego.—interrompeu ele antes que ela pedisse justamente o que ele queria e fosse obrigado a recusar— Vou estar em minha casa, mas creio que sim, continuarei a lecionar. No momento certo, falarei com McGonagall. Acredito que por enquanto, todos têm muito a digerir... Até mais Srta.Granger.—disse ele se curvando levemente em direção a ela.

—Até, Professor... Nos vemos então. —disse ela enquanto ele se virava nos calcanhares, sua capa esvoaçando no melhor estilo morcegão das masmorras.

—Sim, nos veremos—disse ele com uma certeza na voz que encheu tanto Hermione quanto ele próprio de esperança.

Ele se esquivou pela porta do Salão Principal e sumiu, enquanto todos estavam comemorando e carregando Harry. Todos queriam uma casquinha do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Hermione sorria feliz olhando à sua volta, mas então notou que 3 pessoas isoladas da multidão olhavam dela para onde Snape havia acabado de passar. Era a família Malfoy, os três estavam abraçados um ao outro e tinham feições de quem havia acabado de ver um fantasma. Não era para menos, ela pensou, eles devem ter reconhecido o Snape. Ela também notou, que esta foi a primeira vez que Draco, ou até mesmo Lucius a olharam sem a indiferença e altivez de antes, mas como se ela fosse uma pessoa normal, tanto quanto eles.

Ela sorriu. Tudo estava certo no mundo.

* * *

Deixem reviews 

Botãozinho roxinho aí do lado :p

Beijoooos

E muito obrigada aos que já deixaram


	5. Fim da Guerra

Mais um capítulo:)

Este capítulo possui algumas falas do Deathly Hallows também, portanto qualquer sensação de Déjà Vu já sabem o porquê.

* * *

... 

Capítulo 5- Fim da Guerra

* * *

... 

Hermione estava parada ainda ao lado do pilar em que Severus a havia deixado, sentindo que finalmente pertencia a aquele mundo sem nenhuma restrição. Agora ela viveria num mundo diferente, onde não mais ouviria as palavras "sangue" e "ruim" pronunciadas juntas. Ela olhou Rony, do outro lado do salão com a multidão que ajudava a carregar Harry e jogá-lo para cima, Ron retribuiu o olhar e um grande sorriso de testa a testa cruzou sua face, ela sorriu de volta se sentindo culpada. Os dois andaram na direção um do outro, se encontrando no meio do Salão. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, eles se olharam por alguns segundos e em seguida se abraçaram, deram as mãos e andaram para um canto onde se sentaram.

x...x

—Você ta bem? Não se machucou?—perguntou ele para desencargo de consciência, afinal, Hermione não possuía um arranhão sequer.

— Eu to bem Ron.—disse ela simpática, se perguntando se agora seria o momento adequado para dizer a ele que não poderiam mais ficar juntos. Ela não possuía esperanças (muitas) de realmente conseguir ficar com Severus, mas seria totalmente injusto ficar com Ron tendo sentimentos por outro. Ela também se perguntava se talvez não era passageiro— E você? Está bem?

Ele checou seus braços e pernas e deu batidinhas no resto de seu corpo procurando por alguma coisa. Enquanto ele se mexia, Hermione percebeu que sua camiseta estava rasgada debaixo do braço e havia um pouco de sangue ali, nada sério.

— Pode me dizer onde conseguiu isso? —disse ela apontando para o machucado, que ele parecia ter ignorado.

—Ahn? O quê?!Orra!! Nem tinha visto isso!—disse ele espantado. Hermione riu.

—Rony, seu bobalhão!—disse ela ainda rindo

— Eu to falando sério, nem tinha visto. Acho que no calor do momento, nem senti. — disse ele analisando o machucado. Hermione deu um pedala nele.

—Sorte sua que pegou de raspão!! Você podia ta morto agora! —disse ela brava.

—Ih Mione, pegou mania do Snape?—disse ele dando risada ao que Hermione riu também, se perguntando se ela havia mesmo sem querer.

— Sabe, por falar nele... Fiquei impressionado. Acho que o Snape, não era nada daquilo que parecia.—disse ele arrependido—Quer dizer, ele era um desgraçado—Hermione riu—mas não era tão ruim assim.

—Também acho. Ele foi muito corajoso de enganar Voldemort por tanto tempo. —disse ela orgulhosa.

x...x

Os dois voltaram seus olhares ao corpo de Voldemort, que agora deitava sem vida ao lado de seus fiéis servos, também mortos, no lado oposto do Salão de onde estavam os corpos dos que morreram lutando por Hogwarts. No meio agora havia uma grande mesa, com todos os professores e alunos, fantasmas e parentes, centauros e meio-elfos sentados sortidamente.

—Ele parece tão indefeso assim, não?— disse Hermione se referindo a Voldemort, numa meio-pergunta, meio-afirmação. Porém, Rony não respondeu, ao invés disso a fez outra pergunta.

— E o corpo do Snape, o que você fez com ele? Seria melhor se trouxéssemos para cá né, pra ele ficar junto com os outros do nosso lado.—falou ele.

Hermione estava se preparando para dar a notícia de que Snape estava vivo. Ela estava feliz que Rony não o considerava mais tão ruim, e se perguntava se não seria melhor esperar para que Harry estivesse junto para contar, mas ela não precisou pensar muito, Harry estava logo atrás deles, e aparentemente, usando sua Capa da Invisibilidade, pois eles não viram nada, somente ouviram.

x...x

— Sou eu— ele murmurou, encurvando-se entre eles— Vocês querem vir comigo? — Eles se levantaram imediatamente, e juntos, Rony, Harry e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal. Faltavam grandes pedaços de mármore nas escadarias, parte da balaustrada havia sumido, havia cascalho e manchas de sangue pela escada enquanto eles subiam. Em algum lugar distante eles podiam ouvir Pirraça zumbir pelos corredores cantando uma canção de sua própria composição:

_"Nós conseguimos, nós vencemos eles, Potter é o cara, e o terrível Voldemort está morto, então vamos nos divertir!"_

—Realmente passa um sentimento da tragédia que foi, não?­— disse Rony, empurrando uma porta para deixar Harry e Hermione passarem.

Harry então, se mostrando extremamente exausto, se dirigiu aos dois e começou a contar sobre tudo que havia visto na penseira. Com um olhar cúmplice ambos decidiram que era melhor deixar assim, não sabiam se Harry ficaria feliz de saber que Rony invadiu as memórias que Snape havia dado a ele. E para Hermione, estava sendo até bom poder ouvir tudo detalhadamente, já que Rony só havia contado por cima. Quando Harry contou que Phineus Nigellus a havia chamado de sangue-ruim, e Snape havia gritado com ele e dito para não falar dela assim, ela corou levemente e teve que esconder um sorrisinho. Mas ela se perguntava, se Snape não tinha nada contra "sangue-ruins" porque então ele a tratava tão mal, se lembrando do episódio dos dentes no 4ºano, em que Draco desferiu um feitiço nela para fazer dentes crescerem , e Snape disse que não via diferença alguma.

Mas logo Harry começou uma narrativa que eles não conheciam: a da Floresta Proibida. Hermione ficara emocionada quando Harry contou que Dumbledore havia conversado com ele, e deixara cair algumas lágrimas. Ela daria tudo para poder ver aqueles olhinhos azuis cintilantes de novo ou sua voz fraca e mansa pronunciando palavras aleatórias sem sentido em pleno Salão Principal.

Harry então ía se aprofundando no assunto enquanto andavam, e Mione e Rony ficavam cada vez mais interessados. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

x...x

Os três chegaram à Gárgula do escritório do diretor e Harry perguntou: —Nós podemos subir?

—Sintam-se livres!-gemeu a Gárgula.

Eles subiram e a escada em espiral se moveu lentamente para cima liberando a passagem .Harry empurrou a porta que estava aberta, e logo que os três adentraram a sala, se assustaram com o barulho ensurdecedor de aplausos vindo dos quadros. Alguns outros começaram a chorar, outros a dançarem e um estava até usando uma corneta. Mas os três se dirigiram ao quadro atrás da cadeira do diretor, que por baixo de seus óculos de meia-lua estava chorando.

—O que estava escondido no pomo de ouro— começou Harry— Eu o deixei cair na floresta. Não exatamente aqui, mas não vou voltar a procurar por isso de novo. Você concorda?

—Eu concordo, meu garoto— Disse Dumbledore, quando os retratos de seu companheiros olharam confusos e curiosos— Uma decisão sábia e corajosa, mas eu não esperava menos de você. — Mas alguém sabe onde caiu?

— Não, ninguém—disse Harry, e Dumbledore demonstrou satisfação.

—E então tem isto— Harry levantou a Varinha Mestra e Rony e Hermione olharam-na com reverência. —Eu não a quero—continuou ele.

—O quê??? —Rony falou alto—Você ta doido.

—Eu sei que ela é poderosa—falou Harry cansado— Mas eu estou feliz com a minha. Então...

Hermione assistiu enquanto Harry retirava da bolsa em volta de seu pescoço sua varinha quebrada, as duas partes de azevinho conectadas apenas por um fino pedaço de pena de fênix e a pôs na mesa do diretor, encostou a ponta da Varinha Mestra nela e disse: — _Reparo_.

Fagulhas vermelhas saíram da varinha e as duas partes se juntaram, perfeitas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então Harry se voltou ao quadro de Dumbledore.

x...x

—Colocarei a Varinha Mestra de volta para onde ela veio. Ela poderá ficar aqui. Se eu morrer por morte natural que nem Ignotus, este poder será quebrado, não será? O último mestre jamais será derrotado. Então será o fim disso tudo— Dumbledore assentiu e eles sorriram entre si.

Você tem certeza? —disse Rony

Hermione não precisou pensar muito sobre isso, ela entendia a tentação em ter uma varinha tão poderosa, a melhor varinha do mundo, mas ela era muito perigosa, alguém deveria por um fim nisso.

—Eu acho que Harry está certo—disse ela baixo porém decidida.

—Essa varinha não causará mais dano—disse Harry heroicamente como sempre, o que fez Hermione pensar que se Snape estivesse lá, provavelmente estaria revirando os olhos, e quase riu— E honestamente—continuou ele—Eu tive problemas o suficiente por toda minha vida!

Todos os quadros ao redor da sala o olharam como o homem que ele verdadeiramente era, não mais o garoto-que-sobreviveu, agora um homem formado. Harry foi seguido por olhares de admiração, enquanto guardava a varinha atrás do quadro de Dumbledore onde antes se encontrava a espada de Gryffindor.

Hermione pegou no braço de Harry querendo que naquele gesto ele soubesse que tudo havia acabado.

—Vamos para o dormitório? Acho que todos nós precisamos de um bom descanso —disse ela bondosamente, enquanto o trio se despedia dos quadros deixando-os voltarem à festança.

x...x

Os três se dirigiram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, passando pelo quadro da mulher gorda que estava completamente torto e agora dava livre acesso a qualquer um, não que isso fosse exatamente um problema, ninguém estava preocupado. Quando entraram se depararam com a maior aglomeração de alunos, pais de alunos, moradores de Hogsmeade e até mesmo os professores. Minerva veio em direção a eles.

—Imaginei mesmo que vocês fossem vir para cá—disse ela ao maior estilo Dumbledore— Queria dar um aviso, antes que vocês fossem dormir. Já comuniquei ao Ministério da Magia sobre o ocorrido, e lógico, sobre nossa vitória—ela disse orgulhosa se dirigindo a todos— e amanhã virão buscar os Comensais da Morte para entregá-los para suas respectivas famílias, e nós realizaremos o enterro dos que morreram lutando por nós no solo de Hogwarts, ao lado de Dumbledore, tenho certeza que nenhum familiar fará objeção. Vamos erguer um monumento em homenagem a eles. E gostaria que todos estivessem presentes. Logo após, começaremos a reconstrução de Hogwarts, e precisaremos de toda ajuda que pudermos ter. Agora, os que pretendem dormir aqui, podem ficar, mas não há espaço para todos, alguns podem ficar no dormitório da Corvinal, outros na Lufa-Lufa e também na Sonserina. Também existem alguns aposentos vazios que utilizamos para visitas, por favor sigam a mim e aos outros professores os que não vão ficar aqui. —explicou McGonagall gesticulando.

x...x

A multidão saiu seguindo McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout e Slughorn e o dormitório foi gradualmente esvaziando, sobrando Hermione, Harry, Rony, Neville, Luna, Gina, Jorge, Sr e Sra Weasley, Gui e Fleur, Percy, Olívio Wood, Katie Bell e Angelina Johnson, Dino e Simas, alguns outros grifinórios que logo se retiraram para o dormitório e dois alunos sonserinos que Neville parecia ter feito amizade. Hermione notou os olhares furtivos que Gina e Harry se dirigiam, no entanto os Weasleys estavam num momento familiar e Harry não iria interromper. Rony logo se juntou à família sentada num sofá, que agora, chorava a morte de Fred.

x...x

Hermione não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversa entre Olívio, Katie, Angelina, Dino e Simas, pois os três primeiros estavam contando tristemente aos outros dois que Alicia Spinnet, artilheira de quadribol da Grifinória era uma das que haviam morrido e Zacarias Smith, da Lufa-Lufa estava extremamente abalado. Ao que Hermione pôde notar, Harry também estava ouvindo, pois olhou para ela assustado e triste.

Neville estava engajado numa conversa com os dois sonserinos sextanistas, que não pareciam nada maus, realmente. Eles estavam comentando que esta era a primeira vez que entravam no salão comunal da Grifinória e que acharam lá bem aconchegante. Luna que parecia alheia a qualquer coisa olhava o lustre enquanto se dirigia aos sonserinos: _"Não se preocupem, esta também é minha primeira vez"_.

x...x

Hermione decidiu que este era o momento para contar a Harry, ninguém estava prestando atenção neles, então pegou em sua mão e o fez sentar no degrau da escada que levava para os dormitórios.

—Que foi Mione?—perguntou ele já pressentindo que era algo sério.

— Harry, preciso te contar algo que eu fiz—disse ela com uma expressão no rosto de que o que quer que ela havia feito era uma boa notícia. Harry suspirou de alívio, ela percebeu, e agora o que era apreensão virou curiosidade. Ela julgou que seria melhor falar de uma vez, do que ficar fazendo suspense. —Eu não sei como dizer isso Harry, mas Snape não está morto. A feição de Harry não mudou e após dois segundos tornou-se duvidosa.

—Como assim, Snape está vivo, e o que você fez? —perguntou ele nem aprovando nem desaprovando meio desconfiado. Hermione ficou com medo, será que ele não havia ficado contente? —ela pensou.

— Na Casa dos Gritos Harry, eu fiquei lá, esqueceu? Rony foi atrás de você e eu me lembrei de uma magia que havia visto no livro Magias de Cura. Eu o ressuscitei e dei uma poção repositora de sangue. —disse ela tomando o cuidado de não falar mais do que o necessário ou sobre uma certa sala de estoques e corando levemente. — Ele está bem Harry. —terminou ela afirmativamente com um sorriso para ele. Harry engoliu seco.

—Você está falando sério não é? —perguntou ele recebendo um aceno de cabeça. Seu rosto abriu um sorriso e ele puxou Hermione para um abraço dando risada. —Não acredito! E onde ele está? Por Merlin, devo tantas desculpas e agradecimentos a ele, nem sei por onde começar—disse ele meio abobalhado— acho que ele nem vai querer ouvir, mas enfim... Você sabe onde ele está?

— Eu não sei para onde ele foi, depois da batalha ele me disse que iria para a casa dele. —explicou ela

—Depois da batalha? Ele estava na batalha então? —disse Harry rapidamente.

—Sim Harry ele estava escondido auxiliando no que podia, foi ele quem salvou a Gina de ser acertada por um Avada. —contou Mione. Harry surpreso, olhou em direção a namorada.

—Então acho que devo mais agradecimentos do que eu pensava—disse ele divertido. —Mas não sei o quanto vai ser diferente agora, com tudo isso. Acho que ele ainda vai me odiar, afinal, sou a cara do meu pai, e ele, bem, ele é Snape—ele constatou.

—Mas você tem os olhos da sua mãe—arrematou Mione levemente enciumada, se perguntando o quanto Snape ainda amava Lílian.

Neville chegou puxando os dois sonserinos e Luna veio logo atrás. Hermione viu e se dirigiu a Harry antes que eles chegassem.

—Não conte pra ninguém, acho que ele não quer que saibam ainda, ok? —cochichou baixinho apressada.

x...x

—Harry, estes são Magnus Vickrey e Kratos Tepes— Disse Neville.Os dois cumprimentaram Harry meio tímidos e depois Hermione. Ela pensou já ter ouvido o nome Tepes antes.

—Óóóhh, você é Tepes? É descendente do Conde Drácula?—disse Luna avoada pendendo a cabeça para um lado se mostrando interessada. Hermione e Harry pareceram surpresos.

—Sim, não que eu me orgulhe disso.—o menino respondeu— Muitos não sabem que ele foi um bruxo, porque ele é muito mais famoso no mundo trouxa que no mundo bruxo e ele não usava magia para torturar suas vítimas—disse ele explicativo meio enojado.

—Ah sim, eu sabia que já tinha ouvido esse nome antes. Tepes vem de empalador, não é? —disse Hermione ligando a sabe-tudo interior—Era como ele era chamado, Vlad Tepes. –e o menino corou bruscamente.

—Uau, vivendo e aprendendo—disse Harry irônico.

—Eu sempre soube que ele era um bruxo, meu pai me disse. Ele criava um Erumpent para atacar pessoas—disse Luna. Todos sentiram vontade de perguntar o que era um Erumpent, mas resolveram deixar de lado.

x...x

—Quem é esse tal de Drácula? —perguntou Neville confuso.

— Ele foi um bruxo sanguinário Neville, matava pessoas e diz a lenda que depois bebia o sangue delas, mas isso não se sabe se é verdade. No mundo trouxa há uma lenda de que existem vampiros, pessoas que bebem sangue para viver, e ele é o "vampiro" mais famoso. —explicou Hermione.

— Nossa... —disse Neville

—A propósito Neville— disse Harry— Bom trabalho com aquela cobra. —Neville sorriu, agora ele parecia de novo o Neville menino e não o Neville homem, Hermione notou.

— Só fiz o que você me pediu para fazer— falou ele modesto a Harry.

x...x

Assim que a conversa finalizou, Hermione e os outros subiram para o dormitório, as mulheres e os homens se separaram respectivamente para o dormitório feminino e masculino, mas já não importava na cama de quem iriam dormir. Hermione deitou desejando boa noite às outras e pensou na ironia de eles lutarem para acabar com o preconceito, sendo que eles mesmos nunca se deram ao trabalho de conhecer um sonserino, simplesmente porque era sonserino. Seu pensamento também vagava em direção aos seus pais, que estavam na Austrália agora e não tinham memória de algum dia ter tido uma filha. Agora ela iria para lá reencontrá-los — pensou aliviada . E se permitiu então, dirigir seus pensamentos a um certo Severus Snape.

x...x

Snape estava nesse mesmo momento se preparando para dormir, na antiga casinha no vilarejo trouxa em que morava com seus pais quando era criança, só que agora, melhorada. Seu pai já havia morrido fazia anos e ele era extremamente grato a isso, já que seu pai era abusivo e injusto, mas sua mãe ainda estava viva, e com seu salário de Professor, que era muito generoso contando com o fato de que ele não tinha nenhum gasto na escola, ajudou sua mãe a reformar a casa, já que ela não queria se mudar. Ele se deitou em sua cama de casal, sozinho, e se permitiu pensar um pouco em como seria ter Granger... Hermione ali.

Adormeceram.

x...x

x...x

* * *

No livro, não sei se vcs lembram, mas só pra refrescar a memória, o último capítulo (antes do epílogo) acaba com o trio na sala do diretor com Harry dizendo que já teve problemas suficientes para toda vida. 

Sim, realmente acontece o fato de Gina quase ter sido atingida por um Avada de Bellatrix, mas obviamente não foi Snape quem a salvou, a maldição passou de raspão.

Não acontece nada de Hermione e Gina jogando um Cruciato na Bella, mas achei que ela merecia um double Crucios huahuahua.

Erumpent (o negócio que Luna disse que Drácula criava) é um animal, que parece um rinoceronte e pesa até uma tonelada. Só ataca se provocado (não no caso do do Drácula que era treinado para matar :D). Seu chifre pode perfurar qualquer coisa, desde pele até metal e contém uma secreção que faz a pessoa atingida explodir. Vide Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam.

Achei interessante colocar Drácula como um bruxo. Tepes era como ele era chamado, o verdadeiro Conde Drácula tinha o nome Vlad e era comumente acompanhado por Tepes ou Drácula.. Sendo que Tepes é Empalador em romeno acho. E pra quem não sabe, empalar é uma técnica de tortura que consiste em enfiar uma estaca pelo ânus da pessoa, até sair na boca . "Oo

Ô nominho, coitado do Sonserino (ah e é por isso que ele fica com vergonha quando a Hermione menciona que Tepes é empalador)..huahuahua

Bom, ta aí, esse capítulo foi só pra preencher lacuna, agora não vou precisar por mais nada do livro, rs

x...x

* * *

Agradeço aos meus primeiros reviews: 

:D

Raquel Ruiz

Lu

Pathy Potter

vivian alves

e Dinharj

Brigada msm garotas, bjus

x...x

x...x

x...x


	6. Funeral

* * *

Agora é uma boa hora para tirar as crianças da sala :D

muita vergonha de escrever esse capítulo, mas tá aí.. acho q agora é NC-17

: p

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 6 : Funeral

x...x

* * *

Hermione se encontrava afundada em seu travesseiro, inerte, completamente alheia à sua volta. Qualquer um que a estivesse olhando neste momento, poderia jurar que ela estava sorrindo. 

x...x

Hermione sonhava que estava na faculdade, como se nunca tivesse sido uma bruxa antes, e sua primeira aula seria Química, mais precisamente Análises Químicas. O professor dessa matéria era um homem alto, magro, de fisionomia marcante, olhos negros profundos como o oceano, cabelos também negros que iam até o ombro e um nariz proeminente, não era uma beleza clássica, ela constatou, mas ainda assim, realmente chamava a atenção. Ela se perguntava se já não o conhecia, pois parecia que já o tinha visto antes, mas simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar onde. A aula decorria muito bem, apesar do professor ser meio rude com os alunos, mas não com ela, só com os outros, ela notou. Em determinado momento de sua análise, o professor, que vestia longas vestes negras cheias de botões, o que ela estranhou de início mas logo admitiu que caíam muito bem nele, se aproximou da moça por trás, encostando em seus cachos, para verificar se tudo corria bem. Ela pôde sentir sua respiração leve em seu pescoço e podia jurar que ele estava fazendo por querer. Então, o homem de seus sonhos falou em seu ouvido numa voz aveludada.

x...x

--Está tudo bem, Srta. Granger?Talvez a Srta queira que eu te ajude em algo—disse ele. Por algum motivo, algo na voz desse homem fazia as palavras "Srta. Granger" terem alguma denotação imoral.

--Não senhor, está tudo certo aqui—disse ela corando.

--Não estou me referindo à sua análise, _Srta.Granger_—disse ele exalando sensualidade—_Talvez_ a senhorita queira ser ajudada de _outra _maneira—sussurrou ele sugestivamente ao seu ouvido enquanto colocava suas mãos debaixo de sua saia passando por toda a extensão de suas coxas e inalava a fragância que vinha de seus cabelos levemente cacheados.

x...x

Hermione fechou os olhos como que para aguçar os outros sentidos. Sua voz grave a deixava ofegante mas seu toque, ah seu delicioso toque, a deixava extremamente excitada. Ela abriu os olhos e de repente se deu conta que não estavam mais na faculdade, eles estavam em Hogwarts, na sala de Poções mais precisamente, e ela pôde se lembrar de onde o conhecia. O mais engraçado, ela observou, é que isso não a causava repulsa, aliás, muito pelo contrário. Sentiu mãos tanto hábeis quanto ágeis tatearem sua calcinha por baixo de seu uniforme escolar, passando alguns dedos por dentro do pano, provocando sua intimidade enquanto sentia lábios roçando seu pescoço. Ele não retirou a calcinha, no entanto para total deleite de Hermione, ela o sentiu se abaixando, ajoelhando ao chão enquanto a fazia se curvar sobre a bancada de trabalho com uma mão firme, rasgando a calcinha com os dentes enquanto tirava os restos mortais da peça com as mãos. Ele se levantou segurando fortemente em sua cintura com as duas mãos.

x...x

--Segure-se Srta.Granger, isto vai fazê-la gritar tanto de dor quanto de prazer—disse ele com um leve toque de maldade se curvando por cima dela. Ela pôde sentir sua ereção pulsando pressionada contra suas nádegas e quase não conseguia ver o porquê de haver penetração, ela já estava quase chegando ao clímax ali mesmo. Severus se posicionou e num pulo, Hermione foi retirada de seus sonhos.

x...x

Hermione olhou dos lados assustada, imaginando se ela não havia falado ou pior, gemido, durante o sonho, mas todas no dormitório ainda estavam dormindo, para sua sorte. Seu coração quase pulava pela boca. Ela esteve prestes a perder a virgindade, e num sonho ainda por cima. Por um lado ela sentiu que foi bom seu subconsciente ter atrapalhado e a feito acordar, pois assim, sua primeira vez, poderia ser com ele na vida real. Por outro lado ela se sentiu triste, afinal ela não sabia se realmente teria essa chance algum dia e poderia ter desperdiçado a chance de ao menos sonhar com isso. Merlin sabe o quanto é difícil sonhar com algo tão bom assim—ela pensou.

x...x

Ela olhou para o relógio que carregava dentro de sua bolsa magicamente aumentada. Era meio-dia e trinta e quatro minutos, meio tarde, mas todos ainda estavam dormindo. Foi um dia realmente cansativo—ela pensou. E se levantou para tomar um bom banho demorado, relaxar enquanto os banheiros ainda se encontravam desocupados e trocar de calcinha, pois a que ela usava no momento estava completamente molhada.

x...x

Na exata mesma hora, Severus Snape acordava em sua cama de casal numa casinha num vilarejo trouxa, após o melhor sonho que já lhe ocorrera, desde a época em que seus sonhos pararam de ser agradáveis ou até mesmo normais para se tornarem pesadelos. Ele sonhou que estava de volta a Hogwarts (como aluno) e era namorado da garota mais linda da escola, uma grifinória brilhante, extremamente corajosa e nascida trouxa, de olhos marcantes e aluna impecável, nada mais nada menos que Hermione Granger. Ela era tudo o que se podia pedir como namorada, linda, inteligente, altruísta, sexy, fiel, com personalidade e excelente bruxa. Ele sonhou que os dois haviam começado um romance, após terem se tornado par de laboratório de Poções, matéria na qual ela era brilhante.

x...x

Ele particularmente gostou das partes em que os dois corriam para a Torre de Astronomia à noite para "brincarem de medibruxos" e se lembrava lividamente de uma parte em que havia a colocado em cima de uma escrivaninha, abrindo sua blusa selvagelmente arrancando alguns botões, puxando seus belos cachos acastanhados para trás, empurrando sua bela calcinha de renda para o lado e a penetrando com força enquanto mordia seu ombro e a fazia suprimir gritinhos de prazer. Até mesmo ele se impressionava com a imagem dos detalhes impregnados em sua mente, em como os seios pequenos e firmes dela cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos, em como eles se arrepiavam a toda vez que ele os pressionava entre seus dedos. Em como o umbigo dela era lindo, sua pele branca como leite e sua feminilidade, tão macia e deliciosa, tudo como se ele já houvesse visto ou provado antes. Severus teve arrepios de se lembrar, e se sentia exatamente como em seu sonho, como um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição. Ele sentiria vergonha de si mesmo, se ao menos lascívia não fosse um pecado tão gostoso.

x...x

Há muito tempo ele havia trancado esses desejos num quarto escuro e jogado a chave fora, e no entanto essa garota tinha conseguido pegar a chave de volta. Além do mais, em questão de horas, ele havia criado um vínculo de afeição para com a moça, o que o deixava mais louco por ela. Severus pensava no modo como ela o havia feito sorrir, algo muito raro para um homem como ele e em como sua perna havia discretamente tocado a parte mais íntima dela, não que ele estavivesse tentando tirar proveito, mas na hora que aconteceu ele simplesmente não teve vontade de retirar e também estava paralizado demais para isso (e não encontrou nenhuma objeção) e em como sua masculinidade havia pulsado forte na hora do acontecido e ainda pulsava no exato momento em que ele traçava essa linha de pensamento.

Ele ansiava por ela, ah como ele ansiava.

x...x

Severus Snape não era do tipo que se deixava levar pelos prazeres da carne, portanto, ele resolveu tomar um bom banho à temperatura abaixo de zero enquanto esquecia esses pensamentos.

x...x

x...x

Hermione acabou seu banho e se trocou por roupas limpas, por roupas de verão, já que o tempo havia melhorado muito desde o dia de ontem para agora. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza que não se via sol na Inglaterra há muito tempo, graças a Voldemort. Ela se dirigiu ao seu Salão Comunal, onde agora a maioria dos alunos já estavam presentes e acordados.

--Mione—chamaram Harry e Rony, que estavam sentados com Gina, Luna, Jorge, Neville e os dois sonserinos.

x...x

--Oi pessoal, boa tarde, como vocês dormiram?—disse ela sorrindo

--Nada mal, nenhum pesadelo—disse Harry tocando a cicatriz, seguido de um "bem" geral dos outros.

--Nós temos de ajudar no funeral hoje, McGonagall usou a lareira agora de pouco para avisar que nenhum parente fez objeção em que sejam enterrados aqui. Parece que o funeral começa às 17 da tarde, teremos um bom tempo para os preparativos.—explicou Harry sério, com o cuidado de não magoar ninguém.

--É, e parece que há uns Corvinais ajudando a endereçar cartas para alunos e pais virem—disse Gina—não que precise, o Profeta Diário já se encarregou de avisar a todos, mas mesmo assim, é mais educado.

--E os elfos já estão cozinhando o banquete—disse Rony provando que nunca deixaria de ser um comilão.

--Acho melhor nós descermos então—comentou Magnus. Todos assentiram.

x...x

Harry pegou na mão de Gina e Rony na mão de Hermione. Ela se assustou por um segundo, mas depois se lembrou que seu relacionamento amoroso com Severus ainda era puramente mental e que seu verdadeiro namorado era Ronald Weasley. Ela queria falar para ele que não dava mais, mas pelo jeito não teriam um tempo a sós para discutir o assunto. Todos rumaram para baixo, passando primeiro pelo Salão Principal e vendo os corpos dos mortos ali e depois para fora. Do lado de fora estavam vários caixões similares ao de Dumbledore, todos esperando para serem preenchidos—pensou Mione com tristeza.

x...x

Próximo da Floresta Proibida pôde-se ouvir vários "cracks" de aparatação e o reflexo geral foi se agarrar à sua varinha e apontar aos invasores, no entanto, os invasores eram aurores.

--Tudo bem, tudo bem, eles só vieram buscar os Comensais da Morte—chegou McGonagall falando—acalmem-se.

Os aurores marcharam em direção a eles, passando pelos alunos e adentrando o Castelo.

x...x

--Já era a tempo não?—disse Rony

-- Bem, você sabe como estavam as coisas no Ministério da Magia, eles estavam sendo manipulados por Você-Sabe-Quem. É óbvio que queriam ter certeza de que ele não voltaria mais, para pegar o nosso lado.—respondeu Minerva—e agora, Kingsley Shackelbolt acaba de ser nomeado primeiro-ministro da magia.

--Bom, acho que isso é prova suficiente para eles não? Que Você-Sabe-Quem não vai mais voltar—disse Jorge tirando sarro enquanto alguns aurores saíam de Hogwarts levitando o corpo de Voldemort.

Ao ver que os aurores estavam receosos, como se Voldemort fosse ressuscitar a qualquer momento, Rony respondeu irônico: "_Pelo jeito não."_ Ao que todos riram.

x...x

De repente pôde-se ouvir gritos de dentro do Castelo e aurores arrastavam para fora um homem alto, magro e loiro platinado: Lucius Malfoy. Draco e Narcisa vinham correndo logo atrás.

--Pai!!—gritava Draco

--Lucius!!—gritava Narcisa

--Deixem! Está tudo bem!—disse Lucius, parecendo muito menos arrogante do que o normal, percebeu Hermione. E deixou-se ser levado.

Um por um saíam os aurores, até que desaparataram com todos os Comensais da Morte que antes se encontravam lá dentro. Draco e Narcisa se abraçavam lamentando. Quando o moço percebeu que estava sendo observado, olhou em direção aos observadores, limpou suas lágrimas e levou sua mãe mais para longe. Não demorou muito para que alguns dos aurores aparatassem de volta, e com vassouras, mas desta vez, não era para transportar corpos, pois já haviam sido todos levados. Hermione reparou nas feições e nos olhares tanto de Draco quanto de Narcisa, que o receio dos dois era que os aurores tivessem voltado para levar Draco, no entanto, eles foram direto na direção de McGonagall.

--Professora, nós sabemos que o Castelo não irá se reconstruir sozinho, portanto, oferecemos nossa ajuda—disse o que parecia ter mais autoridade

--Oh, minha nossa.. Bem, claro. Com certeza aceitamos, e agradecemos—disse Minerva.

--Não é nada, na verdade foi ordem do primeiro-ministro Shackelbolt, mas ficamos felizes em ajudar.—respondeu ele, se direcionando então para Harry e estendendo a mão—Muito obrigado senhor Potter, sempre tive esperanças em você.

x...x

Harry aceitou a mão estendida, meio bobo por ter sido chamado de senhor e então o homem repetiu o procedimento com todos ali presentes agradecendo. Os outros aurores fizeram o mesmo. Hermione notou lisonjeada que todos ali sabiam o nome dela, de Rony, Neville, Luna e Gina e de todo seu papel na guerra também.

Os aurores montaram em suas vassouras e rumaram para os telhados, lançando magias, multiplicando tijolos, reparando telhas e vidros quebrados. Dois aurores estavam mais no baixo e Mione observou enquanto Draco chamava um deles e perguntava se ele poderia ajudar. A resposta foi positiva e o garoto disse que pegaria sua vassoura e voltaria num instante. Narcisa o seguiu visivelmente orgulhosa. Agora era do conhecimento deles que Narcisa nunca quis que Draco se tornasse um Comensal, e possivelmente nunca quis que Lucius se tornasse, ela mesma, nunca havia se tornado uma.

--Bem, acredito que está quase tudo em ordem, se vocês quiserem ajudar a levitar os caixões para os locais demarcados—disse ela apontando para algumas marcas no chão—Vamos abri-los e trazer os.. trazê-los para cá—disse Minerva incerta de como falar sobre a morte de pessoas próximas. Agora, Jorge, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você a sós, pode ser?

--Ãh... ok.—disse Jorge pego de surpresa e os dois entraram para o Castelo.

--Bem, acho que sobrou pra gente né—disse Gina.

Os bruxos e bruxas andaram em direção aos caixões e começaram a levitá-los, levando-os à marca exata que estava pintada no solo de Hogwarts.

x...x

Severus Snape observava da Floresta Proibida enquanto Hermione e outros levitavam os caixões e depois entravam no Castelo e voltavam para fora, levitando os corpos de seus amigos. Ele reparou com leve amargura que Lupin e Tonks estavam entre os mortos, apesar de não deixar demonstrar em suas feições. Ele nunca havia gostado de Lupin, tampouco o odiado, dos Marotos, ele julgava Lupin o que menos não prestava, apesar do episódio na Casa dos Gritos. Também viu que o Weasley levitara seu irmão, um dos gêmeos, ele só não sabia dizer qual. Hermione o confortava enquanto ele o levava e Harry confortava a garota Weasley. Ele não gostou nada disso, sabendo que Harry era namoradinho de Gina Weasley, era horrível ver Hermione fazendo o mesmo com o ruivo. _Talvez eles também sejam namoradinhos_—ele pensou enciumado.

Após colocarem todos os mortos dentro dos caixões,tendo o cuidado de deixá-los abertos, Rony puxou Hermione para perto, e depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios. Hermione ficou sem-graça, e percebeu que não havia gostado como da primeira vez, pior, desejava que fosse outro ali, e justamente esse outro, assistia a cena da floresta proibida. Os dentes de Snape cerraram e seus punhos se fecharam. Então eles eram mesmo namoradinhos. Agora ele simplesmente queria matar alguém, tanto faz, ela ou ele ou ela e ele.

McGonagall surgiu interrompendo o momento, e Hermione agradeceu intimamente, assim como Snape, que não precisava ver mais que aquilo.

x...x

--Jorge foi atrás de algo para mim.—ela disse explicativa—Me ajudem a conjurar algumas cadeiras sim? Muitas pessoas vão vir e precisamos ter lugar para todos.

--Talvez possamos transfigurar as cadeiras em bancos—disse Hermione animada para poder usar suas habilidades em Transfiguração, ela não se dera conta do quanto havia sentido saudades da escola até aquele momento.

--Ah, ótima idéia Srta.Granger, claro, vamos fazer isso.—disse McGonagall orgulhosa de sua mais brilhante aluna.

- Então não precisam da minha ajuda?— falou Rony que nunca fora muito bom na matéria.

-Ah não ser que os convidados queiram assistir o funeral em cadeira de praia—disse Harry rindo do amigo e recebendo como resposta um olhar de cachorro-sem-dono, porém divertido do alvo.

x...x

Eles então começaram a conjurar várias cadeiras, e Minerva, Hermione e Harry, que eram os mais experientes em transfiguração, passaram a transformar as cadeiras em bancos de madeira polida e lustrada, com recosto e detalhes desenhados. McGonagall aproveitou a ocasião.

--Harry, pelo que pude entender, você estava com Severus na hora em que ele morreu, não é? Onde está o corpo dele?—perguntou ela— É mais que justo que o enterremos junto dos outros.

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam cúmplices, mas não tiveram tempo de pensar numa desculpa, pois Rony os interrompeu.

--Hermione que ficou com o corpo, você o deixou na Casa dos Gritos, não foi Mione?—disse o ruivo.

--Ehr... é, sim. Eu o deixei lá—Mione disse se perguntando como iria sair dessa. Talvez ela pudesse falar que alguém havia roubado o corpo.

--Ah sim, alguém poderia ir lá buscá-lo?—perguntou McGonagall

-- Ah é, eu vou colher algumas flores lá no começo da Floresta, ta bom? Para decorar os bancos sabe— Hermione deu a desculpa e já foi saindo. Harry a olhou perdido e Rony confuso. Ela ouviu às suas costas.

--Ninguém se candidata? Ok, então terei de ser eu mesma—McGonagall falou e foi em direção à Casa dos Gritos.

x...x

Hermione se perguntava enquanto andava, o que ela deveria fazer, inventar uma desculpa, contar a verdade, ou talvez chamar Severus para o funeral e fazer com que ele confessasse. Ela poderia mandar uma coruja para ele explicando a situação e falando que não poderia mais guardar segredo. Minerva estava nesse momento indo para o Salgueiro Lutador e veria que o corpo dele não estava lá. Ela viu uns arbustos logo antes da entrada da Floresta e foi em direção a eles, tirando algumas flores lindas que estavam emaranhadas entre as folhas, mas logo ouviu um barulho de algo ou alguém se mexendo próximo a ela, e se agarrou à sua varinha, fingindo que não havia ouvido nada e continuando a colher flores com a outra mão.

x...x

--Aconselho a senhorita a largar essa varinha—disse Severus Snape em sua voz fria e calculista de sempre, escondido por trás de uma árvore.

--Ah, Severus, é você!—disse Hermione se virando bruscamente com uma mão no peito—Quase me matou de susto, por favor não faça mais isso!

--Suponho que esse não seria o maior dos males, afinal, devem ter um lugar vago ali para a senhorita —disse ele apontando com a cabeça para onde ocorreria o funeral mais tarde.A raiva era transparente em sua voz.—E não me chame de Severus, não lhe dei o direito.

x...x

O choque em Hermione foi profundo. O que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo que fez aquele homem odiá-la? Ou será que nada tinha acontecido e ele só estava esperando o dia passar, o dia em que ela salvou a vida dele e ele sentia que devia alguma gratidão, para poder voltar a ser um cretino? Ela sentiu que não poderia mostrar seu abalo e deveria devolver na mesma moeda.

--Desculpe, _senhor_ Snape, o _senhor_ está certo..._ senhor._ O _senhor_ não fez absolutamente nada que me fizesse pensar que possuímos alguma intimidade.—disse ela amargurada e irônica enquanto pensava que para colocar a perna dele entre as pernas dela, ele não foi tão formal.—E para sua informação, o lugar vago que tem ali, é para o senhor e não para mim, estão o procurando agora mesmo—finalizou ela. Snape simplesmente a olhou altivo e bufou em resposta.

--Porque está aqui, senhor Snape? Veio para se _deleitar_ com a morte de nossos colegas?—com isso ele ficara visivelmente desconfortável, apesar de irritado. Trocou o pé em que apoiava o peso duas vezes antes de responder.

x...x

--Sugiro que a senhorita guarde a língua atrás dos dentes.—disse ele num sussurro mortal enquanto se aproximava dela—não vim para cá na intenção de ouvir desaforos, e para mim não importa se a senhorita é minha aluna ou não, não ligo em castigá-la —disse ele entre dentes enquanto se arqueava levemente para ficar olho-a-olho com ela.

Hermione ficou um tanto quanto vermelha e ele notou então, o quanto sua afirmação parecia ter conotação sexual, ainda mais depois do que eles já tinham passado, apesar de não haver a intenção. Ele mesmo sentiu sua excitação crescer e nervosismo fluindo em suas veias. _Droga, controle-se homem, qual o seu problema?_—ele pensou, mas seus pensamentos não condiziam com suas ações. Severus olhou os lábios da garota e foi atraído por eles, se aproximando pouco a pouco. Hermione afundou nos olhos negros e permitiu se deixar levar pelo momento. Os dois se tocaram levemente nos lábios, ambos ofegantes, mas Severus com todo seu autocontrole decidiu parar o momento.

x...x

- Acho melhor a senhorita sair logo daqui—disse ele com os lábios roçando nos dela—Antes que eu faça alguma loucura.—sua mente dizia para se afastar, mas seu corpo dizia para se encostar— Sabe, senhorita...—ele deu um pequeno passo para a frente, fechando a distância entre os dois—não é uma boa idéia ficar na Floresta Proibida com um ex-Comensal da Morte—disse ele pondo seus braços em volta da cintura de Hermione—pode acontecer coisas que a senhorita não planejou.

- Eu já planejava isso —disse ela decidida, quase morrendo de ansiedade por antecipação. Era a resposta que ele precisava. Severus entrelaçou os dedos nos cachos da garota e fechou a distância entre os lábios, primeiro num beijo casto ansioso, e então deslizou sua língua para junto da língua dela, lentamente as duas dançavam num tango apaixonado e sensual. Severus tinha uma mão nos cabelos da garota e a outra a segurava possessivamente na linha da cintura e Hermione pousava suas mãos em seu tórax. Os dois se separaram após um tempo, de olhos fechados e Hermione lutou para normalizar sua respiração.

--Acredito que agora, tenho intimidade suficiente para chamá-lo de Severus?—disse ela irônica, com o rosto ainda muito próximo do dele.

--Acredito que sim—ele respondeu levemente divertido— Creio que agora é melhor a senhorita voltar.—ele falou temendo que seu lado sonserino resolvesse se aproveitar (mais ainda) de uma moça indefesa nas dependências da Floresta Proibida.—Eu vou logo depois.—disse ele..

--Você vai então?—perguntou ela sem acreditar—Vai deixar que saibam que você está vivo?

--Sim, imagino que não há porque adiar o inevitável.—disse ele displicentemente—e além do mais, vou precisar de meu emprego de volta.—adicionou sarcástico.

--Bom, ok então. Harry já sabe.—ela disse.

--E o Weasley? Não sabe por quê?—disse ele irritado se lembrando do pivete ruivo.

--Eu... ele não sabe porque ainda não tive a oportunidade de contá-lo.—explicou ela

--Ou porque não _quer_ que ele saiba? É essa sua preocupação??—perguntou ele desconfiado.

Como um sopro de ar a memória do selinho de Rony nela mais cedo veio à tona e ela entendeu o motivo de Severus estar bravo, ele havia visto de lá e estava com ciúmes.

--UUuhhm, será que essa vibração negativa que estou captando em minha direção se chama ciúmes?—disse ela sarcasticamente, dando ênfase na palavra ciúmes. Ele respondeu com uma de suas carrancas características.

--Vá logo, antes que eu cumpra a promessa de puni-la.—disse ele com os olhos semi-cerrados—E não vai ser da maneira como a mente maliciosa da senhorita imaginou.—falou ironicamente.

Hermione ficou roxa imediatamente e se perguntou se ele havia vasculhado a mente dela. Pior do que ver esse pensamento, só seria se ele tivesse visto o sonho pervertido dela. Ah, ela se mataria se ele visse.

--Sim, estou indo—ela falou meio perturbada enquanto se abaixava para pegar as flores que tinha deixado cair no chão durante o beijo.

Ele cruzou os braços a observando de trás da árvore enquanto ela se afastava dele para perto dos amigos.

--Mione, você sumiu, não entrou dentro da Floresta né?—perguntou Neville quando ela chegou.

--Não, não, só no comecinho mesmo. Olha, peguei essas flores, mas acho que não dá pra nada, não consegui achar muitas.—respondeu ela mostrando as flores, mas Neville não deu atenção, McGonagall havia voltado.

--Severus não está lá! Senhorita Granger, tem certeza que deixou o corpo dele lá?—perguntou ela afobada, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção nela.

x...x

Hermione olhou em volta e todos olhavam na mesma direção, ela já imaginava o que era. Severus Snape, com suas vestes de Professor e sua capa de morcego esvoaçando com o vento, vindo em direção a eles. Ela notou os olhares embasbacados dos amigos e de Minerva McGonagall enquanto Harry a olhava com um ar um entendedor.

--Aquele é...?—perguntaram Rony e Gina com os queixos no chão.

-- Sim, um bicho-papão na forma de Snape—respondeu Luna—mas porque estamos todos vendo o bicho-papão do Neville?—perguntou ela como se estivesse procurando um vagalume no céu.

--Isso não é um bicho-papão—respondeu Kratos—Esse é definitivamente Snape.

x...x

Hermione olhou à sua volta e viu Draco, tão chocado quanto os outros, observando Snape caminhar em direção a eles. Ele estava emocionado, ela pôde perceber, apesar de não ser do tipo que demonstra afeições. Draco foi o primeiro a caminhar em direção a Snape, eles se encontraram e o moço não fez perguntas, simplesmente estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou. Snape foi pego de surpresa, mas aceitou o cumprimento. E então, os dois caminharam em silêncio em direção a eles. Minerva pareceu finalmente sair do seu estado de estupor e também estendeu a mão para o homem, olhando Hermione com uma expressão de interrogação.

--Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?—disse McGonagall enquanto apertava a mão de Snape e olhava dele para Hermione.

--Ora Minerva, também estou muito contente por estar de volta.—falou Snape com sarcasmo desmedido. O que Hermione tomou como um sinal de desconforto.

--Ah bem, você não pode me culpar, não é Severus. Eu esperava que a senhorita Granger o trouxesse de volta, mas não imaginei que fosse fazer um trabalho tão bom.—devolveu ela na mesma medida.

--Realmente, a senhorita Granger fez um trabalho louvável. Acredita que naquele dia, ela me reviveu?Utilizando o Energos Metathesis, feitiço muito avançado.—disse ele sendo bonzinho demais na opinião de Hermione. Nem mesmo Minerva pareceu entender onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

--Ah sim, realmente uma magia avançada—disse ela pasma e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo—mas porque a senhorita não disse nada?—ela perguntou. Rony olhava Hermione como se fizesse a mesma pergunta mentalmente.

--A meu pedido ela não disse nada.—ele interrompeu—Na realidade deixei que ela falasse somente para as pessoas mais próximas.—disse ele olhando diretamente para Rony, que pelo seu tom de voz, havia sido excluído dessas 'pessoas mais próximas'—Sabia que naquele dia ela me fez até boca-a-boca? Essa menina merece uma medalha— terminou ele venenosamente.

x...x

Hermione estava de queixo no chão. Rony a olhava traído e extremamente desapontado. O ruivo deu as costas e saiu apressado em direção ao Castelo, Hermione olhou para Snape num olhar de total desaprovação e correu atrás de Rony.

Harry pensava que estava ficando louco, pois parecia que havia presenciado uma tentativa de Snape de acabar com o namoro dos dois... ele ficou desconfiado.

--Bem, acredito então que não vamos precisar de um dos caixões, então...—disse Minerva ainda prestando atenção no casal que havia saído correndo.

x...x

x...x

-Rony!! Rony, espera!—gritou Hermione

-Porque você não me contou?—ele falou bravo virando de repente— Eu não sou uma pessoa próxima??

-Lógico que é Rony, eu só não contei porque não surgiu a oportunidade—ela falou arrependida.

-Não surgiu? Quantas vezes falamos sobre Snape?—ele perguntou—Alguém mais sabia?

-Eu, eu contei pro Harry... só. Mas queria contar pra você, só que quando contei pro Harry, você tava com a sua família!—explicou ela—Desculpa!

-Porque o Snape me olhou daquele jeito, quando disse que você fez boca-a-boca nele?—perguntou ele bravo.

-Eu, eu não sei Ron...

-É isso que vocês estavam fazendo na Floresta?—ele interrompeu desconfiado.

-Mas, eu não disse nada sobre a Floresta.—Mione tentou desviar da pergunta.

--Não precisava nem falar, você foi para lá e depois de 2 minutos ele saiu do mesmo lugar. Eu não sou um gênio mas também não sou burro, Mione. Quer saber, me deixa em paz!—e subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

x...x

Hermione começou a chorar e sentou no degrau da escada com a cabeça nas mãos. Ele não estava errado em ter ciúmes, ele estava certo, mas ela não queria que acabasse assim, não queria perder a amizade dele. Ela ouviu passos em sua direção.

--Granger, vamos receber os convidados? Acho que é melhor do que ficar aí chorando as pitangas.—era Draco, numa tentativa de ser simpático talvez. Hermione olhou para cima, e viu que ele estava acompanhado de Harry, Gina, Neville, Luna e a dupla sonserina, mas eles evitavam se olhar.

- McGonagall pediu para que nós fôssemos receber os convidados que vão começar a chegar via Rede de Flú, na sala dos professores.—disse Harry estendendo uma mão, que Hermione aceitou.

--E eu acho que ela quer que nós socializemos com o Draco—sussurrou Gina em seu ouvido, enquanto ela olhava dos lados como que procurando por algo.

--Snape está lá fora com McGonagall, acho que ele quer o cargo de DCAT—disse Luna calmamente, como se soubesse que Hermione estava procurando por Snape. Hermione disfarçou, como se isso não a interessasse nem um pouco.

x...x

Eles se dirigiram à sala dos professores e em pouco tempo, vários parentes e alunos começaram a chegar. Eles pediam a todos que se dirigissem para fora do Castelo e se fosse o caso, iam junto com eles para mostrar o caminho. Vários elfos apareciam lá fora com bandejas de aperitivos e o lugar estava absolutamente lindo. Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem lá, e eles se dirigiram para o funeral. Hermione se perguntava se Rony e Snape estariam ali.

x...x

A cerimônia começou e Minerva anunciou a todos que o ex-diretor de Hogwarts e herói de guerra, Severus Snape, não estava morto. Todos ficaram chocados e aplaudiram após o verem de pé ao lado de McGonagall. Snape ficou tenso e permaneceu quieto.

x...x

Ron e Jorge haviam voltado, e Mione assistiu com lágrimas nos olhos quando a família Weasley se despedia de Fred. Ela, Harry, Luna e Neville aproveitaram para se despedir de Lupin e Tonks nessa hora, e depois foram se despedir de Fred. A cerimônia continuou assim, até as oito da noite, quando todos os caixões foram lacrados e McGonagall, com um toque de sua varinha, fez aparecer vários dizeres em cada um, epitáfios. No meio, apareceu uma grande placa de mármore, com a escrita: "Heróis da Guerra. Monumento àqueles que morreram em defesa de Hogwarts. Todos nós os amamos e respeitamos.".

x...x

No céu, começou uma grande chuva de fogos de artifícios Weasley. Na seqüência, apareceu o nome de cada um que havia morrido ali e então o último fogo dizia: "Sentiremos Saudades". Os convidados caíram no choro e então, McGonagall chamou todos para entrar e participar do banquete.

x...x

No Salão Principal havia agora uma grande mesa redonda, para todos se sentarem onde quisessem. Hermione sentou ao lado de Snape , com seus amigos ao seu lado e Minerva do outro lado de Snape. Rony ainda não estava falando com ela, mas se sentou próximo. Antes que o banquete começasse, Minerva resolveu dar um aviso.

x...x

--Acredito que muitos de vocês estão confusos quanto ao futuro de Hogwarts. Pois estamos trabalhando para reconstruir a escola, e ela será reaberta no próximo ano letivo. Fui nomeada a nova diretora da escola e Severus Snape aceitou hoje mais cedo o cargo de vice-diretor e ele também estará lecionando DCAT, já que é o único professor qualificado para tal.—a isso Snape deu uma bufada quase imperceptível—Mas o que quero realmente notificá-los, é sobre uma difícil decisão que tomei. Como nenhum aluno pôde realmente aproveitar o último ano letivo, e nem ao menos tiveram a chance de passar por suas provas finais, decidi que todos os alunos irão repetir o último ano.—interjeições de horror correram por todo o Salão Principal.

x...x

--Shhh...sshhhh.. silêncio.—pediu McGonagall numa calma digna de Dumbledore e todos ficaram quietos—Acontece que este ano, todos estavam muito preocupados em continuarem vivos, que nem ao menos se deram tempo para estudar. Devo dizer, mesmo que eu não tomasse essa decisão, teria que reprovar mais da metade de vocês. Além do mais, se for para tomar em consideração os padrões dos irmãos Carrows, ninguém aprendeu nada aqui esse ano.

x...x

Houve murmúrios de reclamação e aceitação por todo o Salão, mas logo os alunos se acostumaram com a idéia. A verdade era que no fundo no fundo, eles não ligavam de ficar lá um ano a mais do que deveriam e concordavam que no último ano não haviam aprendido nada. O banquete começou e Hermione aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos para lançar um olhar de reprovação a Severus.

-Você tinha que ter feito isso?—ela perguntou brava

-Bom, se eu não fizesse, quem faria? Você?—ele devolveu ainda mais bravo. Ela ficou calada, não tinha resposta para aquilo, ambos sabiam que ela não teria coragem de decepcionar Ron.

x...x

Harry ouviu a conversa e ficou extremamente desconfiado, o resto da noite ficou reparando nos olhares furtivos que a amiga lançava a Snape, mas não pôde ficar olhando, pois Snape viu que ele estava desconfiado e fez uma carranca para ele.

x...x

Ao final da noite, todos se levantaram e foram para o Salão Comunal, desta vez, Kratos, Magnus e Luna foram para seu próprio Salão Comunal. Rony ainda estava bravo com Hermione, mas ela tentou ir atrás do garoto.

- Rony, por favor, me ouça—ela disse

- Já falei pra me deixar em paz, Mione.

--Acontece que eu não queria ir embora com você bravo comigo!

-Você vai embora?—ele perguntou

-Vou aproveitar as férias para reverter o feitiço da memória nos meus pais.—ela explicou. Ele ficou sem reação por um momento.

-Bem... então está bem, tchau!—ele falou subindo para o dormitório dos meninos.

x...x

Harry, Gina e Neville olharam para ela, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

--Não dê atenção pra ele Mione, você sabe como ele pode ser teimoso às vezes.—disse Neville.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas quentes rolarem pelo seu rosto.

--Eu... eu estava planejando ir embora amanhã pelo Expresso e... e depois pegar um avião para a Austrália... Eu... só queria me despedir de todos vocês—disse ela entre soluços.

x...x

-Tá tudo bem Mione, sabe que quando você voltar, você é bem vinda na Toca né?—disse Gina reconfortante mas, isso não ajudou muito.

-É, duvido muito.—ela respondeu.

- Não tem problema, se quiser pode vir me visitar no Largo Grimmauld também—Harry tentou consertar.

Ela não deu ouvidos a eles e chorando, virou-se e saiu do Salão Comunal. Ninguém a seguiu. Ela saiu sem rumo, descendo cada vez mais, sem pensar em onde estava indo, até que uma voz de barítono aveludada atrás dela a fez perceber onde se encontrava: nas masmorras.

- A senhorita já ficou com saudades?—Snape perguntou sarcástico, chegando sorrateiramente por trás.

x...x

x...x

x...x

* * *

Ok, obviamente tive q mudar a fic de T para M 

rsrs

Muito obrigada pelo reviews:

asabezera

e vanessa :D (espero que não tenha atrapalhado MUITO seu trabalho..huahuahua)

e obrigada aos anônimos que estão acompanhando esta fic.

Só espero estar cumprindo as expectativas. : )


	7. Despedidas

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 7: Despedidas

x...x

* * *

Ela não deu ouvidos a eles e chorando, virou-se e saiu do Salão Comunal. Ninguém a seguiu. Ela saiu sem rumo, descendo cada vez mais, sem pensar em onde estava indo até que uma voz de barítono aveludada atrás dela a fez perceber onde se encontrava: nas masmorras. 

- A senhorita já ficou com saudades?—Snape perguntou sarcástico, chegando sorrateiramente por trás.

x...x

-AH!—ela gritou com a mão no coração—POR MERLIN! Você TEM que parar de fazer isso Severus—ela se virou para ele.

-E a senhorita tem que parar de vir atrás de mim em momentos inoportunos, então estamos quites—disse ele irônico num ar de reprovação. Hermione se sentiu ofendida—Você tem noção do que vão pensar se virem você aqui, na frente da porta dos meus aposentos??—e apontou para a porta. Só então que Hermione reparou onde estava mais precisamente.

x...x

-Ah, mas o senhor não acha que é muito egocêntrico da sua parte partir da suposição que vim até aqui para ver você?—disse ela numa tentativa frustrada de disfarçar. É lógico que ela estava ali para vê-lo, foi subconscientemente, totalmente não-intencional, mas ela estava ali para vê-lo.

- Ah, sim, me desculpe, senhorita— Snape falou sarcástico—Já que não estava me procurando, vou deixá-la a sós—e abriu a porta de seus aposentos—Até mais.

x...x

- Afff, pára com isso vai. –disse ela segurando a porta com uma mão—Tá bom, eu admito, vim aqui pra ter ver.—e cruzou os braços bufando, numa bela imitação de uma criancinha teimosa. Snape quase riu.

- É lógico que sim, quem mais a senhorita estaria procurando por aqui. Flitwick, talvez?— ele levantou a sobrancelha enquanto ela entrava em sua sala-de-estar. —Entre, por favor— falou com sarcasmo encarando a figura que entrava sem pedir permissão.

x...x

- Parece que aqui está mais bonito do que da última vez que entrei—ela disse contente.

- É porque da outra vez a senhorita estava grogue—ele esclareceu, fechando a porta.

x...x

-Espera aí, não tinha essa porta aqui da outra vez que eu entrei!—Hermione constatou—Ali é onde fica a passagem secreta, e só tinha duas portas, ali e ali!Uma que dava para o estoque e outra que dava para o seu quarto!—ao que ela acabou de falar, Snape, com um aceno de varinha fez aparecer uma tapeçaria com o emblema da Sonserina no lugar da porta.

x...x

- Ela também fica disfarçada do lado de fora—ele explicou—Me admira que a sabe-tudo Granger não tenha notado que antes de eu mencionar a porta, não havia uma porta lá.

- Uhm, é, não percebi...

- Mas enfim,— Snape disse procurando algum lugar confortável mas que não oferecesse perigo para os dois se sentarem. Ele viu o sofá e as poltronas em frente à lareira, avaliou os riscos e optou pelas poltronas. Agora ela era sua aluna de novo, ele teria de evitar que acontecesse qualquer coisa— quer se sentar?

x...x

Hermione e Snape foram em direção às poltronas e Snape acendeu a lareira, afinal, ali estava frio. Ele se repreendeu por notar que os mamilos dela estavam rijos e poderiam ser vistos através da blusinha de pano branco e tentou se controlar.

x...x

-Eu...—Hermione começou a falar sem jeito—eu só queria dizer que... amanhã pretendo viajar sabe, vou aproveitar as férias para reencontrar meus pais na Austrália, e queria me despedir.

-Ah sim, seus pais estão viajando?—perguntou Severus.

- Não exatamente.—ela respondeu—Na verdade, eles estão morando lá. Quando tudo isso começou eu apaguei a memória deles. Eles não sabem que têm uma filha, muito menos uma filha bruxa... e agora preciso reverter isso.

- Entendo—disse ele com admiração.

x...x

x...x

Uma moça tão nova, porém tão forte. Ele sempre admirara isso nela, apesar de não demonstrar. Também, o que diriam os sonserinos se o Mestre de Poções ficasse elogiando grifinórios por aí, seu disfarce de Comensal da Morte iria por água abaixo. Ele se lembrou das vezes em que Draco Malfoy a chamara de sangue-ruim e ele nada pôde fazer, das vezes em que ele mesmo fora cruel com ela, tudo bem, ele até admitia, ele sentiu um certo prazer em ser cruel com a garota no passado, mas ele nunca a chamaria de sangue-ruim, isso era algo que o enojava, graças a seu passado. Passado, ele pensou, ultimamente Lílian Evans e tudo o que era relativo a ela, faziam parte de seu passado. Ele finalmente parecia estar pronto para deixar tudo isso para trás, e seus sentimentos pareciam não pertencer mais a essa época distante. Nas últimas horas seus únicos pensamentos foram Hermione Granger e coisas relativas a Hermione Granger. Assim como Lílian, Hermione foi amor à primeira-vista, sim, à primeira-vista porque ele realmente nunca a tinha olhado como alguém alcançável... atingível... como uma mulher, mas no momento em que ele a vira, realmente a vira, ele teve um pressentimento de que ela iria virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. E ele sabia disso, pois ela foi a única mulher capaz de reviver algo que já estava morto nele: paixão. Era uma ironia do destino que ela_ também_, fosse proibida.

x...x

x...x

x...x

- Então eu... queria saber... como nós ficamos?—ela perguntou incerta. Era justamente o que ele não precisava. Ele gostaria de poder dizer a ela que os dois iriam se casar e ter 30 filhos, mas além de sua dificuldade em expressar emoções, sua posição como Professor-Vice-Diretor e seu senso de ética e moral não deixariam.

- Bem, eu estarei bem aqui quando a senhorita voltar—ele respondeu se esquivando da pergunta.

- Não, eu quis...

-Eu sei o que a senhorita quis dizer,—ele interrompeu—mas sou seu Professor e a senhorita minha aluna, já é inapropriado o suficiente a senhorita estar aqui em minha sala-de-estar... –disse ele explicativo—simplesmente não posso fazê-la nenhuma promessa. Não por enquanto.

x...x

x...x

_Não por enquanto_. Foi só isso que Hermione ouviu. Isso significava que havia esperança. Ela se levantou de sua poltrona e caminhou em direção à poltrona dele.

- Irei dormir então, professor—ela disse se abaixando lentamente em sua direção—a não ser que o senhor queira que eu passe minha última noite aqui—ela sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma cara-de-pau momentânea que ela não sabia de onde havia tirado, ficando vermelha logo após enquanto lhe dava um selinho demorado. Suas mãos suavam e suas pernas tremiam, mas era óbvio que seu comentário havia causado alguma reação nele, pois ele respirava forte agora.

x...x

x...x

Quando Hermione foi partir o beijo, Severus a segurou pela cintura, prolongando o momento e pedindo passagem com sua língua. O beijo dele era excitante, contagiante, delicioso. Ela nunca diria que ele não havia beijado antes, ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo... talvez até demais. Os dois estavam numa posição esquisita então, Severus abriu as pernas e a puxou para se posicionar no meio. Hermione começou a passar as mãos pelos seus cabelos, que agora não pareciam mais tão oleosos e Severus pôs uma das mãos por dentro de sua blusinha branca, em suas costas.

x...x

Eles aprofundaram o beijo e começaram a pegar fogo em meio a movimentos e gemidos . Severus puxou os cabelos dela levemente para trás, deixando seu pescoço a mostra e começou a mordiscá-lo. Sua mão direita passeou pela perna esquerda da garota e pousando sua mão pelo lado de dentro, cravando alguns dedos na popa do bumbum, ele a forçou a abri-la. Repetiu o procedimento com a outra, forçando-a a se sentar em seu colo. Hermione estava se sentindo perdida, nervosa, ansiosa, envergonhada, corajosa, quente, bagunçada, apaixonada... era um furacão de emoções. Aquilo era muito melhor que em seus mais doces sonhos. Ela sentia uma protuberância na calça dele e ele estava ficando louco, tanto com o cheiro que seus cabelos exalavam, quanto com a intimidade dela pressionada contra sua masculinidade confinada em sua calça. Ele passou as mãos nos seios da moça por cima da blusinha e reparando na resposta em gemido que teve e nas movimentações de quadril, subiu a blusa, deixando à mostra o sutiã. Ele abaixou o pano do sutiã com os dentes, parando para chupá-los e experimentá-los. Pausou por um momento para observar os mamilos rosinhas arrepiados e empinados. Ele quase gozou ali mesmo.

x...x

x...x

-Severus, não pare—ela pediu ofegante de olhos fechados com suas mãos entrelaçadas nos fios de cabelos negros e roçando seus quadris em sua calça.

Ele abaixou a blusinha dela e fechando os olhos a abraçou, respirando forte para mandar o oxigênio para a cabeçacom o cérebro.

x...x

-Hermione, é impossível pensar perto de você.—ele disse ainda de olhos fechados—Estou tentando ser racional, não quero que você se arrependa disso depois.—ele disse. Ela o abraçou de volta.

- Não vou me arrepender—ela afirmou ainda extasiada.

-Você não sabe disso...—ele disse sério—e outra, você é minha aluna, isso não é certo.Aos olhos da sociedade, você é uma criança ainda.

-Eu já tenho 18!!! E daqui uns meses 19!—ela falou indignada.

- Mas isso não significa que a senhorita esteja pronta para isso.

x...x

-Ah, então voltamos para os nomes formais?—ela falou revoltada saindo do colo dele.

-Você sabe que isso é difícil para mim—ele disse suspirando. Ela suspirou também. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e ela cedeu.

x...x

-É... eu suponho que sim... Desculpe, eu acho que não deveria ter forçado a barra.—ela percebeu.

-Eu é que não deveria ter continuado... Eu sou um Professor sabe, certas coisas são esperadas de mim e uma delas é não molestar alunas—ele falou irônico.

Hermione pensou em dizer que o deixaria a molestar, mas estaria forçando a barra de novo, e só riu.

-Na verdade, tecnicamente, eu quem o estava molestando.—ela brincou e recebeu um sorriso de volta.

x...x

- Você sabe Hermione, só acho que está tudo indo rápido demais. Não quero que você se machuque com isso... –ele explicou

-Está tudo bem... eu entendo.—ela falou compreensiva—Bem... acho melhor eu ir agora, antes que venham me procurar... Sentirei saudades—disse ela se abaixando e depositando um beijo casto nele.—Acho melhor sair pela sala de aula, para não levantar muitas suspeitas.

-Tudo bem... e... eu também—ele falou acariciando uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ele ainda encontrava grande dificuldade em exteriorizar seus sentimentos.

x...x

-Me escreva ok, eu te escreverei...—ela disse entrando na sala de estoques, com ele vindo atrás.

Os dois se distraíram por um momento na parede onde tudo havia começado.

- Até mais, Hermione...

- Até mais, Severus.

Ela entrou na sala de aula, deixando o homem de cabelos negros para trás, pensando em como era bom ouvi-la o chamando assim.

x...x

x...x

Hermione rumou para seu Salão Comunal, tentando não fazer barulho. A última coisa que ela precisaria no momento era alguém a perguntando onde ela esteve. Ela passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda, que agora exigia senha de novo, mas Gina já a havia ensinado e se deparou com seus 3 amigos ainda ali, sentados no sofá tagarelando. Eles viraram para ela.

-Mione... onde você tava?—perguntou Harry

-Ah... eu... tava por aí... precisava espairecer.

-Bom, a Mione chegou, eu já posso ir dormir—disse Neville parecendo aliviado por não ter mais que ficar ali segurando vela e foi embora desejando boa noite ao pé da escada do dormitório.

x...x

-Ah, vocês não precisavam ter ficado acordados...—disse Hermione modesta.

-Não, tudo bem—responderam os dois entrelaçando as mãos e sorrindo um para o outro. Hermione sentiu que também estava segurando vela.

-Mione, nós também vamos embora amanhã com o Expresso—falou Harry animado, pois já fazia um tempo que eles não faziam aquela viagem.

-Mamãe estava falando sobre ir de flú, sabe como é, mamãe e papai não têm mais paciência para irem no expresso.—emendou Gina—não entendo, toda a diversão é a viagem.

- Neville, Rony, Jorge e Luna também vão, vai ser divertido.—disse Harry quase dando pulinhos.

x...x

Hermione ficou contente pelo amigo, ela imaginou que agora ele finalmente poderia curtir a vida sem preocupações mas, mesmo assim ficou um tanto preocupada em como seria essa viagem para ela, afinal se Rony fosse ignorá-la, seria meio constrangedor.

x...x

-Bom, vamos dormir então, temos que acordar cedo amanhã—falou Mione.

- É, eu ainda tenho que arrumar minha mala—disse Gina.

A menina e Harry ficaram se despedindo e Hermione subiu para o dormitório, trocou de roupa e se enfiou debaixo do lençol, desejando que com ela e Severus pudesse ser assim também.

x...x

No outro dia de manhã, Hermione acordou com a lembrança esplêndida de mais um sonho envolvendo ela e Severus Snape, mas dessa vez, ele não era seu professor de Poções e sim de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele a estava mostrando como ela deveria se defender de um estuprador, e por algum motivo nem ela e nem ele poderiam usar varinhas (mágicas), para sua felicidade, suas tentativas de defesa eram frustradas. Apesar de ela ganhar 50 pontos para a Grifinória e, acredite, não foram pelas tentativas frustradas, ela ainda não conseguia ficar contente porque, apesar de realizar um sonho antigo (ganhar 50 pontos de Snape), ela nunca conseguia chegar ao final de outro mais atual. Ela sonhou e sonhou repetidas vezes as mesmas coisas, ás vezes com mais detalhes, ás vezes com menos, mas sempre que as coisas esquentavam, ela não conseguia chegar ao fim. Talvez numa alusão masoquista à noite passada.

x...x

x...x

Gina já estava acordada, assim como várias outras que estavam fazendo as malas e Fleur estava acabando de acordar com todo o barulho.

- Você também vai com o Expresso, Fleur?—perguntou Mione

-Ah non Ermione, Gui querrrer chegar cedo, vamos de Flú—respondeu ela.

- Gente, eu to morrendo de fome, vamos tomar o café-da-manhã?—interrompeu Gina.

x...x

x...x

Elas se trocaram, desceram e encontraram com Rony, Harry, Jorge, Gui e Neville. Eles se dirigiram ao Salão Principal, Rony estava mudo e Hermione decidiu que seria melhor ficar quieta. Ao chegarem se depararam com a mesma mesa redonda e enorme ocupando o Salão e, ao que parecia,havia um surto de piolhos próximo a Snape, Narcisa e Draco, pois os únicos lugares disponíveis era ao lado deles. Hermione foi em direção ao lugar ao lado de Snape, mas ele lhe deu um olhar reprovador e mexeu a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente em um "não". _Provavelmente ele não quer levantar suspeitas—_ela pensou desanimada e se sentou ao lado de Draco.

x...x

Hermione ouviu Draco comentando com a mãe que queria ficar na escola mais uns dias para ajudar os aurores e professores e Narcisa não fez objeção. Hermione estava estranhando as ações do moço, mas de um jeito bom. Ele logo puxou papo com ela.

-Granger, eu queria te agradecer por ter salvo Snape.—ele falou sério olhando nos olhos da garota. Hermione foi pega de surpresa.

-Ãhn... de nada.—ela respondeu.

-Ele é meu padrinho, então...—ele explicou.

-Seu padrinho??—ela quis confirmar se ouvira direito.

-Sim.—Draco falou simplesmente.

- Ah... legal—disse ela na falta do que responder.

x...x

Logo seus amigos chamaram sua atenção e Hermione se engajou em outras conversas. Eles terminaram sua refeição e se despediram de Gui e Fleur, e Sr e Sra Weasley.

Percy já havia ido pois precisara ir ao Ministério da Magia. De canto de olho Hermione observou Snape se retirando do Salão Principal pela porta lateral, mas antes lhe dando um olhar cheio de significado enquanto ela conversava com a Sra.Weasley.

x...x

- Molly, seria incômodo se a senhora trouxesse minhas malas quando vocês forem buscar Rony, Gina e Jorge na estação?—perguntou Mione prestando atenção na figura negra que se retirava.

- Oh, claro que não querida, mas você não vai ficar em casa?—disse Molly preocupada. Ela ainda não sabia sobre o que Hermione havia feito a seus pais.

- Bem, na verdade não, eu... vou encontrar meus pais na Austrália, eles estão lá...—Hermione explicou vagamente.

- Bem... tudo bem então querida, mas quando voltar pode ficar lá na Toca se quiser—falou Molly como a mãe-coruja que é.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.—respondeu Mione, apesar de saber que provavelmente não voltaria para lá, pelo menos por enquanto.

x...x

Gina, Neville e Luna pegaram suas bagagens e todos eles se dirigiram ao Expresso de Hogwarts, se despedindo da escola querida que teriam o prazer de morar por mais um ano, ou no caso de Gina, por mais dois.

x...x

x...x

x...x

Luna, Gina e Hermione se apossaram de uma cabine, Neville, Rony e Jorge de outra, e Harry revezava entre as duas que eram lado a lado para poder ficar com Gina. Vez ou outra Jorge vinha fazer alguma piada ou Neville oferecia feijõezinhos até que em determinado momento, Rony apareceu de cabeça-baixa. Hermione já conhecia aquele olhar de filhote de cachorro abandonado, assim como Gina e Luna.

x...x

-Vamos Gina, acho que Rony quer se desculpar e sinto que Mione tem algo a falar —disse Luna direcionando um olhar meio sabichão para Hermione diferente de seu olhar avoado natural que a fez ficar receosa. As duas garotas saíram e foram para a cabine ao lado. Rony se sentou de frente para Hermione.

x...x

- Desculpa Mione... Mas é que, você sabe como odeio não ser incluído.—ele se desculpou—E Snape foi tão... tão... cretino! Ele sempre foi cretino, mas quando ele falou aquilo parecia... parecia que ele estava insinuando algo! Depois que eu pensei nisso, bom... aí vi que era meio absurda a situação. Snape nunca estaria a fim de você—Hermione se sentiu levemente ofendida—e você muito menos iria querer algo com ele—a isso ela fez uma cara de culpada que Rony percebeu—Não é?—ele perguntou desconfiado. Ela engoliu seco.

x...x

-Ron, eu só quero que nós possamos voltar a ser amigos—ela fugiu da pergunta.

- ..._Amigos?_ Você quer que nós voltemos a ser ..._amigos?_ É isso que você quer?—Rony falou indignado.

-Ron...

-E por que você não respondeu minha pergunta? Mione, não me diga que você e..._Snape_!—ele cuspiu o nome indignado—Ele tem idade pra ser seu avô!! E ele ama a mãe do Harry! A mãe _morta _do Harry!

x...x

- Ele tem idade pra ser meu PAI, não avô!—ela falou percebendo que isso não melhorava muito—E você não sabe disso!—ela levantou a voz ficando em pé.

- Lógico que sei!Eu VI! Na penseira do Dumbledore, esqueceu? Você está louca!—ele levantou a voz também ficando em pé.

-Ah, eu estou louca??? É, talvez eu estivesse louca também quando comecei a namorar você!!

-Namorar?? Ou talvez eu seja mais um de seus amantes!—gritou Rony

x...x

_-EI, JOGUEM UM MUFFLIATO AÍ!—_gritou Jorge do outro vagão.—_ESTAMOS TENTANDO DORMIR!—_era óbvio que não estavam.

x...x

Hermione chorou levando as mãos à cabeça e virou-se para a porta da cabine floreando a varinha, mas Rony a interrompeu.

-Não precisa... eu to saindo.—e deslizou pela porta mais rápido que um raio, entrando na outra cabine.

x...x

Hermione pôde ouvir a porta bater e Gina o xingando por ser tão estúpido. Jorge o zuava por ter perdido a namorada para o Snape, apesar de não acreditar na história e Neville por sua vez, tentava falar para ele que ele estava cego de ciúmes e que Mione nunca iria gostar de Snape. Os únicos que não fizeram comentários foram Harry e Luna, pois os dois logo se levantaram e foram para a cabine de Hermione.

x...x

x...x

-Mione, essa história ta muito mal explicada—disse Harry depois de lançar um Muffliato na cabine.—O que foi que aconteceu aquele dia na Casa dos Gritos?.

-Não é óbvio? Ela salvou Snape e eles se apaixonaram—disse Luna com um sorrisinho sonhador brincando nos lábios. Hermione ficou estática.

- Eu... não tem nada Harry...—ela tentou esconder

-Eu ouvi vocês conversando na mesa, você perguntou se ele precisava mesmo ter dito aquilo pro Rony e ele te disse que se ele não fizesse, você não faria—ele interrompeu. Ela gelou.—O que eu gostaria de saber, é desde quando Snape sente prazer em causar ciúmes em Rony!

x...x

- Talvez essa seja uma boa hora para confessar—disse Luna acenando com a cabeça numa lerdeza entediante—Não pode ser tão ruim assim...

-Nós nos beijamos!!!—Hermione explodiu.

-Óóóhh, é sim...—disse Luna pasma. Harry caiu de queixo no chão.

x...x

-Como assim, onde, quando... PORQUÊ???—falou Harry se empenhando em entender.

x...x

"..._mas ela também não negou!"_—eles ouviram Rony na outra cabine.

x...x

-Ora Harry, você é quem mais sabe que Snape não é um sujeito mal...—Hermione repreendeu tentando ignorar a discussão na cabine ao lado.

-Mas... mas... mesmo assim, ele é... _Snape!_—ele falou o mesmo Snape cuspido habitual.

-Harry, eu juro que eu não tinha intenção. Acho que por um lado, eu sempre o admirei, apesar de odiá-lo. Eu não queria me apaixonar... mas foi algo que me pegou de surpresa... E ele não é o que parece, você sabe disso...

-É, eu sei, mas ele é o S.NA.PE—ele enfatizou pausadamente para ver se ela finalmente entendia.

-Ah Harry, qual é, não era você quem tava todo feliz porque ele não tava morto? Agora você voltou a odiá-lo?—Mione perguntou. Harry se permitiu pensar por um tempo.

x...x

x...x

-Não... não é isso...mas é que... É complicado, ele é muito mais velho...

- Mais velho Harry, mais velho...

-É seu professor...

-Não daqui um ano...

-É sonserino...

- Como se isso fosse argumento.

- É ex-Comensal da Morte

- Exatamente, ex-Comensal da Morte

- E... você pode se machucar...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Luna observava o bate-rebate

- Bom, você sabe Mione... ele amava muito minha mãe... e até onde sabemos, ama até hoje.

Hermione não tinha argumentos para isso. Ela simplesmente olhou para baixo tentando não se deixar atingir muito pelo que fora falado.

x...x

-Você acha que Rony vai me perdoar?—ela mudou de assunto. Harry e Luna se entreolharam.

- Não sei... sinceramente.—respondeu Harry. Hermione suspirou.

- Não se preocupe Mione, você é normal, eu também já senti algo pelo Snape—disse Luna encorajando Mione e voltando seu olhar para fora, não percebendo os olhares atônitos dos outros dois presentes. Eles riram entre si.

x...x

x...x

Harry retirou o Muffliato e eles notaram que agora não havia mais barulho vindo da outra cabine. A viagem continuou, agora mais calma. Gina voltou para a cabine deles e ninguém mais falou no assunto. Hermione passou a ler um livro tentando tirar da cabeça pensamentos negativos que agora pairavam lá sobre ela e Snape e ocasionalmente Luna exclamava algo sobre alguma criatura que passava lá fora que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar. Não demorou muito para que chegassem a King's Cross.

Todos desceram do trem, agora atingidos por uma onde contagiante de constrangimento. Ninguém parecia saber o que falar então Hermione foi a primeira.

x...x

-Vou pegar o trem para o aeroporto...

- Ok—Harry respondeu—eu vou dar uma passada na Toca...

- Pai!!— Luna gritou. O homem não teve coragem de chegar perto e encarar Harry nos olhos. Luna um tanto confusa se despediu de todos com abraços e saiu de encontro a ele.

Neville ainda acenou de longe por um bom tempo para a garota, até que viu sua avó o esperando perto a um pilar assim, ele se despediu e também foi embora, topando com os Weasleys que estavam chegando para buscar os filhos. A senhora Weasley trazia junto de si as malas de Hermione.

x...x

-Aqui estão querida.—disse Molly.

-Muito obrigada, espero que não tenha atrapalhado. É que vou precisar de algumas coisas aqui.— Hermione se referia a seu passaporte que ela já havia aprontado antes de sair em sua "expedição" com Harry e Rony.

x...x

Hermione disse a todos o quanto sentiria saudades e olhou Ron nos olhos dizendo um simples "Tchau" com medo de ser ignorada. Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça desconfortável e ela saiu pela plataforma 93/4. Ao chegar do outro lado ela se deparou com seu trem quase saindo e correu apressada.

x...x

A nova viagem foi mais chata e incômoda, pois agora ela tinha uma eternidade sozinha para se preocupar tanto com Rony (se ele ainda iria querer sua amizade), quanto com Snape (se ele ainda amava Lílian) e como ela resolveria todo esse assunto com seus pais. Ela duelou com seus pensamentos até não saber mais o que pensar.

x...x

Hermione desceu numa estação próxima ao Aeroporto Internacional de Heathrow e pegou um ônibus até lá. Agora sua mente já estava povoada de outras preocupações. Para que seus pais pudessem se mudar para a Austrália, eles precisaram vender a casa deles em Londres e isso significava que por enquanto, Hermione não tinha para onde ir, portanto, ela teria de dormir OU no aeroporto OU em algum hotel, e como sua conta no banco estava meio limitada, já que ela havia transferido da conta de seus pais para sua conta a quantia necessária para comprar uma passagem aérea para a Austrália, ela não tinha certeza se um hotel seria uma idéia muito acessível.

_-Você__está perdida Hermione, admita._—ela pensou

x...x

Hermione caminhou corajosa em direção ao guichê, já se preparando para a notícia de que teria de esperar 1 mês para conseguir um vôo. Ela se sentia amargurada, pois se isso acontecesse, seria obrigada a jogar seu orgulho no cesto de lixo mais próximo e correr diretamente para A Toca.

-Olá, preciso de uma passagem para Sydney, Austrália o mais rápido possível.—ela pediu sem esperanças. A mocinha que a atendia começou a digitar no computador.

- Temos lugar em um vôo que sairá em 2 dias que uma família cancelou.

- Não há nada para hoje?—perguntou Hermione querendo abusar da sorte.

- Não, sinto muito senhorita.

- Bom, tudo bem então—ela respondeu imaginando que passar 2 dias dormindo no aeroporto não seria tão ruim, afinal, aeroportos são lugares seguros.

x...x

Ela comprou sua passagem, usando o cartão de sua conta conjunta com os pais e se dirigiu a um banco. Não fazia nem 15 minutos que ela havia começado a ler seu livro, ouviu um alvoroço no salão e alguém gritando: _"Uma coruja!"_. Sua cabeça voltada ao livro imediatamente se ergueu atenta. Uma bela coruja negra pairava no ar vindo na direção de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que ELA. "_Ah, ta brincando."—_ela pensou enquanto a coruja dava um rasante e largava uma carta em sua mão voltando para pousar a seu lado. O aeroporto parou para observar a cena, todos a olhando como se ela fosse alguma lunática.

x...x

-Quê foi, nunca viram? É de estimação, ele é treinado!— falou em alto e bom som desafiando qualquer um a continuar encarando e a multidão se dispersou.

x...x

Hermione abriu a carta imaginando mil e uma possibilidades de pessoas que poderiam ter escrito, tendo a certeza absoluta de que a primeira possibilidade que ela desejou, seria praticamente nula.

"_Hermione,_

_Espero que a senhorita não tenha se incomodado pelo fato de eu não tê-la deixado se sentar ao meu lado hoje no café-da-manhã. Potter desconfia._

_Espero que onde a senhorita recebeu esta carta agora, não seja um local muito público. Se for, peço perdão._

_SS"_

Talvez não tão nula—ela pensou com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto e passou a escrever uma resposta num pergaminho para dar a coruja que ainda estava esperando.

x...x

"_Severus,_

_Não fiquei chateada de modo algum e Harry não só desconfia como já sabe, assim como Luna Lovegood da Corvinal. Sinto muito mas, asseguro que eles não contarão a ninguém. Harry não faria isso e Luna mesmo que faça ninguém acreditaria._

_Estou num local público, mais precisamente no Aeroporto Internacional de Heathrow e devo dizer que sua coruja causou um leve alvoroço aqui. Não se preocupe com isso, mas é melhor que pelos próximos dois dias eu não receba corujas, pois estarei aqui esperando pelo meu vôo das 21h do dia 05 de Julho para Sydney._

_HG"_

x...x

Hermione despachou a coruja, no entanto, logo após chegou outra repetindo o rasante da anterior, trazendo no vento o susto e olhares dos trouxas presentes. Hermione se sentiu afundar na cadeira sob os olhares de reprovação e interesse misturados.**Com certeza** a acharam uma lunática.

x...x

-Ora, qual o problema!Sinceramente!—ela gritou com vontade de chorar pela sua má sorte e dispersando alguns dos olhares. Quem estaria mandando uma coruja para ela dessa vez?

"_Mione, você está louca? Rony me contou agora que seus pais venderam a casa e você estava ficando na Toca nas férias por causa disso. Onde você vai ficar?Eu sei que aviões não se conseguem de um dia para o outro, então não tente me enganar. Venha para cá!_

_Harry"_

_x...x_

Ela mal acabara de ler esta carta, mais uma coruja entrou voando. Ela não podia acreditar. Desta vez havia dois bilhetes grudados. Um dizia:

"_Hermione,_

_Querida, acabei de ficar sabendo sobre o que você fez com seus pais. Não estou dizendo que apóio, mas se você não tem para onde ir, pode vir para cá, não me importa o que quer que você e Rony tenham discutido! Isso é uma ordem!_

_Molly Weasley"_

_x...x_

E o outro:

"_Hermione,_

_Por favor, venha para cá. Estamos preocupados com você._

_Ron."_

Que obviamente indicava que Rony havia sido coagido por Molly a escrever. Ela suspirou triste pesando o que valia mais: um bom banho e uma cama macia ou respeito próprio?

x...x

-Caham!—um homem cutucava seu ombro.—Com licença senhorita, mas terei que pedir que saia do aeroporto e leve essas aves com você—era um segurança. Hermione gelou e ao mesmo tempo corou furiosamente de vergonha. Nunca se imaginaria sendo retirada de um aeroporto como se fosse uma traficante ou terrorista, mas sua mente afiada logo pensou em algo.

-Vocês têm uma política de não deixar animais de estimação entrarem no aeroporto?—ela se dirigiu ao segurança.

- Não senhorita, mas corujas não são animais de estimação!—ele respondeu contrariado.

-No meu caso são, e que diferença faria se eu entrasse aqui com canários???—ela se defendeu notando que pela expressão do homem, ele não tinha argumentos. Outro segurança a abordou.

x...x

- Se eles são animais de estimação, a senhorita precisa aprender a tomar mais cuidado, pois eles estão incomodando outras pessoas. A senhorita está esperando por algum vôo?—ele perguntou meio desdenhoso.—Porque aqui lidamos todos os dias com pessoas que planejam morar no aeroporto e causam distúrbio de ordem.—disse ele superior.

x...x

Hermione já estava quase chorando, provavelmente algum trouxa (nos dois sentidos) havia falado alguma coisa e agora ela seria obrigada a se retirar. Tudo bem, melhor sair por livre arbítrio—ela pensou, quando ouviu uma voz grave e aveludada às suas costas.

x...x

x...x

-Tudo bem senhores, a moça vai para fora por livre e espontânea vontade. Não é necessário utilizar de força bruta—disse Snape levantando uma sobrancelha desdenhosa e observando implacavelmente cada segurança de cima a baixo. Hermione estancou na metade da frase não acreditando no que, ou melhor, em _quem _estava ouvindo. Quando Snape terminou sua fala altiva ela se virou, somente para encontrar um rosto levemente simpático e um tanto gozador virado em sua direção.

x...x

-Severus!—ela correu e o abraçou na altura da cintura. Ele correspondeu com um braço protetor em suas costas e com o outro, simplesmente sinalizou para os seguranças saírem.

A figura imponente do homem alto de cabelos negros e vestes esquisitas foi suficiente para intimidar os seguranças e eles saíram. Severus levou Hermione para fora do aeroporto com as corujas os seguindo, esperando uma resposta de Hermione.

x...x

-O que você veio fazer aqui?—ela perguntou.

- Achei que você saberia, você não é a sabe-tudo?—ele falou sarcástico—Ora, não é óbvio?Vim te buscar, a senhorita vai comigo.—ele mais ordenou que sugeriu.

x...x

x...x

x...x

* * *

Muito obrigada pela força: 

JuliaR: Aeee moderaaaa, brigada por ter lido!

Sora Black

Pathy Potter

Alicia Black W Lupin (tem muitas fics super legais SS/HG, espero que vc continue lendo)

Vanessa de novo huahua

e aos tímidos que não se manifestam xD


	8. Na Casa de Snape

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 8: Na Casa de Snape

x...x

* * *

-O que você veio fazer aqui?—ela perguntou. 

- Achei que você saberia, você não é a sabe-tudo?—ele falou sarcástico—Ora, não é óbvio?Vim te buscar, a senhorita vai comigo.—ele mais ordenou que sugeriu.

-Vou... vou com você??—Hermione engasgou assustada—Para sua casa você quer dizer?

-Para onde mais?—Severus falou com uma expressão no rosto que não entregava nenhum tipo de pensamento ou sentimento. Hermione se sentiu desconfortável por um momento.

x...x

-Você aparatou aqui, não?—ela perguntou.

-Sim.

- Por Merlin! E ninguém te viu??? EU não aparatei aqui para não fazer alarde, e você...

-E veja como deu certo—Snape interrompeu a indignação da garota, dirigindo seu olhar de desprezo às corujas e uma sobrancelha levantada a Hermione.

-Bom, isso não é culpa minha, eu lá ía adivinhar que tanta gente ía me escrever?

- Também não é minha culpa, você quem pediu, lembra?—disse ele irônico se divertindo—Hermione, você é uma bruxa, tem que aprender que onde quer que você vá, irá chamar a atenção. Nós não fazemos parte deste mundo, é mais que natural ser notado.

- Isso vindo do homem que aparece em público usando _essas_ vestes.—ela respondeu apontando com os olhos as roupas negras do homem—É lógico que você chama atenção saindo com roupas bruxas por aí!

- Qual o problema com as minhas vestes?—ele falou cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa, observando suas roupas.—Eu acredito que elas são extremamente finas, se esses trouxas não sabem apreciar, então que se danem!—Severus falou revoltado. Hermione riu, ela nunca imaginou Severus Snape como alguém que se importasse com sua aparência ou com o que os outros pensassem, aliás, ela sempre imaginou o contrário disso. Agora, parando para analisar, ela notou que seu senso de estilo, apesar de ser monocromático, era muito elegante, o que indicava sim uma certa preocupação.

x...x

x...x

Uma das corujas subiu no ombro de Hermione e bicou seus cabelos.

-Ai, acho melhor eu responder logo essas corujas, ei pára com isso— ela falou pegando mais papel de dentro de uma de suas bolsas e escrevendo uma mensagem.

"_Harry, Rony e Molly,_

_Muito obrigada, mas eu tenho onde ficar, não há problema.Escreverei quando chegar em Sydney. Não precisam se preocupar, sério mesmo, mais uma vez obrigada._

_Hermione_"

Ela entregou a uma das corujas e despachou a outra dizendo que a amiga dela já estava levando a resposta. A segunda coruja pareceu ultrajada e foi embora esnobe.

x...x

x...x

-Preparada senhorita Granger?—perguntou Snape—Venha, vamos para um local seguro—ele a direcionou para um lugar deserto nos arredores do aeroporto.—Segure-se em mim.

- Ok—ela segurou uma mão dele.

- Eu não vou te morder, agora venha mais perto, a não ser que queira que metade de você fique para trás—ele disse irritado a puxando num abraço e fechando os olhos. Hermione o imitou, sentindo o tecido aveludado de seu sobretudo.

x...x

"CRACK"

x...x

Hermione sentiu que estava no meio de um grande redemoinho, desaparatação conjunta parecia causar uma sensação bem pior que a normal. Quando ela sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão, não estava preparada pelo fato de que não era ela quem estava desaparatando e acabou se desequilibrando, soltando das vestes de Snape, totalmente alheia à sua volta e caiu. Caiu num lugar macio, largando suas malas no chão, e agora, recobrando consciência de que estava num lugar totalmente novo, a casa de Snape, passou a analisar o recinto.

x...x

Ela estava em sua sala de estar, um lugar muito bonito e de bom gosto, ela reparou. Assim como sua sala nas masmorras, aquela era decorada em verde musgo. Haviam 2 poltronas e um sofá rodeando uma mesa de centro que agora estava à sua frente, logo atrás de Severus, uma lareira grande, estantes com vários objetos de decoração e alguns livros e um jogo de xadrez. Havia uma porta que estava aberta e mostrava parte de um escritório e uma escada para um segundo andar que provavelmente dava para o quarto, o quarto DELE, ela pensou animada. Logo ao lado da escada havia uma passagem que levava à sala de jantar e ao fundo era possível ver uma cozinha e duas orelhas de abano atrás do balcão. Hermione deteve seu olhar na criatura.

x...x

-É a elfa da casa.—explicou Severus—Tilly!—ele chamou, ao que a elfa prontamente atendeu.

-Sim, mestre!—ela veio correndo e esbugalhou os olhos ao ver Hermione.

-Esta é Hermione Granger, uma amiga.—disse ele. Hermione sorriu bondosamente para a elfa.

-Óh, uma amiga mulher, definitivamente não vêem muitos amigos na casa de meu senhor—tagarelou a elfa desligada—ainda mais mulheres. Senhorita Barchet não vai ficar nada contente, ah, não mesmo, não mesmo.—ela olhava para baixo murmurando. Hermione franziu a testa numa expressão de indagação, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, foi interrompida pela voz de uma moça.

x...x

-Ah, senhor Snape, o senhor chegou!—dizia uma mocinha de voz rouca natural enquanto descia a escada sem se dar conta que havia mais alguém presente—O senhor foi embora tão rápido sem nem dizer onde estava indo e...—ela estancou quando notou a presença de uma jovem ainda mais jovem que ela própria sentada no sofá, de costas para ela e de frente pra Severus.

x...x

Hermione entendeu o silêncio da moça como um sinal de reconhecimento que havia mais alguém na sala e olhou para o rosto de Severus esperando alguma explicação de quem era aquelazinha. Ela mal tinha coragem de olhar para trás e descobrir que a _outra_ era mais bonita, mais alta, menos dentuça, mais sexy... Ela nem sequer a conhecia, mas já a odiava completamente. A explicação que Mione esperava de Severus não veio, e ela sequer desejava que ele as apresentasse, pois não queria conhecer alguém tão desagradável. Sim, ela era desagradável, não só isso como inconveniente ao extremo, afinal, quem é que era ela para querer saber onde o Severus, o Severus _dela _tinha ido, aliás, alguém poderia responder _quem_ era mesmo a moça?

x...x

Hermione sentiu que o momento estava carregado, pois a mulher não falou uma palavra sequer. Será que ela não falou nada porque estava se sentindo traída? Será que ela achava que tinha algo com Severus? E mais importante, O QUE É que ele tinha feito para ela pensar isso? Ela se virou bruscamente empunhando um olhar de águia para a mulherzinha assanhada e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar um olhar de cadela raivosa em sua própria direção. Os piores temores de Hermione se confirmaram, a moça era bonita. O que era pior, ela tinha olhos verdes como Lily e era ruiva também como Lily, de cabelos lisos escorridos, possuía algumas sardas e um corpaço. Assim não dava pra competir.

x...x

x...x

-Não sabia que o senhor traria companhia—comentou a pessoa que deveria ser a tal da senhorita Barchet. Hermione se levantou ultrajada. Severus observou a cena de braços cruzados e expressão indecifrável.

- Sim, ele trouxe. _Severus_—Hermione fez questão de sonorizar o nome do homem para ficar bem claro que seu nível de intimidade com ele era bem maior—é muito bom para mim.—ela arriscou uma olhada para o Professor—Precisava de um lugar para ficar e ele me ofereceu. Enfim, sou Hermione Granger—ela disse cinicamente estendendo sua mão à outra.

- Julianne Barchet.—ela respondeu a cumprimentando a contra-gosto, pensando já ter ouvido aquele nome antes.—Quantos anos a senhorita tem?—ela perguntou venenosamente notando o quanto a garota era nova.

x...x

- Dezoito, quase dezenove.—respondeu Hermione firme.

- _Qua.se._ dezenove? Me parece menos—disse Julianne insinuante.

-E a senhorita?—perguntou Mione não se deixando abalar.

- Vinte e três.

-Me parece mais.—emendou Hermione finalizando assim o primeiro round. Snape interveio após deixar um sorrisinho de canto de boca escapar.

x...x

-Senhorita Granger, a senhorita Barchet é aprendiz de medibruxa e trabalha aqui cuidando da senhora Snape.—explicou Severus.

-Senhora Snape??—e que diabos ele quis dizer com Senhorita Granger, ela continuou em mente. Porque ele não quer que essa Julianne saiba que somos mais íntimos que isso?

-Sim, minha mãe. Não fui amamentado por lobos.—respondeu Snape irônico. Hermione riu, ela estava finalmente começando a apreciar seu sarcasmo grosseiro. Julianne riu ainda mais alto.

-Ah, e onde está sua mãe?—perguntou Hermione ansiosa ignorando a infantilidade da ruiva.

-A senhora Snape está no quarto dela.—interrompeu Julianne—Ela está de cama, fico surpresa que com toda a intimidade entre vocês, o senhor Snape não tenha contado nada ainda.

-O assunto simplesmente não surgiu—Snape disse em sua controlada impaciência habitual.

- Eu posso conhecê-la?—perguntou Hermione se dirigindo ao homem a seu lado e ignorando a aprendiz de medibruxa.

-Não acho uma boa idéia, ela não gosta de desconhecidos—respondeu Julianne se intrometendo mais uma vez. Hermione foi falar alguma coisa não muito educada mas Snape finalizou o segundo round.

x...x

- Sinto muito Hermione, mas temo que a senhorita Barchet esteja certa.—disse Snape declarando Julianne como vitoriosa e empatando o jogo. Hermione se sentiu quase pisada e Julianne mostrou seus dentes brancos num largo sorriso_. Snape traidor._

_x...x_

- Tilly, o almoço está pronto? Preciso alimentar a senhora Snape.—Julianne perguntou a elfa.

-Sim, mestra—respondeu a elfa bondosamente. Hermione se sentiu desmontar como vários pedacinhos de vidro quebrado. _Mestra._ Há quanto tempo aquela _vadia_ morava ali?—Senhor, o almoço está servido, colocarei mais um prato para a senhorita Granger—a elfa fez reverencia e caminhou em direção à cozinha com Julianne atrás.

x...x

- Desde quando essa...essa...essa... vaca mora aqui?!—perguntou Hermione num sussurro gritado.

- Bem, nunca reparei se ela dá leite, mas essa vaca _tra.ba.lha_aqui há 3 anos. Morar vem com o pacote.—Snape a puxou para seu escritório e fechou a porta jogando um Muffliato.—Ela faz faculdade de Medibruxaria. Ela exige pouco, não dá trabalho e é extremamente paciente. Qual o problema?

x...x

-Qual o problema???Que tal me tratar que nem lixo!—Hermione disse exaltada.

- Eu não vi você tentando fazer as pazes—disse ele levantando a sobrancelha.

-Ah, então agora a culpa é minha??!—ela perguntou brava.

-Não Hermione, esqueça. Escute, minha mãe está doente, eu precisava de alguém que pudesse me ajudar e encontrei ela. Ela vive aqui, faz seu trabalho e pronto! Enquanto eu me fingia de Comensal da Morte nos últimos anos, não havia muito tempo para vir para casa, ainda mais pelo fato de que o Lord das Trevas e os outros comensais não sabiam da existência DESTA minha casa, nem do fato de que uma parente minha ainda estava viva. Por isso, contratei Julianne para ajudar minha mãe, agora que a doença está piorando e eu não poderia ficar aqui.—Severus explicou.

-E que doença é essa?

-Acredito que os trouxas a conhecem por Mal de Alzheimer.

-Ah... mas então você tem outra casa? E Barchet sabe porque você não podia vir para cá? Sabe, sobre ser um espião..

-Não, de maneira alguma. Ela só sabia que eu era Professor em Hogwarts e não tinha muito tempo para voltar para casa ultimamente. Depois, logicamente, quando... Dumbledore morreu, ela soube que eu era um Comensal, assim como o resto do mundo, mas duvido que ela tenha ligado para isso, ela é de uma família puro-sangue, e agora, assim como o resto do mundo, ela sabe que eu era um espião. E sim, tenho outra casa, só para manter as aparências de que vivia sozinho.—ele respondeu.

-Mas porque... bom, ela não poderia ficar no St.Mungus? E se a senhorita Barchet era partidária de Voldemort, porque ela ainda trabalha para você?

- Se eu a internasse no St.Mungus seria um risco muito grande. Todos os Comensias teriam a seu alcance a informação de que Eileen Snape está viva, e com certeza contariam a Lorde Voldemort sobre minha pequena omissão antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer "Obliviate".—comentou Snape.—E não disse que a senhorita Barchet era partidária de Voldemort, que eu saiba, ela não era a favor... mas também não era contra—O estômago de Hermione roncou. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha divertida em direção ao barulho.—Creio que devemos almoçar—ele disse destrancando e sinalizando para a porta.

x...x

Os dois saíram em direção à cozinha, encontrando Tilly no caminho.

-Senhora Barchet está lá em cima alimentando senhora Snape.—a elfa avisou saindo do caminho.—Vou levar as malas da senhorita Granger para o quarto de hóspedes.

x...x

Severus e Hermione tiveram um almoço agradável na medida do possível. Mione agradeceu pelo fato de que aquela Julianne não havia descido ainda, pois assim, ela não teria de suportá-la, mas ainda estava extremamente negativa e paranóica em relação a mulher. Era óbvio que ela nutria algum tipo de sentimento pelo Snape, pelo SEU Snape e ainda por cima se achava no direito de a menosprezar. E _Snape_, nem sequer a defendeu da descarada. Ela não sabia de quem deveria ter mais raiva.

x...x

Hermione estava tão pensativa que mal podia dizer o que havia acabado de comer. Snape se levantou.

-Quer olhar seu quarto, Hermione?—ele perguntou em um tom cortês.

-Sim—ela respondeu ainda irritada.

Os dois subiram as escadas e toparam com Julianne, que vinha descendo. A aprendiz de medibruxa fez questão de passar encostando em Snape, que fez uma cara desagradável. Ela fingiu não notar e passou por Hermione como se ela não estivesse lá.

x...x

- Sorte dela que meus feitiços não-verbais ainda não funcionam.—disse Hermione com os olhos faiscando um Avada.

-Tudo a seu tempo.—comentou Snape divertido com a reação da moça.

x...x

Havia um corredor ao final da escada de madeira no canto da parede, deixando uma espécie de sacada com vista para a sala-de-estar antes de chegar ao corredor, ao redor da parede. Havia três portas ao longo do corredor, duas do lado direito e uma ao final do corredor, e uma porta de frente para a sacada. Snape abriu essa porta, sinalizando para Hermione entrar. O quarto era lindo, possuía um banheiro e um closet pequeno acoplado, uma cama de solteiro com aparência de sofá, criado-mudo, uma poltrona confortável e era inteiramente decorado de vermelho. Hermione sentia que poderia morar ali para sempre.

x...x

-Uau, que lindo aqui—disse ela alternando seu olhar de um lugar para outro, até achar algo que a deixou curiosa—Espera... um interruptor???—Hermione perguntou assustada.

-Sim Hermione—Snape respondeu — Estamos num bairro trouxa e eu sou mestiço. Nós conhecemos interruptores.—ele apertou o botãozinho.

-Ah, desculpa, é que bruxos geralmente não sabem o que é isso—ela ria—Não imaginei que você fosse saber.—ele simplesmente a olhou de seu 1m e 85cm sem responder nada com um leve sorriso de canto.

x...x

-Então, qual é seu quarto?—ela perguntou sem segundas intenções.

-É o primeiro do corredor.—ele respondeu.

-E qual é o da Julianne?

-O segundo.

-E da sua mãe?

- O último.

-Uhm. Certeza que a Julianne não dorme no seu? Afinal, alguma coisa a faz pensar que vocês têm algo, não?

- Hermione, pare com isso. Não que eu te deva satisfações quanto a isso, mas agora que a guerra acabou, não tenho a mínima intenção de fazer ela continuar trabalhando aqui. Eileen—ele chamou a própria mãe pelo nome, o que fez Hermione pensar que ele não era muito apegado à família-- terá um tratamento muito melhor em St.Mungus, e não há motivos para que a senhorita Barchet continue aqui. Só preciso comunicar a ela.

-E qual o problema nisso? Você nunca me pareceu o tipo de cara que tem problemas em decepcionar alguém.—ela falou grossa.

x...x

-Não, não sou mesmo.

-A não ser que a pessoa seja importante...

-Hermione, pare!—ele levantou a voz. Ela engoliu seco e segurou uma lágrima. Os dois ficaram quietos.

-Eu vou... acho que vou tomar um banho.—ela quebrou o silêncio.

-Tudo bem, vou deixá-la com seus afazeres—ele se curvou levemente se sentindo culpado e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Hermione se jogou na cama e se pôs a chorar.

x...x

Maldita Julianne, maldito Snape. Ele tinha que demitir logo aquela mulher. Ela não poderia ficar imaginando tudo o que aquela moça faria quando ela não estivesse por perto, ou então, por Merlin, não! Tudo o que ela já havia feito, tentado fazer ou ate _conseguido _enquanto ela não esteve por perto. Ela retirou sua toalha da mala e rumou para o banheiro. Lá ela se deparou com um chuveiro elétrico. Se sentiu feliz por estar mais uma vez no mundo dos trouxas. Ela considerava os bruxos meio ultrapassados, interessantes, mas ultrapassados, pois eles precisavam fazer tudo com magia e por isso, não inventavam coisas como chuveiros elétricos. Seus banhos eram sempre de banheira.

x...x

Ela ligou o chuveiro e ficou lá por um tempo que ela não saberia dizer. Seus pensamentos iam de raiva para perdão, ansiosidade para aflição. _Sua vida está uma bagunça, admita Hermione_—ela pensava consigo mesma.

x...x

Saiu do chuveiro bufando, desejando que não tivesse que topar com mais ninguém naquela casa, nem mesmo Severus. Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto tentando não fazer o mínimo barulho, mas ouviu alguma coisa e colocou a cabeça para fora para espiar. Ela observou porta do suposto quarto de Eileen entreaberta e os barulhos vinham de lá. Haviam três vozes distintas, uma de Severus, outra de Julianne e outra provavelmente de Eileen.

x...x

Sua coragem grifinória misturada com sua curiosidade adquirida ao longo dos anos de convivência com Harry a fizeram colocar um pé à frente do outro, vagarosamente, até chegar à porta do quarto. Ela espiava por uma fresta os três conversarem.

- Quando é que vocês vão se casar?—perguntava uma senhora frágil e de nariz adunco.

- Mãe, já cansei de dizer que não somos namorados.—respondeu Snape, ao que recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Julianne.

-Ah, não se preocupe mamãe Snape, é que Severus ainda não percebeu que somos perfeitos um para o outro—especulou Julianne.

_Mamãe Snape?Que atrevimento_!—pensou Hermione horrorizada.—_Diga que ela está errada Severus, diga que ela está errada ou você morre._

- Pare com essas besteiras, Julianne.—disse Snape impaciente.

-Mas ela é tão boa para você—"mamãe" Snape emendou, mas logo voltou seu olhar para a fresta na porta. Hermione se encolheu paralizada. Ela foi pega.—Quem é essa??!—ela perguntou assustada. Severus e Julianne se viraram rapidamente.

x...x

- Hermione!—Severus falou sem jeito com Julianne dando um sorrisinho debochado. Ele abriu a porta e trouxe Hermione para dentro.—Esta é uma amiga, Hermione Granger.

-Prazer—Mione disse à senhora na cama.

-Não sabia que Severus tinha amigas tão bonitas—disse a senhora simpática. Julianne se roeu de raiva.

- Sim, ela é tão jovem não? Tem _apenas_ 18 anos.—a moça mais velha se intrometeu.—O que a senhorita faz mesmo?—perguntou ela sugestivamente.

- Eu? Ah, nada demais. Estou fazendo o último ano em Hogwarts.—Snape fez uma cara de reprovação. Hermione se deu conta que havia acabado de contar indiretamente que era sua aluna. Julianne percebeu.

x...x

-Então você é _aluna_ do senhor Snape?—ela disse maliciosa.

-Sim, a melhor aluna da escola—respondeu Snape. Hermione se surpreendeu e corou feliz. Julianne não pareceu gostar muito.

- Mas espere, você me disse que tem quase 19 anos. E vai cursar o _último_ ano de Hogwarts? Você é repetente?—disse ela já quase iluminando seu rosto sardento com um sorriso até a testa.

x...x

- Sim, infelizmente não pude cursar o último ano. Estava muito ocupada auxiliando Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo, a acabar com Voldemort.—disse ela simplista estufando o peito, notando a aprendiz de medibruxa estremecer ao ouvir o nome e seus ombros murcharem. Hermione geralmente não era assim, mas em certos momentos, era necessário.

-Óh, aquele homem terrível, terrível. Sempre falo pro Severus não dar ouvidos àquele homem—comentou Eileen, mas seu comentário foi ignorado.

-Bem, acho melhor deixarmos a senhora descansar agora—disse Julianne, obviamente não querendo dar chances de Hermione a diminuir mais em frente à mulher.

x...x

Os três saíram se despedindo e o clima continuou pesado mas, felizmente Hermione sabia como se defender. A noite chegou e Hermione esperou que Julianne se deitasse, para se despedir de Severus. Os dois andaram juntos até a porta de seu quarto.

- Boa noite Severus—Hermione depositou um beijo quente e demorado nele, como que para assegurar que ele dormisse pensando somente nela.

-Boa noite senhorita Granger—ele disse num tom quase safado, respondendo ao beijo de seu próprio modo.

- Então, quando aquela idiota prepotente vai sumir daqui?—comentou ela.

x...x

- Preciso conversar com ela e com Eileen, afinal, você reparou o quanto minha mãe gosta dela. Para falar a verdade, ás vezes a senhorita Barchet é a única pessoa que ela consegue se lembrar.

-Ah—Hermione somente agora notara a gravidade e tristeza da situação, mas ela não poderia deixar de ser um pouco egoísta, não enquanto aquela moça continuasse a irritá-la.—Então, este é o único motivo pelo qual ela está aqui?—ela perguntou se lembrando do quanto as características da moça lembravam Lílian Potter.

x...x

- Sim, que outro motivo teria?—Snape parecia não enxergar o mesmo que ela.

-Nenhum...—Mione respondeu depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios e Severus se retirou para seu próprio quarto.

Julianne espiava a cena pela fresta da porta de seu quarto fuzilando-os com o olhar. _Isso não vai ficar assim_—ela pensava.

x...x

x...x

No outro dia de manhã Hermione acordou em "seu" quarto feliz , se relembrando de seu beijo com Snape. Parecia que aquele beijo havia feito tudo evaporar, toda sua raiva e confusão. Agora, ela só precisava esperar para que a competição fosse embora.

Ela levantou e caminhou para fora do quarto parando na sacada. Ela observou de cima, Snape sentado na sala, bebendo chá e ameaçou descer, mas ouviu a voz de Eileen de dentro do quarto ao final do corredor e resolveu verificar.

- Sev?? É você?—a mulher chamava. Hermione entrou no quarto preocupada.

-Óh, quem é você?—Eileen perguntou. Pelo pouco que Mione sabia da doença, havia dias em que a pessoa estava melhor e dias em que estava pior, pelo jeito hoje era um dia em que ela estava pior.

- Eu... eu... a senhora já me conhece...

x...x

- Ah sim, você deve ser Lily— Hermione ficou claramente triste com a menção do nome—Sev sempre fala de você, mas nunca a trouxe para me visitar. Venha aqui, querida.—Hermione chegou mais perto.

- Ele disse que você tinha olhos lindos... tenho que concordar... Sabe, você faz muito bem a ele. Ele não é um menino muito sociável.—Hermione notou que Eileen claramente pensava que estavam no passado.

- Eu só quero o bem dele—Mione respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Julianne escancarou a porta do quarto.

-Imaginei mesmo ter ouvido vozes, vamos _Lily,_ deixe a senhora Snape descansar.—ela disse amarga. Hermione se despediu da senhora bondosamente e saiu encarando a aprendiz de medibruxa.

x...x

x...x

Após o café da tarde Snape chamou Julianne em seu escritório para uma conversa particular. Hermione sentou na sala esperando. Depois de alguns minutos Julianne saiu da sala irritada e dirigiu a ela um olhar de desprezo. Hermione sorriu triunfante e foi atrás de Snape.

-Você falou a ela sobre St. Mungus?—ela perguntou somente para confirmar, pois já sabia que sim.

- Sim, nota-se que ela não gostou muito, não?

-É, mas não tenho tanta certeza se isso tem algo a ver com perder o emprego, ou em ficar longe de você.

-Disse a ela que poderia visitar Eileen a hora que quisesse, mas por algum motivo ela não ficou muito feliz.—ele falou irônico cruzando os braços.— Cobra. —Hermione riu com o xingo.—Agora preciso falar com minha mãe.

x...x

x...x

Snape foi ao quarto dela e após uma longa meia hora, Eileen pareceu concordar. Ele se vestiu e se dirigiu à lareira da sala, jogando pó de flú e chamando pelo Hospital St. Mungus. Hermione poderia relaxar, sabendo que aquela mulher agora, era só um fantasma em suas vidas. Após algumas horas de espera, a aprendiz de feiticeira desceu as escadas puxando algumas malas.

-Mas a senhorita já vai embora?—perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, não quero ficar onde não sou desejada—a palavra desejada saiu com duplo sentido.—Mesmo que Snape tenha me dado um tempo para ficar aqui, prefiro ir para a casa de meus pais. Sinto muito que a senhorita esteja na mesma situação.—disse Julianne insinuante.

x...x

- Bem, não sinta. Eu QUERO ir para a casa de meus pais—Mione respondeu sem entender bem o que a outra queria dizer.

- Não estou falando sobre isso, senhorita Granger. Estou falando sobre não ser desejada aqui.—as feições de Hermione mudaram.

- Sugiro que a senhorita pare com esses joguinhos—ela falou se levantando do sofá e caminhando em direção a outra ameaçadoramente.—Não vai conseguir o que quer.

x...x

- Se não acredita em mim, veja por si mesma.— ela deu uma pausa triunfante para analisar o impacto de suas palavras.—Olhe no quarto de Severus, no criado-mudo, e veja o que ele esconde. Talvez assim você entenda o que eu quero dizer. Ele não te ama garota tola—Hermione já tinha ouvido essas palavras antes, da boca do próprio homem em questão, mas elas não tinham má conotação daquela vez.

x...x

x...x

Julianne Barchet se virou nos calcanhares, levando atrás de si suas malas e murmurando algo ininteligível. Hermione estancou ao chão da sala, como se tivesse criado raízes. Ela se perguntava se deveria ou não invadir a privacidade de Snape e o que era que havia na gaveta do criado-mudo. Ela CERTAMENTE, não queria, não _poderia _arriscar deixá-lo bravo com ela por algo assim. Ela se lembrava extremamente BEM de quando Harry a contou o episódio da penseira, no quinto ano, em que ele inadvertidamente invadiu os pensamentos de Snape na penseira de Dumbledore, e o homem quase o cortou em pedacinhos e utilizou seus restos mortais em alguma poção fedorenta. É, se ele a pegasse bisbilhotando, com certeza tudo entre eles estaria acabado, por isso era melhor... ela ir bisbilhotar rápido, antes que ele chegasse!

x...x

x...x

Ela correu escada acima tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, atravessando o corredor, vigiando a porta do quarto de Eileen para ter certeza que ela não a veria. Ela tentou abrir a porta do quarto, mas estava trancada. Com um simples_ Alorromora,_ Mione abriu caminho para um mundo ainda não conhecido. Agora, ela estava diante de toda intimidade do homem. Incrível como ele confiava tanto nela quanto em... Barchet... para deixar seu quarto sem proteção de magia negra com o tal de segredo dando sopa por lá..._Por que é que ele confiava naquela vagabunda?_

_x...x_

_x...x_

Hermione se dirigiu à primeira gaveta e a abriu, não viu nada de suspeito, repetiu o mesmo procedimento na segunda e nada. Ao abrir a terceira e última gaveta, se deparou com o álbum de formandos do ano da turma de Snape. Havia algumas folhas entre o álbum, marcando algumas páginas. Ela traçou as páginas abrindo uma por uma. Todas as páginas marcadas continham fotos de Lílian Evans. Lílian Evans com um Snape extremamente criança mas nada infantil no primeiro ano, Lílian Evans perto do lago, Lílian Evans perto da Floresta Proibida, Lílian Evans com a turma da Grifinória, Lílian Evans com uma amiga. Em adição a isso, as folhas que marcavam as páginas também eram fotos de Lílian Evans, e em um caso, ela pôde notar, de Lílian Potter. Ela reconheceu esta como a parte que estava faltando da foto de Harry com seu pai, que Harry havia contado que Snape havia rasgado e levado do Largo Grimmauld. Em uma foto estavam ela e Severus em seu quarto ano, ambos aparentando estar muito felizes e até mesmo se olhavam como se fossem... Merlin, ela e RONY no quarto ano.

x...x

x...x

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Ele não a amava, ele amou e sempre amaria Lílian Evans, sempre. E sempre a guardaria em uma gaveta próxima, o mais próximo que poderia tê-la de si. Mesmo que ele pensasse que gostava de Hermione, o fantasma _daquela_ mulher nunca estaria longe, nunca o deixaria. Por isso que ele mantinha Julianne Barchet por perto, pois apesar de saber que ela não prestava, as semelhanças físicas com Lily eram imensas e ele provavelmente morria de saudades dela. E o pior é que ela o admirava por isso, aquele era um amor tão bonito, o amor mais honesto que ela já vira, o amor que Dumbledore tanto falara e que poucos conheciam, o amor que vencia barreiras, o amor que foi responsável pela vitória deles na guerra. Quem era ela para se opor a esse amor tão verdadeiro? Quem era ela para exigir que aquele homem amasse _ela _e não Lily? Ela guardou as fotos carinhosamente exatamente como estavam, observando Sirius, Thiago, Lílian, Frank e tantos outros que tiveram suas vidas destruídas por Voldemort e seus seguidores, sentindo uma pena especialmente maior pelo garoto de aspecto doentio branquicelo e nariz adunco. Ela gostaria de poder fazê-lo feliz, mas isso somente uma certa ruiva poderia fazer, e ela também não gostaria de se deixar ser usada por ele, sem ele nem ao menos perceber. Hermione levantou decidida, sabendo o que deveria fazer quando o homem cruzasse a lareira da sala. Foi até seu quarto, pegou suas malas e as levou para baixo.

x...x

x...x

Severus logo chegou pela lareira, amaldiçoando o hospital e sua burocracia.

- Eles aceitaram Eileen?—ela perguntou.

-Sim, já era a tempo. Estava até cogitando mostrar minha Marca Negra, estímulo visual é sempre útil.—disse ele sarcástico –Dois assistentes de medibruxos virão buscá-la em cerca de meia hora.

-Que bom...

x...x

-Por que suas malas estão aqui embaixo, fiquei tanto tempo assim lá?

-Bem, não tanto assim, somente o suficiente para a senhorita Barchet ir embora—ela comentou esperando a reação dele.

-Uhm, não me surpreende que ela já tenha ido. A propósito Hermione, esqueci de lhe perguntar sobre Potter e Lovegood.—ele estreitou os olhos – Como eles sabem?

- Ah, agora é Hermione de novo? Me pergunto porque na frente de Julianne era senhorita Granger.—ela falou revoltada ao que Snape estreitou mais os olhos—Eles sabem porque contei a eles, mas não tinha outro jeito, Harry já tinha quase certeza.

x...x

- O que exatamente a senhorita está querendo insinuar? —ele usou seu tom altivo usual, bufando logo em seguida – Como se Potter fosse difícil de enganar... e nem preciso comentar sobre a senhorita Lovegood.

- Bem, não precisa se preocupar Severus, estarei notificando-os o mais rápido possível de nossa atual situação.—ela comentou tentando ser fria

- Atual situação?—Severus levantou a sobrancelha interrogativamente.

x...x

Agora era a hora, era tudo ou nada. Hermione não poderia dizer que era porque ele ainda amava Lily e ela não suportava essa idéia, seria muito egoísmo de sua parte. Ela precisava simplesmente acabar com isso, de modo que ele nunca mais a procurasse... que ele nunca mais a _quisesse_. O pensamento a fez querer vomitar.

x...x

-Sim, você é meu professor e eu sou sua aluna, você é sonserino e eu sou grifinória, você é um ex-Comensal da Morte e eu sou nascida trouxa, você é velho—isso foi cruel, ela percebeu—e eu sou nova, além do_"Potter"_ ser meu amigo. Não servimos um para o outro, isto foi um erro e você sabe melhor que ninguém.

x...x

Snape nunca se sentiu tão humilhado em sua vida, nem mesmo quando era pendurado de cabeça para baixo e tinha suas calças abaixadas pelos "Marotos". Ele sentiu vontade de ralhar com a garota, tirar 100 pontos de sua casa pela impertinência, a estrangular e chacoalhar até que ela dissesse de onde diabos tirou isso. Ele caminhou ameaçadoramente em sua direção e a pegou pelo colarinho.

x...x

-Saia daqui senhorita Granger.—ao contrário do que sua intenção mandava, sua voz não saiu raivosa, mas sim rouca... dolorida. Não havia ali o habitual tom de indiferença que ele já havia usado com ela nos anos anteriores, mas uma tristeza que também refletia em seus olhos negros...se ao menos ela estivesse olhando para eles.

x...x

Hermione não esperaria mais nada vindo dele. Esse era Snape, ela sabia que ele pediria para que ela se retirasse, e assim o fez, levando suas malas e tentando ao máximo não deixá-lo ver que essa não era exatamente sua vontade. Ela estava fazendo um favor aos dois, mantendo sua dignidade e a dele. Seria ridículo se os dois descobrissem que o amor de Mione não era correspondido e depois que todos já desconfiassem, fossem obrigados a se separar. Era melhor assim.

x...x

A porta se fechou às suas costas.

x...x

x...x

* * *


	9. Deuces are Wild

Capítulo 9 não é bem um capítulo ..hehe

Gente, tudo a seu tempo. Lógico que tinha que ter briga, afinal, namorar com o Snape não é mamão com açúcar..huahuahua, mas esperem só q a gente vai ver o q faz quanto a isso..hehehe sorrisinho maroto de suspense

Muito obrigada a quem vem lendo, e agora meu cursinho começou portanto, vou estar postando com menos freqüência, além do mais, tem gente aqui em casa que não sai do maldito computador, mesmo assim, vocês não terão que esperar mais do que alguns dias. Então relax hehe

Gostaria de dedicar esta música à história dos dois até agora. Se quiserem procurar no youtube para ouvir ou baixar, fiquem à vontade.

x...x

* * *

**Deuces are Wild- AEROSMITH**

* * *

I love to look into your big brown eyes

(Eu amo olhar dentro de seus grandes olhos castanhos)

They talk to me and seem to hypnotize

(Eles falam comigo e parecem hipnotizar)

They say the things nobody dares to say

(Eles dizem as coisas que ninguém ousa dizer)

And I'm not about to let you fly away

(E eu não vou te deixar voar para longe,)

x...x

My lover with no jet lag

(Sem jat-leg, meu amor)

Stayin' up all night in the sleepin' bag

(Ficando acordado toda a noite no saco de dormir)

You got a heart-beatin' rhythm from the subterrain

(Você tem um coração que bate no ritmo do subterrâneo)

I really love you little girl, I don't need to explain

(Eu realmente te amo garotinha, não preciso explicar)

x...x

I love you 'cause your deuces are wild, girl

(Eu te amo porque sua imprevisibilidade é selvagem, garota)

Like a double shot of lovin' so fine

(Como uma dose dupla de amor tão bom)

I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl

(Eu venho te amando desde que você era uma criança, garota)

'cause you and me is two of a kind

(Porque eu e você somos dois do mesmo tipo)

x...x

Like deja vu i feel like i've been here

(Como Déjà Vu, eu sinto como se já tivesse estado aqui)

Or somewhere else but you've been always near

(Ou em algum outro lugar, mas com você sempre por perto)

It's you that's in my dreams I'm beggin' for

(É por você que estou implorando em meus sonhos)

But I woke up when someone slammed the door

(Mas eu acordei com alguém batendo a porta)

x...x

So hard I fell out of bed

(Tão forte que caí da cama)

Screamin' mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread

(Gritando o bebê da mamãe gosta de biscoitos)

And the moral of the story, i can testify

(E a moral da história, posso afirmar)

I get stoned on you girl, that's the best reason why

(Eu fico drogado em você garota, e este é o melhor motivo.)

x...x

I love you 'cause your deuces are wild, girl

(Te amo porque sua imprevisibilidade é selvagem, garota)

Like a double shot of lovin' so fine

(Como uma dose dupla de amor tão bom)

I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl

(Eu venho te amando desde que você era uma criança, garota)

'cause you and me is two of a kind

(Porque eu e você somos dois do mesmo tipo)

x...x

I love you 'cause your deuces are wild, girl

(Te amo porque sua imprevisibilidade é selvagem, garota)

Like a double shot of lovin' so fine

(Como uma dose dupla de amor tão bom)

I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl

(Eu venho te amando desde que você era uma criança, garota)

'cause you and me is two of a kind

(Porque eu e você somos dois do mesmo tipo)

x...x

x...x

* * *

Jet-lag é quando viajamos e sentimos a diferença do fuso horário, quando nosso relógio interno está dessincronizado com a hora real do lugar onde estamos.

Deuces Wild (sem o "are") é uma carta escolhida para ser o coringa do jogo, no entanto a melhor tradução que achei para Deuces are Wild, na música, seria "imprevisibilidade selvagem".

x...x

* * *

x...x

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo 8

Muito obrigada pelos reviews meus fiéis leitores..uahuahua

E obrigada a todos por lerem.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"


	10. Austrália

Esse capítulo me consumiu uma grande quantidade de pesquisa em Google e Google Earth T.T

Os lugares que mencionei no capítulo existem. E tive que dar nomes para os pais da Hermione.

Eu não poderia ficar relatando tudo nos mínimos detalhes neste capítulo, até porque são coisas sem importância... mas também não poderia correr e pular tudo...

E não se preocupem... uma hora as coisas vão se resolver ;)

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 10: Austrália

x...x

* * *

Severus fechou a porta sem entender nada. Ele era orgulhoso sim, mas não mediria esforços para pedir perdão a Hermione, isso é, se ele tivesse feito algo errado, e a questão é que ele não tinha feito absolutamente nada para causar uma mudança tão drástica de comportamento, a não ser que ser ele mesmo pudesse causar algo assim.

x...x

Ele em toda sua inexperiência não poderia imaginar o que é que se passava pela mente de uma mulher. Talvez fosse aquele tal de "ciclo" que ele tanto ouviu falar. Mas a questão é que, se ele não era culpado de nada , então porque ela havia feito isso? Porque o colocou nessa situação ridícula, lhe deu esperanças e depois arrancou à base de machadadas. Ela com certeza era muito atrevida, uma garotinha atrevida. E o pior é que ele já havia se sentido em situação parecida, Lílian também o havia dado esperanças. Eles eram inseparáveis até o incidente "Potter", todos na escola os consideravam o casal inter-comunal, apesar de o máximo a acontecer entre eles ter sido um simples selinho, coisa de criança. Daquela vez a culpa foi uma divisão entre ele e Potter, o causador da discórdia que o levou a chamar Lily de sangue-ruim, mas desta vez... Ciúmes, talvez? Não, isso não poderia ter nada a ver com Julianne Barchet, afinal, ela não estaria mais ali daquele dia em

diante.

x...x

x...x

"Você é velho e eu sou nova"—as palavras ressoavam em sua cabeça como um grande sino de Igreja. Snape nunca havia se sentido tão deslocado, tão indesejado. Ele queria ir atrás dela e se vingar, voltar a seu quarto ano e a chamar de dentuça de novo, ah sim, isso o daria muito prazer. Se ao menos ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, mas infelizmente um sonoro "CRACK" pôde ser ouvido. Ali na vizinhança, qualquer trouxa que ouvisse poderia pensar que era o escapamento de um carro, uma janela quebrando, uma casca de árvore rachando, no entanto o som para ele era inconfundível. Ela havia ido embora.

Vários pensamentos ocorreram-lhe: Ela só estava fazendo graça com ele, só queria se vingar por todas as humilhações, queria fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela só para jogá-lo no lixo, queria o enganar, fazer joguinhos com ele.

Pois bem, se era isso que ela queria, era isso que ela teria.

x...x

Um sorriso sádico cobriu seus lábios: _Espere e verá Srta.Granger._

_x...x_

Num giro de calcanhar Snape se encaminhou para o quarto de sua mãe para avisar que os dois medibruxos viriam buscá-la, antes de se dirigir à lareira para esperá-los.

x...x

x...x

Hermione se sentia extremamente contrariada, ela não queria ter feito isso, mas sentia que era extremamente necessário. Ele não foi atrás dela, mesmo ela o dando um tempo para vir. Isso mostrava o quanto ela não era importante. Mione se dirigiu para trás de uma moita ao redor de uma bela cerejeira, verificando se não havia ninguém por perto. No escuro da tarde para a noite, ela desaparatou, desejando que nunca tivesse alimentado sentimentos por aquele homem.

x...x

Mione apareceu no mesmo local isolado que Severus a havia mostrado e agradeceu por não ter ninguém ali, senão teria de usar alguns Obliviates. Ela se encaminhou para o portão quatro do aeroporto, onde faria uma viagem de aproximadamente 22 horas, com parada em Hong Kong, até o Aeroporto Internacional Kingsford Smith em Sydney. Com ajuda de sua mente geniosa, ela alterou a memória dos pais, inserindo uma vontade imensa neles de se mudarem para a Austrália, mais precisamente para Sydney, num lugar bem próximo ao aeroporto internacional para facilitar ao máximo sua vida.

x...x

x...x

A viagem foi definitivamente muito cansativa e Mione ainda por cima teria de achar algum hotel barato em que ela pudesse ficar até achar a casa dos pais. Ela se manteve informada o máximo possível sobre onde eles estavam morando, mas como nunca tinha ido a Sydney, teria que aprender a se virar por ali antes.

x...x

Devido ao fuso-horário, o avião partiu de Londres às 21h da noite do dia 5 de Julho e chegou em Sydney por volta das 5h da madrugada do dia 7. Na pequena parada que fizeram em Hong Kong, Mione comprou alguns chaveiros interessantes que vendiam em uma lojinha de presentes. Um deles era uma bruxinha, que ela comprou para si mesma.

x...x

Ela teve 22 horas de vôo para pensar em como abordaria seus pais, e mesmo sua mente ágil não encontrou nenhuma bela desculpa para conseguir entrar na casa dos "Wilkins", como no momento eles se chamavam, ou pensavam que se chamavam. Era óbvio que ela não poderia simplesmente bater à porta e ir conjurando um "Finite Incantatem", pois poderia haver trouxas vendo. O que ela poderia inventar? Talvez ela pudesse arrombar a casa? Isso não parecia certo.

x...x

x...x

Hermione desceu no aeroporto de Sydney e se dirigiu a um guichê.

-Com licença, onde posso encontrar uma pousada ou um hotel barato a essas horas aqui na redondeza?—ela perguntou a uma das mocinhas que parecia ser a mais simpática.

-Bem, na rua Pitt há um hotel com um preço bem acessível, chama-se Legend has it Westend...Geralmente muitos mochileiros se hospedam lá, creio que seja uns 55 dólares australianos a estadia. Há um ônibus que passa aqui que leva a essa rua.—ela respondeu com um sotaque australiano puxado.

-Uhm, muito obrigada!—respondeu Mione aliviada pela informação.

x...x

x...x

55 dólares australianos era algo que ela poderia pagar, só era preciso achar uma Casa de Câmbio no aeroporto e trocar um pouco de suas libras. Foi o que ela fez, sendo que apenas 25 libras seriam suficientes, mas ela preferiu trocar um pouco mais para prevenir. Hermione deixou o aeroporto, pegou o primeiro ônibus para a rua Pitt e fez seu check-in no hotel. Não era um lugar muito freqüentado e realmente, só havia mochileiros ali, mas era um lugar extremamente confortável. Infelizmente, eram seis horas da manhã na Austrália e ela não tinha sono pois agora deveriam ser 20h da noite em Londres, sendo assim, ela tentou ocupar seus pensamentos com outra coisa que não fosse Severus Snape e resolveu ir tomar um bom e revigorante banho.

x...x

Após o banho Hermione aproveitou para assistir televisão, coisa que ela não fazia há séculos. Apesar da programação de manhã ser um lixo, ela estava se divertindo como nunca. Ás vezes ela esquecia como era bom ser trouxa, não que ser bruxa fosse chato, muito pelo contrário, mas poder agir como se nunca tivesse existido um Voldemort no mundo, poder se fingir de trouxa, nos dois sentidos, era agradavelmente prazeroso. Ela tomou seu primeiro café da manhã decente sem ser preparado por um elfo há muito tempo em sua vida e decidiu que seria uma ótima hora para explorar onde "Wendell" e "Monica Wilkins" estavam morando agora.

x...x

Graças à corretora de sua ex-casa em Londres, após alguma enrolação e certas mentirinhas inofensivas como estar interessada em comprar a casa, ela conseguiu a informação de onde seus pais estariam morando agora. _Nunca duvide de Hermione Granger_—ela pensou consigo mesma.

x...x

A moça pegou o ônibus que levava ao bairro Mascot, mais precisamente para a rua Pyrmont, número 565. Se preparando para o que diria, ficou mais ou menos 10 minutos estancada à porta imaginando se deveria bater ou correr. Não foi preciso nenhum dos dois. Um homem vestindo um pulôver cinza por cima de uma camiseta pólo branca e calça jeans azul clara abriu a porta segurando um saco de lixo numa das mãos e dando de cara com uma Hermione de mão direita levantada com punho fechado. O homem riu da desconhecida simpaticamente a encorajando a falar algo, o que não aconteceu.

x...x

-Sim?—ele perguntou.

-Ah... é... –Mione engasgou.

- _Querido, quem é, é algo importante?—_gritava uma voz de mulher ao fundo que Hermione logo reconheceu como de sua mãe.

x...x

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando e de repente uma figura de uma versão de Hermione Jane Granger mais velha e redonda apareceu à porta. Hermione deteve seu olhar sobre a forma circular por baixo de um vestido florido como queixo caído. Ela certamente não esperava por isso, mas alguém com certeza estava esperando, mais precisamente uma espera de nove meses. Aparentemente ela não tinha embutido e retirado pensamentos do que "fazer" e "não fazer" suficientes na memória de seus pais. "Nunca duvide de Hermione Granger" parecia um pensamento idiota e demasiadamente confiante no momento. "_Burra"._—ela pensou já não mais tão orgulhosa de si mesma.

x...x

- Ah... olá—disse Katherine Granger olhando Hermione de cima a baixo, parecendo notar o quanto as duas eram semelhantes.

- Ahn.—a garota saiu do estado de transe. Ela teria tempo suficiente mias tarde para formular um pensamento sobre seu novo irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. —É, me deram este endereço, disseram que a senhora Wickes mora aqui. Eu acabei de chegar de Londres, ela é minha avó...—ela disse meio atrapalhada, se provando uma ótima mentirosa.

x...x

-Senhora Wickes? Não, nós somos os Wilkins—disse o suposto senhor Wilkins. Hermione treinou uma expressão de surpresa e decepção conjunta.

- Ah meu Deus, ela está perdida—constatou a mulher grávida olhando preocupada para o marido.—Porque a senhorita não entra? Talvez você possa ligar para sua avó e pegar o endereço certo. – ela continuou sentindo uma certa empatia maternal pela garota. O senhor John Granger pareceu reprovar a decisão da mulher, mas Hermione estava aliviada.

x...x

- Ah, eu não quero incomodar...—ela disse fazendo um doce – Mas, se eu puder só fazer uma ligação...

- Não tem problema, entre.—a mulher deu caminho a Mione, deixando que John passasse para levar o lixo para fora.—Qual seu nome?—ela perguntou já lá dentro.

-Ehr... é Hermione.—ela respondeu sem-graça. Katherine pareceu confusa.

- Jura?!?! Que coincidência... eu e Wendell queríamos colocar este nome em nossa filhinha.—ela acariciou sua barriga proeminente.—É um nome tão raro, me surpreende que você tenha o mesmo.—Hermione se xingou internamente por quase deixar seus pais nomearem a garotinha de Hermione 2.—A propósito, meu nome é Mônica.—a mulher estendeu a mão que a garota aceitou prontamente.

-Prazer. De quantos meses a senhora está?—ela perguntou interessada em quando teria sua nova irmãzinha.

-Bem, está previsto para o dia 29 deste mês...—ela contou feliz. O suposto Wendell entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

x...x

x...x

Hermione decidiu que este era o momento certo, esperou que ele se juntasse à esposa na sala e se levantou empunhando sua varinha. Algo na expressão calma dos dois denunciava que eles não haviam esquecido totalmente de suas vidas anteriores, pois não temeram nem estranharam o que ela segurava em mãos. Com lágrimas de ansiedade Hermione se pôs à frente dos dois.

-_Finite Incantatem_—ela balançou a varinha.

Por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade, os Grangers assimilaram as novas informações que estavam recebendo e suas feições passaram de choque a entendimento, confusão a decepção, raiva à felicidade. Os dois se entreolharam emocionados.

x...x

x...x

-Hermione!

-Filha!—eles gritaram simultaneamente, se levantando para abraçá-la.

-Porque você fez isso??! Você sabe o quanto sofremos??—sua mãe perguntou.

- Mas mãe, eu fiz isso justamente pra vocês não sofrerem. Se eu morresse, não queria que vocês se lembrassem de mim, e também não queria que vocês corressem perigo lá na Inglaterra.—ela explicou chorosa tampando o rosto com as mãos.

x...x

- Mi, você não tem idéia do que isso nos fez. Nós não sabíamos o porquê, mas nos sentíamos tão... vazios...—seu pai explicou.

-Sim, e achávamos que alguma coisa estava faltando... um filho talvez.—continuou Katherine – Então decidimos ter um. Você está feliz por ter uma irmãzinha, Mi?—a garota acenou com a cabeça na falta de palavras.

- Seus olhos sempre nos assombravam, sabíamos que havia algo faltando.— John puxou o queixo de Hermione para si, olhando profundamente em seus olhos mel acastanhados e a abraçou.

x...x

A família feliz estava mais uma vez reunida. Hermione sentia-se com menos 100 quilos nas costas. _Menos uma coisa para resolver._—ela pensou.

-Mãe, pai... Vocês me perdoam?—ela perguntou num tom um pouco infantil, como se tivesse pego um biscoito do pacote antes do almoço.

Os dois suspiraram e responderam em uníssono: —Está tudo bem.

x...x

-É –ela sorriu aliviada—Está mesmo. Voldemort foi derrotado, Harry o derrotou... _nós_ o derrotamos —ela corrigiu, lembrando-se do árduo trabalho de tantos outros para por um fim à guerra. Ela sentiu os olhares orgulhosos em sua direção.

- E aquele Comensal que matou o diretor... Snake, Snape, não sei. O qual você dizia ser um bom professor... foi preso?—Kate perguntou interessada.

- Lembra que eu dizia que suas ações eram meio contraditórias? Pois é, ele era inocente.—ela falou com um fantasma de sorriso no rosto.—Dumbledore pediu que ele o matasse por que ele já estava morrendo, e assim, o Snape poderia se tornar o Comensal favorito de Voldemort e ajudar o Harry. Na verdade, ele foi muito corajoso... como daquela vez que ele nos salvou na Casa dos Gritos.

x...x

-Ah... –sua mãe sorriu—Tá vendo só? Sua intuição estava certa desde seu terceiro ano. Sempre falo pra você confiar um pouco mais em você e um pouco menos em livros.—ela falou mal sabendo o _quanto_ Hermione havia confiado em sua intuição trazendo Snape de volta à vida.

- Agora vocês não precisam mais se preocupar comigo, o mundo bruxo não está mais em polvorosa. E eu estou vivinha.—ela disse alegre mas logo se lembrou dos outros que haviam morrido e murchou.

x...x

- E seus amigos?—perguntou John.

- Vivos também... mas Jorge, Olho-Tonto Moody, Dobby, Lupin e Tonks morreram. Ah, Lupin e Tonks tiveram um filho, o Ted, e o Harry é seu padrinho. Uhm, deixa eu ver... Ah, a Minerva é a diretora de Hogwarts agora e o Snape é vice e vai ser o professor de DCAT. E Minerva obrigou todos a repetirem o ano, então nossa sala vai fazer o 7º ano de novo comigo, Harry e Rony, porque este ano nós estávamos atrás das Horcruxes e não podíamos ir para a escola. Lucius Malfoy foi preso, mas eu não sei muito sobre isso e o Draco parece estar mudando.—Hermione explicou pensativa. Seus pais tentaram assimilar toda a informação.

x...x

x...x

- Pai, mãe... eu to meio cansada... Será que eu posso deitar? Acho que é o fuso-horário...

- Ah, pode deitar na nossa cama se quiser.—disse Kate

- Vou ligar para nossa corretora... resolver uns assuntos— John disse se referindo ao assunto casa.

x...x

Hermione se sentiu meio culpada, mas subiu as escadas exausta para procurar o quarto se desculpando com o pensamento de que o que ela fez foi algo necessário. Agora ela precisaria pegar suas malas no hotel antes que a diária acabasse, mas antes ela queria descansar um pouco. Ela chegou ao quarto e se jogou na cama, caindo no sono logo depois. Nem meia hora se passou até que uma coruja, a mesma que havia aparecido no aeroporto com as cartas de Molly e Rony, começou a bicar a janela, a tirando de seus sonhos. Mione levantou e pegou o pergaminho abrindo a janela para a coruja entrar.

x...x

"_Mione,_

_Aqui é o Harry e a Gina, como você está? Já chegou na Austrália?_

_Precisamos te contar, Lucius Malfoy foi julgado ontem e constataram que ele praticamente abandonou o lado de Voldemort antes da guerra terminar. Usaram Veritasserum nele e parece que ele está realmente arrependido. Ele pegou 6 anos de Azkaban, mas se ele fizer doações anônimas para algumas famílias que ele prejudicou, a pena pode diminuir._

_Agora o problema é que quando usaram Veritasserum nele, perguntaram se havia outros Comensais da Morte à solta. Ele deu o nome do Draco à contra-gosto. Parece que Crabbe e Goyle já estavam agindo por Voldemort, mas ainda não haviam recebido a Marca Negra... mas o Draco já. Os três foram presos. Estamos tentando nos informar de quando será o julgamento..._

_P.S.: Estamos cuidando do Bichento aqui, mas ele está com saudades._

_Abraços,_

_Harry e Gina."_

_x...x_

Hermione lia e relia a carta surpresa para se certificar de que havia entendido cada milímetro.

x...x

"_Harry e Gina,_

_Já estou com saudades. Estou na casa de meus pais e já retirei o feitiço da memória, eles são John e Katherine Granger novamente. Acho que agora vamos procurar uma nova casa em Londres, e de preferência uma com um quarto extra pra minha nova irmãzinha! Isso mesmo que vocês leram, e ela está prevista para nascer dia 29 de Julho, perto do seu aniversário, Harry!_

_Quanto ao Draco, será que vocês não podem testemunhar? Sei lá, acho que ele está mudado... Quer dizer, ele é um cretino, ou era, mas não fez nada ainda que mereça Azkaban._

_P.S.: Ah, falem pra ele que eu também to com saudades, mas vou ter que demorar mais um pouco aqui._

_Abraços,_

_Mione"_

_x...x_

Ela despachou a coruja com sua resposta depois de alimentá-la e estava com tanto sono que resolveu que deveria primeiro ir buscar suas bagagens para depois poder descansar o quanto quisesse sem preocupações. Ela desceu as escadas para avisar seus pais.

x...x

-Paiê, manhê... eu vou ir no hotel pegar minhas bagagens e trazer pra cá, tá?

- Que hotel é esse?—perguntou John

- Legend has it Westend, na rua Pitt.—Mione respondeu.

- Eu te levo lá de carro—ele disse notando o quanto ela estava exausta.

-Brigada, pai—ela ofereceu um sorriso sincero.

x...x

Os dois foram ao hotel e pegaram sua bagagem, no caminho o senhor Granger perguntou coisas como onde estava Bichento e detalhes de todo esse ano que ele e a esposa perderam na vida de sua filha. Hermione foi cuidadosa o bastante para não contar seu envolvimento com Rony ou com Snape, seria horrível ter de dar satisfações sobre qualquer um, principalmente sobre seu Professor.

Ao chegar em sua nova casa temporária, Hermione desabou no primeiro lugar relativamente fofo que avistou e ficou desacordada pelo que pareceu ser 1 mês.

x...x

x...x

* * *

Obrigada pelos reviews:

Monique

Éder :D

Iolanda

Dinha

Vanessa

Mickky

JúliaR

Pathy

Leila

Kahtia, ainda não achei tempo de postar na FB, mas uma hora eu consigo..rsr

Vivian

Nossa, já até perdi a conta..huahua, mas muito obrigada a vocês que estão acompanhando e não me deixam na mão :D. Não só aos que deixaram reviews, mas a todos os outros que não deixaram também!

E Srta.Snape, não acho que meus personagens (meus não, da JK) estão descaracterizados e muito menos que minha fic está parecendo um recorte de fics mal traduzidas. Talvez em algumas partes ela esteja corrida, mas mesmo assim, há algumas partes que se requer ler com atenção para entender o que foi dito. E o boca-a-boca não foi mencionado porque foi mostrado pelo POV (ponto de vista) do Severus... Ele estava morrendo (ou voltando da morte, como vc preferir) graças a Hermione que o reviveu, bombeando o pouco de sangue que restava em seu organismo e fazendo boca-a-boca nele. Isso está subentendido na parte em que fala sobre lábios encostando em seus lábios e mãos pressionando seu tórax.

Se ficou alguma dúvida ainda, os fatos aconteceram na seguinte ordem:

- Hermione vê Severus e imagina que talvez ainda haja alguma esperança para ele;

- Usa poção de estancar no machucado do pescoço;

- Faz massagem cardíaca e ressuscitação boca-a-boca;

- Assim que ele dá sinal de vida, ela passa a transferir energia de seu próprio corpo com a magia Energos Metathesis (inventada);

- Mas obviamente que essa magia só serve para transferência de ENERGIA, portanto ele não poderia viver muito mais tempo assim, isso só ganhou um tempinho para ele;

- Então, Hermione o dá uma poção repositora de sangue;

- Ele volta ao quase normal;

PS: Não achei necessário ele ingerir uma poção contra veneno, ou um bezoar ou algo assim, pois ele perdeu muito sangue (na verdade sua morte foi por perda de sangue mesmo né) e o veneno circula pelo sangue... portanto, ele já havia perdido muito do veneno que estava no organismo, provavelmente tudo, porque já que o veneno entrou na circulação, o sangue começou a sair... E quando um não quer, dois não vai xD

x...x

x...x


	11. Dois Meses

Pra quem já leu esse capítulo, vcs notaram q eu o mudei né.. Pois é, eu havia cometido um erro monstruoso 

agora já corrigi, entre julho e setembro são dois meses e não um só ¬¬ (burra)..huahuahua 

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 11:Dois Meses

x...x

* * *

Longe de toda a confusão do mundo bruxo e esperando por sua nova irmãzinha, Mione não recebeu notícias com muita freqüência de seus amigos. Uma esperança tingida de ansiedade se manifestando no fundo de seu ser, pedia e implorava sempre que uma coruja chegava, para que pelo menos uma dessas poucas cartas que recebia nas férias fosse de Severus Snape. Ao invés disso, ela só recebera algumas notícias de Harry e Gina, o que indicava que Rony ainda estava chateado.

A segunda carta veio após alguns dias de sua chegada, com boas e más notícias.

"_Mione,_

_ Aqui é a Gina, você não tem idéia do quanto nós estamos felizes por tudo ter se resolvido e ainda mais agora que você não vai mais ser filha única. Será que sai mais uma bruxinha, hein? Hahahaha. Senhorita Sabe-Tudo Granger II, talvez? Brincadeirinha._

_ Rony já está mais calmo, acho que ele está começando a se arrepender de ter pensado naquilo (de você e Snape juntos), mas cá entre nós Mione, o que quer que aconteceu, você vai ter que me contar, senão eu arranco do Harry mesmo, viu! Ele não quer me contar e eu posso não ser tão brilhante quanto você, mas isso significa que foi algo grave! E eu quero saber!_

_ Enfim, Draco e Goyle foram a julgamento, mas Goyle não demonstrou o mínimo arrependimento. Ele ainda estava furioso com a morte dos pais Comensais e foi preso de novo. Já Draco se mostrou arrependido e também um pouco perturbado por ter sido mantido em Azkaban antes da audiência acontecer. Se você me perguntasse, eu nunca diria que aqueles lá sairiam vivos depois de um encontro de 2 segundos com um Dementador .Meu pai disse que Snape apareceu no julgamento e testemunhou a favor do Draco. Usaram Veritasserum no Malfoy e no final ele foi inocentado. Goyle pegou 6 meses._

_ Quando você volta?_

_P.S.: Não estamos te escrevendo muito porque a viagem para a Austrália é muito cansativa para a Loop (nossa nova coruja), aliás, para qualquer coruja._

_Abraços de todos,_

_Saudades,_

_Gina"_

_x...x_

A resposta, Hermione enrolou e enrolou e no final só escreveu que não tinha novidades e estava com saudades.

Dias depois outras cartas apareceram a informando dos últimos acontecimentos bruxos e por meio destas, ela soube que Severus também iria a julgamento.

"_Mione,_

_ Aqui é o Harry, estou escrevendo para avisar que o Ministério marcou uma audiência para o Snape. Achei que fosse te interessar, mas não se preocupe, Shackelbolt diz que é mera formalidade, para que não restem dúvidas de que Snape é inocente. Felizmente, McGonagal guardou as memórias e mandou para o Ministério para serem analisadas. Segundo Arthur, elas já foram comprovadas verdadeiras e só estão esperando o julgamento para dar o veredicto. Rony está decepcionado, quando ele ficou sabendo que talvez o "Ranhoso" fosse para Azkaban, quase pulou de alegria. Eu também não posso falar muito, estou feliz por ele, mas preferiria não ter de encará-lo. Grande Grifinório que eu sou._

_ Mione, não agüento mais a Gina tentando arrancar informações de mim. Posso contar para ela? Aliás, você precisa me explicar melhor essa história, porque nem eu entendi direito como foi que aconteceu._

_Harry."_

_x...x_

Hermione não se sentia segura para responder algo tão pessoal na carta, imaginando todo tipo de situação em que a coruja fosse interceptada ou que caísse em mãos erradas.

"_Harry,_

_ Obrigada, você estava certo, eu gostei de saber._

_ E não, não pode contar para Gina. Seja um pouco mais paciente, quando eu estiver aí explico direito para vocês, mas você estava certo Harry, não há lugar para mim, ele ama sua mãe._

_Abraços a todos,_

_Hermione"_

_x...x_

Esta resposta foi mandada receosamente, como se afirmar o fato para alguém de fora estivesse o oficializando, e assim não restassem mais esperanças. Algumas lágrimas caíram por cima do pergaminho, manchando a tinta de caneta azul que ela estava usando para escrever na falta de uma pena. 

Alguns dias depois veio a notícia de que Snape era oficialmente um homem livre.

x...x

x...x

Hermione também recebeu uma carta do Ministério, assim como os outros que participaram da guerra, ela supôs.

"_MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

_Prezada Srta. Hermione Granger,_

_A convidamos para a cerimônia de entrega das Ordens de Merlin que ocorrerá no dia 1º de Setembro na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Contamos com sua presença._

_Primeiro Ministro da Magia,_

_Kingsley Shackelbolt."_

_x...x_

_x...x_

Um Severus Snape extremamente mal-humorado se encontrava sentado numa escrivaninha, endereçando cartas em sua masmorra no Castelo de Hogwarts. O porquê de ter aceitado o maldito cargo de Vice-Diretor era uma pergunta que ele nunca saberia responder. Aquela bruxa velha estava se mostrando tão boa manipuladora quanto Dumbledore. Agora, além de cuidar de suas aulas de DCAT, preparar as poções para a enfermaria, já que Pomfrey não aceitava as poções de mais ninguém, nem mesmo de Slughorn, também teria de cuidar de metade dos assuntos do Castelo, se não mais. Cargo ingrato.

Em sua conversa com McGonagall, ela revelou que o admirava por ter defendido Hogwarts dos Carrows e pediu desculpas por tê-lo atacado e principalmente, por ter duvidado de sua fidelidade à Ordem da Fênix. Ela o ofereceu o cargo de Diretor de novo, por educação, mas ele recusou, exigindo em troca o cargo de professor de DCAT. O próprio Snape sabia o quanto era arriscado ter um Sonserino numa situação de poder, e desde seus 20 anos, já não desejava nada disso. Responsabilidade também havia se tornado um fardo. Então, Minerva o propôs a cadeira de DCAT juntamente com a de Vice-Diretor, alegando que não havia nenhum outro mais confiável. Ele somente aceitou pois lecionar DCAT era seu sonho de consumo em vida e ela não deixou em sua "proposta" margem para negociação.

Ele escrevia agora para a mesma garota brilhante de personalidade marcante que povoava cada um de seus pensamentos. Era o mesmo modelo de carta que já havia escrito para centenas de alunos, a diferença é que não havia sentido nada a mais que desgosto escrevendo para nenhum outro. Sua pena se demorava em cada sílaba de seu lindo nome, pressionando o pergaminho, talvez numa tentativa de machucar a palavra que era obrigado a escrever. Uma batida soou em sua sala de estar, vinda da porta conectada à sala de estoques, a porta que abria para a sala de aula.

-Quem é?—ele perguntou desconfiado. Minerva não viria incomodá-lo e eles eram os únicos no Castelo.

- Draco.—a voz seca do loiro aguado respondeu abafada atrás da porta. Severus franziu o cenho.

-Entre.—com um aceno de varinha, fez a porta destrancar. 

Passos duros puderam ser ouvidos, até que um jovem de aspecto doentio, com grandes olheiras abaixo dos olhos surgiu na porta da sala de estoques. Severus voltou sua atenção ao garoto, notando que ele parecia pior que no dia do julgamento.

- Você está bem, Draco?

- Sim, só não tenho conseguido dormir ultimamente.—ele respondeu orgulhoso mas deixando uma ponta de perturbação aparecer em sua fala.

- Sim.—Snape levantou a sobrancelha—Porque veio até aqui?—perguntou breve.

- Eu queria conversar.—Malfoy respondeu se sentando na poltrona de frente a lareira. Snape se demorou, mas o acompanhou, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado. Draco encarou o fogo crepitante em contraste ao lugar silencioso.

- Eu nunca soube que tinha essa possibilidade.—ele afirmou. Snape não pareceu entender, então o sonserino o encarou.

- Nunca soube que poderia escolher.—ele reformulou. Severus estreitou os olhos.

- Draco, preciso te avisar que não sou bom em códigos...

- Se eu soubesse que você era um espião...—o jovem interrompeu-o mexendo a cabeça de leve negativamente—Eu sempre te admirei, você sabe disso. Mas você e meu pai eram Comensais, me parecia a coisa certa. E no 6º ano, quando fui procurar sua ajuda tantas vezes e você me encorajou a ir em frente.

- Eu não poderia te falar para desistir e comprometer minha posição de espião ou o plano de Dumbledore.—Severus respondeu firme.

- Esse que é o problema.—Draco falou enquanto Snape pareceu mais confuso.—Você poderia ter confiado em mim, me contado tudo. Agora, ao invés disso, só tenho essa marca estúpida.—ele puxou uma manga de sua veste com desgosto, deixando à mostra a Marca Negra. Snape sofreu da mesma reação e desviou o olhar da marca agora totalmente cinza, sem cor.

- Eu não poderia. Se o Lorde das Trevas invadisse sua mente, você acha que poderia barrar esses pensamentos? Eu não podia colocar nosso plano em risco a essa altura do jogo!—ele respondeu decidido. Draco pareceu finalmente entender.

- Eu não queria te culpar... Não foi minha intenção.—ele disse após um longo suspiro. – Eu só fico pensando em como seria se eu não tivesse acreditado em meu pai.

- Se você não tivesse se empenhado tanto em agradá-lo, você quer dizer?—Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. Draco ficou mudo.

- Sim.—ele respondeu rouco após um tempo.—Eu fui o que ele queria que eu fosse, e com isso só ganhei o desapontamento de outros... minha mãe, você... –ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, como se fosse enumerar mais nomes, no entanto pemaneceu calado.

- Não estou desapontado com você, Draco. Pelo contrário... estou mais desapontado comigo mesmo.

– No dia da guerra, era você com a capa preta ao lado da garota Granger, não era?—ele perguntou desconfiado. Snape pareceu desconfortável.

-Sim.

- E você era realmente apaixonado pela mãe do Potter?— Malfoy o questionou receoso. Snape encrispou os lábios.

-Sim.— Severus se esforçou para falar e uma longa pausa se seguiu.

- Se eu soubesse que não era proibido se apaixonar por Grifinórias ou "sangue-ruins", não teria perdido tanto tempo com a Pansy.—ele falou irônico. Severus não riu e pareceu refletir sobre o que o jovem havia dito e no que isso implicava. Ele estava tentando dizer alguma coisa? O que ele quis dizer com "Grifinória'S'" e "Sangue-ruin'S'"

A conversa encerrou e Snape pôde voltar a seus afazeres, mais precisamente para a carta endereçada a uma certa Grifinória. Pelo fato da viagem à Austrália ser longa, ele decidiu mandar sua própria coruja entregar, pois as do corujal poderiam não ser forte suficientes.

x...x

x...x

Por volta de 1 mês 2 semanas das aulas começarem uma carta com o selo de Hogwarts chegou às mãos de Hermione. Ela reconheceu a coruja negra como a mesma do aeroporto, a coruja de Snape.

_"ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretora: Minerva McGonagall _

_(Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe, Ordem da Fênix, Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta Granger,_

_O ano letivo começa dia 1º de Setembro. Os materiais necessários estão listados abaixo._

_- Livros:_

_O livro padrão de feitiços, 7ª série, de Miranda Goshawk;_

_Transfiguração avançada, de Emerico Switch;_

_O guia para os N.I.E.M's, de Amanda Trapleton;_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Severus Snape_

_Diretor Substituto."_

Frustrada por não ser nada do que esperava, ela amassou o pergaminho o jogando longe, imaginando quando teria tempo de comprar os novos livros .

x...x

x...x

x...x 

Seus pais conversaram com a corretora de sua ex-casa em Londres e descobriram outra à venda muito próxima de onde moravam. Tudo estava sendo encaminhado para a compra da nova casa e venda da atual, eles só precisavam aprovar a moradia. A corretora já havia explicado detalhe por detalhe do lugar e até enviado fotos pela internet, então já estava quase tudo certo, agora só precisavam esperar para que a bebê nascesse e poderiam voltar. No entanto, seus pais não se sentiam seguros para viajar de avião com uma bebê tão nova. Hermione chegaria atrasada para as aulas e para a cerimônia, ou então, ela poderia voltar para Londres sem seus pais. Apesar de ter suas dúvidas em relação a ter de encarar Snape um pouco mais cedo que o necessário, teria de fazê-lo, era a única maneira de conseguir seus materiais antes das aulas começarem. E ficar para trás por falta de material era algo inadmissível. 

x...x

A contra-gosto, Hermione não deixou a coruja de Snape ir embora, a segurando com um pouco de água e comida enquanto escrevia para Minerva.

x...x

"_Para McGonagall,_

_Estou escrevendo para pedir se posso chegar alguns dias mais cedo em Hogwarts. Estarei voltando da Austrália._

_Obrigada,_

_Hermione Granger"_

_x...x_

Sabia muito bem que Minerva não faria objeções, mas mesmo assim pediria. Ela entregou a carta à coruja, pedindo com gentileza para que o animalzinho a fizesse esse favor. A coruja a respondeu com uma estufada de peito acompanhada por um pio ultrajado. Orgulhosa como o dono, mas ao menos levou o pedaço de papel.

x...x

x...x

x...x

O grande Castelo de Hogwarts reinava imponente como se nunca houvesse sido destruído. Uma grifinória de cabelos levemente rebeldes munida de malas andava em direção ao local. Havia sido extremamente desapontante ter de deixar sua família, logo agora que eles tinham se reencontrado, e pior ainda ter de abdicar acompanhar ao segundo mês de vida de sua irmãzinha, que havia nascido um pouco atrasada, no mesmo dia do aniversário de Harry (31 de Julho). Ela planejava se instalar na imensa fortaleza renovada de Hogwarts e se trancar no dormitório da Grifinória até que as aulas começassem ou então, freqüentar somente os lugares mais desertos a fim de não topar com uma certa pessoa mais que o necessário no ano letivo. Uma boa desculpa seria sua ida obrigatória ao Beco Diagonal, ela poderia demorar um tempo considerável a mais que o necessário e evitar pelo menos algumas horinhas de possibilidade de encontrar Severus Snape. Ela não precisava de todos aqueles sentimentos vindo à tona, forte como uma leoa, havia se segurado para não desabar em lágrimas a maior parte das férias. A outra parte já é outra história.

x...x

Hermione atravessou o belo jardim enfeitado com as lápides de verdadeiros heróis, se demorando em algumas sorrindo tristemente. Ela contornou os dizeres das lápides com a ponta dos dedos e agradeceu especialmente ao túmulo encontrado na elevação mais alta, onde jazia o bruxo mais sábio que o mundo bruxo conheceu.

x...x

-Sem você não teríamos conseguido, Dumbledore—ela disse em voz baixa.

-Realmente, senhorita Granger.—a voz de McGonagall soou às suas costas.

- Diretora!—Hermione se virou alarmada e encontrou um leve sorriso simpático que Minerva só se permitia distribuir em raras ocasiões.

- O que está esperando? Vamos para dentro, creio que você esteja cansada, não?

-Sim, um pouco.—ela sorriu agradecida.

x...x

As duas entraram no Castelo com Hermione torcendo para não encontrar "ninguém" pelo caminho, olhando apreensiva em direção aos corredores que levavam à parte mais baixa do lugar.

x...x

- A senhorita irá dividir o Salão Comunal com nossa nova aluna por enquanto. Ela chegou da França ontem e está ficando aqui em Hogwarts, além do mais, vai cursar seu ano.—disse Minerva enquanto elas rumavam escadaria acima.

-Uhm...

x...x

As duas chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda, que não reclamou perante a imagem austera da nova diretora.

- Mercúrio—Minerva falou fazendo o quadro se abrir.

x...x

Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis se encontrava sentada ao sofá do Salão Comunal. Hermione notou que ela aparentava possuir mais idade do que provavelmente possuía, e além de ter tatuagens, a garota usava vestes trouxas pretas.

- Esta é Charmaine Dubois. Charmaine, conheça nossa melhor aluna Hermione Granger.—Minerva disse orgulhosa e Mione não pôde evitar corar um pouquinho.

- Prazer.— a jovem um pouco mais alta que Hermione respondeu com um sorriso simpático, estendendo a mão num cumprimento que a outra aceitou. –Então você é a famosa Hermione Granger, a Professora McGonagall falou muito sobre você.—Hermione olhou impressionada para Minerva.—Você é amiga de Harry Potter, não é? Nossa, tem muito que eu queria perguntar pra vocês, estou tão feliz por ter caído na Grifinória!

-Sim, sou amiga dele— Mione disse rindo, tendo se esquecido que ela e seus amigos eram celebridades pelo mundo bruxo afora.—Você não tem sotaque de francesa...—ela constatou se lembrando de Fleur.— Por quê?

-Ah bem, eu nasci e morei aqui na Grã-Bretanha até meus 10 anos, depois meus pais se divorciaram, minha mãe trouxa ficou aqui e eu e meu pai nos mudamos para a França. Eu cursei Beauxbatons, mas fiquei com vontade de cursar meu último ano aqui em Hogwarts, depois de ouvir falar tanto sobre ela! – Charmaine respondeu empolgada.— Só que estou ficando aqui porque minha mãe ainda não sabe... Ela nunca aprovou que eu freqüentasse escolas de bruxaria...

- Uhm...—Hermione respondeu se sentindo aliviada por ter pais tão compreensíveis.—Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la, mas eu estou realmente muito cansada, vim voando da Austrália, literalmente. Acho que vou dormir um pouquinho.

- Sim, claro.—concordou Minerva.—Pode usar o quarto de monitora, afinal, ele é seu, não?—ela disse bondosa se relembrando do 6º ano da garota.

- Ah, você é a monitora da Grifinória? Imagino que o monitor é Harry Potter, então? Ouvi dizer que vocês são inseparáveis...Eu era a monitora em Beauxbatons.—a jovem comentou.

-Não, Harry não é monitor... O monitor é Ronald Weasley, você vai conhecê-lo. Harry era o capitão do time de Quadribol, imagino que ele continuará sendo quando voltar?—ela perguntou olhando esperançosa para McGonagall.

-Claro que sim! Harry é um ótimo capitão, mal posso esperar para que retomem o Quadribol.— Minerva falou como a torcedora fanática que era.—Ano passado com tudo que estava acontecendo aqui, não havia mais jogos. –ela explicou às duas.

Hermione se despediu das duas ouvindo a garota meio-francesa comentar algo sobre já ter ouvido falar de Rony Weasley para Minerva e rumou para seu quarto de monitora, levando suas malas consigo. Ao se acomodar permitiu imaginar se Snape saberia que ela estava ali.

x...x

x...x

x...x

No outro dia Hermione acordou cedo ainda não muito acostumada com o fuso-horário, ansiosa para sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal. Infelizmente, antes ela teria de tomar café-da-manhã no Salão Principal, perto de Severus. Como ela poderia se livrar disso? Não havia desculpa para descer à cozinha e comer lá, não havia lição para dizer que estava muito ocupada resolvendo exercícios, não havia nada. Ela poderia perguntar a Dubois se Snape estava comparecendo às refeições.

- Ei, Dubois.—ela a chamou, descendo as escadas do dormitório.—Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

-Por favor, me chame de Charmaine, Hermione. Estou aqui há 2 dias.

- E você pode me dizer se o Professor Snape tem comparecido às refeições?

-Bem, sim, mas ele não é muito sociável, não? Por que você pergunta?—ela disse desconfiada.

- Por isso mesmo... Não me dou muito bem com ele—Hermione respondeu disfarçando.

- Uhm... esquisito. Fiquei sabendo que ele é da tal da Ordem da Fênix e contribuiu bastante na guerra. Me surpreende que vocês não se dêem bem.—comentou Charmaine.

- Ele não se dá bem com ninguém.—Mione respondeu simplista.

x...x

As duas garotas rumaram para o Salão Principal, Mione na expectativa de ver e ao mesmo tempo não ver Severus. Elas chegaram pela porta lateral, dando de cara com Minerva, Sibila, Sprout e alguns dos outros professores que haviam sumido do Castelo no último ano, ou então que estavam de férias em algum outro lugar mas haviam retornado. Snape se encontrava na última cadeira oposta à porta lateral, provavelmente não se dando ao trabalho de sentar no lugar de Vice-Diretor. Quando Hermione posicionou um pé dentro do Salão, Snape rapidamente a notou, virando a cortina de cabelos negros em direção à jovem. Hermione sentiu seu estômago se revirar e seu coração acelerar. Revê-lo era como pular de pára-quedas: ambos proporcionavam uma sensação de quase-morte prazerosa.

x...x

Snape estava preso em devaneios quando o objeto de seus pensamentos, como num passe de mágica, apareceu logo à porta. Ele demorou alguns segundos para aceitar que era realmente ela e não uma ilusão, e se virou olhando indignado para aquela diretora atrevida. Hermione Granger, a insuportável-sabe-tudo estava no Castelo e Minerva nem sequer o avisou. Snape voltou seu olhar à garota Granger, se permitindo observá-la caminhando hesitante na direção da mesa dos professores, junto com a outra grifinória que estava lá. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir nervoso com a aproximação, se lembrando dos beijos íntimos que haviam compartilhado semanas antes. Talvez ela estivesse pensando o mesmo.

x...x

Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos e se concentrou para ler sua mente, mas percebendo sua má intenção, ela desviou o olhar e sentou-se próxima a McGonagal. Snape sentiu seu sangue ferver, nada dava certo com aquela garota, ela parecia ser mais inteligente que tudo e todos. Como ele faria para descobrir que diabos ela estava pensando? Severus nunca havia sentido uma sede de vingança tão grande quanto agora, nem mesmo com Potter pai, nem mesmo com Voldemort! Aquela Granger iria pagar por fazê-lo de besta.

- Senhorita Dubois... Já tão cedo andando em más companhias?—ele indagou sem tirar seus olhos do prato à sua frente. Charmaine pareceu surpresa pelo Professor finalmente dirigir-lhe a palavra. Todos à mesa pararam, sem entender onde Snape queria chegar. Hermione ficou vermelha tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha.

x...x

- Cuidado para não virar uma Sabe-Tudo _Insuportável_.—ele alertou se virando lentamente para encarar a mocinha de cabelos rebeldes domados com pensamentos nada bonitos borbulhando na cabeça naquele instante. Ela não desviou o olhar por puro orgulho e Snape se aproveitou para ler sua mente. Ela percebeu e horrorizada se virou para frente. Snape se deu por satisfeito após ver tanto ódio. Estava claro que ela o odiava e só fez tudo aquilo para o ridicularizar.

x...x

A mesa permaneceu quieta até o resto do café-da-manhã. Minerva estava desconfiada com a desnecessariedade de falta de educação vinda de Severus. Ela o conhecia faz tempo e mais que isso conhecia bem seu gênio, no entanto, após a guerra ela seria obrigada a dizer que Snape parecia um pouco mais justo e menos sonserino. O que quer que havia causado essa mudança de atitude em relação à sua "salvadora", deveria ser algo grave.

Todos se retiraram. Snape se dirigiu à sua masmorra e Hermione para a Torre da Grifinória, cada um para seu lado.

x...x

x...x

x...x

* * *

Corrigi uma gafe no capítulo e fui obrigada a mudar seu título xD

Acontece que esqueci que existe um Agosto entre Julho e Setembro!..hsuahushauhusahushauhsa 

Charmaine Dubois se pronuncia Charmeine Dubuá. Achei interessante acabar com estereótipos e colocar a Tatuada da Silva na Grifinória e não na Sonserina... huahuahua...

E sim, há um motivo por eu a ter inserido na história... Mas só digo uma coisa, as coisas ás vezes não são exatamente o que parecem ser. (mó frase de J.K.) huahuahua

Perceberam alguma coisa, hein hein? Não quis colocar muito na caruda... mas um pouquinho sutil. Espero que tenha sido sutil mas perceptível. Será que mais alguém anda apaixonado? (ok, talvez nem pra tanto, mas interessado?) Agora vocês estão se perguntando quem é, né? Hauhauhauhua

Passei a postar a história na Floreios e Borrões também, se alguém prefere ler lá ou quiser dar uma força lá tbm!

Genteeeem, brigadão por quem anda acompanhando, fico feliz de apresentá-las o capítulo 11. Obrigada pelos reviews e também aos não-reviews..huahua. Obrigada as críticas e aos elogios. Divirtam-se!

E CALMAAAA... uma hora nós chegamos nos finalmente, e concordam comigo que o apressado come crú e frio? Rsrs

Beijocas!


	12. Volta às Aulas

Pra quem leu o capítulo 11 antes das correções que fiz, tenho que avisar.

Antes a Hermione tinha ido pra Hogwarts sem ver o nascimento da irmã, mas agora ela ficou na Austrália por 2 meses e assistiu sim a irmã nascer (eu só não mostrei sobre isso, só mudei algumas datas). Ok?

É que tinha me esquecido q entre Julho e Setembro havia o Agosto ainda..huahua

doida

COMENTEM!

* * *

x...x

CAPÍTULO 12: Volta às aulas.

x...x

* * *

x...x

Todos se retiraram. Snape se dirigiu à sua masmorra e Hermione para a Torre da Grifinória, cada um para seu lado.

Hermione ía a passos largos, quando Charmaine a alcançou.

-O que diabos foi isso??

- Não ligue para o que ele fala...—Mione desconversou.

- Ele sempre te chama assim?—Dubois perguntou divertida. Os olhos azuis brilhantes contrastando com sua pele alva.

- Assim como?—a outra respondeu fingindo que nem havia dado tanta importância.

- Sabe-Tudo _Insuportável_—ela disse enfatizando a última palavra, o que fez Hermione se sentir um pouco ofendida.

- Bem, na maioria das vezes só de "Sabe-Tudo", mas quando ele quer realmente me atingir acrescenta o "Insuportável".

-Uhm... Você é assim tão inteligente mesmo?—Charmaine perguntou num tom que pareceu duvidoso.

- Ah... bem, não sei.— Mione respondeu se sentindo claramente desconfortável –É o que dizem, mas acho que sou só esforçada.—finalizou humildemente.

- Uhm...— ela levantou as sobrancelhas acenando lentamente com a cabeça.

x...x

x...x

Hermione Granger aproveitou para ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar seu material após outra refeição acompanhada de desaforos vindos de Snape, e ainda por cima, Charmaine Dubois parecia se divertir com a situação. Ele podia ser uma figura de poder naquele Castelo, e este ano ainda mais, mas ela sabia que não poderia se segurar por muito tempo, uma hora ou outra acabaria o respondendo. E o pior é que ela, como uma exímia sofredora, não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Apesar disso, guardava esperanças de esquecê-lo e que ele ao menos notasse que o que ela fez, fez por bem, e eles pudessem voltar à relação aluna/professor, onde Snape a odiaria como odiava qualquer outro aluno ao invés de repudiar.

Ela comprou 2 livros a mais dos que estavam na lista na Floreios e Borrões, simplesmente com o intuito de aumentar sua biblioteca particular e agora se dirigia à Loja de Caldeirões, pois precisava de um novo. Ao caminhar para a loja pôde ver um borrão negro saindo da Farmácia Mullpepper: SNAPE. Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar e ameaçar pular pela boca, enquanto num reflexo, correu apressada para o primeiro beco que avistou. Quando parou desastradamente e olhou para os lados percebeu o quão idiota e infantil era a cena: uma mulher de quase 19 anos nas costas se escondendo num buraco pela rua de seu professor e possível caso amoroso. Chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente e rindo de si mesma, Hermione decidiu sair de lá e encarar seu carrasco cara-a-cara, como a verdadeira leoa que era... Tarde demais.

Ao se virar, Hermione foi surpreendida por um Severus Snape de braços cruzados e expressão julgadora. Seu olhar irônico analista media cada centímetro de seu ser.

- Vejo que a senhorita ainda não tem uma casa?—ele comentou ácido, levantando uma sobrancelha e assistindo a moça corando. Era uma imagem gratificante.

- Eu não preciso dar explicações ao senhor, não estamos na escola.—ela respondeu irritada.—Com licença.—e saiu em passos largos em direção à Loja de Caldeirões passando por ele.

- OU TALVEZ— Snape chamou sua atenção de volta para si, mas sem virar em sua direção— seja mais uma tentativa de provocar piedade e se aproveitar de minha hospitalidade de novo.— Ele falou numa tentativa indireta e grossa de extrair dela o que havia acontecido.

Hermione estancou, virando lentamente seu rosto para encarar as costas do homem.

- Você não entende mesmo...—ela disse por cima do ombro, seus olhos derrotados. Severus notou que seu tom de voz apontava decepção, apesar de não estar vendo-a e sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Ele girou em seus calcanhares para dizer algo, mas a moça já estava correndo para longe.

x...x

x...x

Hermione se encontrava deitada em sua cama de monitora, olhando para o teto, roçando o pano de seu lençol entre os dedos, respirando serenamente. Era a manhã do dia 31 de Agosto, e sua irmã, nomeada Artêmis, que Mione carinhosamente já apelidava de Têmi completava 1 mês de vida.Um nome incomum—Hermione pensou—no entanto, o dela também era, apesar de todos já estarem habituados. Seus pais responderam a coruja que Mione havia mandado no dia anterior, dizendo que já se sentiam seguros para voar de avião com a bebê, e estariam voltando para a Inglaterra o mais rápido possível.

x...x

Severus repousava em sua cama sem coragem de levantar. O ano letivo logo começaria e ele, um homem formado, um professor, um sonserino conhecido por ser implacável, um guerreiro corajoso conforme o que diziam as notícias de jornal tinha medo do que estava sentindo, medo do que poderia fazer. Toda vez que reencontrava aquela grifinória, sentimentos que antes se encontravam dormentes borbulhavam dentro de si, e mesmo os que ele constantemente fazia uso, insistiam em aparecer, só que numa intensidade muito maior. Ele não sabia que era possível uma única pessoa sentir tudo isso de maneira tão contraditória. Seu corpo queria beijá-la, mas seus lábios queriam profaná-la, sua mente dizia para reconquistá-la e seu coração para ignorá-la, suas mãos pediam para tocá-la, mas seus pés caminhavam na direção oposta. Era o cúmulo. Totalmente inaceitável, ainda mais para Severus Snape.

Ele não saberia até quando poderia agüentar essa insanidade. Notava também que já não mais pensava em Lílian. Sim, ele se LEMBRAVA dela, mas era como se ela fosse um acontecimento longínquo, e apesar de realmente ser, em sua cabeça, há apenas alguns dias atrás, ainda não o era. Em sua mente ainda não estava claro se o que o fizera se esquecer dela fora Hermione Granger, o fim da guerra, ou uma combinação dos dois.

Snape se levantou e vestiu roupas decentes para o café-da-manhã. Tinha um longo dia pela frente. Minerva insistiu desde o primeiro dia em que retornou àquele Castelo, que fosse falar com o quadro de Dumbledore, no entanto ele não se sentia pronto e sempre inventava desculpas. Hoje era o último dia sem pivetes correndo pela escola e sem o retorno triunfal do Garoto-Que-Não-Morreu-No-Fim-Das-Contas, e quando o ano letivo começasse, ele já não teria desculpas para não entrar na sala da diretora. Isso aconteceria hoje ou hoje, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele se dirigiu ao Salão Principal, notando que mais uma vez Hermione não chegava lá na hora, provavelmente evitando o máximo possível receber mais alguns de seus comentários sarcásticos que ele próprio não conseguia se impedir de fazer.

- Professor Snape, por favor, sente-se ao meu lado.— falou Minerva enquanto ouvia a capa de Snape farfalhar atrás de sua cadeira. Severus parou.

- Há algo que queira me dizer, diretora?—ele perguntou como sempre seco.

- Sim, é sobre aquele assunto do quadro de Dumbledore, quando você vai vê-lo?—ela disse preferindo a indiscrição à omissão, se lembrando de como Severus nunca levantava à voz ao diretor, por mais que este se aproveitasse de seu poder sobre ele. Os professores à mesa passaram a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois e Snape ficou visivelmente sem-graça dirigindo um olhar de dragão aos companheiros. Ele se sentou à mesa, no seu lugar reservado de Vice-Diretor.

- FALE—ele cuspiu contrariado. Minerva vitoriosa, se sentiu contente por estar acima de Snape, senão ouviria umas poucas e boas.

- Já falei.—ela disse simplesmente.—Dumbledore está te esperando depois do café-da-manhã. Ele disse que se você não for lá, irá te assombrar pelo resto de seus anos aqui em Hogwarts, te seguindo por todos os quadros do Castelo. –Severus bufou.

Quando abriu a boca para responder, Hermione acompanhada da nova aluna, apareceu à porta do salão. Ela viu que Severus estava sentado no lugar que ELA havia sentado em todas as refeições e quis enforcá-lo. Ele estava agindo como uma criança, movendo montanhas para irritá-la. De birra, ela se sentou no lugar que ele costumava sentar. Charmaine a acompanhou, sentando-se ao lado.

Minerva observou a cena confusa, estava esperando para que Snape falasse algo, mas ele se calou quando viu a senhorita Granger. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Ela teria uma conversinha com Dumbledore hoje.

- Então professor Snape, ouvi muito sobre o senhor ultimamente. É mesmo verdade que ninguém da Ordem da Fênix acreditou no senhor antes de verem suas memórias??—Charmaine perguntou afobada, completamente a par do fato de que Snape não respondia perguntas pessoais.

Ele se permitiu dirigir um olhar breve em direção a Hermione, que fora a única a acreditar em sua inocência sem precisar de provas, mas Minerva o interrompeu antes que pudesse formular uma resposta.

- Claro que não, a senhorita Granger foi a primeira a acreditar em sua inocência. Como sempre um passo à frente dos outros.—ela falou orgulhosa. Snape mordeu a língua e voltou o olhar para seu prato, dando a conversa como finalizada. Hermione corou e Charmaine a olhou curiosa.

- Como assim?—a francesa não deixou a conversa morrer.

- Bem, o que os jornais não sabem é que a senhorita Granger foi quem salvou nosso Professor Snape. –alguns professores se mostraram impressionados à declaração. Charmaine se ateve a analisar as expressões de uma Hermione rubra.

- E no primeiro ano ela desvendou uma charada extremamente complicada do Professor Snape, e ganhou 50 pontos para a Grifinória.—Flitwick disse se enfiando no meio.— Até hoje tenho raiva daquele chapéu seletor. Ora, por favor!A senhorita Granger é uma Corvinal nata!

- Pare com isso Flitwick, você sabe que o chapéu nunca erra!—Minerva falou divertida– Garanto que a senhorita Granger tinha tudo para ser uma Corvinal, mas lembre-se que naquele dia, ela e os amigos estavam atrás de nada mais nada menos que Você-Sabe-Quem! Se isso não é coragem, não sei mais o que é!

- Você foi atrás de Voldemort em seu PRIMEIRO ano??—Dubois perguntou descrente.

- Na verdade não era bem Voldemort... nós achávamos que era... –ela olhou para Snape involuntariamente—que era alguém trabalhando para ele. E no final das contas era o Professor Quirrel que estava possuído por ele.

-Ah... acho que agora estou começando a entender o porquê de sua fama e de seus amigos por aqui. Em minha escola nunca tivemos tanta ação assim, mas como eu já disse, era a melhor aluna de minha turma. Pena que quando tivemos o Torneio Tribruxo, eu ainda não tinha idade suficiente, por isso nem pude provar tudo o que podia fazer.—os comentários de Charmaine soavam um tanto cheios de si.

A porta principal do Salão abriu num estrondo e uma figura grande e barbada de vestes em farrapos apareceu. Hermione sentiu os passos do meio-gigante e iluminou seu rosto com um sorriso à altura do que estava recebendo.

-Hermione!

-Hagrid!!—ela levantou da messa correndo em sua direção e o abraçando na altura da barriga.—Onde você estava??

- Eu estava viajando por aí, sabe como é, pra esquecer toda essa loucura.—Mione abriu outro sorriso.—E então, sobrou algo para mim?—ele perguntou olhando para a comida na bancada dos professores.

Hagrid cumprimentou todos e se sentou para comer. Ele e Hermione colocaram todos, ou quase todos, os assuntos em dia. Quando ela comentou sobre a mais nova integrante de sua família, reparou que Severus estava disfarçadamente prestando atenção, tentando isolar a conversa sem sentido de Trelawney.

x...x

x...x

Após o café-da-manhã, Severus se dirigiu à sala de McGonagall, sem precisar de segunda ordem. Ele chegou à Gárgula, deu a senha e subiu as escadas numa vontade imensa de correr para o lado oposto. Ultimamente, Severus estava se descobrindo suscetível a vários sentimentos que não presenciava há tempos. Ele chegou à porta e girou a maçaneta num movimento lento, suspirando pesadamente. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou um velhinho de barba prateada, parecendo ainda mais frágil que no dia em que caiu da Torre de Astronomia. Largas gotas de lágrimas escorriam por debaixo de seus óculos de meia-lua e os olhos azuis cintilavam como nunca. Severus pensava que estava pronto para isso, mas muito pelo contrário. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar por não poder abraçar aquele que lhe fora um pai e mais uma vez em sua triste vida, lágrimas silenciosas rompiam de dentro de si como os urros de dor que realmente queria dar. Severus caiu de joelhos, apoiando-se nos braços, a cortina de cabelos negros tampando a visão de Dumbledore para seu rosto.

- Severus...—o quadro emitiu aquela voz rouca e cansada característica de Alvo. Severus soluçou.—Quero que saiba o quanto estou orgulhoso de você.—O homem derrotado acenou com a cabeça.—Levante-se.—Snape obedeceu, ainda olhando para baixo. –Olhe para mim.—Ele obedeceu de novo. Os olhos negros finalmente não pareciam mais tão profundos e impessoais. – Sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas você sabe que tínhamos um acordo... Tudo pelo bem da guerra.

- Eu sei...—ele suspirou—Mas você poderia ter confiado em mim e me contado.—Com isso, novas lágrimas derramaram do rosto de Alvo.

- Severus, você sabe que é como um filho para mim. Eu fui um covarde. Não tive coragem de lhe contar o que provavelmente aconteceria depois que você cumprisse sua promessa e também não queria lhe contar sobre as Relíquias da Morte. Tive medo que você quisesse a pedra da ressurreição para tentar ressuscitar Lily!—Severus se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, provavelmente de vergonha.

-Tudo bem Alvo.—ele permaneceu alguns segundos de cabeça baixa e em seguida levantou seu rosto em direção ao quadro, alargando um belo sorriso triste e ao mesmo tempo sincero para o ex-diretor. Alvo suspirou aliviado e deu uma piscadela divertida.

- Sabe, estou até gostando de ser um quadro, minha cicatriz no joelho não dói mais.—o velhinho comentou fazendo Severus gargalhar silenciosamente.

x...x

x...x

x...x

O trem de Hogwarts finalmente havia chegado. Hermione estava quase morrendo de ansiosidade de rever seus amigos. Vários estudantes chegavam em carruagens, mas havia uma que ela esperava mais que as outras em especial. Charmaine parecia ainda mais ansiosa, como se fosse conhecer alguma celebridade e Hagrid tinha os nervos à flor da pele. A carruagem com seus amigos puxada por testrálios, agora visíveis por Mione chegou e ela correu em direção a eles.

- Mione! Hagrid!—Harry, Gina e Neville gritaram de longe, correndo de encontro para abraçá-los. Luna e Rony vinham logo atrás.

- Oi Mione, tudo bem?—Luna perguntou simpática, mas os olhos azuis pareciam não prestar atenção nela.

-Tudo...—ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso—e com você?

-Estou bem também.—Luna se aproximou de seu ouvido – Espero que já tenha resolvido aquele assunto.—e saiu de perto em direção a Neville.

Rony estava parado segurando em seu braço direito uma bola de pêlos laranja ansiosa para descer que combinava com seus cabelos tipicamente "Weasley's". Os dois se olharam receosos.

-Aqui está o Bichento... – disse Rony estendendo o gato miador para sua dona.

-Brigada Ron...—ela aceitou-o, acariciando suas orelhinhas enquanto ele ronronava cada vez mais alto.—Eu estava com saudades— continuou após um longo suspiro, olhando para o gato mas se direcionando à Rony.

- Eu também.—ele sorriu receoso e a abraçou.

- CA-HAM.—um Severus Snape exasperado tossia as costas dos dois. Todos se assustaram, virando para o olhar.—Vocês vão entrar, ou devo avisar a Diretora McGonagall para cancelar a festa de recepção devido ao não-comparecimento do Trio de Ouro?—seu tom de voz não deixava dúvidas que isso não era uma brincadeira.

x...x

Os amigos reunidos foram entrando um a um no Salão, Charmaine puxando papo principalmente com Harry e Rony e Hermione notou que Gina não estava muito contente. Seu rosto estava graduavelmente ficando mais vermelho que seus cabelos e seus lábios encrispados como de McGonagall. Mione se distraiu ouvindo alguma provocação e se virou para trás, somente para se deparar com Draco Malfoy, só que desta vez, ele era o alvo e não o provocador.

- Ei, Malfoy! Quanto você teve de pagar pra te tirarem de Azkaban?!—um garoto com as vestes da Grifinória o atacava verbalmente.

- Não te interessa!—disse um Draco irritado.—Provavelmente mais do que você ganhará em vida!

- E quanto seu pai vai pagar para a família do Luka aqui, hein?—uma Corvinal se uniu à discussão. Draco pareceu reconhecer o menino e ficou mudo.

- Seis anos é muito pouco para o que seu pai fez com minha família! Olhe o que eu faço com seu dinheiro sujo!!—o tal de Luka que Hermione reconheceu como sendo da Lufa-Lufa caminhou em direção a Draco com um punhado de galeões e jogou diretamente em seu tórax. Draco foi para trás com o susto, mas não reclamou e muito menos revidou. Ele olhou para baixo, engoliu seco e voltou a olhar o menino nos olhos. A multidão os rodeava prestando atenção e até mesmo Harry e os outros que já estavam mais à frente podiam ouvir claramente.

- Não tem nada a dizer?—o menino o desafiou. Os olhos cinzas de Draco somente o fitaram por um longo tempo, até que o menino desistiu de uma resposta. Snape entrou no meio, juntamente com Hermione e a multidão passou a se dispersar.

- Uhm, deixe-me ver... Menos 5 pontos para a Corvinal, menos 5 para a Lufa-Lufa e menos 10 para a Grifinória por ter começado—Snape disse num sorriso sádico seguido por interjeições decepcionadas das outras casas.

-Valeu, Malfoy!—uma voz ao fundo pôde ser ouvida ao que todos deram risada. Hermione caminhou até o jovem loiro platinado sem saber o que dizer.

- Ei Malfoy, sinto muito, mas em ocasiões assim seria melhor nem provocar.— Mione disse repreensivamente. Ele a fitou sem expressão facial e completamente arrependida por ter dito algo, ela se calou. Malfoy, Snape e Hermione trocaram olhares, até que Draco decidiu continuar andando.

- Olá Granger, tudo bem?—ele disse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hermione ponderou se deveria interrogá-lo sobre o que havia acontecido ou deixar quieto.

-Tudo—ela deixou quieto.

Draco passou pelos mais famosos integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore e acenou com a cabeça para eles, para surpresa e choque geral. Harry, em dúvida, olhou para o lado somente para encontrar um Ronald boquiaberto, mas foi o primeiro a responder. Em seguida, os outros também responderam, Rony só depois de uma bela cotovelada. Malfoy seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou.

Hermione seguiu Snape com o olhar, enquanto este se dirigia à mesa dos professores. Ela se permitiu relembrar dos beijos, carícias e palavras que haviam trocado. Seus olhos iluminados chamaram a atenção tanto de Harry quanto de Gina, mas ela logo chacoalhou a cabeça retirando tais pensamentos e reconstruindo sua muralha anti-Snape. Os amigos se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória acompanhados de Luna Lovegood, que preferiu aquela mesa à da Corvinal.

x...x

O Salão Principal assistiu a cerimônia de Seleção em meio a gargalhadas de dó dos primeiranistas. Um Severus Snape extremamente impaciente conduzia a cerimônia e utilizava uma expressão de puro desgosto em seu rosto enviesado, socando o chapéu mais surrupiado que nunca na cabeça dos iniciantes e exigindo rapidez. Harry e Rony comentaram que já havia sido uma experiência traumatizante o suficiente serem selecionados por McGonagall e a mesa da Grifinória se esbaldou em risos. Os sonserinos se dobravam em gargalhadas especialmente quando algum primeiranista era convocado para a Grifinória e Snape fazia alguma careta desagradável. Os pequeninos pareciam completamente aterrorizados. Eles poderiam jurar que viram vários deles lançando olhares vacilantes para a porta do Salão, provavelmente cogitando sair correndo e desistir da vida bruxa ali mesmo. Em determinado momento, um garotinho que foi selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa acidentalmente tropeçou no pé do Professor, mas a julgar pelo seu sorriso sádico sarcástico não havia ocorrido acidente algum. Hermione passou a ver naquele momento o lado cômico de Severus. Apesar de ele pegar no pé dos alunos não-sonserinos e estar sendo um cretino, até chegava a ser engraçado e, a julgar pela reação geral, ela não era a única a pensar isso.

-Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas acho que Snape está mudado.—disse Rony entre lágrimas—Vocês viram, ele tirou só 10 pontos da gente até agora!

- E está me deixando com dor de barriga de tanto rir—continuou Harry.

-Harry! Não diga isso! Ele está maltratando calouros!—disse Gina querendo soar indignada e ao invés disso gargalhando.

- Ah Ginny, eles são CALOUROS!—brincou Rony.

- Vocês não prestam...—a ruiva respondeu divertida.

x...x

A cerimônia de Seleção terminou e McGonagall comunicou aos presentes que antes do banquete, teriam a entrega das Ordens de Merlin. Vários funcionários do Ministério, acompanhados do Ministro da Magia Kingsley Shackelbolt entraram pela porta lateral do Salão, fazendo todos se calarem.

- Verdade, eu tinha me esquecido que era hoje! Droga, queria comer logo.—disse Rony quebrando o silêncio. A maioria dos alunos demonstrou curiosidade, perguntando uns aos outros se sabiam disso.

- Eles não receberam as cartas?—Hermione perguntou aleatoriamente.

-Pelo jeito não.— Gina respondeu.

x...x

A cerimônia de entrega começou e Shackelbolt chamou um a um, vários nomes dos que haviam lutado na guerra para receber a Ordem de Merlin lá na frente também dedicando outras a lutadores caídos, começando pelos de Terceira Classe. Hermione percebeu que para cada um havia uma explicação detalhada de sua contribuição. As Ordens de Terceira Classe terminaram, uma delas dedicada à memória de Fred, passando para as de Segunda Classe.

- Minerva McGonagall, Ordem de Merlin-Segunda Classe. Pela sua contribuição como integrante da Ordem da Fênix e total fidelidade aos ideais de Dumbledore e por ter defendido a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts na frente de batalha.—disse um Shackelbolt cordial mas totalmente extasiado.

Nomes de outros professores se seguiram, mas Snape não foi chamado. Hermione se sentiu amargurada. Tudo o que ele havia feito ainda não era reconhecido, somente por ostentar uma Marca Negra em seu braço esquerdo. Até mesmo Dobby foi homenageado, o que deixou tanto Harry quanto Hermione realizados. Não era muito, mas por hora já era alguma coisa. Em adição, também homenagearam Tonks e Lupin.

-Neville Longbottom!—gritinhos de surpresa irromperam por todo o local e um Neville extremamente nervoso se levantou derrubando um copo de suco de abóbora à sua frente.— Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe. Por sua coragem ao participar da Armada de Dumbledore em seu quinto e sexto ano auxiliando a Ordem da Fênix contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte e por assumir a frente de batalha, lutando e derrotando uma Horcrux.—Neville recebeu o prêmio assustado como um cervo sob os holofotes e voltou a seu lugar recebendo tapinhas nos ombros de todos os grifinórios admirados.

- Luna Lovegood!—a mesa da Corvinal explodiu em urros—Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe. Por sua coragem ao participar da Armada de Dumbledore em seu quarto e quinto ano auxiliando a Ordem da Fênix contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte e por assumir a frente de batalha lutando por Hogwarts.—Luna caminhou até a frente do Salão parecendo realmente muito interessada no teto. Os sonserinos aplaudiram menos tediosamente dessa vez, provavelmente pelo fato da garota ser uma Corvinal, para variar.

A essa altura, a ficha dos amigos começava a cair. Provavelmente eles também receberiam uma. Hermione, Harry, Rony e Gina trocaram olhares apreensivos. Charmaine parecia desconfortável.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley!—o mesmo discurso de Luna foi repetido e uma garota extremamente cor-de-fogo foi à frente, voltando praticamente correndo.

- Acho que eu preferia lutar contra 20 Comensais—ela comentou, mas ninguém pareceu ouvir pois estavam todos ocupados demais, ansiosos e constrangidos imaginando que logo ouviriam seus nomes. Neville e Luna ainda se encontravam distraídos observando abobados seus caldeirõezinhos de ouro.

- Hermione Jane Granger!—Mione levantou seu olhar, seu coração batendo acelerado. Ela olhou em volta enquanto começava a caminhar, procurando subconscientemente por Snape, e o encontrou de braços cruzados e lábios cerrados a olhando implacavelmente.—Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe!—ela parou a meio caminho chocada. A mesa da Grifinória fez ainda mais barulho.—Por sua coragem excepcional participando tanto da Armada de Dumbledore quanto da Ordem da Fênix, extra-oficialmente é claro—acrescentou Kingsley—auxiliando Harry Potter em sua busca pelas Horcruxes e na guerra contra Voldemort e seus seguidores.

Ela caminhou até a frente, não conseguindo se conter e olhando novamente para Snape. Ele a acenou com a cabeça encorajando-a, e ela não pôde deixar de soltar um sorriso. Parecia que tudo havia se evaporado e já não havia mais motivo para constrangimento, somente ela e Severus estavam ali. Hermione aceitou o prêmio agradecendo e passando seus dedos pela plaquinha de ouro abaixo do caldeirão com os dizeres: "Ordem de Merlin-Primeira Classe". Nem teve tempo de se sentar, outro nome foi chamado.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley! Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe!—o jovem mais vermelho que a irmã e mais assustado que Neville caminhou à frente ouvindo um discurso similar ao de Hermione.

- Severus Prince Snape!—Houve comoção geral e burburinhos das três mesas que não a que se encontrava fazendo a festa.—Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe!—Snape se endireitou e farfalhando suas vestes atrás de si aceitou o prêmio.

"Vai lá Morcegão!!"—a voz de algum estudante (provavelmente grifinório) pôde ser ouvida. Snape estreitou os olhos fazendo todos se calarem.

-Caham... Por sua extensa atuação auxiliando a Ordem da Fênix, trabalhando como espião duplo para nosso lado por todos estes anos arriscando sua vida, participando de várias batalhas mesmo quando todos duvidaram de sua integridade e principalmente por proteger Harry Potter.—Kingsley falou se curvando. Os professores e trabalhadores do Ministério o imitaram. Snape ensaiou uma carranca mas Hermione enxergou em seus olhos algum tipo de contentamento. Ele estava lisonjeado.

-Harry James Potter!—todos o aplaudiram de bom grado. Minerva deixou cair uma lágrima.—Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Por sua coragem excepcional e sua constante devoção em acabar com todos os planos de Voldemort, mesmo quando não sabia o que estava fazendo.—Kingsley disse arrancando boas gargalhadas—E por finalmente trazer paz ao mundo bruxo.—o homem abaixou um pouco e cochichou no ouvido de Harry—e um pouco para si.

Harry aceitou o prêmio e ao se sentar Kingsley fez outra dedicatória.

-Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ordem da Fênix, Primeira Classe. O homem que possibilitou nossa vitória.—ele levantou o caldeirão brilhante com os olhos aguados. Sua dedicação foi breve, mas disse tudo. Um choro silencioso se estendeu de uma ponta à outra no Salão. Nem mesmo Severus continuou impassível.

Uma Minerva McGonagall visivelmente emocionada anunciou o banquete.

- Acho que Dumbledore é o único bruxo no mundo com duas Ordens de Merlin de Primeira Classe—Gina comentou rindo.

- Bem, ouvi dizer que a Ordem de Merlin perdeu seu valor com o passar dos anos... Hoje em dia dizem que qualquer um recebe.— disse Charmaine. Hermione e Gina se entreolharam horrorizadas, tentando decidir se o comentário havia sido destrutivo ou uma simples afirmação.

- Talvez você esteja dizendo isso porque não recebeu uma.—disse uma Luna extremamente sincera olhando para seu caldeirão.—Olha como ele brilha, só espero não perder isso também...—ela comentou não prestando atenção na expressão ultrajada da nova aluna. Hermione e Gina tiveram de abafar um riso.

-Ei Mione—Harry chamou—O que você acha de eu ir conversar com o Snape?

- Bem—ela disse engolindo seu suco de abóbora— eu acho que se você quer então você deve.—ele acenou positivamente, como que criando coragem.

Os amigos recapitularam tudo que ocorrera nas férias e o banquete de boas-vindas finalmente terminou. Harry viu o Professor Snape deixando o Salão e o seguiu.

-Professor! Professor Snape!—Harry chamava às suas costas. Snape girou nos calcanhares.

- Sim?—ele perguntou de sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu preciso falar com o senhor.

-Estou esperando.—ele falou impaciente.

Os alunos começaram a irromper pelo corredor, alguns prestando atenção na cena bizarra.

-Não senhor, preciso lhe falar em particular...

- É urgente?

-Não senhor.

-Então venha à minha sala amanhã, depois do jantar.—ele não esperou despedidas e se virou num só movimento, deixando sua capa farfalhar às costas.—"Onde será que está doendo agora?"—ele pensou irritado.

x...x

x...x

x...x


	13. Sobre Amor ou Amizade

* * *

x...x

CAPÍTULO 13: Sobre Amor ou Amizade.

x...x

* * *

x...x

-Você falou com Severus?—Hermione se dirigiu a Harry que estava sentado de mãos dadas com Gina no sofá do Salão Comunal

- Severus?—Harry ensaiou uma careta e Gina arregalou os olhos— Ele disse para ir falar com ele amanhã à noite.—ele respondeu contrariado.

- Mione! Se você não me contar AGORA o que se passa eu não falo mais com você!—a ruiva pulou na conversa em tom de ultimato. Hermione olhou dos lados engolindo seco. Não havia mais ninguém no Salão Comunal além deles.

-Tudo bem, eu conto.—ela falou não muito decidida, se lembrando de sua promessa – Bem, vocês sabem que eu o ajudei a reviver...

-Com boca-a-boca mesmo?—Gina perguntou com um sorriso descarado estampado no rosto, se lembrando das palavras de Snape sobre o assunto.

-Isso—Mione corou enquanto a amiga escancarou a boca. Harry se sentia um intruso.

- E?Que mais?—ela gesticulou para continuar.

- Acontece que depois ele foi cavalheiro e até ficou preocupado comigo... Sabe, parece que ele usa uma máscara, não sei se vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer. Eu não acho que ele seja tão cruel quanto aparenta, eu acho que ele se esforça pra ser assim.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu enquanto o casal permanecia pensativo.

-Só isso? Você quer me dizer que esperei todo esse tempo por uma boa fofoca e é SÓ isso?—Gina falou impaciente. Mione revirou os olhos e olhou para Harry, esperando algum tipo de encorajamento que não veio. Ela suspirou.

- Nós nos beijamos.—ela disparou mais inteligivelmente que da última vez. A outra arregalou os olhos enquanto Harry só virou o rosto para o outro lado, escondendo uma cara de nojo. Gina soltou o ar que nem sabia estar segurando.

- Repete?—ela perguntou colocando a mão no ouvido. Hermione riu e deu um tapa na mão da garota.

- Você entendeu.

- Não entendi não. Repete!

- Pára Gina.—ela repreendeu divertida.

- E como foi?— após a pergunta da namorada, Harry aguçou sua audição repentinamente curioso, mas ainda virado para o outro lado.

- Bom.—ela corou.

-Só bom?— Ginny perguntou desconfiada. Mione tentou segurar, mas um sorriso se estendeu de uma orelha à outra.

-Não, melhor. Muito melhor.—Harry e Gina pararam um tempo para analisar a expressão no rosto da amiga e após alguns segundos pareceram aceitar melhor.

- Mas, e aquela conversa sobre... você sabe... minha mãe...—Harry sussurrou, incerto se poderia falar em voz alta. Hermione pareceu triste, como se quisesse excluir essa parte da conversa.

- Bem, não importa... mas é óbvio que ele a amava muito... Não acho que algum dia ele vai esquecê-la... Eu não quero competir... – o clima na sala pareceu tenso por alguns segundos.

x...x

x...x

Os três ouviram passos vindos do dormitório e finalizaram a conversa. Rony apareceu.

-Vamos Mione? Nós temos que patrulhar os corredores.—disse um Rony parecendo extremamente responsável. Harry olhou Hermione com cara de deboche.

- Nunca pensei que viveria pra ver Ronald Weasley lembrando HERMIONE de algo.—ele brincou arrancando alguns risos.

Ela se levantou e juntos deixaram o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Hermione notava quando Rony lhe lançava olhares incertos mas não falava nada.

x...x

- Mione... você ta brava comigo?—ele finalmente criou coragem.

- Não Ron, lógico que não. Eu só tava com medo que você não fosse mais falar comigo.—ela disse triste. Rony passou a achar seu pé muito interessante.

- Esse era meu medo também...—ele comentou.

- Ron, você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim.—ela quis assegurá-lo.

- Mas?

-Mas o que?—Hermione perguntou incerta ao que Rony suspirou.

- Mione, eu tive bastante tempo pra pensar nas férias... E se você não quer ficar comigo... tudo bem. Antes de tudo nós SOMOS amigos. Era isso que eu queria te dizer...—ele deixou uma margem para continuação.

-Mas?

- Mas acontece que você não pode esperar que voltemos a ser melhores amigos de uma hora para outra.— Rony ficou sério falando pausadamente—Eu preciso de tempo, ok?

Hermione assentiu... nada mais justo. Ela havia quebrado seu coração e agora teria sua amizade de volta. Amizade era uma dádiva e paciência uma de suas virtudes. Ela o proporcionaria esse luxo afinal, perdão levava tempo. Rony deu às costas dizendo que agora seria melhor se dividirem para patrulhar os corredores. Cada um foi para um lado e ela aproveitou para descer em direção às masmorras.

x...x

x...x

Caminhando em direção às masmorras, Mione se perguntava se encontraria a essas horas o homem que povoava seus pensamentos. Como era difícil essa divisão de querer mas não poder ter. O que ela mais desejava era poder beijá-lo de novo, seu quarto beijo, ela pensou se lembrando dos outros três, mas tinha plena consciência de que revê-lo só pioraria a situação. Apesar disso, seus pés continuavam a mandando para perto dele. Com a varinha empunhada num "Lumus" ela virou um dos corredores das masmorras.

- O que faz aqui Granger?—era a voz sebosa de Draco Malfoy. Mione se assustou.

-Vocês sonserinos adoram fazer isso não?—ela reclamou irritada quase que não audivelmente, lembrando-se das vezes em que foi surpreendida por Snape.

- É um de nossos talentos especiais.—ele respondeu sarcástico.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy?—ela soou um pouco mais brava do que pretendia, iluminando o rosto do jovem com a luz de sua varinha.

- Patrulhando... e você?—ele perguntou fazendo Hermione se lembrar que não havia desculpa para estar ali, as masmorras estavam fora de sua jurisdição.

- Patrulhando também.—Draco estreitou os olhos mas não se aprofundou no assunto. Ele encostou na parede saindo do alcance da luz.

- Aquele Lufa-Lufa...—ele explicou entediado —os pais dele foram mortos num ataque. A mãe era puro-sangue e o pai trouxa... – Hermione estava impossibilitada de olhar nos olhos do garoto, mas jurava que continuavam frios – Meu pai estava no ataque... Não sei se você ficou sabendo sobre ele, ouvi dizer que você estava na Austrália.

x...x

-Sim, fiquei.

- E sobre Goyle?

- Também... Eu sinto muito por isso. Não acho que você tenha de pagar pelas ações do seu pai.—ela falou se sentindo na obrigação de dizer algo.

- Granger, eu sou um Comensal que não foi condenado a Azkaban, o que você esperava?—ele disse realista.

- Mas porque você tá me dizendo isso?— Mione perguntou confusa.

- Não sei... Eu sinceramente não ligo...— ele respondeu deixando Hermione ainda mais confusa.

- Como assim?—ela perguntou.

- Eu não ligo pra essas pessoas... Não me importo com o que aconteceu a elas ou suas famílias.—ele explicou calmamente, causando repúdio na jovem.

-Então, você acha que eles estão errados?—ela exclamou irritada.

- Não.—ele respondeu simplesmente—Mas isso não quer dizer que eu ligue.—ele soltou um suspiro forte e demorado—Eu acho que estou te contando isso, Granger... porque você é a única que eu me arrependo... de alguma forma.—ele acrescentou.

x...x

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Ela estava impressionada e horrorizada ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo Malfoy egoísta de sempre estava lá à sua frente, pedindo... perdão? Certamente havia sido bem sonserino para um pedido de desculpas. Seu choque se ocultava na escuridão, assim como o loiro platinado. Draco se moveu no escuro e se retirou em direção a seu Salão Comunal, sem nada mais a dizer. Recuperando-se do acontecido, Mione resolveu dar meia-volta em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

x...x

x...x

Snape se movia entre as sombras das masmorras, sem "Lumus" nem capa, tudo para evitar alardes antes de pegar algum pivete fora da cama. Ele torcia com todas as forças de seu ser para encontrar algum Grifinório criativo infringindo mais uma regra que se não fosse por Grifinórios, nunca teria sido inventada. Ele PRECISAVA disso. Já no primeiro dia de aula foi obrigado a apartar uma briga, falar com aquele velho tolo, fomentou sua batalha interior a respeito de Hermione e pior, falou com Potter. Com desgosto, imaginava o que o Testa-Rachada queria lhe dizer...Ele se lembrou do que Hermione dissera: "Harry sabe". Merda! Só faltava ser sobre isso. Bem, havia poucas opções, e realmente, nenhuma parecia agradável. A conversa giraria em torno ou de Lily ou de Hermione... qual era pior?

x...x

Ele virou um corredor da masmorra, imerso em pensamentos amargos. Num segundo ele pôde vizualizar uma luzinha apressada virando o mesmo corredor pelo lado contrário e esbarrou violentamente num corpo mais frágil. Antes mesmo que seus olhos pudessem processar a imagem à frente, um cheiro característico de algum tipo de shampoo invadiu suas narinas possibilitando que seu cérebro reconhecesse o corpo mais frágil como Hermione Granger. Agora, uma Hermione Granger caída.

x...x

- Caramba, olha por onde anda!—a moça vociferou do chão, sua varinha caída longe. Severus não respondeu. Ela tateou o chão até conseguir o objeto perdido. Levantou se limpando e apontou a luz para a frente, na altura de seu próprio rosto.

- Menos 5 pontos par...—ela reparou nos botões à altura do peito. Não era um aluno vagando pelos corredores. Ela subiu a varinha arrependida por ter dito algo.

- Creio que sou EU o encarregado a tirar pontos senhorita Granger. Menos DE

-NÃO!—ela o interrompeu—O senhor não pode tirar pontos, eu sou monitora, estou patrulhando os corredores!—ele olhou dos lados cínico, como se para ter certeza de que estavam nas masmorras, numa atuação fingida digna de Oscar.

- Que a senhorita é monitora eu já sabia, mas sonserina é novidade.—Snape disse mordaz.—Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória por se aproveitar do fato de ser monitora – Hermione murchou –menos 10 por querer mandar num professor— ela deixou escapar uma inteijeição de indignação. Ele sorriu antes de dar o golpe final.—e menos 10 por trombar com um professor e não pedir desculpas.

Menos 30 pontos! Isso significava 30 pontos negativos, 30 PONTOS NEGATIVOS e ainda não era nem o primeiro dia de aula oficial. Parecia a história do dragão de Hagrid se repassando. Quando descobrissem que ela perdeu tudo isso, sozinha ainda por cima... Maldito Snape! Qual era o problema dele?

-Cretino.—ela falou revoltada. Ele empinou o queixo e cruzou os braços.

- Perdão?—ele ouviu muito bem, mas precisava perguntar. "Vamos, faça meu dia"—ele pensou em êxtase de vingança. Normalmente ela não se arriscaria tanto, mas sentia tanta raiva. Ela era a aluna perfeita. Quem era ele para negá-la isso?

- Eu disse "cretino", senhor.—Hermione o desafiou. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Grifinória impertinente— sibilou raivoso avançando em sua direção—Menos 10 pontos! Deseja perder mais senhorita Granger??

- Só 10? Pode tirar 100! Recupero isso em uma só aula de Transfiguração!—ela provocou notando o movimento involuntário que ele fez com a varinha, como se quisesse azará-la —Vamos! Vá em frente!— agora estava realmente o desafiando. Sem mais delongas, ele pressionou a varinha ameaçadoramente em seu pescoço. Ela sentiu medo, mas sabia que ele nada poderia fazer. Snape também estava plenamente consciente de que não poderia machucar uma aluna.

x...x

Hermione arrependida por tê-lo provocado tentou se acalmar e decidiu que essa brincadeira já havia ido longe demais. Num impulso, repousou sua mão direita sobre o braço que empunhava a varinha contra sua garganta. Ele afrouxou o aperto gradualmente, entendendo o gesto como um pedido de cessar fogo. Talvez ele a estivesse machucando. Num reflexo, seus dedos se estenderam para sentir a pele no pescoço da grifinória, passeando levemente por sua extensão a fim de verificar se realmente havia a machucado. Hermione fechou os olhos, arqueando sua cabeça para trás, permitindo que os longos cachos emaranhados caíssem por suas costas. Fazia tempo que ela ansiava por esse toque e nem mesmo sabia. O movimento não passou em branco para Snape.

x...x

Ela deixou sua varinha apagar desapercebidamente. Severus sentia a pele macia de seu pescoço e a não-resistência da outra parte o induziu a dirigir os dedos mais para cima, em sua nuca. Hermione sentia arrepios percorrendo sua espinha enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos e apreciava suas formas e, não mais se contendo, ele passou a roçar seus lábios onde seus dedos se encontravam anteriormente.

x...x

Severus beijava e mordiscava toda a extensão do pescoço da jovem , que agora ofegava excitada e forçava com suas mãos entrelaçadas em seus cabelos negros o rosto do professor contra si. O que faltava de experiência na moça, ela compensava em entusiasmo e passou a imitar seus gestos. Ela passou as mãos em seu colarinho, percebendo a cicatriz da mordida de Nagini e parou para apreciar. Hermione se permitiu imaginar como seria a vida em Hogwarts sem o seu adorado Mestre em Poções. Como tudo estaria se ele fosse mais uma das vidas perdidas em meio à guerra? Seria um herói eternizado? Com certeza, mas morreria sem nem ao menos ter a chance de conhecer a felicidade e ela, ela somente teria a se lamentar por tê-lo deixado sangrar até a morte. Ela se gratificava internamente por não ter poupado sua vida da presença indiscutivelmente marcante do homem à frente e se permitiu sorrir enquanto afrouxava seu colarinho. Severus por sua vez, acariciava sua cintura a levando de encontro à parede de pedras da masmorra.

x...x

Talvez não importasse tanto assim seu amor por Lily, talvez ele poderia experimentar a felicidade com alguém que não amasse tanto quanto.—ela pensou dando lugar à sua excitação ao invés da racionalidade.

x...x

Hermione se deu conta do quanto a parede era gelada quando mãos ávidas levantaram sua camiseta, fazendo sua pele delicada entrar em contato com o material áspero e deixou escapar um suspiro de surpresa. Severus se deliciou com o momento e abafando um sorrisinho sádico a pressionou contra as pedras, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de protesto. Agora suas mãos levantavam sua saia e contornavam o pano da calcinha branca enquanto seus dentes mordiam sua orelha. Em resposta, ela começou a provocar o membro confinado em sua calça, e ele, audivelmente e visivelmente excitado levantou os pés da aluna do chão, a segurando na altura de seus quadris.

x...x

- Mione??—uma voz distante exclamava num sussurro gritado. Rony.

- É o Rony!—ela sussurrou alarmada desentrelaçando as pernas de seus quadris.

Em qualquer outra situação, Severus também se assustaria. Ser pego se amassando com uma aluna pelos corredores certamente o faria ser despedido. Mas se aquele era o Weasley, algo dentro de si o incitava a fazê-lo ver, ver que aquela mulher não era mais dele. Aquela mulher era dele: Severus Snape. Ele a manteve prensada na parede, para desespero da moça que ajeitava suas vestes.

- Severus! O que você está fazendo??Ele vai nos ver—ela já estava ficando desesperada.

- Mione??—a voz estava mais próxima—Cadê você??—ela tentava se desvencilhar mas Snape não deixava.

- O QUÊ...?

- Deixe que ele veja—Severus a interrompeu segurando seus braços contra a parede, acima de sua cabeça. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Seve... ?

- Mione??— a voz de Rony indicava que ele se encontrava no mesmo corredor.

x...x

x...x

fim do cap13

Ih agora hein, será q vai dar zica? Huahua

O incidente do dragão do Hagrid aconteceu no 1º ano, lembram? Ela perdeu 50 pontos e recebeu a detenção na Floresta Proibida.

Alguém me perguntou da onde tirei esses nomes, não sei exatamente q nome estava se referindo, então vou explicar todos.

Julianne Barchet veio de Julianne Moore (a atriz ruiva) e Barchet foi a primeira palavra q veio à cabeça e soava britânica xD

Charmaine eu estava em dúvida entre Charmaine e Charlotte, no final optei por Charmaine.

Dubois peguei do seriado Médium. A mulher tinha esse sobrenome francês (que é bem comum).

Luka peguei do seriado E.R. do doutor Luka Kovac, sempre achei esse nome legal.

Kratos peguei de um jogo de RPG chamado Tales of Symphonia. O jogo tem uma história muito boa e esse personagem tem lealdade duvidosa (assim como Snape). Ele muda de lado, mas no final volta pra salvar o grupinho principal e revela que ele é pai do menino que a gente controla xD (algo bem estilo Star Wars encontra Harry Potter).

Vickrey tbm foi uma palavra q veio à cabeça, pesquisei no google e vi q um britânico já teve esse nome..rsrs

Magnus além de ser um nome bem sonserino é poderoso. Nome de um imperador romano e além disso muito utilizado em jogos de RPG. Significa O Grande.

Tepes já expliquei...

Ártemis veio da mitologia greco-romana. Assim como Hermione, Ginevra, Minerva, Sybill (Trelawney), Amico e muitos outros que a J.K. nomeou.


	14. Não se pode ter tudo?

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 14: Não se pode ter tudo?

x...x

* * *

x...x

x...x

- Mione??— a voz de Rony indicava que ele se encontrava no mesmo corredor.

x...x

Hermione desesperada se contorceu ao máximo e livrou seus punhos do aperto firme das mãos do homem imerso em hostilidade, que eventualmente cedeu, não por receio em machucá-la, mas sim por apesar de tudo, saber que não a poderia forçar a nada. Ela tentou se adiantar ao encontro com o amigo, se pondo à frente de Severus na escuridão, mas Rony já estava perto o suficiente para vizualizar as vestes dessarrumadas, a saia ainda levemente levantada, o sobretudo desabotoado, as faces coradas e as expressões respectivas de culpa e deleite.

x...x

Rony estava atônito, havia acabado de confirmar suas suspeitas. Só poderia agradecer por não tê-los pego no ato, já que sua imaginação seria otimista comparada com o que provavelmente ocorrera a julgar pelo estado de suas roupas.

x...x

- Então é ISSO que você veio fazer?—ele perguntou enojado a uma Hermione devastada. Levando em consideração sua profissão de Professor e atual Vice-Diretor, Snape se mantinha demasiadamente calmo para alguém que poderia perder o emprego.

x...x

- Ron, por favor, entenda...—ela tentou explicar.

- E eu preocupado com você! Mas vejo que está em boas mãos, você TODA.—ele imprimiu mais desgosto em sua voz. Snape soltou um sorriso sardônico caminhando à frente e passando os braços pela cintura de Hermione num gesto possessivo. Rony deu às costas revoltado e ela se desvencilhou do homem.

x...x

- Onde você pensa que vai?—Severus perguntou mais alterado que pretendia, agarrando seu braço.

- Severus, eu preciso explicar...

-Explicar o quê?!—ele a interrompeu rudemente – Você não deve explicações a essa abóbora ambulante!—ela claramente se ofendeu com as palavras que Severus escolheu utilizar e soltou seu braço.

- Severus, entenda!Eu o magoei. Rony é meu amigo, mas isso não significa—ela o puxou para um beijo casto—que eu não te queira.— e finalizou docemente. Ele derreteu rendendo-se às palavras e a deixou ir protestando interiormente.

x...x

Como ele poderia ter certeza de sua sinceridade? Severus sabia que os dois já haviam sido mais que simples amigos, mas e agora, qual o tipo de envolvimento que possuíam? Era só o que faltava, perder uma vez para um Potter e depois para um Weasley. Algo teria de ser feito. Ele observou a imagem de Hermione se afastando gradualmente, e logo uma idéia nada convencional se manifestou em sua mente deturpada. Um sorriso pretensioso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele descobriria, e descobriria na primeira aula de DCAT com os septanistas Grifinórios e Sonserinos.

x...x

x...x

Hermione corria desesperada atrás do amigo tentando alcançá-lo pelos corredores que levavam à Torre da Grifinória.

- Ron! Espere, escute—ela falou sem ar enquanto o alcançava.

- Não! É óbvio que você não liga pra mim, por que eu deveria escutá-la?

- O que você está dizendo? Nós somos amigos!—ela respondeu indignada.

- É, nós somos. Porque é só ISSO que você quer de mim, não é? Minha amizade... Bem, pela primeira vez na vida Hermione, aceite a não ter o que você quer.—ele encarou friamente seus olhos e mais uma vez naquele dia deu as costas a uma Hermione sem palavras.

x...x

x...x

Rony entrou enfurecido no Salão Comunal surpreendendo Harry e Gina que ainda estavam acordados namorando.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo acordados?!Vão dormir!—ele esbravejou aos amigos e se retirou sem dar chances de resposta.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam com a mesma conclusão flutuando em mente. Eles brigaram.

- Sabia que não devíamos ter deixado eles saírem juntos...—Harry comentou arrependido.

- Será que tem algo a ver com Snape?—Gina perguntou incerta.

- O que você acha.—ele respondeu num tom de "é óbvio que sim".

x...x

x...x

Em seguida, ouviram uma voz murcha respondendo a senha da Casa e a outra parte do assunto em questão adentrando o Salão. Hermione visivelmente deprimida, se perguntava o que Rony queria dizer com "Pela primeira vez na vida, aceite a não ter o que você quer". Será que ela era realmente tão orgulhosa a ponto de não aceitar que as coisas não fossem exatamente como ela pretendia? Ela se lembrou das noites em claro decorando livros e mais livros para poder responder tudo e mais um pouco aos professores e especialmente, conseguir a aprovação de Snape, o único que a considerava uma insuportável. Recordou também, entre outras coisas, de seu 4º ano, quando desejou intimamente que Rony a convidasse para o Baile de Inverno e depois ficou revoltada por ele tê-la convidado tarde demais. Rony tinha razão, ela precisava admitir, era uma controladora nata.

x...x

x...x

-Mione, você ta bem?—Harry estava à frente da garota e colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

- Sim, não se preocupe Harry, acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã começam as aulas.—ela deu um sorriso forçado.

O casal assentiu e subiram para seus dormitórios. Na escadaria, Gina curiosa se dirigiu a Mione.

- O que aconteceu?—ela sussurrou. Hermione não se sentiria bem em contar para Gina sobre seu encontro com Severus, sabendo que Rony não estava nada contente com o fato.

- Nada Ginny, o que te faz pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa?—ela respondeu e despistou a ruiva indo para o quarto de monitores.

x...x

x...x

Na manhã do outro dia, tudo o que se podia ouvir falar na mesa da Grifinória era acerca dos 50 pontos negativos contabilizados na ampulheta gigante da Casa. Após discutirem sobre o assunto os alunos finalmente chegaram à conclusão de que existiam dois culpados, um era Severus Snape, responsável por tirar os pontos e o outro, provavelmente algum calouro panaca desavisado, responsável por FAZÊ-LO tirar os pontos. O mais curioso era o fato da ampulheta ter contabilizado somente 10 pontos negativos antes de todos irem para a cama, dando a entender que ou alguém esteve fora do dormitório da noite para a madrugada ou havia conseguido perder 40 pontos logo antes do café-da-manhã, em ambas as hipóteses, até mesmo para um Grifinório era um recorde.

x...x

Outra probabilidade seria mais de uma pessoa ter aprontado alguma, explicando o porquê de tantos pontos negativos, no entanto, todos os grifinórios possuíam testemunhas para afirmar que estavam deitados. Sabendo-se que os únicos em pé depois do horário permitido eram os monitores, as suspeitas começaram a diminuir e o círculo de possíveis culpados a se fechar.

x...x

x...x

Normalmente, Hermione não esconderia sua culpa, no entanto explicar como ela conseguiu perder tantos pontos e não se comprometer seria complicado. Não exatamente pela parte de COMO ela perdeu os pontos, mas sim pelo que ocorreu DEPOIS. Além disso, ninguém acreditaria que ela chamou Snape de 'cretino' e viveu para contar história, ou até mesmo se safou sem nem ao menos uma detenção. Talvez ela pudesse inventar algo, pelo menos para os outros monitores não levarem a culpa. Ela lançou olhares vacilantes para a mesa dos professores, onde encontrou a imagem implacável do Professor Snape e não do homem Severus. Ele correspondeu seu olhar por 2 segundos mas logo se virou à frente.

x...x

Harry e Gina desconfiavam que Rony e Snape haviam brigado por causa de Hermione e Rony havia levado a pior nessa.

x...x

- Ron, você não acha melhor confessar?—Harry sussurrou para o amigo enterrado no prato, visivelmente descontando sua frustração na comida. O moço levantou a cabeça.

- Confessar? Você acha que eu quem perdi os pontos??—Rony perguntou indignado.

- Bom, não era por isso que você tava bravo ontem?—ele arriscou inseguro. O ruivo não gostou nada da pergunta e se levantou bruscamente.

- Talvez você deva perguntar para ELA—e apontou para Hermione—o porquê estou bravo. Quem sabe ela até saiba quem perdeu os pontos, a julgar por suas companhias noturnas.—ele disse generalizando, fazendo com que todo o Salão prestasse atenção na conversa, e deixou a mesa. Hermione estava embasbacada, talvez fosse melhor se ele continuasse a ignorando, como vinha fazendo até poucos segundos atrás.

- Eu quem perdi os pontos... Sinto muito.—ela disse olhando para baixo e também se retirou deixando uma mesa totalmente decepcionada e curiosa para trás, com exceção de Charmaine, que abriu um sorriso de divertimento.

x...x

x...x

Hermione rumou à biblioteca, totalmente absorta em pensamentos de preocupação. E se Rony contasse sobre ela e Severus? Ele certamente perderia o emprego, e tudo por culpa dela. Ela precisava falar com Rony e assegurar que ele não falaria absolutamente nada sobre isso. Mione sentou-se na mesa mais distante, mas não demorou muito para ser incomodada. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos grandes verde-amarelados se encontrava parada a sua frente, com pena e pergaminho em mãos e um largo sorriso no rosto.

x...x

- Sim?—Mione perguntou estranhando a figura nova. Uma caloura. A menininha sugou ar para os pulmões como se fosse o último fôlego de sua vida. Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Posso ajudá-la? Está perdida?—ela perguntou notando a gravata da Corvinal na menina.

- A senhorita é Hermione Granger, não é?—a menininha perguntou animada deixando a outra sem jeito.

- Ahn...Sou, mas não precisa me chamar de senhorita. Qual seu nome?

-Ellen!—ela respondeu afobada—Será que você... Você pode me dar um autógrafo?!—a caloura gritou chorosa. Hermione piscou três vezes e a garota enfiou o pergaminho e a pena em seu rosto. Ela assinou ainda não digerindo a informação e devolveu os pertences à menina.

- Uau! Eu sou sua fã!! Espera só até minhas amigas saberem!—e saiu saltitando biblioteca afora. Mione a seguiu com o olhar e acabou encontrando o olhar reprovador de Madame Pince.

Ela juntou suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca, se lembrandodo horário de aulas que havia anotado pouco antes do café-da-manhã e da primeira aula do dia: Transfiguração. Ela se lembrava vagamente que no banquete de boas-vindas McGonagall havia apresentado o novo professor, um jovem moreno e de boa aparência, que passava uma confiança agradável. Hermione foi a primeira a entrar na sala.

x...x

x...x

- Ah, senhorita Granger, não?—perguntou o novo professor.

- Sim.—ela respondeu prontamente ligando a aluna perfeita interior.

Os grifinórios e sonserinos irromperam na sala interrompendo a conversa. Hermione reparou que Draco estava completamente sozinho, provavelmente por seus amigos serem Crabbe e Goyle e nem mesmo Pansy o acompanhava. Ela imaginava que a sonserina e Draco tinham algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso, mas pelo jeito, não mais.

Harry e Neville sentaram-se a seu lado e ela observou de canto de olho enquanto Rony sentava-se atrás, seguido de Charmaine. Draco a cumprimentou discretamente e o professor rumou ao quadro negro, dando início a mais um ano letivo.

- Meu nome é Chronos Whitford—ele dizia enquanto escrevia na lousa.— E serei o novo Diretor da Grifinória—ele estampou um belo sorriso com dentes brancos brilhantes. As garotas soltaram um suspiro de excitação enquanto os garotos somente sorriram educadamente. Ele era um cara legal, não se poderia negar, nem mesmo os sonserinos reclamaram.

x...x

x...x

No decorrer da aula, o professor fazia várias perguntas enquanto dava grandes objetos para os alunos fazerem desaparecer. Hermione ficava feliz em responder quase todas e constatar que não estava nem um pouco enferrujada, Harry também estava ficando muito bom no assunto. Ela se esforçava mais que nunca para recuperar os pontos perdidos. Em determinado ponto, o professor disse que escolheria alguém para conjurar um sofá na sala de aula. Charmaine levantou a mão, mas Hermione foi a escolhida, deixando a francesa numa inveja explosiva.

- Porque esses professores só querem saber da Granger? O que ela tem de tão especial??—ela perguntou a Rony.

- Ela é a Sabe-Tudo.—ele respondeu simplesmente, enquanto Mione conjurava um grande sofá para dentro da sala.

x...x

x...x

x...x

Estava no horário de almoço e Severus aproveitava para passear um pouco pelos corredores isentos de alunos antes de comparecer ao Salão. Suas primeiras aulas haviam sido com primeiranistas Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas seguidas de terceiranistas Sonserinos e Grifinórios. Ele ainda gostava de aterrorizar os alunos de outras casas, mas até ele precisava admitir que estava pegando mais leve. Agora, ele decidira que só seria intragável quando quisesse um pouco de diversão sádica, mas mesmo assim estava começando a perceber que de certo modo se importava e preocupava com aqueles cabeças-ocas.

x...x

Ele se demorou em frente à grande ampulheta da Grifinória. Dez pontos positivos. 'Aquela grifinória atrevida não estava brincando'—ele pensou soltando uma bufada contrariada e ao mesmo tempo divertida e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para almoçar.

Ao fazer sua entrada triunfal Snape percorreu o lugar com seu olhar, se demorando particularmente numa Sabe-Tudo extremamente agradável que disfarçadamente o sorria com os olhos. Quem sabe hoje quando estivesse patrulhando os corredores, ele poderia vê-la de novo. Por precaução, eles poderiam achar um lugar seguro para se encontrarem, um lugar do tipo... Seus aposentos. Ele se deliciou com a idéia de tê-la lá dentro, até que pousou seu olhar sobre o jovem de testa-rachada e lembrou-se que o tinha agendado uma conversa para esta noite.

'Merda'—ele pensou inconformado—'Esses Potter's e sua mania de estragar tudo. Deve correr nas veias.'

x...x

x...x

x...x

A noite chegou mais rápido que Severus ou Harry esperavam, e Hermione se lembrou decepcionada que Harry conversaria com o Professor após o jantar, o que significava que provavelmente ela não o encontraria hoje. Ela passou o dia inteiro ansiosa pelo seu toque e a única coisa que ganhou foram alguns olhares de distâncias mais que seguras. Era doloroso estar apaixonada por alguém inatingível, mas a notícia boa é que apesar de toda a complicação com Rony, ela e Severus estavam bem. Conforme o banquete ía finalizando ela notava a ansiosidade dos dois homens crescendo. Harry estava completamente inquieto e Snape totalmente impaciente.

- Harry, você vai ir falar com o Professor Snape depois, né?—Mione o perguntou em particular.

- Sim.—ele respondeu secando as palmas das mãos no uniforme.—Por quê?

- É que ele sabe que você sabe.—ela disse num tom que não o deixou dúvidas do assunto. Harry pareceu culpado.

- Ele sabe que eu sei?—ele indagou alarmado.

- Sabe Harry, mas sobre o que quer que vocês falem, não acho que isso precise vir à tona.— Mione o assegurou e ele assentiu.

- O que Snape sabe?—Charmaine perguntou genuinamente curiosa, trazendo a atenção de Rony, Neville, Gina e outros à conversa. Mais uma vez, Rony estava sentado ao lado de Charmaine, evitando estar próximo de Hermione.

- Acho que você ouviu o nome errado.—Hermione respondeu seca.

- Não, tenho certeza que ouvi Snape.—ela retrucou, deixando um Rony vermelho de raiva e antecipação por uma resposta.

- Não, você definitivamente ouviu errado.—ela se levantou, não querendo mais fazer parte da conversa –Estou indo para a biblioteca fazer a lição de Herbologia.—e saiu emburrada para lá.

x...x

Ao chegar na biblioteca, Hermione se deparou com outra figura solitária, mas esta ela tinha quase certeza que não era por opção. Draco.

Ela sentou-se na mesa ao lado depois de cumprimentá-lo com um simples 'oi' e mergulhou em seus livros, de tempos em tempos esquecendo a presença do loiro platinado, o que era até engraçado, pois isso significava que ela já não o via como uma ameaça.

x...x

x...x

Severus havia se permitido sair do Salão Principal antes do horário de término do jantar e se dirigir a seus aposentos, logo após Minerva o comunicar sobre o fato de que o quadro de Dumbledore queria lhe falar em particular. Draco também o comunicara à tarde que precisava conversar. Ultimamente muitas pessoas queriam lhe falar alguma coisa, e coincidentemente todos o estavam atrapalhando de falar com quem realmente lhe importava no momento: Hermione.

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta de sua sala e com um aceno de varinha a destrancou, assim como as portas da sala de estoques. Pelos passos ele constatou se tratar de Harry.

x...x

- Com licença—disse o garoto passando pelas portas que se abriam à sua frente, até dar na sala-de-estar. Snape estava sentado à escrivaninha de braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele estendeu a mão indicando a cadeira de frente para sua mesa e Harry prontamente se sentou enquanto Snape trancava as portas com mais um movimento no ar.

- Então Potter, o que te traz aqui?— Severus disse ensaiando uma impaciência quando na realidade estava extremamente curioso.

-Eu queria dizê-lo... Na verdade eu queria—ele disse brincando com seus dedos—pedir desculpas.—ele finalizou olhando diretamente para Snape, que franziu o cenho parecendo confuso.

x...x

O que Harry não sabia, era que Snape havia entendido perfeitamente sobre o que o garoto queria se desculpar, mas simplesmente não o imaginava fazendo isso. Aquela não era uma atitude de James Potter, mas sim de Lílian Evans. Ele encarou os olhos verdes se lembrando das palavras de Dumbledore, aquele velho sabichão, sobre Harry ser mais parecido interiormente com a mãe que com pai. Severus bem sabia disso, no entanto, toda vez que pousava seus olhos sobre ele, sua semelhança com o pai eratão insultante que sempre esperava vindo dele algo no melhor estilo 'Potter'.

x...x

- Por tê-lo atacado no 3º, por não ter dado ouvidos às suas sugestões em Oclumência, por nunca tê-lo agradecido e por nunca ter confiado no senhor.—o orgulho finalmente venceu Harry e Snape foi lentamente engolindo as palavras, deixando o choque transparecer menos em suas feições. Ele olhou para o garoto com um certo respeito. Severus nunca foi uma pessoa de procurar por reconhecimento, mas certamente era agradável ter um pouco.—E obrigado por ter me salvado diversas vezes e principalmente por salvar Gina da maldição da Bellatrix.—Snape pareceu recordar do fato.

- De nada Potter, mas não fiz isso por você, nada disso.—Severus respondeu sincero.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... Tenho certeza que minha mãe ficaria feliz.

x...x

Uma batida na porta pôde ser ouvida.

x...x

- Um momento.—Snape disse em voz alta e Harry se levantou.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo.—o garoto declarou aliviado.

- Potter. Eu já te disse que você é idêntico ao seu pai.—ele falou sério – Mas me desculpe por xingá-lo dessa forma, você não é TANTO assim – finalizou sarcástico. Harry entendeu que era seu modo de se desculpar e riu.—E a propósito, espero que ninguém fique sabendo sobre a senhorita Granger e eu.—ele falou um tanto quanto ameaçador. Harry se sentiu encabulado por ouvir Snape falar sobre o assunto.

- Eu não vou contar senhor, se é isso que quer saber.—Harry disse imaginando que Snape estivesse se referindo ao que aconteceu antes das aulas começarem, pois não sabia sobre a noite anterior. Ele se virou para ir embora e o Professor destrancou as portas.

- Potter.—Snape o fez se virar de novo – Você sabe que nada vai mudar entre nós, não é?

- Sim, senhor.—ele respondeu após alguns segundos.

- Ótimo.

Harry saiu encontrando com Draco que vinha entrando. Os dois se cumprimentaram brevemente tomando o cuidado de não se esbarrarem e Malfoy entrou na sala de seu padrinho.

x...x

x...x

x...x

Fim do cap14

Nossa gente, recebi poucos comentários dessa vez, acho q o capítulo tava desinteressante né. Sorry.

O que será que o Dumbie quer falar com o nosso Snapitchu hein? E o Draco, o q será? Uuuuhmm.. Vocês conseguem imaginar??hehehehe.

Credo povo, nem liga pra esses meus títulos de capítulos, sou péssima pra dar títulos..huahuahua

Brigada aos que continuam acompanhando, aos que já viraram fãs, aos que estão viciados e aos que mandam comentários.. husahushaus

Bjus na bunda de todos!!


	15. Conversas

x

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 15: Conversas.

x...x

* * *

Draco e Snape estavam sentados de frente para a lareira. O fogo crepitando com pequenos estalidos.

- O que Potter queria?—Malfoy perguntou.

- Trocar figurinhas. —Snape respondeu irônico ao que o afilhado riu.

- Eu estava na biblioteca com a Granger até agora a pouco.—o loiro comentou deixando o outro com uma certa inveja – Ela pareceu decepcionada quando eu disse que estava vindo aqui.

Snape não sabia onde ele queria chegar com a conversa e se preparou para ficar na defensiva.

- Deve ter sido impressão sua.—Snape disse desconfiado.

-Uhm... Ela parece ter mudado de opinião quanto ao senhor ultimamente.

- Suponho que sim, assim como todos neste Castelo.—ele retrucou ainda na defensiva.

- Severus – o loiro começou, deixando claro que a conversa não era de professor para aluno—o senhor e a Granger – seguiu-se uma pausa—têm alguma coisa?—Severus fingiu não-surpresa e indignação.

- Alguma coisa? Como assim??—ele não poderia contar a Draco sobre isso por vários motivos. Primeiro: ele era seu padrinho e supostamente deveria dar bom exemplo. Segundo: por ser professor e Draco um aluno, não era seguro mencioná-lo algo do tipo. Terceiro: ele era um homem reservado.

- Algum envolvimento amoroso, sexual, sei lá. Desculpe, mas eu tinha de perguntar.—ele se explicou.

- Não. Se aquela garotinha insuportável tem algo por mim você tem que perguntar pra ela, mas isso eu também duvido.—Snape finalizou a afirmação com uma dor no peito, similar às que sentia quando era obrigado a fazer algo desagradável em nome da guerra, e que não foram poucas.

- Ok—Draco assentiu satisfeito.

x...x

x...x

Na manhã da quarta-feira, todos estavam sentados à mesa comendo e conversando animados quando o correio chegou. Após a guerra ter terminado, muitos voltaram a assinar O Profeta Diário que voltou a ser um jornal confiável, e só os malucos como Luna liam O Pasquim. Hermione observou quando uma coruja pousou a frente de Neville trazendo um Pasquim, provavelmente influência da amiga louca.

...

Quando O Profeta Diário caiu em sua frente, já se podia ouvir exclamações de todo o tipo ao longo do Salão. Uma grande manchete contendo uma fotografia do Professor Snape na sala-de-aula ilustrava a primeira folha com os dizeres: "Snape: Santo ou Canalha?"

...

Tanto Hermione quanto os amigos tiveram de agarrar o jornal às pressas para ler as letrinhas mais miúdas com os dizeres: "Por Rita Skeeter." Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva e após ler cinco linhas da maldosa dissertação da besoura enxerida amassou o jornal. Harry fez o mesmo. Eles olharam para Snape, que parecia uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir e levar consigo toda a bancada de professores de Hogwarts. Seus companheiros de trabalho por sua vez, pareciam extremamente horrorizados com as mentiras deslavadas de Skeeter, mas nenhum se arriscava a comentar e enfrentar a fúria do ex-Comensal da Morte. Conhecendo Snape, nunca se sabe a quem ele poderia direcionar sua raiva.

x...x

- Harry?—Hermione chamou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Acho que está na hora de fazer aquilo que prometi.

- Você quer dizer, denunciá-la??—Harry perguntou não contendo um pouco de animação.

- Isso. Vou escrever uma carta ao Ministério agora mesmo. Rita Skeeter que me aguarde.—ela falou com sede de vingança, já pegando o material e arrancando pena e pergaminho.

- Pode usar a Guinevere emprestada se quiser.—Harry ofereceu sua nova coruja que pousava a seu lado, bicando seu dedo gentilmente.

x...x

Hermione escreveu uma curta mensagem e pediu para que seus amigos assinassem, aproveitando agora seus status de celebridade para dar maior credibilidade. Ela simplesmente insinuou algo sobre pesquisar se Rita Skeeter é uma animaga ilegal, endereçando para a Seção De Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia no Ministério da Magia. Severus observou enquanto Hermione arranhava o pergaminho agilmente e pressentiu que era algo envolvendo Rita Skeeter e sua matéria absurda.

- Você acha que isso vai pará-la?—Gina perguntou.

- Não. Skeeter é como um câncer maligno, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela volta.—Mione respondeu—Mas eu sempre cumpro o que prometo.—e enviou a carta pela coruja de Harry.

x...x

x...x

Severus esteve o dia inteiro pensando em Hermione e a observando. Onde quer que ele fosse, ela estava lá. Com seus amigos sempre por perto e parecendo muito feliz, com até mesmo aquele Weasley perto, mas ele notou com satisfação que apesar de andarem no mesmo grupo de amigos, não estavam se falando. Agora, com as aulas do dia finalizadas, ele podia ver da porta do Castelo Hermione e grande parte dos grifinórios sentados e deitados no jardim, em meio às lápides e ao monumento aos heróis. O local havia se tornado ponto de encontro, pois os alunos sentiam que os amigos e familiares mortos estavam mais próximos lá.

Ele pousou o olhar sob a lápide central se lembrando do quadro do diretor e do recado de McGonagall. Era tão prazeroso observar a Sabe-Tudo-Agora-Extremamente-Agradável sorrir que teve de xingar mentalmente o velho por tirá-lo desse momento. Ele virou nos calcanhares e se dirigiu à sala da Diretora.

Severus tinha uma presença tão grande que Hermione sentiu um enorme vazio no peito antes mesmo de se virar para constatar que o homem havia ido embora. Ela suspirou.

x...x

x...x

A sala de Minerva ainda continuava a mesma de quando pertencia a Dumbledore. Snape só pôde imaginar que ela a mantinha igual por respeito ao ex-diretor.

- Ah Severus, eu estava o esperando, vou deixá-los a sós.—disse Minerva se levantando e saindo da sala. Snape assentiu.

Ele não sabia o porquê mas sempre que Alvo dizia que queria conversar com ele, se sentia como um menininho travesso, que havia feito alguma coisa de mal e escondido. Dumbledore exercia esse poder sobre ele. Tenso, ele sentou na cadeira de diretor.

- Então, meu filho, porque é que você não vem me visitar? Eu não preciso ficar pedindo pro Hagrid vir toda hora.— o quadro começou uma chantagem emocional. Snape bufou.

- Eu não sou o Hagrid. O que é que o senhor queria?—ele respondeu seco.

- Como vão suas aulas? Fiquei sabendo que você não abdicou das masmorras.—Alvo enrolou.

- Vão bem. Simplesmente transformei a sala de Poções em DCAT.— Snape se mostrava entediado – Agora fale, por que estou aqui?

- Ora meu caro Severus, porque eu o chamei.—Alvo abriu um sorriso enigmático, claramente testando sua paciência. Snape estreitou os olhos.—Ok, ok... Acontece que chegou a meus ouvidos uma informação extremamente... Uuhhm, sigilosa.—ele abriu um sorrisinho – Devo dizer, nunca imaginei Severus Snape numa situação assim – o quadro gargalhou divertido com a expressão de confusão e raiva do homem à frente—Mas tenho que avisá-lo Severus, foi muito difícil convencer os outros quadros a não falarem nada para Minerva sobre suas atividades noturnas.

...

Severus gelou internamente. Será que o velho estava falando sobre o que ele pensava?

...

- Sim, eu sei sobre você e a senhorita Granger.—os olhinhos azuis cintilaram e Severus engoliu seco—Ah meu filho, se você soubesse o tanto de favores que estou devendo por aí. Por favor, da próxima vez não fiquem se amassando em pleno corredor. Os quadros disseram que estavam prestes a ver um show e tanto até o garoto Weasley chegar.—o velhinho balançou a cabeça divertido. Severus permaneceu sem reação.—O que foi, Severus? –ele perguntou ao homem carrancudo.

...

- Você e seus capangas.—ele olhou feio para os outros quadros—Fofoqueiros.—Alvo trocou a expressão de divertimento por uma de sério.

- Estou falando sério, Severus. Você tem sorte dos quadros no Castelo ainda me respeitarem, ainda respeitarem VOCÊ. Senão, teriam corrido contar a Minerva e então, o estrago estaria feito. – Snape assentiu—Você tem consciência que pode perder seu emprego?

...

-Sim.

...

- E de que isso é totalmente errado?—Snape assentiu.

...

- E de que estou feliz por vocês?—Alvo abriu um sorriso deixando Severus mais aliviado e continuou falando mais pra si próprio que para o sonserino.—Interessante, muito interessante. Eu mesmo nunca pensei nisso...

...

-Nisso o que?—Snape perguntou tirando o quadro de seus devaneios.

- Nisso. Você e senhorita Granger.—desta vez os dois sorriram.— E como está Draco?

...

- Sinceramente, não sei. Ele é muito fechado.

- Uhm, parece alguém que eu conheço.—Alvo comentou numa indireta.—Pedi para alguns quadros ficarem de olho nele, aparentemente ele não tem amigos.

- Sim, é o que parece.

- Me disseram que ele não conversa nem com os sonserinos. Imagino que porque seus velhos amigos são todos a favor de Voldemort, e os que ele não conhece imaginam que ele SEJA a favor de Voldemort.—Dumbledore falou expirando sabedoria.

- É...—Severus respondeu desinteressado.

- Mas fiquei sabendo que a senhorita Granger anda conversando com ele.

- Como é?—Snape finalmente pareceu despertar e ligar os fatos. Draco estava interessado em Hermione, por isso tiveram essa conversas em que Draco mencionava a garota.

- É, a senhorita Granger e ele estão ficando amigos. Devo dizer que estou muito orgulhoso. Esse preconceito entre casas sempre foi o maior obstáculo entre os alunos de Hogwarts.— Alvo comentou ao nada, pois Snape impaciente ruminava em seus pensamentos e não dava atenção à fala do quadro.

- Bem, tenho que ir Alvo.—ele levantou de repente—Até mais.—ele precisava sair dali agora. Estava irritado e não tinha paciência para ouvir o diretor falar.

- Uhm, até mais Severus.Venha me visitar!—ele aumentou a voz quando o outro estava na porta.

Severus saiu pensando que agora mais que nunca ele precisava colocar em prática suas idéias. Amanhã era quinta e a turma de Hermione teria aulas de DCAT. Ele só precisava esperar mais um pouco e logo saberia se Hermione correspondia os sentimentos de algum daqueles pivetes.

x...x

x...x

Hermione estava relaxando no jardim de Hogwarts se sentindo parcialmente deslocada. Harry e Gina estavam namorando, Rony e Charmaine estavam em seu próprio círculo fechado e Neville e Luna pareciam ser o mais novo casal intercomunal da escola. Agora Mione começava a entender porque ele estava assinando O Pasquim. Por sorte, Hagrid, Kratos e Magnus estavam lá, jogando conversa fora junto dela.

Distraída, Hermione tentou imaginar sob alguma hipótese Severus sentado ali junto a eles, como seu namorado mais precisamente, mas a idéia era tão absurda que não era nem possível sonhar com ela. Uma angústia a atingiu enquanto observava os amigos. Quando eles finalmente aceitariam Severus e quando Severus os aceitaria? Será que era possível algum dia todos eles se darem bem?

x...x

Draco se aproximou do grupo, causando um grande silêncio constrangedor.

- Granger, hoje à noite teremos uma reunião de monitores. Isso vale pra você também Weasley—ele se dirigiu a Rony sem ser antipático ou amigável e sem esperar resposta se virou.

- Malfoy! Sobre o que é a reunião?—Hermione chamou.

- Imagino que é a votação para monitor-chefe e os novos monitores do 5º ano.—ele respondeu e se foi.

- Acho que é óbvio quem vai ser a monitora-chefe esse ano—Harry disse sorrindo para a amiga, sabendo o quanto ela queria o cargo.

-Bom, nós não sabemos ainda.— Mione respondeu encabulada—Só escolhem 2 monitores-chefes e pode ser qualquer um.

- Ah claro, se com uma Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe você não conseguir, quem vai?—Gina disse irônica arrancando risos dos amigos.

x...x

x...x

A noite chegou rapidamente e Hermione , Rony e os monitores grifinórios do 6º ano se dirigiram à sala dos professores onde costumavam acontecer as reuniões de monitores.

- Ron, eu preciso falar com você.—Mione arriscou diminuindo o passo.

- O que é?—ele perguntou impaciente.

- Eu...—ela olhou para os sextanistas mais à frente e baixou a voz – Ron, por favor, mesmo que você me odeie agora, não conte nada pra ninguém... Por favor?—ela disse incerta e ele a devolveu um olhar furioso.

- Por mais que você pense que sim Hermione, eu não tenho intenção de ferrar nem você nem Snape!—ele cuspiu o nome a assustando com o tom de voz.

x...x

Snape vinha de encontro com os dois e pôde ouvir uma pequena parte do discurso de Rony enquanto parava em frente à porta da sala dos professores. Rony quase esbarrou na grande figura negra, mas quando se deu conta da presença lhe dirigiu uma carranca ao estilo Mestre em Poções, obrigando Severus a devolver outra. Hermione correu os olhos pelas vestes cheias de botões do Professor tentando esconder pensamentos sórdidos que transpareceram em suas bochechas coradas. Snape sorriu quase imperceptivelmente enquanto ela passava por ele e entrava na sala.

x...x

Todos chegaram e a reunião começou.

- Vocês precisam votar em dois monitores, lembrando que precisam ser um menino e uma menina do 5º ano de cada Casa.—Minerva explicou. Vários nomes foram levantados e após alguns minutos decidiram quais eram as melhores escolhas.

- Agora, os professores devem votar nos alunos que serão monitores-chefes.—ela continuou—Lembrando que não importa a Casa, é um garoto e uma garota.

x...x

Hermione se segurou tensa no apoio de sua cadeira, mas a decisão foi unânime e ela era extra-oficialmente a nova monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, só tendo que esperar para o anúncio no Salão Principal para se tornar realidade. Com um grande sorriso no rosto ela agradeceu, mas mais que isso se sentiu totalmente realizada pelo fato de Snape também ter votado nela. Snape sorria interiormente e fechava a cara para manter as aparências, mas quando o Professor Bonitão-Whitford, Diretor da Grifinória, estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Hermione, qualquer vontade de sorrir desvaneceu. Com amargura ele se perguntou porque é que Minerva tinha de ter contratado outro Lockhart.

x...x

Na votação para monitor-chefe houve uma pequena complicação. Muitos professores estavam indecisos pois haviam presenciado o grande amadurecimento de Draco Malfoy, que até ajudou a reconstruir a escola, no entanto, Ronald Weasley também era extremamente responsável e merecedor do cargo. Os professores discutiam enquanto os garotos encabulados se entreolhavam.

x...x

Snape foi o único que se absteve de comentários e não votou em ninguém. Por um lado ele sabia que Draco havia mudado e talvez merecesse um prêmio como incentivo, mas por outro, ninguém poderia realmente dizer o quanto ele estava diferente, e todos sabiam o que acontecia com um sonserino com poder em mãos. Além disso, o orgulho de Severus simplesmente não o deixava votar em seu afilhado enquanto não passasse essa história a limpo do suposto interesse de Draco em Hermione. Ele poderia votar no grifinório, se ao menos não preferisse vê-lo morto ao invés de monitor-chefe.

x...x

- Tudo bem, fiquem quietos agora.—disse McGonagall acabando com a discussão—Devo dizer que os dois merecem o cargo – ela falou frustrada por não conseguirem chegar a uma decisão justa—E já que é assim, creio que não há problema algum em abrir uma exceção e nomear 3 monitores-chefes este ano.

A sala mergulhou em silêncio por poucos segundos mas logo os professores concordaram que era o melhor a fazer e a reunião terminou. Rony saiu apressado deixando Hermione para trás e Snape tentou diminuir o passo, mas Draco parou Hermione e bravo, Snape saiu de lá.

- Parabéns Granger.—Malfoy a felicitou sabendo o quanto era importante para ela.

- Brigada Malfoy, parabéns pra você também.—ela respondeu contente.

-Por mim eles poderiam ter dado pro Weasley direto, não me importo com essas coisas.—ele falou dando de ombros.

- Nem um pouco?—Mione perguntou desconfiada.

-Não.—ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Bem, pra você é fácil. Você é puro-sangue, não precisa provar nada pra ninguém, já eu sou nascida-trouxa...—ela disse tomando o cuidado de não acrescentar "ou sangue ruim, como você chamaria".

-Você quem pensa.—ele bufou – O fato de eu ser puro-sangue quase me jogou em Azkaban por tudo que tive de provar, não se lembra?

Agora Hermione sabia que como ela, ele era uma pessoa movida a aprovação, só talvez não do mesmo tipo. Ela imaginava que Draco na realidade se arrependia sim de certa forma por tudo o que ele e seu pai fizeram, mas pelo modo como ele fora criado seria extremamente humilhante admitir isso.

- Sabe Granger, eu realmente concordava com meu pai, mas uma vez que você está dentro do círculo – ele disse se referindo aos Comensais da Morte – é uma visão totalmente diferente.

- Draco, me chame de Hermione, pode ser?— ela perguntou sem-graça pegando o loiro desprevinido.

- Você se incomoda que eu te chame de Granger?

- Não, é só que... Quando você me chama de Granger, parece que estou prestes a ouvir algum nome ruim acompanhando...—ela disse rindo.

x...x

Hermione percebeu que Draco não riu e achou que havia falado algo errado, mas notou que o sonserino estava perigosamente próximo de si. Ela o encarou franzindo o cenho, não entendendo exatamente o que ele queria fazer. Em seguida uma mão pálida levantou em direção a seu rosto e lábios colaram nos seus transmitindo um calor impossível de prever que existisse somente olhando para os olhos frios do loiro. Por um momento ela ficou sem reação, mas sem precisar utilizar muita força, o afastou aturdida. Ele a olhou transparecendo um pouco de mágoa e ficaram em silêncio por longos segundos que pareceram horas.

- Malfoy, sinto muito mas... Eu não queria te dar essa impressão.— Mione afirmou ainda abobada pela reação do outro. Ele assentiu parecendo levemente desapontado.

- É ELE, não é?—Draco usou um tom de voz óbvio.

- Ele quem?—ela rebateu.

- Severus.—ele disse com uma certeza que a deixou chocada.

- Como...

- Eu vi como você o olha.—ele a interrompeu.—Mas saiba que ele não está interessado.—Malfoy falou se lembrando das palavras do Professor.

- Como assim? O que ele te disse?—ela perguntou indignada e intrigada simultaneamente.

- Ele disse isso.—ele deu de ombros—Que não está interessado – e confirmou a frase, deixando Hermione horrorizada. Ao ver a reação que causou, ele se perguntou se não deveria ter ficado quieto – Sinto muito.—e retirou-se, deixando-a sozinha para pensar.

x...x

x...x

Brigada pelos comentários pessoal xD

Acho q fui meio injusta no capítulo anterior msm..rsrs

Mas é q quando recebo comentários fico muito feliz e quando não recebo fico triste e desmotivada : / e fico pensando besteira..rsrs

UUhm, o q será q o Snape ta tramando hein?..hehehehe

Bjundas pessoal!!


	16. Oclumência

x

x...x

Capítulo 16: Oclumência

x...x

Hermione rumou para sua Sala Comunal sentindo como se houvessem retirado o chão abaixo de seus pés. Ela precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguém. O quadro da mulher gorda, percebendo a tristeza estampada no rosto da garota abriu sem dar uma palavra. Já que Hermione entrou, ouviu vozes de meninas que ela identificou como pertencentes à Lilá Brown, Parvati Patil e Charmaine Dubois e diminuiu o passo.

...

- To falando, não sei o que todo mundo vê nessa Granger!—Charmaine dizia num sussurro gritado.

- Ela é a queridinha dos professores, só de Snape que não.—respondeu Lilá.

- Gente, acho melhor a gente falar disso depois.—dizia uma Parvati preocupada.

- Eu odeio gente exibida que nem ela.—Charmaine continuou irritada.

- Ah nem fale. Eu já contei que namorei Ron, mas ela queria ele pra ELA. Depois que conseguiu jogou no lixo. Você fique esperta com ela Maine, não deixe ela roubá-lo de você!—Lilá alertou fazendo a outra suspirar.

Hermione irritada com o que estava ouvindo irrompeu na sala furiosa. As garotas arregalaram os olhos e tentaram disfarçar, mas já era tarde mais.

x...x

- O que estão fazendo acordadas? Vão dormir! Amanhã vocês têm todo o tempo do mundo pra fofocar!—ela vociferou as direcionando um olhar zangado. Elas se levantaram caladas e subiram ao dormitório.

x...x

Hermione sentiu lágrimas quentes rolarem por seu rosto e apesar de não ser vingativa, por uma fração de segundo se arrependeu de ter salvo Lilá de Greyback. Ela subiu as escadas apressada e acordou Gina, puxando para fora do dormitório a garota ainda totalmente sonolenta para desabafar.

- O que foi? Voldemort voltou?—Gina coçava os olhos com um braço enquanto era levada para a sala pelo outro.—Espero que ele tenha voltado Mione, senão você vai apanhar.

- Não Ginny.— com a voz chorosa que saiu de Hermione, Gina pôde notar que era algo importante.

- Que foi Mi?—ela disse repousando a mão gentilmente sob seu ombro.

- Draco me disse que Severus não gosta de mim.—ela falou triste – Ele disse que Severus o falou isso.—a preocupação sumiu do rosto de Gina.

- Mione... Me diz uma coisa.

- Sim?—ela limpou as últimas lágrimas que caíram.

- Primeiro, vocês tão ou não tão juntos? Estou perdendo algo?—ela perguntou curiosa arrancando risos da outra.

- Bem, nós meio que nos encontramos ontem à noite. Por isso que seu irmão estava bravo... Ele nos achou.—Mione respondeu em tom de arrependimento.

- Ah, sei... Isso é ruim, coitado.—Gina respondeu genuinamente triste pelo irmão.—Mas Mione, não interessa o que Snape diga. Me diz uma coisa, VOCÊ acha que ele gosta de você?

...

Hermione tomou um tempo para pensar, se lembrando em como ele a tratava ultimamente. Severus a seguiu na batalha, disse que a protegeria, salvou sua melhor amiga da morte, a beijou, levou em sua casa, apresentou sua mãe, despediu a biscate da Julianne Barchet sem pestanejar, a perdoou por abandoná-lo, votou nela para monitora-chefe, a encorajou na cerimônia das Ordens de Merlin, a observou todas as horas possíveis de todos os dias no Castelo e confiou-a em tudo. Ela percebeu o quanto estava sendo ridiculamente irracional e sorriu aliviada para a amiga.

...

- É, tem razão... Acho que sim. Brigada Ginny.—ela falou a abraçando. Hermione precisava admitir que Gina era muito mais experiente em relacionamentos que ela, que ainda não havia mantido nenhum.

- Acho que com alguém como Severus, é impossível se enganar Mione. Se ele não gostasse de você, você SABERIA.—ela falou rindo.

- Tem razão. Ele não deve ter contado pro Draco por ele ser um aluno.—Hermione constatou agora mais racional. – Acho que eu não estava pensando direito por causa daquelas idiotas da Charmaine e da Lilá.

- Por quê? O que elas fizeram? Elas mexeram com você??—Gina perguntou já pronta para arranjar briga.

- Eu peguei elas falando de mim agora há pouco. Coisas sobre eu me achar "a foda" e querer o Rony pra mim.—ela falou amargurada.

- Que vacas! –Gina disse bufando – Mas me diz uma coisa Mione, eu e o Harry pensamos que o Rony que tinha perdido todos aqueles pontos... E depois você disse que foi você e agora que você e o...—ela olhou dos lados incerta se deveria pronunciar o nome do Professor e simplesmente formou as sílabas nos lábios — se "encontraram" ontem à noite, mas como foi que você perdeu os pontos então?—Gina perguntou confusa tentando ligar os fatos.

- Nós brigamos e ele tirou os pontos, mas eu provoquei.—Mione corou furiosamente – E... – ela respirou forte se lembrando do momento – Foi tão intenso Ginny!—a ruiva arregalou os olhos entendendo pela expressão da outra que não se tratava somente de um beijo.

- Mione, o que vocês fizeram?—ela perguntou espantada em expectativa. Hermione corou ainda mais, se é que era possível e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Vamos pro meu quarto, te conto lá!—ela puxou Gina e as duas subiram para o dormitório, onde ficaram até de madrugada trocando confissões.

x...x

x...x

No café-da-manhã os septanistas grifinórios comentavam e se questionavam SE Snape mudaria e QUANTO mudaria sua atitude para com eles agora que fora desmascarado "do bem" e não precisaria mais agir como um cretino completo o tempo todo, quando O Profeta Diário chegou. Uma manchete minúscula e consideravelmente escondida continha os dizeres: "Rita Skeeter, Animaga Não-Registrada." Grande parte do Salão vibrou ao ler a matéria e alguns parabenizaram Hermione e os outros denunciantes.

x...x

Toda a bancada de professores já tinha conhecimento da notícia e Severus regozijava da doce justiça, tentando agradecer a grifinória mentalmente. Hermione pegou um jornal para ler totalmente ciente dos olhares de Snape em sua direção.

x...x

"Rita Skeeter, uma de nossas mais influentes e controversas repórteres foi comprovada uma animaga ilegal. Ontem, o Ministério da Magia recebeu uma carta assinada pelos alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts e ganhadores de Ordens de Merlin: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom e Ginevra Weasley. A carta insinuava que a senhorita Skeeter era capaz de se transformar em um besouro verde não registrado.

Ás 15h do mesmo dia, encarregados do Ministério da Magia visitaram Skeeter e após utilizarem uma gota de Veritasserum a repórter admitiu a verdade. Os trabalhadores receberam instruções (as quais executaram) de lançar em Skeeter um feitiço similar ao "Traço" encontrado em bruxos de menor idade, mas que somente funcionará se a repórter se transformar em animago.

"Eu não a culpo, nossa profissão é realmente muito difícil, ás vezes precisamos tomar medidas drásticas para conseguir a realidade dos fatos"—defendeu Tracy Masterson, uma colega repórter.

Lembramos que isso não significa que Rita irá se aposentar ou parar de escrever, ela somente não se transformará mais. E também gostaríamos de reforçar a idéia de que nada indica que suas histórias não são verídicas..."

Ela parou de ler, sabendo que O Profeta Diário não desaprovaria os feitos de uma repórter deles, mas mesmo assim se sentiu realizada, já era o suficiente.

O café-da-manhã terminou e os grifinórios nada ansiosos para as aulas de DCAT se dirigiram às masmorras.

x...x

x...x

Charmaine possuía grandes expectativas em relação às aulas de Snape, a única onde provavelmente Hermione não seria o centro das atenções. Em Beauxbatons, ela era acostumada a ser reconhecida como a melhor aluna de sua turma, e era extremamente incômodo não desfrutar desse tipo de atenção em Hogwarts. Lilá a aconselhou a ficar quieta na aula de Snape, mas ela não conseguia entender porque o homem não iria gostar dela. Ela sentou em um lugar à frente, junto de Rony que ainda teimava em sentar perto de Hermione apesar de não estar se comunicando com a garota. Charmaine observou a troca de olhares insistentes entre o Professor e Hermione, que qualquer um sem a malícia da aluna nova diria ser causa do ódio mútuo entre ambos, mas para ela, havia algo mais... Só faltava essa, a "Sabe-Tudo Insuportável" estar se oferecendo pro único Professor que não a

aprova.

x...x

- Silêncio.—Snape sibilou percorrendo a sala com o olhar ao ver os alunos entrarem— Exigirei desempenho total nesta matéria, não aceitarei infantilidades ou interrupções em sala de aula e com um pouco de sorte, conseguirei enfiar na cabeça de alguns de vocês a arte da Defesa.—ele tinha os braços cruzados e nariz empinado.—Claro, alguns de vocês podem achar que não precisam,—Snape continuou se dirigindo aos burburinhos no fundo da sala—que estão acima disso somente porque, infelizmente, não estão lacrados em túmulos como alguns de seus conhecidos. A estes—ele parou perigosamente em frente aos sonserinos que o haviam interrompido—só digo uma coisa: Sorte.—e se girou nos calcanhares agitando a varinha e fazendo surgir no quadro negro as palavras "Legilimência" e "Oclumência".—E menos 5 pontos para a Sonserina por conversarem em minha aula.

x...x

Os alunos pareciam não acreditar no que haviam acabado de presenciar. Snape tirando pontos de sonserinos e os humilhando ainda por cima. Os grifinórios abriram sorrisos cúmplices uns aos outros. A Era do Protecionismo havia acabado, o que não implicava dizer que Snape deixaria de ser um cretino, mas ao menos seria com os sonserinos também.

x...x

-Alguém poderia me dizer qual o papel que a Legilimência e a Oclumência podem desempenhar numa guerra?—Snape questionou de sobrancelha levantada. Os braços de Hermione e Charmaine se ergueram respectivamente no ar.

...

Severus teve um momento claro de dúvida, onde não sabia SE deveria chamar alguma das garotas e qual deveria chamar. As duas eram grifinórias e particularmente ele não gostava dessa nova aluna, no entanto, para muitos ele também não gostava de Hermione. Bem, ele havia acabado de retirar 5 pontos de suas próprias pestes, talvez não fosse assim tão esquisito deixar uma grifinória responder.

...

- Sim Srta. Sabe-Tudo?—ele ensaiou uma cara de desprezo enquanto a sinalizava para responder. Os olhos de uma Hermione surpresa brilharam em êxtase pela permissão e Charmaine murchou desapontada.

...

- A Legilimência pode ser utilizada para extrair informações importantes de inimigos, assim como para plantar informações caso o Legilimens seja experiente. Há casos de pessoas que enlouqueceram quando tiveram suas mentes invadidadas, podendo então até mesmo ser considerado um tipo de tortura. Já a Oclumência se trata da habilidade de fechar a mente para qualquer pensamento ou emoção impossibilitando o Legilimens de vizualizar algo, ou então, somente o que convém, neste caso funcionando também como uma arma contra o inimigo.—Hermione explicou ligando a Sabe-Tudo interior.

...

- Ótimo.—Snape respondeu sem realmente imprimir emoção na palavra e decidiu que dar pontos a ela seria demasiadamente estranho.—É óbvio que o objeto de nosso interesse é a Oclumência. Hoje é isso que vocês farão.— ele deu uma pausa—Vocês irão trabalhar em pares—a sala se entreolhou como se escolhendo seus parceiros— os quais EU irei escolher.—Snape finalizou notando a intenção dos alunos, que se arrependeram de pensar que o Professor estava menos chato.

...

Hermione bateu os olhos em Malfoy que a encarava e o cumprimentou sem-graça, se lembrando do ocorrido da noite passada. Havia sido tão surreal que até mesmo depois de contar para Gina ainda estava sendo difícil convencer a si mesma que não tinha sido um sonho louco e sem fundamento.

...

Snape analisava os alunos, pensando em quais pares deveria formar. Se parabenizando internamente decidiu juntar Draco e Weasley. Ele sabia que Draco era bom em Oclumência, e se Weasley fosse tão competente quanto o amigo Potter, não seria capaz de esconder nem que mijava na cama quando era criança. Talvez, com um pouco de sorte Draco conseguisse vizualizar a memória de Hermione e ele, seu padrinho, juntos. Assim o garoto desistiria do que quer que estivesse tramando.

...

- Weasley... Malfoy, agora.— Snape ordenou.—Potter e Longbottom.—Harry e Neville respiraram aliviados – Dubois e Bullstrode.—Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por não cair com o par de Charmaine—Parkinson e Brown, Thomas e Finnigan, Starks e Padmore, Tiessen e Rapier, Crown e Verhoevan, Marback e Worth, Haywood e Shepperd, Greengrass e Zabini, Patil e... –ele percorreu a sala com os olhos avistando uma Hermione com olhos extremamente esperançosos – Nott.

...

Hermione notou confusa que não havia sobrado ninguém para fazer par com ela.

...

- Nestas aulas vocês revezarão entre tentar penetrar na mente de seu parceiro e se proteger da invasão.—Snape continuou observando os alunos se juntarem e parou em Hermione – Srta.Granger, vejo que está sem par. Como não temos mais alunos, acredito que eu serei seu parceiro por hoje. Levante-se e aproxime-se.—ele falou causando horror e pena nos grifinórios, como se a garota estivesse caminhando para a morte.

...

Harry somente desejou que a amiga fosse tão boa oclumente quanto era nas outras matérias, pois se lembrava vividamente de como Snape podia ser impiedoso. Hermione caminhou à frente e conjurou uma cadeira, se sentando de frente para o Professor. Internamente ela se sentiu lisonjeada por Severus ter feito o que fez, obviamente numa tentativa de estar próximo a ela, mas então se permitiu fitar Malfoy e lembrou-se do beijo da noite passada. Desespero tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo-a suar involuntariamente.

...

Ela queria sair dali, queria correr, queria fazer qualquer coisa menos deixar que Severus visse isso. Ele nunca a perdoaria. Snape percebeu o desespero mudo da garota e segurou em seus pulsos. As mãos de Hermione pregadas em seus próprios joelhos. Ela tentou dizer algo, pensou em se justificar, mexeu a cabeça negativamente sinalizando que não queria e desviou o olhar, mas ele tomou seu queixo numa mão a forçando a encará-lo e antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar em fechar os olhos, ele já estava dentro de seus pensamentos.

"NÃO! SAIA DA MINHA MENTE!"—um grito sonoro ecoou e Snape foi expulso dos pensamentos da garota. Ele olhou dos lados concluindo que o grito só havia ecoado na mente da garota pois seus alunos ainda estavam praticando. Hermione tentou se acalmar e encher a cabeça com outras memórias. Snape continuou segurando em seus pulsos e repenetrou em sua cabeça.

...

Ele enxergou um homem alto, mais alto que ele próprio, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos cor-de-mel. O homem usava óculos e um pulôver cinza e sorria gentilmente para Hermione. Ao lado estava uma mulher extremamente grávida, muito parecida com sua aluna grifinória. Eles estavam chorando e se abraçando. A memória logo pulou para a imagem de uma bebê recém-nascida, que usava um lacinho lilás na cabeça e Hermione brincava se dirigindo a ela como 'Têmi'. "Seus pais e irmã"—Snape concluiu em pensamento.

...

Hermione estava conseguindo controlar o que surgia em sua mente, mas em determinado ponto, ela pôde sentir Snape vasculhando suas memórias. Ele visualizava algo rapidamente e descartava como se fosse inútil, como se estivesse à procura de alguma memória em particular. Uma imagem dela abraçando Snape ao fim da guerra apareceu, e ela, assim como ele, puderam rever a hora de sua partida e Draco os encarando. Era isso.

...

Hermione se sentiu traída, usada. Ela se deu conta do que Snape procurava. Ele havia armado tudo isso para achar algo, e o que quer que fosse que ele queria ver estava relacionado com Draco Malfoy. Ela tinha plena consciência de que enquanto seu pensamento se formava, Snape já o tinha ouvido. Hermione tentou parar, mas aquele homem era poderoso demais e logo ele chegou à memória da noite passada ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava impedi-lo

...

Snape só procurava alguma memória que indicasse quais as intenções de Malfoy para com Hermione e principalmente as respostas dela para as intenções do sonserino, mas definitivamente ele não estava preparado para o que estava por vir. Draco e Hermione conversavam normalmente, até que ela o pediu para chamá-la pelo nome. Ele chegou próximo a ela, muito próximo, extremamente próximo e Snape segurou a respiração para não esbravejar com o garoto, apesar de não poder ser ouvido. Hermione tentava sofridamente bloquear a memória de algum modo, quando o garoto a beijou. Numa última tentativa desesperada e involuntária de não deixá-lo ver o beijo ela quebrou o contato caindo de costas no chão, levando a cadeira junto consigo. Foi tudo muito rápido.

...

Hermione sentiu a cabeça latejar e o corpo amolecer, além de muita vergonha. Da pouca consciência que tinha sobre seu redor no momento, podia julgar que a sala inteira a fitava, uns curiosos, outros alarmados e outros zombando, mas a pessoa que ela realmente estava preocupada a encarava com uma expressão de pura raiva do alto de sua cadeira de professor.

...

Desisto!!—Emília Bullstrode gritou do fundo da sala chamando a atenção de praticamente todos.—Eu não consigo ler a mente dessa menina!—ela falou de mal-humor. Charmaine abriu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

...

- Bem, das duas uma—disse Snape se levantando – ou a senhorita é péssima Legilimens, ou temos uma nova Sabe-Tudo—ele declarou sabendo o quanto esse título era importante para Hermione, apesar de pejorativo quando pronunciado por alguns—a diferença é que uma é Insuportável e a outra não.—finalizou sádico fitando a garota ainda no chão. Hermione sentiu lágrimas correrem por seu rosto e Snape estranhou o fato dela ainda não ter se levantado.—A senhorita pretende levantar em alguma hora do dia ou prefere fazer companhia ao piso de mármore?

...

Hermione tentou se apoiar mas estava zonza e uma dor lancinante ameaçava furar sua nuca. Ela pôs a mão nos cabelos apertando a cabeça para ajudar a parar a dor e sentiu algo diferente, um molhado. Ao retirar a mão, viu que estava sangrando. De repente a atitude de Snape mudou radicalmente e alarmado ele a auxiliou a levantar.

...

- Porque não disse que estava machucada??—ele perguntou preocupado fazendo-a se apoiar em seu ombro, mas a resposta não veio. – Continuem praticando! Eu vou levá-la à enfermaria!—Snape se dirigiu aos alunos.

...

- Hermione!—Harry veio atrás correndo. Rony, Neville e Draco olhavam em expectativa.

- Deixe Potter, ela vai ficar bem. Depois você pode visitá-la.—Snape não foi rude, o que Harry estranhou e logo após a carregou nos braços e saiu apressado, deixando para trás um Harry totalmente surpreso.

x...x

x...x

Ao chegarem na enfermaria, Hermione se encontrava num estado de semi-consciência, mas felizmente Pomfrey a socorreu imediatamente ao chamado de Snape.

- O que aconteceu?—a medibruxa perguntou assustada.

- Ela caiu da cadeira durante a aula e bateu a cabeça.—ele explicou.

-Tem certeza que foi só isso mesmo?—Pomfrey perguntou desconfiada do Professor.

-Foi um acidente sé é isso que quer saber.—Snape respondeu grosso.—Vai cuidar dela ou não?—ele perguntou a acomodando num leito.

- Vou.—ela respondeu contrafeita já pegando um frasco de poção.

- Ótimo.—ele emendou.

- Severus... não...—Hermione tentou articular alguma frase para o homem que a segurava sentada, mas ele fingiu não dar ouvidos. Madame Pomfrey estranhou o uso do primeiro nome do Professor, mas ignorou imaginando ser fruto da batida na cabeça e forçou uma Poção Wiggenweld garganta abaixo da garota.

- Ela vai precisar de repouso e mais algumas doses de poções, mas vai ficar bem.—ela assegurou o homem que já estava de pé e relativamente longe.

- E quem disse que eu me importo?—ele falou dando de ombros.

- Ué, o que está fazendo aqui então, Professor?—a medibruxa respondeu cínica. Os lábios de Snape se contraíram e ele deixou a enfermaria para não gritar impropérios contra a mulher, se dirigindo para sua sala de aula. Hermione suspirou vendo o homem ir.

x...x

x...x

Hermione passou o dia inteiro na enfermaria e agora já era de tarde. Harry havia a visitado logo após o término das aulas de DCAT para se certificar de que ela estava bem, apesar do Professor Snape ter assegurado num tom de decepção "a Sabe-Tudo Insuportável não corre risco de vida". Harry estranhou completamente o ocorrido, principalmente pelo fato do Professor ter ficado tão preocupado com sua amiga minutos antes de fazer tal declaração, mas não comentou nada com Mione.

...

Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna entraram na enfermaria animados.

- Mione! E aí, ta melhor?—Gina perguntou se sentando na cama da amiga– Você não sabe o susto que eu levei quando fiquei sabendo, ouvi uns sonserinos dizerem que Snape tinha te amaldiçoado e rachado sua cabeça!

- Olha o que a gente te trouxe de bom! Livros!!—disse um Harry fingindo êxtase carregando uma pilha de livros pertencentes à amiga, que agradeceu contente.

- Desculpa por a gente não ter vindo antes Mione.—Neville falou.—Mas o Harry nos contou que você tava bem, aí ficamos mais aliviados.

- Eu disse que provavelmente foi só um ataque de Narguilés e não precisavam se preocupar tanto.—Luna afirmou convicta apesar do aspecto sonhador.

- Ah... Não foram Narguilés e Snape também não me amaldiçoou.—Hermione explicou – mas eu estou bem, só bati a cabeça.

- É mas foi feio, tinha até sangue.—Harry comentou.

- Graças a Merlin, Lockhart não estava por perto.—Gina brincou.—Mas o que aconteceu pra você cair?

- Bem, vamos dizer que o Professor Snape viu uma memória particular, que eu não queria que ele visse.—Hermione falou lançando um olhar à amiga denunciando que memória era essa. Gina captou a mensagem.

- E você se jogou no chão?—Harry perguntou desconfiado—Parece meio drástico pra só uma memória.—Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Madame Pomfrey estava barrando alguém na porta da enfermaria e ela se virou para ver quem era.

- Ela já tem muitas visitas!—dizia uma Pomfrey rígida.

-Ok, eu só queria saber se ela estava bem.—Rony respondeu conformado fazendo os quatro restantes reconhecerem a voz e se virarem para olhá-lo.

- Ron!—Hermione chamou de sua cama e o garoto a cumprimentou de longe.

- É... Tudo bem Madame Pomfrey, nós podemos sair.—Harry disse puxando os outros três para dar privacidade aos amigos.

- Não. Fiquem, era só pra saber mesmo. Já to de saída.—Rony respondeu obviamente não desejando ficar sozinho com ela e se foi, deixando para trás uma Hermione decepcionada.

Os quatro permaneceram num silêncio constrangedor, até Luna passar a achar o formato das nuvens realmente interessante e querer compartilhar.

x...x

x...x

Já era noite e Hermione estava extremamente revoltada. Madama Pomfrey não quis lhe dar alta segundo ela "só para ter certeza", nem permitiu que ficasse lendo, pois a luz da enfermaria permanecia apagada essas horas. O pior é que a medibruxa se incomodava com um simples "Lumus" portanto, isto também estava fora de questão. A única opção que lhe restava era dormir, apesar de não ter sono.

...

Ela se revirou em seus lençóis até achar uma posição confortável e adormeceu. Durante a madrugada ela acordou assustada com um barulho suspeito.

- Quem está aí?—ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Eu, Granger.—a voz de Draco Malfoy se revelava no escuro, enquanto o garoto se

aproximava.

- Draco? O que você ta fazendo aqui?—ela sussurrou receosa de que Madame Pomfrey os vissem.

- Queria ter certeza que você estava bem... Imaginei que essa fosse a única hora que não teria ninguém aqui.—ele explicou. A luz da lua que irrompia pela janela agora revelava grande parte de sua figura.

-Ah, eu estou bem sim.— Hermione respondeu.

- O que aconteceu?—ele perguntou.

- Eu caí da cadei...

-Eu sei que você caiu da cadeira Granger, eu estava lá.—Draco a interrompeu—Estou perguntando o que Severus viu de tão horrível que você se jogou da cadeira pra tentar impedir.—seu tom de voz era insinuante.

- Ele viu nosso... Você e eu, se é isso que quer saber.—Hermione explicou sem conseguir articular a palavra "beijo". Malfoy permaneceu em silêncio parecendo pensativo e desapontado.

- Veja pelo lado bom Granger.—ele a fitou gélido. Os olhos mais acinzentados que nunca—Ele mentiu.

- Como?—ela perguntou confusa.

- Ele gosta de você. Ele mentiu.— Draco constatou de mal-gosto.

Ele estava com ciúmes. Os dois estavam com ciúmes.

...

Uma sombra negra na porta da ala hospitalar despertou a atenção de Hermione a retirando da conversa. Snape. Há quanto tempo ele estava lá, ela não saberia dizer, mas provavelmente tinha vindo visitá-la. 'Esses sonserinos e seus hábitos noturnos'—ela pensou indignada com o acaso—'Tinham de vir na mesma hora?'

Era a confirmação que Snape precisava: Draco e Hermione estavam juntos. O loiro platinado se virou para ir embora e ele também, deixando sua capa farfalhar ao vento. Hermione se levantou chamando por Severus, mas o homem não a esperou e de longe, ouviu a medibruxa chegando e a impedindo de sair.

x...x

x...x

hahahah, Severus manipulador xDDD

Usando a aula pra poder ler a mente dela, só pra ela não poder fugir..hsuahushaus.

Aí gente, desculpa pela demora desse capítulo x ), mas finalmente estamos aí né.

Bjundas!

Brigada pelos comentários pessoal D

Me deixam very very happy, rsrs

Até o 17!


	17. Peace of Mind or Piece of Mind?

* * *

...

Capítulo 17: Peace of Mind or Piece of Mind?

...

* * *

Hermione se encontrava enfurnada na biblioteca com pilhas de livros ao redor a fechando em seu mundo e a escondendo do mundo afora. Era sábado de tarde e o sol raiava imponente do lado de fora do Castelo, uma brisa fresca alisava a copa dos galhos das árvores e os estudantes passeavam pela grama alegres. Claro, nenhum deles tinha motivo algum para se esconder, já ela tinha vários.

...

Seus amigos estavam todos se aprontando para ir a Hogsmeade no momento, e ela utilizava os estudos como uma desculpa para não ir junto. O que Hermione menos queria era ter encontros constrangedores com Rony, Draco e mais precisamente Snape. Ontem, após sair da enfermaria já havia sido demais. Ele a ignorara, simplesmente a ignorara, como se ela não fosse mais que uma folha seca de árvore largada ao vento e que acidentalmente veio a pousar em sua frente, ou como um inseto, que de tão pequeno nem se pode ser notado. Ambos poderiam facilmente ser ignorados, ou então pisoteados, diminuídos ao nada. Ela preferiria ter sido pisoteada, ralhada, humilhada. Assim, pelo menos ele a teria notado.

...

Harry e Gina entraram na biblioteca fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Neville e Luna esperaram à porta conversando.

- Mione, vamos, você vai se aprontar.—Gina disse retirando um livro das mãos da garota e o fechando.

- Mas eu tenho que estudar. Perdi 1 dia e meio de aula!—ela teimou num sussurro gritado.

- Qual é, a McGonagall autorizou essa ida a Hogsmeade pra gente tirar as preocupações da cabeça e começar o ano bem e você não vai??—Gina falou quase horrorizada. Harry suspirou.

- Mione, quando você vai aprender que não adianta nadar contra a corrente?—Harry falou carregando as pilhas de livros e os guardando enquanto a namorada fazia o mesmo.

- Vai, ajuda a gente aqui, já estamos atrasados.—Gina apressou a amiga.

- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho?—Hermione mais afirmou que perguntou.

- Não.—Harry sorriu—Vamos!—ele disse puxando-a gentilmente pelo braço.

x...x

x...x

Severus experenciava seu típico mal-humor de fim-de-semana, que para variar estava um pouco mais intenso pelos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores. No espírito de caridade, McGonagall o fez ir por livre e espontânea pressão acompanhar os estudantes cheios de hormônios em Hogsmeade, possivelmente uma idéia do quadro de Dumbledore, que não suportava vê-lo sempre preso no Castelo e agora irritantemente passava seu legado à nova Diretora.

...

Ele andava pelas trilhas da cidadezinha tentando se desvencilhar da presença de alunos, no entanto eles estavam em todos os lugares. Snape se virou irritado e entrou no Três Vassouras, se acomodando num banquinho de frente para o bar.

- Ogden.—ele pediu não disposto a pronunciar muitas palavras.

- Aqui está Professor.—Madame Rosmerta disse o servindo uma dose.

...

Logo que o copo encostou no balcão ele o virou garganta abaixo de uma só vez e o sino que avisava que mais clientes haviam chegado tocou.

- Cinco cervejas amanteigadas??—às suas costas soou a voz de Hermione em meio a gargalhadas. Ela obviamente não havia notado sua presença no bar.

- Isso!—responderam algumas vozes que ele identificou como pertencentes aos integrantes do Sexteto de Prata. Ele sinalizou para Rosmerta deixar a garrafa de firewhisky a seu lado assim que ela ameaçou levá-la, e se serviu de mais uma dose. Ele precisaria.

Snape evitava topar com a garota nos últimos dias, somente a vendo quando era absolutamente impossível não estarem no mesmo lugar à mesma hora, como por exemplo nas refeições. A verdade é que ele não queria ter de olhá-la.

...

Hermione ainda absorta na conversa com os amigos andava para o bar, quando percebeu os olhares alarmados em direção a algo em sua frente. Ela seguiu os olhares se deparando com o Professor sentado de costas para si a menos de um metro.

- Snape!—ela soltou sem querer surpresa por vê-lo.

- Devo lembrá-la Srta.Granger, que apesar de não estarmos na escola, ainda sou seu Professor.—apesar da aparente serenidade sua voz saiu cortante como uma navalha e fria como a neve. Somente então que Hermione tomou consciência de como o havia chamado. Rosmerta observava a troca.

- Desculpe Professor.—ela se corrigiu subordinadamente.—Não tive a intenção.

- A senhorita NUNCA tem intenção.—ele falou amargo se servindo de outra dose. Hermione queria contá-lo o mal entendido, mas não ali, não naquelas condições e muito menos com outras pessoas prestando atenção.

...

- Ehr... Cinco cervejas amanteigadas, por favor.—ela pediu constrangida, dando a conversa por encerrada.—Estamos naquela mesa, tá?—e saiu em direção aos amigos.

- As cervejas já estão chegando.—ela disse se sentando, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Seus amigos não responderam e a olhavam estranhamente.- Quê foi??

- Eles querem saber o que deu ali com o Snape.—disse Luna com sua mania de sinceridade. Hermione arregalou os olhos com a indiscrição.—Não se preocupe, Neville sabe.

- Como assim??—ela perguntou se sentindo violada. As cervejas amanteigadas chegaram pairando e se depositaram na frente de cada um.

- É... Eu contei pro Harry sobre o Rony ter visto você com o Snape e agora essa história do Draco.—Gina disse com um sorrisinho sem-graça, com medo de ser xingada.

- E eu ouvi sem querer.—Neville disse se desculpando.

- E contou pra mim.—Luna emendou.—Mas eu já sabia um pouco então meio que estragou a surpresa.

- Agora imaginamos que a memória que Snape viu tenha a ver com Draco?—Harry falou meio interrogando meio afirmando.

- Sim.—Hermione respondeu – Mas... Mas... Mas vocês estão bem com tudo isso?—ela perguntou cética, mas mesmo assim um tanto quanto aliviada.

- Bom, sobre a história do Snape, eu tive desde aquele dia no trem pra ir me acostumando, agora essa do Draco...—Neville comentou.

- Só vamos torcer pra essa epidemia não espalhar, senão logo logo é a vez do Slughorn. —Harry fez uma cara de novo enquanto falava

...

O quinteto bebia agora a segunda rodada de cervejas amanteigadas. Esta era a primeira vez em suas vidas escolares que saíam se divertir sem o risco iminente de morrer num ataque de Comensais ou algo parecido e queriam aproveitar o máximo possível. Preocupações pareciam ser algo distante no momento, pelo menos para os quatro, já Hermione observava o homem em vestes negras se servindo da nona dose de firewhisky que ela havia contado. Desse jeito o Professor nunca conseguiria voltar para Hogwarts, e ao invés disso o achariam jogado em alguma sarjeta pelo caminho, e provavelmente seria culpa dela.

...

Snape já havia perdido a conta de quantas doses havia tomado e mal sentia seu corpo. A única coisa que denunciava ainda estar vivo era uma dor lancinante em sua bexiga. Ela estava gritando para ser esvaziada.

...

Hermione viu Snape se levantando do bar e caminhando em direção ao banheiro e com uma desculpa se levantou da mesa e o seguiu de longe. Precisava corrigir essa situação o mais rápido possível. Ela esperou que ele saísse do banheiro.

- Professor, eu preciso falar com o senhor.—Hermione o abordou na porta.

- Ora senhorita Hermione, o que é tão importante que não posso nem mijar em paz?—seu hálito desprendia uma grande quantidade de álcool e sua indiscrição na escolha de palavras denunciava seu estado alterado.

- Eu preciso te explicar o que aconteceu.—ela disse espiando dentro do banheiro e verificando se ninguém estava lá.

- O que —ele levantou a sobrancelha irônico—vai me dizer que Draco Malfoy tropeçou e caiu de boca em você.—ele cambaleava enquanto as palavras se desprendiam de seus lábios. Ela o puxou para dentro do banheiro.

- Eu preciso te explicar, porque você entendeu tudo errado.—ela começou—Se pelo menos você tivesse me ouvido antes, teríamos evitado isso!—ela disse se referindo a seu estado. –Severus, eu não queria que você visse o que aconteceu, porque não significou nada!

- Você o beijou e não significa nada?— para a sorte de Hermione, Snape parecia disposto a ouvir apesar e provavelmente devido à embriaguez.

- Não, ELE me beijou. –ela corrigiu – Eu não correspondi e acabei caindo da cadeira antes que você pudesse ver que eu o parei.—ela o olhou nos olhos segurando seu rosto entre as mãos—Eu gosto de VOCÊ, é VOCÊ quem eu quero.—os olhos negros ganharam vida e flamejaram com a afirmação nunca proferida antes para alguém como ele, derretendo seu coração de pedra.—Desculpa!

...

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse finalizar a linha de pensamento, seus lábios se juntaram. Deixando o orgulho tolo de lado e com os sentidos alterados ele a puxou com sofreguidão para um beijo faminto. Suas mãos acariciavam seu rosto com firmeza, para se certificar de que ela não evaporaria, de que aquele momento era real. Ela aceitava o beijo de boa vontade, extasiada por poder sentir seu toque e mais ainda por poder retribuí-lo, como a muito ansiava. Os lábios de Severus passaram a diminuir a velocidade a tocando gentilmente, mas suas mãos continuavam a segurá-la com vigor e os dois se viram envoltos num beijo terno e carinhoso. Hermione sentia o gosto do firewhisky e o calor do mesmo inundando seu corpo, confundindo sua mente enquanto Severus finalmente recobrava os sentidos no restante de seu organismo. Era como se a grifinória o embriagasse e ao mesmo tempo o fizesse atingir a sobriedade, trazendo vida de volta a si. Eles se separaram, no entanto ainda conectados, olhos fechados, mãos entrelaçadas nos fios de cabelos, testa com testa, corpos unidos e respiração ofegante.

...

- Severus... Eu quero que você entre em mim.—Hermione disse abrindo os olhos e fitando os negros antes apaixonados agora alarmados.—Eu quero que você entre em minha mente.—ele quase se sentiu aliviado—Assim, você não terá dúvidas.—ela segurou em seu queixo o assegurando de que poderia fazer o que ela pedia.

...

Eles ouviram passos vindo em direção ao banheiro e ela o puxou para dentro de um cubículo.

- Tem certeza?—ele a sussurrou sentindo agulhadas na nuca devido à bebida.

- Sim.—ela assentiu—Eu confio em você.

Os dois travaram seus olhares e após massagear a têmpora e se concentrar arduamente na tarefa em mãos, Severus conseguiu entrar em sua mente, desta vez sem encontrar nenhum tipo de resistência.

...

Ele se encontrava parado e Hermione e Draco andavam próximos, mas nada que indicasse algum tipo de relacionamento entre os dois. Severus tratou de segui-los e dessa vez podia ver tudo com mais clareza. Os dois conversavam quando Draco finalmente decidiu dar sua investida, e agora ele notava que Hermione não havia percebido por pura inocência. Ele a beijou, um beijo casto, mas o suficiente para revirar seu estômago em repreensão e ela o empurrou num misto de choque e constrangimento. Snape observou atentamente as palavras dela e então a resposta do afilhado: "Ele não gosta de você, ele me disse isso."

...

Agora Snape entendia. Draco desconfiava sobre uma possível relação entre eles, desde o dia que mais tarde viria a ser conhecido como 'A Batalha de Hogwarts'. Sua intenção em saber sobre o envolvimento entre os dois era para ter certeza de que não haveria conflito de interesses, de que ele não estava caçando a mesma coisa que o padrinho.

...

Ele não precisava ver mais nada, no entanto a memória da enfermaria saltou na mente de Hermione, possibilitando-o de vizualizá-la. Severus assistiu com grande arrependimento a moça sendo levada para seu leito após tentar segui-lo e chorar feito uma criancinha frágil agarrada aos lençóis na noite escura. Com um suspiro, Severus se retirou de seus pensamentos, os olhos cor de avelã marejados em lágrimas e a dor em sua própria cabeça aumentando. Snape a abraçou, atordoado tanto pelo efeito da bebida quanto pela demonstração de afeto. Enquanto sentia o perfume amadeirado que desprendia de seus cabelos, seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso discreto. O mais sincero que já dera em sua vida.

x...x

x...x

No domingo de manhã Snape acordou mais mal-humorado que nunca. Uma ressaca maldita insistia em martelar sua cabeça e apesar de estar em sua cama, não saberia dizer como ou quando chegou lá. Ele não guardava consigo Poção para Ressaca justamente por nunca precisar, afinal era um homem de controle e nunca saía de seu limite. Grande estupidez. Agora ele teria de ir até a enfermaria naquele estado lastimável somente para pegar um frasquinho de poção. Sua cabeça provavelmente explodiria antes de chegar lá. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça, não conseguiria dizer. A última coisa que se lembrava era que começou a se afogar em firewhisky após aquela grifinória pisar no Três Vassouras. Claro, só podia ser culpa dela.

Severus se olhou no espelho. Sua barba rala mostrava alguns pêlos grisalhos, sua testa tinha algumas rugas de expressão e seu cabelo não era aparado há meses. Não era à toa que ela havia escolhido Draco. Entre o loiro e aquele velho mal cuidado no espelho, até ele preferiria o loiro.

x...x

x...x

Hermione não se sentia tão genuinamente feliz há muito tempo. Ontem, após sair do banheiro do Três Vassouras, ela havia seguido Snape discretamente até a escola por estar preocupada com o Professor, só contando para os amigos o que ía fazer. Já no Castelo, de longe ela o viu entrando na Sala da Diretora e esperou que ele saísse ao lado de fora. Depois de alguns minutos o homem saiu e se estreitou por uma passagem secreta, a qual provavelmente dava para as masmorras, portanto ela não o seguiu mais.

...

A grifinória andava pelos corredores do primeiro andar acompanhada de Gina.

- Acho que você não precisa mais se preocupar tanto Mione, Rony e Charmaine estavam ontem no Café da Madame Puddifoot.—Gina falou num tom insinuante.

- Você acha que eles estão namorando??—Hermione perguntou num misto de curiosidade, esperança que Rony a tivesse esquecido e dó por estar com uma garota tão depreciável.

- Bem, se eles foram lá então era definitivamente um encontro—ela disse com convicção – Infelizmente para o Rony. – acrescentou irônicamente.

- Será que o Voldemort tem filha? Poderíamos apresentá-los! Perto daquela vaca deve ser um partidão. —Hermione falou sarcasticamente fazendo a outra rir alto e notando que aquele nome já não lhe trazia medo, já não trazia medo a mais ninguém.

...

Snape já havia conseguido evitar muitos alunos impertinentes se esgueirando por passagens secretas, mas quando virou o corredor do primeiro andar em direção à Ala Hospitalar ouviu duas gargalhadas estridentes que ecoaram em sua cabeça como o grito de uma mandrágora. Além de sua dor de cabeça, Snape possuía um gravíssimo problema de odiar ver pessoas felizes

...

Hermione parou de gargalhar ao ver o homem à frente, no entanto ainda o sorria abertamente, afinal, no corredor só estavam ela, Gina e Severus, mas algo estava errado. Aquele espasmo no lábio superior que acidentalmente o proporcionava um aspecto cínico e que ela veio a eventualmente reconhecer como um sorriso não estava lá, ao invés disso Snape sustentava uma expressão confusa.

...

Ao pousar os olhos sobre Hermione, um sentimento enorme de perda e contentamento melancólico tomou conta de si. Severus se perguntava por que diabos se sentia assim e por que ela o sorria. Algo estava errado. Alguma coisa estava faltando, ele sabia. Snape assistiu o sorriso radiante no rosto da grifinória desvanecer enquanto esperava por uma resposta e flashes de memórias picotadas do dia anterior vieram em sua mente, mas nada fazia sentido. Ele percebeu com um pouco de desgosto consigo mesmo que os olhos acastanhados pareciam desapontados e nem mesmo entendia de onde vinha essa culpa, já que ELA quem o havia rejeitado.

...

Snape retomou seu passo repentinamente rumo à enfermaria e passou pelas garotas sem fazer menção de articular alguma palavra. Gina puxou o braço da amiga gentilmente notando a confusão estampada no rosto da amiga que aquiesceu ao pedido mudo para andarem.

...

- Eu pensei que vocês estivessem bem depois de ontem.—a ruiva falou sem entender.

- Eu também!—Hermione respondeu em indignação contida.

x...x

x...x

x...x

- Já disse velho! Vim aqui porque tenho uma vaga lembrança de ter conversado com você ontem!— sentado na cadeira de McGonagall, Severus falava impacientemente com o quadro de Dumbledore que parecia divertido em vê-lo irritado.

- Ah, ora ora. Eu que sou velho e você que não se lembra das coisas meu caro Severus?—o quadro retrucou com ar de superioridade. Snape estreitou os olhos negros.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa. Eu vim aqui não foi?—ele perguntou desconfiado. Dumbledore se ateve a alisar a barba.

...

- Sabe Severus, às vezes achamos o que mais procuramos sem nos darmos conta. E esses momentos nos são tirados justamente por nossa ignorância—o quadro deu uma pausa—e ingratidão.—Snape revirou os olhos.

- Onde você quer chegar com isso.—Snape adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada enquanto falava.— Se isso é sobre a senhorita Granger, sugiro que pare de se intrometer em minha vida.—ele sibilou.

- Ah sim, é sobre a senhorita Granger—Alvo deu um sorrisinho.

...

- Esqueça isso.—Snape falou rudemente.

- Mas eu não acho que você queira esquecer.—Dumbledore contestou com ar de quem sabia algo importante.—Aliás, é por isso mesmo que você está aqui.—confusão estampou a face do homem sentado à poltrona.

- Do que você está falando?—Severus perguntou franzindo o cenho.

...

- Da senhorita Granger, não está prestando atenção Severus?—Alvo testava sua paciência.

- Pare de enrolar!—ele levantou a voz pela primeira vez. O quadro riu.

- Ok, ok. Ontem contei a você que Draco estava interessado em Hermione e que ele havia a beijado. Obviamente, você já sabia.—Alvo explicou. Snape assentiu permitindo que o ex-diretor continuasse.—Assim como você já sabia que Hermione o havia rejeitado.—o coração de Snape pulou com a amostra de esperança concedida.

...

- Do que você está falando? Eu VI a memória dela.—seu lado racional assegurou.

- Sim, mas naquele dia na sala de aula você não viu que ela o empurrou e afirmou gostar de você.—Alvo continuou assistindo o olhar incrédulo do outro.—Pois é, mais uma vez você tirou conclusões precipitadas, Severus. Agora, outra coisa importante que você me pediu para te contar, caso você não guardasse recordações de ontem devido ao estado depreciável em que se encontrava, foi que você e a senhorita Granger refizeram as pazes. De nada. – ele terminou com um sorriso irônico. Primeiro Snape entrou em estado de choque e depois sentiu um misto de vontade de estrangular e beijar o velho.

...

- Sabe, pra alguém que está morto, você certamente é muito folgado.—ele falou amargo— Precisava torturar tanto?

- Sabe como é, quadros não têm muitas diversões.—ele retrucou num sorriso cínico.—Agora você já aprendeu sua lição, vê se não fica bebendo até cair de novo. A senhorita Granger estava tão preocupada que o seguiu até aqui.

- Sério?—perguntou Severus.

...

- Sim, você me contou. Falou que achou melhor fingir que não tinha a visto.—disse Alvo fazendo Snape assentir compreensivo.

- Então,—Snape se levantou enquanto falava.— acho que tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas com a senhorita Granger.—sua capa farfalhou enquanto se virava.—Obrigado diretor.—ele falou sinceramente, se lembrando dos velhos tempos e se dando conta do quando sentia falta do homem que o sorria contente.

...

- Ah, Severus!—o quadro o chamou de volta.—Antes que eu me esqueça, você me pediu pra te contar que guardou suas memórias no frasco ao lado da penseira, caso não se lembrasse do que aconteceu ontem. Está etiquetado com seu nome.—o velho obviamente tinha a intenção de deixá-lo no escuro até o último momento.

Porque não disse logo?!—Snape latiu para o ex-diretor, indo pegar o frasco com o líquido prateado.

- Que graça teria?—Alvo respondeu simplista.

x...x

x...x

Ta aí gente x)

Título significa literalmente: Paz de mente ou Pedaço de mente?

Fiz joguinho de palavra, já que Peace e Piece têm o mesmo som. Espero q não tenha ficado muito tosco.huahua

Eu particularmente não gostei muito do capítulo pq acho q não consegui por em palavras exatamente tudo o que queria. Mas gostei da parte em que finalmente eles fizeram as pazes

Não sei se vocês notaram, mas esta foi a primeira vez em que os dois ficam juntos sem ter toda aquela tensão sexual entre eles, lógico que havia um pouco, mas desta vez dá pra perceber muito mais como o amor está aflorando e que não é só mera atração. Pelo menos era essa minha intenção... E lógico, em se tratando do Snape, só mesmo bêbado pra se deixar levar pelos sentimentos mais escondidos no âmago do coração xD

O sorriso foi a coisa mais meiga huahuahua

Quanto à reação do Draco e tal ainda veremos ;)

Não quis enrolar mais esse entendimento entre os dois pq se não bem... ía ser enrolação demais..huahuaua. E tinha gente que ía me matar XD

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelos novos leitores, pelos velhos leitores, por estarem apreciando e por não me deixarem na mão :D

Bjundas!

Até o capítulo 18! (que aliás, planejo que seja very hot..hehehe)


	18. Talk Dirty To Me

x

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 18: Talk Dirty To Me

x...x

* * *

...

...

Severus via e revia suas memórias na penseira. Da primeira vez havia sido somente para restaurar sua memória dos acontecimentos em branco, mas agora era na intenção de desfrutar cada momento e extrair o máximo possível daqueles minutos em que se viu envolto a um sentimento que há muito não experenciava. "É VOCÊ quem eu quero"—ela havia dito. E cada vez mais que ela o afirmava isso, um sorriso maior brotava nos lábios do Snape que observava. Agora ele conseguia se lembrar vividamente de cada segundo e se colocava no corpo do Snape da memória. Quando Hermione estava próxima, era como se repentinamente tudo à sua volta estivesse mais vivo e ao mesmo tempo não existisse, a não ser ele e ela.

...

- Ainda não está satisfeito, meu filho?—Dumbledore o questionava, vendo o homem saindo mais uma vez das memórias imersas na penseira.

- É o suficiente por hora.—Severus respondeu abrindo uma espécie de sorriso convencido.—Agora se me dá licença, tenho coisas a fazer.—ele disse se despedindo do quadro.

x...x

Era hora do café-da-tarde e Snape se apresentou no Salão Principal com um pouco de atraso. Ele tinha os cabelos aparados na altura dos ombros, visivelmente menos oleosos e barba feita. Uma mesa redonda enorme posta no centro do Salão tomava o lugar das outrora quatro mesas separadas por Casas que antes se encontravam lá. Minerva havia decidido que isso seria feito religiosamente todos os domingos, como uma maneira de encorajar as amizades intercomunais, afinal, se o preconceito havia sido vencido na guerra, precisava ser vencido ali também. Somente a bancada dos professores continuava a mesma.

...

Snape se sentou em seu lugar excluído usual e assistiu Hermione conversando com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco. Seu cérebro dizia para não dar atenção, que era algo irrelevante, no entanto seus olhos não gostavam nem um pouco do que estavam vendo. O loiro havia notado a presença de Snape no Salão e mais que isso sabia que estava sendo observado, mas não fez menção de finalizar a conversa, ao contrário, o fato só pareceu encorajá-lo. Hermione era simpática e amigável com o sonserino, o que incomodava o Professor.

...

Perto do término da refeição, Severus decidiu abordar a grifinória, já sem se importar com quem estava próximo ou não.

- Senhorita Granger.—ele chegou sorrateiro às costas da garota, cortando a conversa com Malfoy.—Preciso falar com a senhorita.—Snape falou num tom austero. Draco o encarava friamente e a garota de cabelos levemente encaracolados se virou de frente a ele—Estarei a esperando em minha sala em quinze minutos.—e se virou nos calcanhares deixando Hermione confusa e os alunos próximos curiosos.

...

Hermione nunca teria imaginado antes como aquele homem era complicado e não fazia a menor idéia do que ele queria lhe dizer, ainda mais depois de tê-la ignorado no corredor. Gina havia levantado a hipótese de que por ser um homem reservado, não quis demonstrar sentimentos na frente dela, mas isso não explicava o olhar confuso do Professor naquela hora.

'Bem... Não adianta nada ficar imaginando. Só indo lá pra saber.'—ela pensou conformada.

x...x

Um som surdo de batida indicava alguém à porta. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Severus se sentiu ansioso e com um aceno de varinha, permitiu que Hermione entrasse. A grifinória caminhou orgulhosamente de queixo erguido até pisar em sua sala e nada falou. Snape se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado.

...

- Hermione.—ele chamou um pouco mais alto que pretendia e pigarreou.

- Sim?—a garota estava se cansando dessas alterações no modo como ele a tratava e decidiu agir altivamente.

- Sente-se.—Severus disse indicando a poltrona ao lado da que ele se encontrava sentado há poucos segundos.

- Primeiramente, gostaria de saber se estou aqui como sua aluna ou algo mais.—ela afirmou em seu tom mandão característico. Snape suspirou.

- O assunto que te trás aqui não tem ligação alguma com seu currículo escolar, se é o que quer saber.—respondeu sério. Satisfeita, Hermione sentou-se.

...

- Eu lhe devo desculpas.—ele falou a acompanhando e notando seu olhar surpreso.—Infelizmente eu estava muito bêbado pra me lembrar de ontem.—explicou Snape.—Mas, como você pôde ver quando me seguiu, eu entrei na sala da Diretora...—Hermione pareceu impressionada com a afirmação de conhecimento do homem.— Por favor, Hermione. Eu sou um ex-Comensal e espião-triplo, é lógico que te vi.—ele continuou—Enfim, ontem por imaginar que não me lembraria de nada, guardei minhas memórias do ocorrido na penseira.

...

- A penseira de Dumbledore.—a grifinória parecia ligar os fatos.—Mas, e se a Professora McGonagall visse??

- Ela não utiliza a penseira e de qualquer jeito, Alvo estava vigiando para mim.—Snape explicou.—Tenho certeza que se ocorre algum imprevisto, ele seria capaz de inventar alguma mentira besta por mim.—seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.

- Mas então, como nós ficamos agora?—ela perguntou embaraçada.

- Como você quiser.—ele afirmou a penetrando com seus olhos negros que demonstravam extrema sinceridade.

...

Houve um momento de indecisão por parte de Hermione, sua coragem provavelmente esvaindo. Ela apanharia do Salgueiro Lutador por um amigo e entraria na Casa dos Gritos, a casa mais mal-assombrada de toda Grã-Bretanha, mas em questão de romances, ela era uma covarde e não saberia como chegar a ele.

...

Ela levantou, percebendo o quanto suas pernas estavam bambas e observando o homem a imitando, foi em frente, pé ante pé. Severus a encontrou a meio caminho e nervoso, tomou uma de suas mãos, beijando-a suavemente. Ambos sabiam onde isso chegaria; estavam sozinhos, em seu aposento, nada os impedia e os dois queriam. Não se contendo, Severus estendeu os beijos por todo seu braço, depositou um último em seu pescoço enquanto inspirava a fragância agradável que desprendia de sua pele e com satisfação, a notou se arrepiar num gemido contido.

...

Ansiosamente, Hermione exigiu sentir os lábios do homem colados novamente aos seus. O gosto de firewhisky estava ausente, no entanto sua língua era suficiente para embriagá-la, retirando seus sentidos e incendiando seu corpo. Seus movimentos eram lascivos, quase obscenos e isso não remetia a grifinória a nada que já houvesse experenciado em vida. Snape acariciava seus cabelos e em puro deleite carnal, ela atentava como o sonserino conseguia transformar mesmo o menor gesto em sensualidade passiva. Era como se seus movimentos fossem meticulosamente planejados para provocar volúpia e no entanto, deixar em dúvida quanto ao que ele realmente queria. Seus sinais pareciam contraditórios: sua língua a desejava mas suas mãos a respeitavam.

...

Snape desejava aquele momento há muito tempo, mas desejava Hermione mais, e infelizmente, justamente por isso seu receio em decepcioná-la era ainda maior. Hermione não tinha conhecimento de que ele, um homem de quase 40 anos nas costas nunca havia mantido relações sexuais com mulher alguma. Ele tinha medo de não saber o que fazer quando chegasse a hora e tentava adiar o que estava por vir ganhando tempo, mas ela não parecia concordar e por sua vez, tentava demonstrar que não era uma completa ignorante no assunto. Seus lábios se partiram e a garota passou a mordiscar seu pescoço, abrindo o colarinho de sua veste e o empurrando para se sentar numa poltrona, facilitando o trabalho, já que havia uma leve diferença de altura.

...

Hermione se sentou por cima de Severus, retirando-o sofridamente a capa preta. Após senti-la tão próxima, ele já começara a perder a cabeça e juntamente com ela, seu medo. Severus afrouxou a gravata vermelha e amarela da garota e pela mesma a puxou para si, retirando seu suéter cinza, mordendo seu ombro e desabotoando de cima para baixo sua blusa branca, somente parando para observar o contorno suave de seus seios, ocultos pela lingerie bege. Cuidadosamente, ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e o retirou junto da blusa, observando os seios rijos pelo frio levantando freneticamente com a respiração ofegante e nervosa da grifinória. Ele tomou seus seios os envolvendo um em cada palma, e satisfeito notou que cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Esse simples toque fez arrepios percorrerem a espinha de Hermione e ela quase não pôde se conter quando sentiu lábios tocarem sua pele onde antes estavam os dedos longos do sonserino, a mordendo e sugando.

...

Ela passou a desabotoar o sobretudo de Snape. Nove botões ela contou ao todo, nove botões que cuidavam de emoldurar perfeitamente o corpo que exalava sensualidade. Os gestos de Snape pareciam todos ensaiados e demarcados, e enquanto sua língua saboreava seus mamilos alternando de um para outro, ela começou a pressionar seu quadril contra o membro confinado na calça preta. Um gemido rouco escapou da garganta do Professor e reunindo forças, puxou as nádegas da moça para si por debaixo da saia escolar, enquanto ensaiava movimentos para frente. Os seios de Hermione balançavam com o impulso e ela podia sentir o membro do homem ganhando tamanho; a cena a deixou bruscamente vermelha e igualmente excitada.

...

Severus a carregou mordendo seu lábio inferior, e fazendo-a entrelaçar as pernas em seu quadril a levou para seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta e ao invés de ter uma grande tábua de madeira de um canto ao outro no alto da parede, como Hermione imaginou quando esteve em seus aposentos há alguns meses, havia uma cama de casal com teto e cortinas negras sustentadas por quatro pilares de madeira em mogno. O guarda-roupa, poltrona, criado-mudo e afins todos em mogno combinavam perfeitamente com a decoração tipicamente verde e preta. Snape a depositou na cama, retirando mais uma camada de suas vestes negras, deixando somente uma camiseta branca de manga comprida e sua calça.

...

- Você não fica com calor, não?—Hermione perguntou abobada.

- Só quando você está por perto.—ele respondeu divertido com uma sobrancelha levantada e continuou a beijando.

...

As mãos de Severus se dividiam entre acariciar e apertar seus mamilos e massagear suas pernas. Ele começou a beijar seu corpo, baixando cada vez mais, para sua região pélvica. Hermione sentiu algo como uma dor prazerosa em seu coração que desceu em forma de arrepio para o local onde ela mais ansiava por seu toque. Snape levantou sua saia e com as duas mãos aplicou força na parte de dentro de suas coxas, forçando-as a se separarem o suficiente para encostar seu rosto em sua feminilidade. Ele inalou a fragância que exalava por cima da calcinha cor de pele que combinava com o sutiã e sentiu sangue martelando forte em sua nuca com o cheiro diferente e agradável. Com o coração disparado, Hermione movimentou o quadril para cima ao sentir o nariz do homem pressionado contra seu clitóris, mas não precisou esperar muito, pois logo sentiu uma mordida no local e ondas de calor invadiram seu ser. Ela gemeu alto, deixando seu excitamento claro como cristal para Snape, que por sua vez sentiu seu membro doer pela demora.

...

Já sem paciência, ele arrancou sua calcinha com os dentes, a rasgando pelo lado e desabotoou rapidamente sua própria camiseta branca. Hermione o puxou para perto, passando as mãos pelo seu peitoral e o mordiscando. Ele tinha algumas cicatrizes, prováveis marcas da época de escola, e sua pele extremamente alva contrastava com os pêlos negros, mais notáveis num caminho que se formava da cintura para baixo. Não era exatamente musculoso, mas certamente não formava uma figura frágil, diferentemente dela, que se sentia agora próxima a ele mais frágil que nunca. Ela passou os dedos sobre a Marca Negra que agora adquirira uma coloração acinzentada, sem vida, se arrependendo por ele pelo caminho que tomou na vida e imaginando o quanto ele próprio se arrependia. Severus a observou analisar a marca estúpida em seu braço esquerdo apreensivo, porém foi com grande admiração e alívio que notou a aparente aceitação da comprovação visual de seu passado vergonhoso.

...

Snape puxou os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados para trás passivelmente agressivo e desceu entre as pernas da garota. Ele reparou em suas formas delicadas, convidativas e absurdamente molhadas, sua cor era rosada e seu cheiro invadia sua mente o viciando. Severus decidiu que queria descobrir seu gosto e passando sua língua por toda a extensão, pôde ouvir Hermione abafando um gemido e prendendo a respiração. Ele a lambeu, não sabendo distingüir se era um gosto doce ou salgado. Sua língua deslizava por sua intimidade com extrema facilidade e parava num ponto mais alto fazendo movimentos circulares ao notar o corpo da grifinória se contorcendo e forçando contra sua boca. Deliciosa, era isso que ela era. Deliciosa e somente dele. Ele forçava sua língua por sua entrada e a masturbava com seus dedos, introduzindo um, dois dedos em seu interior enquanto lambia e sugava sua repartição. Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Hermione, até que uma sensação de clímax passou por seu corpo, sua intimidade pulsando, mandando arrepios desde sua nuca até cada nervo em seu pé, fazendo-a ofegar, gemer e se contorcer em meio ao alívio. Era uma sensação magnífica.

...

A grifinória se pôs a sentar, observando que o Professor ainda estava de calças e agora mais preparada, passou a desabotoá-la. Os dois se beijaram provocativamente e ela pôde sentir seu gosto pairando nos lábios de Severus. Ele a ajudou a retirar sua calça e seus sapatos, ficando somente de cueca. Uma protuberância indicava que o que quer que havia ali embaixo corresponderia às suas expectativas. Hermione o ajudou a se livrar da cueca tipo bermuda, preta para variar, e se deparou com um equipamento relativamente grande para o que pretendia fazer.

...

Hermione abriu a boca e sugou a ponta do membro, fazendo o homem gemer em antecipação. Envolveu a cabeça com os lábios e passou a contorná-la com a língua, sentindo seu gosto e o cheiro intoxicante que desprendia daquela região. Severus amoleceu e ansioso entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos emaranhados de Hermione a forçando gentilmente contra seu órgão, forçando o próprio quadril para a frente. Extasiada pela ordem implícita, ela passou a sugá-lo com mais vigor.

...

-Hermione!—ele a puxou para trás, sua voz num sussurro rouco.—Eu não agüento mais. Eu quero você.—os olhos negros a perfuravam de desejo. Ele a levantou e guiou para a cama.—Quero você de frente para mim, eu quero te olhar enquanto te como.—sussurrou maliciosamente em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

...

- Severus, eu nunca... Vai com calma.—ela pediu não imaginando o quanto ele já havia tido calma e como esse pedido seria difícil de cumprir.

- Você quer?—ele perguntou cheio de lascívia.

- Sim.—Hermione respondeu confusa pela pergunta.

- Você me quer dentro de você?—seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho enquanto ele falava e erguia as pernas da garota em seus ombros. Ele retirou os sapatos de escola da grifinória e vislumbrou a visão à frente. Ela ainda tinha a gravata e a saia, que formavam uma imagem totalmente provocante, e seu rosto estava rosado.—Eu perguntei se você me quer dentro de você?—ele chegou mais perto para falar, seu tom de voz era ameaçador. Ele se posicionou em sua entrada.

- Si... Sim.—ela respondeu nervosa.

- Você quer?—seu membro a adentrou, fazendo-a soltar um grito mudo de surpresa.

- Sim!—ela puxou o corpo do homem para perto de si, aliviada por não ter doído como esperava.

...

Então, ele a invadiu de uma só vez. Ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgada numa dor incômoda misturada com prazer e o segurou para que não continuasse. Severus a acariciou imóvel e esperou que a respiração da garota desacelerasse para prosseguir. Ele começou a se movimentar vagarosamente e quando ela relaxou, passou a imprimir mais força gradualmente.

...

- Você é tão apertada.—Severus disse em meio a gemidos, suas mãos e lábios passeavam pelo corpo da moça.

...

Os movimentos estavam mais rápidos, Snape suava e lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Hermione, mas algo o dizia que não eram de dor. A cada nova investida sua, ela contia gemidos de prazer. Ele começou a estimular o clitóris da garota observando-a se contorcer, e quando sua respiração acelerou, Severus passou a dar estocadas bruscas, introduzindo seu membro profundamente a ponto de esfregar sua pelve contra a intimidade da garota para continuar o trabalho de seus dedos, se apoderando do que era dele em movimentos vigorosos e ágeis. Hermione se sentiu mais uma vez naquele dia chegando ao clímax, seu coração acelerando e sentidos se perdendo em meio ao prazer das estocadas que a preenchiam completamente. Severus, percebendo sua excitação não mais agüentou e foi forçado ao prazer do alívio. Hermione sentiu o pênis do homem pulsar dentro de si, liberando um, dois, três jatos que se misturavam com seus próprios fluídos, enquanto ele grunhia apertando seus seios. Após alguns segundos dentro dela, tentando normalizar sua respiração, ele depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios e se retirou, desabando ao seu lado.

...

- Isso foi... Incrível.—Severus falou em estado de estupor e a puxou num abraço.

- Eu te amo.—ela disse impulsivamente inspirando o cheiro que exalava do pescoço do homem e sentindo-o congelar. Ela havia ido longe demais.

...

Hermione se levantou constrangida e até mesmo ofendida por não obter resposta, não conseguindo encarar o homem na cama, mas sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço com certa delicadeza.

...

- Onde você vai?— perguntou Snape.

- Acho melhor eu ir para o Salão Comunal. Devem estar se perguntando onde eu estou.—ela inventou na hora, disfarçando seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Jura?—ele disse irônico– Então é por isso que você está saindo correndo? Realmente não esperava tão pouco caso após tamanha declaração.—acrescentou cinicamente.

- Digo o mesmo sobre você.—ela respondeu amarga e bufou.—Que idiota de minha parte achar que poderia fazê-lo me amar. Mas é lógico que não posso chegar aos pés da Lily!— Severus permaneceu quieto por um longe tempo.

...

- Escute aqui.—ele a puxou pelo queixo, fazendo-a encarar seus olhos negros penetrantes.—Lily é, foi e sempre será—os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas pois já imaginava o que estava prestes a ouvir— meu PASSADO.—ele deu ênfase na última palavra – Você é meu presente...—e acrescentou com certa relutância—E meu futuro.

...

Hermione deixou cair as lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos totalmente surpresa. Nunca ninguém havia dito algo assim para ela, nunca ninguém tinha dado a entender que a preferia em meio a outras. Foi até melhor que um "eu te amo". Pela falta de resposta e observando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto da grifinória, Severus imaginou que a mulher ainda não o perdoara e se levantou decidido tomando sua varinha que repousava sobre o criado-mudo, assustando-a por um segundo. Ele já havia dito que a amava, não necessariamente com essas palavras. O que mais ela queria? Snape apontou sua varinha para frente misteriosamente. Sob outras circunstâncias, a cena do Professor nu empunhando sua varinha seria cômica, no entanto ela também estava tão nua quanto ele, a não ser por uma saia e gravata.

- Expecto Patronum.—ele pronunciou. Vários filamentos de linha prateada se desprendiam de sua varinha, se fundindo no ar e tomando a forma de algum animal.

'A corça'- Hermione se lembrou em pensamento. Porém, os fios continuaram se formando, adquirindo um aspecto diferente. Quando finalmente estava completo o espectro brilhante e prateado, ela pôde enxergar a forma de uma...

-Uma lontra?!—ela exclamou surpresa, piscando várias vezes e se levantando, puxando consigo o lençol da cama.

- Sério? Não havia notado. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória, senhorita Sabe-Tudo.—Snape disse sarcástico, divertido pelo olhar incrédulo que ela o dirigia.—Acredito que seja uma lontra, realmente.—ele constatou o óbvio cinicamente—Quem sabe ele possa se casar com a sua e ter lindas lontrinhas.

...

Hermione olhava da imagem à sua frente que pairava em cima da cama brincando com seu rabo para o homem de expressão indiferente. Certamente era uma alucinação. Um sentimento ruim de invasão a dominou.

...

- Você não está alucinando, Hermione.—Snape a confirmou.

- Como... Como isso aconteceu? Há quanto tempo?—ela gaguejava. Snape deixou que o patrono desaparecesse numa névoa prateada e sentou-se na cama.

- Eu estava com dificuldades em lançar um patrono. Primeiro, imaginei que fosse por finalmente ter vingado Lily e que talvez ele fosse voltar à velha forma.—ele começou.

- Que era?—Hermione o interrompeu curiosa.

- Um morcego.— ele falou a contragosto fazendo com que ela segurasse um riso. Snape bufou a dirigindo um olhar feroz.

- Continue... –ela disse tentando ficar séria.

...

- Depois ele começou a assumir uma forma estranha, não era possível identificar o que era, então continuei praticando o feitiço, até que finalmente se revelou uma lontra. –ele continuou mal-humorado, curvando o lábio numa expressão de desgosto – Francamente, será que não existia nada pior?—Hermione gargalhou e se juntou a ele na cama.—Então me lembrei das aulas de DCAT em seu sexto ano e do seu patrono. Uma lontra.—Snape bufou—Isso foi há mais ou menos 2 semanas.

Hermione pousou uma mão carinhosamente sobre seu rosto e depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios.

...

- Lontra combina com você.—ela sorriu recebendo um olhar enfezado do homem.

- Acho melhor você ir à enfermaria pedir um antídoto pra Poção de Confundir que você andou bebendo.—ele ironizou— No caminho aproveite e peça uma Poção Anticoncepcional, não é bom deixar para tomar muito depois.—Severus continuou sério a fazendo despertar para a realidade.

-Tem razão. Mas você não tem nenhuma aqui com você? Afinal, é você quem prepara, certo?—ela perguntou sem-graça.

- Infelizmente não. Esse tipo de poção sempre mando tudo para a enfermaria, contando com o fato de que nunca precisei utilizar aqui.—Snape respondeu.

...

- Ah, claro.—ela disse se perguntando como faria para pedir a poção.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou preparar mais. Uma poção tem o efeito desejado para 1 mês, então a próxima dose você poderá tomar aqui.—ele concluiu a fazendo imaginar como seriam as outras vezes em que estivessem juntos.

- Você me acompanha até a sala de aula?—ela o questionou já se vestindo.

- Claro.—ele também se vestia.

x...x

x...x

x...x

Hermione abriu a porta das masmorras vagarosamente, verificando se não havia ninguém do lado de fora e saiu na ponta dos pés. A falta de uma calcinha a incomodava, porém ela teria de agüentar até a enfermaria. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e vendo o corredor vazio, rumou à enfermaria. A grifinória não se deu conta que uma figura oculta a observava de trás da sombra de uma armadura, a expressão da figura de pura revolta e desgosto.

...

...

...

* * *

Tá aí gente. Foi difícil escrever, vcs devem ter reparado na demora desta vez né..huahuahua

Espero q eu tenha causado alguma reação... Mas que não tenha ficado tão vulgar quanto um conto erótico..husahushua

Talk Dirty To Me pra quem conhece é nome de uma música obscena do Poison, banda de hard rock farofa dos anos 80. "Fale sujo comigo" ou "Fale besteiras", "Me taca na parede e chama de lagartixa" husahuhsuah, coisa do tipo.

Até cap19!!

Beijocas pessoal!!

Obrigada pelos comentários, obrigada por lereM!!

Fui!


	19. Mentiras

* * *

x...x

Capítulo 19: Mentiras

x...x

* * *

...

...

Hermione rumou para a enfermaria incerta de como pediria a Poção Anticoncepcional para a medibruxa sem receber em troca um olhar de reprovação. Pior, Pomfrey e McGonagall conversavam entre si. E se a diretora ficasse sabendo? Seria um desastre extremamente vergonhoso.

...

Ela se esgueirava transtornada pelos corredores, com receio de que alguém a encontrasse pelo caminho e pudesse ler em sua testa um enorme letreiro nos dizeres: "NÃO SOU MAIS VIRGEM". Sim, agora ela havia entrado oficialmente para o seleto grupo das "mulheres". O engraçado era que ela sempre imaginou Gina perdendo a virgindade antes. Ah sim, Gina! Como a ruiva gostaria de saber sobre essa sua experiência "nova", mas ela teria de fazer a garota jurar mediante Voto Inquebrável que não contaria a Harry. Seria simplesmente vergonhoso demais.

...

Com a boca seca de nervosismo e as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, Hermione entrou apressada na enfermaria, encontrando uma Madame Pomfrey extremamente relaxada, folheando uma página do Profeta Diário. Não havia mais ninguém lá, era a hora perfeita.

...

- Madame Pomfrey... Eu... Eu...—ela tentava criar coragem para pedir a poção quando uma desculpa súbita se formou em sua mente brilhante – Eu estou realizando uma pesquisa sobre melhoria de poções, baseada em algumas teorias que venho formulando e gostaria de pedir algumas amostras, se for possível?—seus sete anos arranjando encrencas a ensinaram a mentir bem pelo bem.

...

- Bem, se forem poções que não faltem no estoque e sejam inofensivas, não vejo mal algum. A diretora sabe sobre isso?—a medibruxa perguntou levemente desconfiada.

- Não, mas o Professor Snape está a par de minhas pesquisas. Eu pedi a ele algumas amostras, mas ele disse que não tinha nada para dar para uma grifinória insuportável.—ela respondeu prontamente fingindo amargura. A medibruxa pareceu padecer de sua dor.

...

- Neste caso, quais a senhorita precisa?—ela questionou prestativa.

- Bem, deixe-me ver.—ela levou o dedo indicador ao queixo—Uma Poção Reanimadora, uma Anticoncepcional e uma da Memória.—sua expressão era natural, não levantando suspeitas por parte de Pomfrey.

...

Ela tomou para si os pequenos frascos agradecendo e reconhecendo a única que nunca havia preparado como a Poção Anticoncepcional, afinal, os professores provavelmente não gostariam de encorajar os alunos a praticarem atividades variadas ilícitas ensinando como evitar uma gravidez indesejada.

...

A grifinória saiu às pressas da ala hospitalar, por pouco não derrubando outro corpo que tentava entrar. Hermione pôde ouvir uma reclamação de dor e se preparou para se desculpar, no entanto notou que a figura era Charmaine.

- O que você faz aqui?—Mione deixou escapar em seu tom mandão carregado de ressentimento.

...

- Eu quem pergunto. O que é isso em sua mão, Granger?—a garota de cabelos negros e pele alva rebateu franzindo o cenho. Seus olhos miravam diretamente a Poção Anticoncepcional. Hermione disfarçadamente tentou tampá-la.

- Não é da sua conta!—ela respondeu se retirando e deixando a outra para trás.

...

...

Hermione se dirigiu ao banheiro dos monitores por ser pouco utilizado e lá virou todo o frasco da poção garganta abaixo, jogando os outros dois pela privada e se permitindo respirar aliviada.

...

...

-Mione?—Gina perguntou prontamente à entrada da amiga no Salão Comunal.

Hermione ficou em dúvida se deveria se aproximar, observando Rony, Harry, Neville e Luna, a Corvinal que agora dividia seu tempo entre as Salas Comunais graças à Neville que a deixava entrar, jogarem Wizard Risk. Ron levantou o olhar em sua direção e murmurou algo lançando três dados sobre o tabuleiro de madeira que tinha ilustrado um mapa-mundi um tanto imcompleto.

...

- ISSO!— Ron disse numa exclamação contida.—Quero ver agora!—ele continuou com um sorriso um tanto convencido direcionado a Luna.

A garota de olhos grandes acinzentados pareceu não ligar para a alteração emocional do colega grifinório e lançou um dos três dados que possuía. Logo o primeiro apontou o número seis, e em seguida dois cincos, a defesa portanto ganhando dos dados de Ron que eram da ofensiva.

...

- Eles estão jogando Wizard Risk. Harry ganhou o tabuleiro de aniversário e agora estão viciados.—explicou Gina.

- Ah e por que você não está jogando também?—ela perguntou entretida.

...

- Não tem graça jogar contra o Ron esse tipo de jogo. – a ruiva respondeu—Se bem que ele parece ter encontrado seu páreo.—ela observou com certa satisfação os mini-bruxos de Luna massacrando os do irmão.

...

_'Bombarda'—_gritou um dos bruxinhos de cor azul-Corvinal pertencentes a Luna, fazendo com que um último boneco verde de Ron que habitava um determinado território pulasse para trás, sendo acertado em pleno ar. Ele caiu ensangüentado observando o ruivo parecendo horrorizado_—'Sinto muito, mestre. Eles me pegaram, me pegaram pra valer... Ugh.'_— finalizou.

...

- Sua ogra! Olha o que você fez com o Joseph!—Ron disse aterrorizado, atestando sua incapacidade em perder com elegância e arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

- Mione, onde você estava?—Gina sussurrou intrigada.

...

- Em lugar nenhum... – ela respondeu corando. Sua respiração acelerou ao se lembrar do que estivera fazendo e se perguntava se Gina seria capaz de suspeitar ao ver a expressão de descrente dela.

- Mione, corta o papo-furado. Você tinha ido na sala do Snape—sua voz era meramente audível—Vai me dizer que não estava lá até agora?—ela perguntou colocando a amiga contra a parede.

...

- Já que quer saber, eu estava na biblioteca.—ela respondeu evitando ao máximo ter essa conversa lá. Ela queria contar, provavelmente mais do que Gina gostaria de saber, no entanto, não poderia ser ali naquele momento.

- Tudo bem!—Gina parecia irritada—Mas só pra que você saiba—ela cochichou alterada no ouvido da amiga—eu e Harry te vimos no Mapa dos Marotos. E lá você não constava como estando na biblioteca!—e saiu apressada subindo o dormitório feminino, deixando para trás Hermione num estado de estupor. Somente então ela percebeu que Harry a olhava de um modo encabulado.

...

O exército de Neville estava acabando, tendo agora somente dois dragões e um mini-bruxo, portanto ele lançou dois dados de ataque em Ron, seu oponente mais próximo no tabuleiro. Os dados mostraram um três e um cinco e os de Ron dois quatros e um dois. Teatralmente um dos dragões amarelo-metálico de Neville inspirou ar com grande força, soltando em seguida uma rajada de fogo em direção a um dragão esverdeado que tentou escapar, mas foi pego e soltou um guincho agudo de dor, antes de cair tostado no chão do tabuleiro. O outro cuspiu bolas de fogo que foram evitadas pelas asas de outro dragão esverdeado, que se fecharam em frente a seu corpo o protegendo do impacto. As asas pareciam tubos resistentes de ferro e ao final, o dragão atacado soltou círculos de fumaça pelas narinas, bufando com desdém ao inimigo.

Hermione deixou a Sala transtornada, subindo para o dormitório atrás de Gina. Ela não queria que a amiga pensasse que não confiava nela, afinal, Gina era a única pessoa que ela desejava contar o ocorrido.

...

...

...

-Gina?—uma batida surda soou junto da voz de Hermione—Estou entrando... –ela acrescentou abrindo a porta e se deparando com uma menina um tanto quanto invocada sentada em sua cama.

- Veio mentir mais um pouco?—ela perguntou amargurada.

- Não.— Hermione respondeu simplesmente – Eu só não queria falar sobre minha primeira vez em meio a um jogo de Wizard Risk!—Gina piscou duas vezes e escancarou a boca.

- Então é verdade!Aconteceu mesmo!!—ela exclamou feliz.

-Shhhhhhh—Hermione fechou a porta do dormitório preocupada – Você está proibida de falar pra qualquer um!

- Nem pro Harry??—um sorriso bobo ainda pairava em seus lábios – Ele já sabe mesmo...

- Não, eu mesma converso com ele quando for a hora certa. O que exatamente vocês viram?—ela perguntou se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Nós ficamos preocupados por você estar demorando a voltar e... Bem, decidimos dar uma olhada. Juro que foi sem intenção, Mione! E foi idéia do Harry!—ela tentou se desculpar. Hermione pareceu pensativa.—Nós vimos você dentro do quarto de Snape... E Snape junto...—ela tentou amenizar as palavras – E fechamos o mapa imediatamente!

-Imediatamente?—ela devolveu desconfiada.

- Juro.—Gina a assegurou.—Agora se você me contar como foi, eu posso te ajudar a preparar o Harry pra notícia.—ela disse num sorriso maroto—E acho melhor você me contar os detalhes sórdidos se não quiser que Ron saiba.—acrescentou pilantra.

...

...

...

Segunda estava sendo provavelmente o dia mais constrangedor da vida de Hermione. E o café-da-manhã estava mal começando. Ela sentia que todos os olhares pairavam sobre si, que todos comentavam sobre ela, que todos sabiam sobre seu encontro ilícito com o Morcegão das Masmorras. Temia principalmente que algum dos alunos pudesse ser um Legilimens, portanto desviava os olhos de qualquer um que a olhasse diretamente. Pior ainda era a dor que sentia em todo seu corpo.

...

Hermione chegou ao Salão Principal, observando Severus Snape sentado à mesa dos professores que a respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca imperceptível, mas logo mudou a feição ao avistar algo à sua direita. Ela virou somente para se deparar com Harry observando a troca de olhares e corando furiosamente antes de virar o rosto bruscamente para a outra direção. Gina riu.

...

...

- Ontem recebi uma visita interessante na ala hospitalar.—comentou Madame Pomfrey à mesa dos professores. Snape permaneceu calmo, mas sua audição aguçou.

- Quem? – McGonagall perguntou tomando um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Hermione Granger. A Srta. Granger pediu algumas poções para fazer uma pesquisa. Brilhante jovenzinha, ela.—ela acrescentou, fazendo Snape respirar aliviado.

- Sério?—Minerva perguntou – Realmente, é uma jovem brilhante, mas não sabia sobre essa pesquisa. Também não sabia que ela se interessava em Poções.

...

- A Srta.Granger é realmente uma mente privilegiada.—Slughorn entrou no assunto— Ainda mais para uma nascida trouxa.—os professores na mesa estreitaram os olhos com o comentário, especialmente Snape. A expressão de McGonagall dizia que ela não deixaria isso passar.—Mas, o Potter é muito mais impressionante no quesito "Poções" entre os grifinórios.

...

- Potter.—Snape cuspiu o nome com desgosto e bufou – Certeza que você não andou tomando Poção da Alucinação, Slughorn? Potter sempre foi um aluno terrível de Poções, seria o pior se não fosse é claro, pelo Sr. Longbottom.—ele acrescentou se permitindo mentir um pouco. Ele próprio sabia que Harry não era assim tão ruim – Diria que a senhorita Granger é entre os grifinórios a menos pior.

- Então o senhor poderia explicar porque se recusou a auxiliá-la em suas pesquisas, ainda por cima a insultando?—Madame Pomfrey o confrontou.

...

Snape olhou confuso para a mulher primeiro e depois voltou seu olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, encontrando Hermione com uma expressão de receio. Ele juntou os fatos e logo entendeu o que ela havia feito, mas Pomfrey confundiu sua expressão de desentendimento com indignação.

- Não adianta culpar a mocinha por ter me contado!—a medibruxa o advertiu.

...

- Sinceramente, acho que isso é só medo de admitir que uma Grifinória é a melhor aluna da escola.— interrompeu Chronos Whitford, o desavisado Professor de Transfiguração e Diretor da Grifinória.

Snape adquiriu uma coloração vermelha, visivelmente de raiva. Ele estava com ciúmes pelo homem estar a elogiando e com ódio por estar ouvindo vexações e não poder falar o que ele acreditava firmemente. Hermione era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, mas seria estranho sair declarando isso pelos quatro cantos.

...

- Creio que não te diz respeito o que falo ou deixo de falar para meus alunos, Madame Pomfrey.—ele respondeu seco – E quanto à Srta. Granger ser a melhor aluna da escola, Professor Whitford, se deve ao fato do resto dos alunos serem todos cabeças-de-vento e não por mérito próprio.— seu tom de voz era hostil.

...

- Deveria ter gravado isso.—disse Chronos abrindo um sorriso simpático acrescido de cinismo. Snape o devolveu uma carranca.—Bom saber que até mesmo os sonserinos concordam.—agora ele claramente provocava Severus, que bufou indignado.

- Você não sabe de nada.—disse Hagrid a 5 lugares de distância de Snape.—Em seu quarto ano, Hermione criou a Frente de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos.—ele praticamente gritava para ser ouvido, irritando Snape —Bem, não preciso dizer que não deu certo, mas ela foi corajosa.—Chronos parecia pensativo.—Além disso, no segundo ano ela preparou uma Poção Polissuco...—Hagrid parou de falar ao ver o rosto de Snape se contorcer.

...

- Poção Polissuco?—Severus questionou, pousando seu olhar sobre a mesa da grifinória e voltando para um Hagrid parecendo aterrorizado.

- É... É... Esqueça o que eu disse. Acho que foi muito firewhisky de ontem.—o meio-gigante se desculpou.

- Grifinórios e regras certamente não combinam.—Chronos disse dando risada ao observar a irritação do professor sonserino.

- Isso não tem a mínima graça.—Snape rebateu zangado.

- Tem sim.—o outro respondeu corajoso.

- Não é a toa que esses grifinórios não têm respeito por regras.—ele falou com desgosto.

- E suponho que os sonserinos têm?—Chronos perguntou.

- Não. Mas pelo menos eu não encorajo.—Snape sorriu cinicamente.

...

...

...

Minerva estava sentada em sua cadeira habitual de Diretora, esperando que chegasse a aluna que na manhã daquele dia, ela havia pedido para que fosse em seu escritório à tarde, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar senhorita Granger.—ela permitiu. Hermione entrou e prontamente se sentou em frente à escrivaninha, no assento que McGonagall indicou. Ela sorriu para o quadro simpático atrás da Diretora.

...

- O que foi Professora McGonagall?—sua voz não transparecia, mas ela temia que Minerva soubesse sobre ela e Snape.

- Imagino que a senhorita saiba que o Professor Slughorn pretende se aposentar o mais rapidamente possível, certo?—ela questionou.

...

- Sim.

- Hoje chegou ao meu conhecimento de que a senhorita está fazendo pesquisas com algumas poções.—ela continuou. Hermione odiava mentir para McGonagall mas foi obrigada a assentir. – Sendo assim, o que tenho a te fazer é uma proposta, Hermione.—a mulher se permitiu abrir um sorriso – Uma proposta de emprego.—a jovem pareceu impressionada.

...

- Você quer dizer... Como Professora de Poções??—Hermione perguntou estarrecida.

- Isso mesmo.—McGonagall assegurou – Sei que talvez você nunca tenha planejado seguir esse caminho, mas acontece que eu simplesmente não poderia deixar passar essa oportunidade. Seria ótimo ter a melhor aluna da sua época dando aulas aqui em Hogwarts, e agora que fiquei sabendo sobre seu interesse em Poções, resolvi oferecê-la o cargo.—ela explicou. Dumbledore a ofereceu uma piscadela por trás da diretora.

...

- Ah, eu...—Hermione estava incerta do que responder.

- Não precisa dar a resposta agora, sei que você deve ter muito a pesar, Hermione. Afinal, propostas de emprego provavelmente vão chover em você agora.—ela disse fazendo com que a moça considerasse o prestígio de ser um nome respeitado. Enquanto pensava, uma idéia genial surgiu em sua mente.

...

- Uuhm... Posso pedir uma coisa, Professora?—Hermione perguntou.

- O que é?— Minerva rebateu.

- Será que seria possível o Professor Snape me ajudar em minhas pesquisas?

- Por que a senhorita não pergunta a ele?—ela questionou confusa.

- Acontece que eu já perguntei, mas sabe como o Professor Snape é.—Hermione argumentou.—Talvez com uma ordem vinda de cima ele possa se disponibilizar... Entende?—e mentiu mais uma vez. Já estava ficando experiente. Dumbledore pareceu segurar um riso.

...

- Ah, entendo. Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger, falarei com o Professor Snape sobre isso.— a diretora aquiesceu.

- Obrigada.—ela agradeceu desconfiada das reações do quadro do ex-diretor.

- E... Tem algo que eu deva saber, senhorita Granger?—Minerva a perfurou com seu olhar austero, fazendo arrepios percorrerem sua espinha.

- Como assim?—ela fingiu.

- Nada...—ela respondeu após uma longa pausa e Hermione pôde ver Alvo suspirando aliviado. Ela fez o mesmo internamente, mas era óbvio que o ex-diretor sabia de algo.

Está dispensada.—a diretora a consentiu.

...

...

Hermione deixou a sala de McGonagall se perguntando se deveria aceitar o emprego. Ela planejava seguir algum tipo de carreira diferente de educadora, não que ser professora em Hogwarts fosse ruim, mas gostaria de avaliar suas opções. Apesar disso, não pôde deixar de se imaginar sentada ao lado de Severus na mesa dos professores, de mãos dadas e um largo sorriso no rosto, o qual ele compartilhava em parte.

...

Ela decidiu dar uma visitinha nos aposentos de Snape com alguma desculpa qualquer para contá-lo as novidades, mas quando se esgueirou pelo corredor, encontrou a porta para a sala de aula escancarada e ouviu vozes vindas de dentro. Reconheceu ambas.

...

- Ela veio aqui ontem, como você pediu?— perguntava uma voz arrastada cheia de desgosto vinda da sala de estar.

- Não te interessa.—Snape respondeu.

- Como quiser.— Draco rebateu.– Mas saiba padrinho, que se não parar de ver a Granger, eu o denuncio à diretora.—Hermione arregalou os olhos.

...

- Você quem sabe – respondeu Snape exageradamente calmo.—Mas saiba VOCÊ, afilhado, que se contar à diretora, tanto eu quanto Hermione sofreremos as conseqüências, e seu plano medíocre irá por água abaixo.

- Não me importo, contanto que ela não esteja com você!—ele respondeu insolente.

...

- Com o SENHOR. E lembre-se Draco, você está falando com alguém muito mais poderoso que você—sua voz era um sussurro mortal obrigando Hermione a apurar a audição.—e ameaçando a vida escolar de uma Sabe-Tudo Grifinória EXTREMAMENTE apaixonada pelos estudos E poderosa. Não quei-ra cru-zar nos-sos ca-mi-nhos.—ele ameaçou. Hermione se horripilou imaginando a cena e ouviu Severus sussurrar algo que não foi capaz de compreender.

...

Draco não respondeu e ela pôde ouvir o garoto deixando a sala. Ele derrubou algumas das coisas que viu pelo caminho na pressa e não a viu escondida atrás de uma carteira. Logo que ele pôs metade do corpo para fora, a porta soou num baque ensurdecedor atrás de si, provavelmente o acertando.

...

- E NÃO VOLTE MAIS AQUI, SENÃO IRÁ DESEJAR TER IDO PARA AZKABAN!—a voz de Severus reverberou pelos cômodos.

Hermione se demorou, mas entrou na sala a fim de acalmar o homem. Ele não tinha uma expressão muito contente quando a viu.

...

- Você estava aqui?!—Snape questionou alarmado.—Ele te viu?

- Não!—ela respondeu o aliviando.—O que aconteceu? Você está bem?—ela caminhou em sua direção e tocou seu ombro gentilmente. Ele suspirou pesadamente e tomou sua mão.

...

- Não quero conversar.—ele disse a tomando para um beijo. Ela não correspondeu.

- Mas Severus...

- Fique quieta.—ele ordenou tomando sua nuca e a forçando num beijo de língua. –Não quero que se preocupe com isso agora.—disse mordendo seu pescoço grosseiramente.

- VOCÊ não quer se preocupar com isso agora!—ela disse o empurrando.

...

- Também.—ele deu um sorriso cínico colocando suas mãos por debaixo de sua saia. Ela corou furiosamente e Severus se permitiu dar outro sorriso convencido.

- Eu quero você AGORA.—ele sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. O coração de Hermione disparou com as palavras.—E quero você quieta a não ser que seja para falar "me fode".—ele tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto que tanto a assustou quanto excitou e a deu um tapa forte na nádega.

...

Severus a conduziu com seus pés em direção do quarto, mas quando chegou próximo à porta, pareceu mudar de idéia. Seus olhos vagaram para a escrivaninha que nunca havia sido utilizada para assuntos "particulares" e somente para corrigir trabalhos de alunos. Ele a encarou altivo por cima de seu nariz proeminente e num gesto rápido, desabotoou suas próprias vestes.

- Não vamos para seu quarto?—ela perguntou perdida.

...

- Não.—disse firme e levantou a sobrancelha. Ela passou a tirar suas vestes de aluna.—NÃO!—ele a parou tomando seu pulso.—EU faço isso.—e se livrando de sua camiseta branca, passou a desabotoar a de Hermione, numa lerdeza obviamente proposital.

...

Cada botão era puxado de maneira que pareciam estar sendo castigados por seu ódio. Hermione tinha medo de não sair de lá inteira dessa vez, mas era tudo tão emocionante que seu lado grifinório aflorava destemido. Severus a beijou apaixonadamente e por um breve momento encostou seu rosto com o dela, nariz com nariz e inspirou ar pesadamente de olhos fechados. Mas logo deu um leve chacoalhar de cabeça e a prensou contra a escrivaninha. Penetrando-a profundamente com o olhar, passou o braço direito por trás dela, na superfície da mesa, jogando pergaminhos, penas e livros no chão. Hermione segurou o fôlego. Suas maçãs do rosto ardendo em fogo.

...

Severus a tomou pela cintura e a virou de costas para si. Com um gesto de varinha e um murmúrio retirou o resto de suas próprias roupas, mas deixou as da grifinória. Por suas costas desabotoou seu sutiã e acariciou seus seios. Com a proximidade, Hermione podia sentir seu pênis pressionado contra suas nádegas, e Severus não fazia nada para conter. Ele parecia estar gostando de seu constrangimento.

...

Ele beliscava seus mamilos e mordia sua orelha, até que a forçou a apoiar seu peso na escrivaninha, para retirar sua calcinha e a livrou igualmente de seus sapatos e gravata, mas deixou a saia. Era um enfeite que o satisfazia. Severus a fez continuar debruçada na mesa, pressionando suas mãos contra suas costas e guiou seu membro para dentro de sua intimidade lentamente. Hermione estava molhada e ele não precisou utilizar as mãos. Após a primeira estocada que Hermione sentiu a preenchendo por inteiro, Severus demonstrou um certo receio em continuar.

...

- Dói?—ele perguntou com a voz entrecortada no ouvido dela.

- Uhh... Uh-uhm.—ela tentou articular uma resposta negativa.

Severus voltou à posição ereta satisfeito e tomando o quadril da grifinória pelas mãos, passou a dar estocadas lentas em movimentos repetitivos, onde retirava seu pênis e o introduzia completamente. Em pouco tempo, Hermione gemia estava nas alturas. Ela nunca sentiu nada igual e a dor da primeira vez já não estava presente.

...

Ele tomou seus cabelos emaranhados entre os dedos e os puxou a trazendo para cima. A surpresa a fez deixar escapar um grito, ao qual Snape respondeu com um grunhido. Nenhum dos dois tinha consciência de que estavam realizando um sonho alheio, literalmente. Severus pegou as pernas de Hermione pelas coxas e as levantou do chão para forçar sua masculinidade mais adentro.

...

-Se toque para mim.—ele ordenou em seu ouvido, tomando seu braço direito pelo pulso e posicionando sua mão entre as pernas. Ela atendeu ao pedido notando que a respiração do homem ficou ofegante ao senti-la tocando a si mesma.

...

Severus passou a dar estocadas bruscas enquanto puxava seus cabelos. O movimento de vai-e-vem era alternado com gemidos ora contidos ora nem tanto. Hermione sentiu seu pescoço sendo chupado e logo após, o ombro mordido e com o prazer dos gestos de Severus e deu seu próprio toque, começou a rebolar subconscientemente. Ele grunhiu com a visão e passou a dar estocadas mais lentas para desfrutar do momento e notou quando os gestos da mulher mudaram. Suas pernas enrijeceram, ela tremia involuntariamente e a respiração estava entrecortada. Snape não agüentou e afundou o membro na intimidade que estava mais escorregadia e agora desprendia um cheiro inebriante que ele podia sentir de longe.

...

Ele sentiu o próprio membro mandando ondas de prazer para o corpo e gozou junto de Hermione. Ao terminar, se retirou depositando um beijo em sua nuca e pegou sua calça no chão, assim como o sutiã da aluna. Ela o sorriu e pedindo licença, se dirigiu ao banheiro.

...

...

- Você acha que ele vai falar algo?—ela disse voltando.

- Não.—Severus respondeu sabendo que tinha muito mais a perder do que ela.—Fiquei sabendo sobre algo interessante hoje.—ele começou—Hagrid deixou escapar algo sobre você preparar Poção Polissuco em seu segundo ano... Curioso, não?—perguntou cinicamente. Hermione pareceu assustada.

- Desculpe.—ela disse engolindo seco. Severus estreitou os olhos.

- O problema não é o fato de você ter preparado, mas sim por ter roubado do meu estoque.—ele falou amargo.—Sabia que tinha sido algum grifinório.

- Perdão, é que precisávamos descobrir se Draco era o herdeiro de Slytherin!—ela se justificou.

- E uma árvore genealógica não ajudaria, certo?—ele respondeu sarcástico. Hermione obviamente não tinha resposta para isso. Ele bufou.—Deixe quieto.—e a abraçou, levando para o quarto.

- Eu queria te contar a proposta que Minerva me fez hoje.—ela comentou sentando na cama.

- Eu sei, sobre ser Professora de Poções.—ele adiantou.

- Ah, você sabe? E o que você acha?— Hermione perguntou animada.

- Não sei...

- Eu perguntei a ela se você pode me ajudar com minha pesquisa em poções...

- Hermione, você sabe que não está fazendo pesquisa nenhuma, não é?—ele perguntou irônico.

- Sim.—ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso safado, fazendo-o rir.

- E quando ela quiser ver o andamento dessa pesquisa?—ele questionou.

- Você finge que está mal humorado e eu me finjo de coitada. Funciona bem.—ela comentou divertida.

...

...

Oie povo!

Wizard Risk é o War dos bruxos. Esta idéia não é minha, é da Kahtia. Ela criou em sua fic este jogo e eu usei, portanto, brigada.. hehe. A fic dela se chama História de Uma Mente Insana, pra quem quiser conferir.

Obrigada pelos comentários pessoal! Ta aí mais um capítulo pra vcs, espero que gostem!

Bjus na bunda!!


	20. Conclusões

* * *

...

Capítulo 20: Conclusões

...

* * *

- Eu perguntei a ela se você pode me ajudar com minha pesquisa em poções...

- Hermione, você sabe que não está fazendo pesquisa nenhuma, não é?—ele perguntou irônico.

- Sim.—ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso safado, fazendo-o rir.

- E quando ela quiser ver o andamento dessa pesquisa?—ele questionou.

- Você finge que está mal humorado e eu me finjo de coitada. Funciona bem.—ela comentou divertida.

- Você está passando muito tempo com sonserinos.—Snape comentou. Ela suspirou.

- Eu sei que esse plano é falho e não vai dar pra sustentar por muito tempo, mas talvez possamos usar essa desculpa por algumas semanas. Depois eu falo que não tinha como trabalhar com você e que era uma péssima idéia e que você não me suporta mais.—ela explicou racional.

- E então arranjamos alguma outra desculpa...—ele deu uma pausa pensativo.—Interessante.

- Ao menos teremos algum tempo sem levantar suspeitas.—Hermione finalizou, provando que seu plano valia a pena.

- Realmente.—ele concordou se parabenizando internamente por ter finalmente achado alguém que não tinha somente minhocas na cabeça—Por falar nisso, o que exatamente o Potter sabe?—sua face se contorceu numa carranca.

- Ehr... ele desconfia... Só.—ela decidiu omitir a parte do Mapa dos Marotos.

- Sei.—Severus estreitou os olhos, mas realmente não se importava muito. Se Potter soubesse, teria mais chances de Weasley tomar conhecimento e sumir de vez. Snape a tomou pela cintura e a puxou para a cabeceira da cama.—Saiba que sua mentirinha me custou hoje um interrogatório na mesa dos professores.

- É, eu imaginei.—ela disse com uma cara de "desculpa".—A propósito, Dumbledore me olhou de um jeito esquisito quando eu estava na sala da Professora McGonagall...

- Provavelmente ele entendeu a história das poções. –ele a interrompeu – Minerva deve ter contado a ele e não duvido nada que o velho esteja nos ajudando a enrolá-la. Ele adora se aproveitar de sua credibilidade.—Hermione riu, se perguntando o quanto o quadro realmente sabia sobre ela e o professor.

- Agora me diga, senhorita Granger—ele imprimiu um tom cínico em sua voz—quantas outras infrações terei de castigá-la por cometer? Estou muito interessado em saber.—o mesmo sorriso maldoso de alguns minutos atrás voltou a seu rosto.

Suas mãos pousaram sobre a lingerie da moça. Hermione sentia que não deveria fazer isso de novo, senão seu corpo não agüentaria toda a intensidade, mas com tanto sangue circulando em sua cabeça ela nem ao menos conseguia raciocinar direito. Ele se posicionou por cima do corpo da grifinória e começou a beijá-la.

- Severus... Você acha que... Você está satisfeito?—sua voz era trêmula em parte por prazer em parte por receio. A cortina de cabelos negros oleosos parou de se mexer e o olhar que encontrou o da grifinória era de pura incredulidade.

"Satisfeito??"—uma voz indignada gritou no fundo de sua mente. "Do que diabos você está falando? Não pode ser o que estou pensando."

- Satisfeito?—ele ecoou seus pensamentos, no entanto mais sutilmente.

- Sim, quero dizer... Eu estou à altura de—ela inspirou ar fortemente—das outras?—o queixo de Severus quase foi ao chão.

- Altura das outras? Você quer dizer em comparação com outras?—ele perguntou quase rindo da cruel situação. Parecia estar tendo que lidar com uma criancinha insegura, no entanto, ele próprio se sentia inseguro em atestar o que a mulher à sua frente ignorava saber.

...

Hermione se sentiu ridícula por ter perguntado. Agora era óbvio que ela era uma piada perto das "outras". Ah, Merlin, ela nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Estava tão presa naquela neurose do amor dele pela Lily que nunca parou para se perguntar com quantas ele já teria feito "aquilo".

...

- Hermione.—ele a chamou envolvendo seu rosto com as duas mãos e a retirando de seus devaneios – Mesmo sem não ter ninguém para comparar—seu tom de voz era desintencionadamente amargo, provavelmente por estar revelando algo extremamente pessoal—posso afirmar que você é a melhor.—Severus sentiu como se um peso saísse de suas costas após a revelação, apesar de se questionado acerca disso, nunca fosse admitir.

...

- O quê?—ela arregalou os olhos.—Você está me dizendo que... Você...

-Sim. Não precisa repetir.—ele disse rolando os olhos de cara amarrada. Hermione não se conteve e gargalhadas audíveis irromperam do fundo de seu estômago numa vontade irrefreada. Ela ria de alívio e da expressão do homem, reação a qual Snape não pareceu responder muito bem.—Acredite senhorita Granger, quando eu acabar o que comecei, a senhorita não estará mais rindo.—ele ameaçou sensualmente, mandando arrepios pelo corpo da garota.

...

Severus subiu por cima dela forçando-a a abrir as pernas para que ele pudesse se posicionar no meio e retirou o sutiã que havia sido colocado minutos atrás. Ele lambeu os seios empinados da garota, vendo-os ficarem entumescidos com grande satisfação. Tal satisfação mandou ondas de prazer para sua ereção nada contida.

Hermione vizualizou o pênis do homem que estava completamente duro, atestando sua virilidade e lambeu os lábios. Sua vontade transparecendo em seus reflexos. Percebendo o movimento de sua língua e olhos olhos desejosos, Severus se pôs mais à frente, no tronco da garota, deixando sua masculinidade a centímetros do rosto de Hermione, esperando para ver o que ela ía fazer. Ela tomou o membro rijo em uma das mãos e passou a sugá-lo avidamente, com uma lerdeza extrema, chegando a encostar a glande no fundo de sua garganta. Toda vez que ela fazia isso, Severus soltava gemidos surpresos.

Ele retirou o membro e olhando tentativamente para seus seios, posicionou-o entre o par. Com as próprias mãos apertou-os um contra o outro e esfregou seu pênis contra eles. O coração de Hermione disparou enquanto observava os movimentos do homem e sua excitação crescente. Ela mesma passou a fazer movimentos circulares com os seios, mas ele logo se retirou.

Severus abriu as pernas da grifinória e numa delicadeza quase selvagem enfiou a língua entre suas pernas, passeando pelo vão de sua intimidade. Ele percebeu satisfeito que a excitação era tamanha, que sua língua poderia se perder entre ela, tanto pelo líquido que lubrificava e facilitava seu desbravamento, quanto pelo inchaço dos lábios. Não demorou muito para que Hermione se contorcesse em gozo, então, Severus, tomando como um sinal positivo, segurou seus calcanhares no alto com uma mão e com a outra, guiou seu membro ereto para o interior da garota.

Ele queria gozar, queria se aliviar, mas também queria estar ali o máximo de tempo possível. Ah sim, uma doce tortura. Uma tortura que tinha nome e era Hermione.

- Como você é gostosa!—ele exclamou arrancando gritinhos abafados de prazer da grifinória.—Como sua buceta é gostosa!—Severus disse se enterrando no interior da garota, que ainda tinha os calcanhares no alto.

Em meio às estocadas descompassadas, Severus teve seu alívio, juntamente de Hermione.

...

...

...

Era quinta de manhã e com a esperança de ver Severus Snape antes dos alunos irromperem na sala de aula de DCAT, Hermione se dirigiu à mesma. Deu-se por satisfeita quando se deparou com seu Professor sentado à frente do quadro negro com sua capa esvoaçando levemente no piso do chão. Ela se permitiu andar até o homem, em passos apressados, antes que alguém chegasse. Queria questioná-lo sobre que horas teriam seu próximo encontro, ou melhor dizendo, sua próxima pesquisa sobre poções, agora que Minerva já havia 'forçado' o Diretor Substituto a aceitar, mas Severus a encarou sem emoção alguma e quase imperceptivelmente movimentou a cabeça em uma negação. Severus dirigiu seu olhar à porta num recado mudo e Hermione o seguiu, encontrando Charmaine parada ao batente, observando-os.

...

- Srta. DuBois. Vai entrar ou está esperando um convite oficial chegar por coruja?—Snape disse levantando a sobrancelha e Hermione se ateve a sentar numa carteira da primeira fileira, se desviando de seu verdadeiro destino.

- Sim, senhor.—Charmaine respondeu dirigindo um olhar de censura à Hermione e adentrando na sala.

...

Não demorou muito para que todos os alunos estivessem presentes e a aula logo começou. Hermione notara com grande insatisfação Ron e Charmaine agirem como se estivessem noivados. Não era ciúme. Não, isso ela já se abstera há algum tempo atrás de sentir pelo ruivo. O real problema era o fato da garota de cabelos negros como o de Snape simplesmente não servir para o amigo. Ela devia estar o enganando. Além disso, sempre que a outra cismava em chegar perto do ruivo, dirigia olhares de "vitória" para Hermione, que conseguia enxergá-los agora mesmo quando estava de costas para o projétil-de-francesa. Após um tempo, isso estava realmente começando a irritá-la. Como se a companheira de classe estivesse a colocando em meio a uma disputa que não existia e pior, se julgasse melhor a ela.

...

Talvez ela estivesse com mania de perseguição... Mas então, ela e Gina precisariam de sério tratamento, pois as duas tinham a mesma impressão, tanto com Ron, quanto com Harry, Neville, SEVERUS, ou qualquer outro homem que se aproximassem (ou não). Hermione bufou e dirigiu um olhar atravessado para a grifinória que ainda a encarava com olhar de censura.

...

"O que você está olhando? A oferecida aqui é você, não eu!"—ela pensou querendo na realidade gritar as palavras em meio à aula para que a outra pudesse ouvir. Ela bem imaginava o porquê daquele olhar julgador e estava começando a se sentir mal. Charmaine suspeitava de algo entre Hermione e Snape. Ela só não ficou nervosa porque, bem... Pelo jeito aquela garota suspeitava de algo entre ela e a maldita Hogwarts in.tei.ri.nha. O que não a impediria de tomar cuidado dali em diante. Ainda dirigindo a melhor de suas carrancas ensaiadas ela se permitiu atacar mentalmente o objeto de sua raiva. "AH, por Merlin! Vá para um quarto logo, sua puta!". Enquanto esse pensamento se formava e Charmaine tinha uma mão posicionada na perna de Ron, disfarçadamente muito próxima a lugares inapropriados, Hermione sentiu um breve arrepio e a sensação de estar sendo invadida, a mesma sensação de quando Severus lia sua mente. Foi então que ela notou o quanto estava sendo descuidada. Charmaine já não ostentava a postura de convencida, mas uma expressão de... magoada, se é que a garota poderia sentir isso. Ela havia lido sua mente.

...

Hermione se sentiu completamente sem chão. Se sentiu humilhada, SUPERADA. Como aquela garota poderia ser tão boa em legilimência a ponto de fazer o que fez em meio a todos? Ah, mas o melhor estava por vir. Hermione bem imaginou algum tipo de vingança pelas suas palavras nada 'bonitas' escolhidas, mas não imaginava nada tão infantil nem tão imediato. A garota puxou Ron para um beijo—de língua—em meio a todos, obviamente imaginando que causaria inveja nela, o que não aconteceu. Hermione até mesmo se sentiu levemente aliviada pois agora tinha certeza que sua raiva pela garota não tinha nada a ver com o amigo e que não estava imaginando coisas. Sua não-reação foi interrompida por uma voz sedosa às suas costas. O tiro saiu pela culatra.

...

- A senhorita DuBois e o senhor Weasley gostariam que saíssemos para que fiquem a sós?—uma gentileza exagerada pairava nas palavras do professor, apesar de ele mesmo não entender que bicho havia mordido a garota para agir de tal forma em meio à aula. Severus bem viu quando ela puxou o grifinório, mas por prazer pessoal, decidiu omitir esse conhecimento e colocar a culpa em ambos. Ron e Charmaine pareciam ter esquecido a arte da expressão oral.—Então??—Snape questionou sugestivamente.—Vocês esqueceram qual o uso a.pro.pri.a.do de uma língua em sala de aula?—seu comentário fez os sonserinos irromperem em gargalhadas, mas Hermione riu mais deliciosamente. Por dentro, lógico.

...

- Não, senhor.—Ron disse cabisbaixo e Hermione pôde notar seu rosto cheio de sardas pegando fogo. Ela sentiu pena do amigo, compadecendo de sua dor, apesar de concordar que ele merecia. Não pelo beijo, mas por deixar Charmaine agir tão indiscretamente com ele na aula de, pasmem, Snape.

...

- 30 pontos a menos para a Grifinória.—Snape recitou como se lesse uma receita de bolo. Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração enquanto os grifinórios lamentavam, mas um sentimento contraditório a fez esconder um sorriso. Danem-se os pontos, a expressão de Charmaine valia mais que isso.—De ca-da um.—ele finalizou parecendo um pouco mais interessado no assunto e Charmaine escancarou a boca, ao que Snape levantou uma sobrancelha—Certamente que a senhorita não acha isso demais para seu comportamento inaceitável em sala de aula?—ele perguntou dando ênfase na palavra 'inaceitável'.

...

- Não, senhor.—ela respondeu a contragosto, submissa.

- Ótimo.—ele falou. Seus lábios tremendo num sorriso cínico involuntário.—Porque os senhores terão detenção hoje.—os ombros de Ronald caíram e ele pôde ver a garota cerrando os punhos—Se.pa.ra.dos.—Snape não soube de onde veio sua onda de boa vontade, mas decidiu que Weasley não merecia tanto assim.—A senhorita pode ir limpar troféis com Filch e o senhor deverá ajudar o Professor Hagrid.—'De nada.'—ele finalizou em pensamento.

...

A aula logo continuou, mas Snape não pôde deixar de aproveitar o pouco tempo que restava para torturar o casal. Pouco porque qualquer tempo no MUNDO não seria suficiente para mexer com a cabeça de grifinórios. Ah sim, o privilégio de ser Professor. Ás vezes ele se esquecia de como era bom.

...

...

...

Hermione tinha a varinha em punhos. Ela andava pelos corredores do sétimo andar, fazendo sua ronda habitual noturna, quando ouviu barulhos vindos de uma sala abandonada. Bem, era óbvio que a sala não estava abandonada no EXATO momento.

Sorrateiramente, ela abriu a porta, espiando com medo de achar algo indesejável. Haviam poucas opções e todas elas não pareciam nada atraentes para a grifinória, mas quando ela finalmente pôde depositar seu olhar sobre duas sombras que se movimentavam, ela se arrependeu por não ser alguma das outras opções. As sombras eram na realidade os corpos ardentes de Ronald Weasley e Charmaine DuBois... nos amassos.

...

Hermione piscou três vezes, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sem ter o que falar. Ron parecia mais constrangido que ela, com vergonha de olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Parecia até que quem tinha as calças desabotoadas era Hermione e não ele. Ela certamente se sentia assim. Merlin! Eles estavam QUASE fazendo AQUILO. E ELA os pegou.

...

- Ron!—ela finalmente articulou.—O que você...—ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo, não precisava de explicações.—Ora, cubra isso!—falou sem jeito enquanto tampava o rosto, apontando displicentemente, quase em desespero para os seios à mostra da colega de sala.—Ron...—ela respirou constrangida—Você deveria estar fazendo sua ronda e não...— Hermione não pôde se forçar a continuar a linha de pensamento.

...

- Você bem que iria querer não?—Charmaine disse amargurada enquanto se vestia.

- Como assim?—Hermione perguntou, claramente confusa.

- Mione... Desc...

- Bem que você iria querer que ele estivesse fazendo a ronda com você e não aqui comigo!—ela acusou interrompendo a fala de Ron.

...

- Eu não chamaria ISSO exatamente de ronda.—Hermione rebateu sarcasticamente.—Só não vou tirar pontos de vocês porque acho que a Grifinória já perdeu demais por um só dia, mas isso é muita irresponsabilidade! Se eu ver os dois de novo, serei obrigada a mencionar ao Professor Chronos.

...

- É, você parece ter intimidade com professores mesmo, não Granger?—o tom de Charmaine era insinuativo. Ron se absteve a arregalar os olhos para a namorada.

...

- O que você está fazendo, ela já não ía tirar pontos.—ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que pareceu surda a qualquer comentário e a puxou para trás pelo braço.

...

- Charmaine, deixe-me esclarecer algo para você. Eu. Não. Sou. Como. Você. Estamos entendidas? Eu não estou competindo com você em absolutamente NADA.—ela finalizou se virando nos calcanhares e lembrando de Snape ao fazer isso, olhando-a com desdém por cima do ombro.— Detenção no sábado, senhorita DuBois. Madame Pince está precisando de alguém para ajudá-la a organizar os livros da biblioteca.—Hermione sorriu e deixou a sala, ouvindo Ron tentando se desvencilhar da namorada, ao que ela protestava e logo depois passos apressados a alcançando.

...

- Mione!—era a voz de Ron.

- Sim?—ela se virou parecendo desinteressada.

- Eu não queria que você soubesse dessa maneira.—o ruivo se desculpou se lembrando de seu namoro com Lilá e da reação de Hermione. Ele certamente não havia se esquecido da amiga de cabelos desgrenhados completamente e no fundo guardava alguma esperança de que ela ainda sentisse algo por ele.

- Tudo bem Ron. Eu só sinto muito que seja ela. Você é melhor que isso.—ela disse resignada, quebrando o amigo ao meio e se retirou fingindo que ía à Torre da Grifinória, mas logo mudando de direção para as masmorras.

...

...

Durante todo o percurso para os braços de seu agora amado, e não odiado, Professor de DCAT, Hermione se perguntou se não estava sendo egoísta, se suas reações não haviam sido talvez exageradas e que de algum modo estivesse passando para Charmaine a impressão de que estava sim competindo. Afinal, ela podia não ter entrado nessa competição por livre arbítrio, no entanto, ela se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que uma vez que estivava dentro, não sairia assim tão fácil. Hermione certamente não era alguém designada à derrota. Talvez ela estivesse realmente querendo enxergar somente o lado ruim da garota, talvez ela estivesse com ciúmes pelo amigo não estar mais apaixonado por ela, apesar de alguns dias atrás estar torcendo para que Ron a esquecesse. Ou talvez, ela sentisse que estava perdendo Ron. Não como pretendente, não. Desde o começo, ela e Ron sempre tiveram algo mais que amizade pairando entre eles, sempre houve um interesse mútuo, e agora que isso havia acabado, ela temia, apesar de ser num local restrito de sua mente, que os dois nunca mais voltassem a ser amigos, que tudo o que eles haviam tido até aquele ano, antes de Severus ou Charmaine, havia sido menos que uma amizade, uma ilusão de amizade, e na verdade só se mantinham juntos porque eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Agora que essa paixão havia acabado, poderiam continuar amigos ou escolheriam caminhos diferentes?

Ela não queria perder Ron.

Hermione fechou seus olhos suspirando pesadamente.

...

Harry também era outro caso. O garoto, não... O homem, não... Ultimamente estava ficando difícil definir seus amigos. Harry nunca fora criança. Ele sempre foi obrigado a lidar com situações maiores que ele próprio, assim como ela e Ron, que por algum truque do destino acabaram embarcando no mesmo trem, literalmente também. Mas, ultimamente Harry parecia estar agindo infantilmente, preferindo a ignorar ao invés de discutir sobre seu "relacionamento" com Severus. Provavelmente o envergonhava o fato da amiga estar com o Morcegão das Masmorras.

...

Hermione chegou à porta da masmorra de Severus. Eles já haviam combinado que Severus retiraria o feitiço de trava da porta da sala de aula no horário em que Hermione fosse encontrá-lo para que ela não precisasse bater e chamar atenção de alunos. Minerva também já havia ordenado que Snape auxiliasse a grifinória em suas pesquisas e tinha conhecimento de que Hermione ía às vezes de noite para lá. A diretora estava tão presa na inimizade dos dois que nem desconfiava de algo mais. Sem fazer barulho, Hermione alcançou a maçaneta da porta, somente para ouvir alguém se movimentando atrás de si. Ela agarrou sua varinha prontamente se virando para a origem do barulho.

...

- Draco.—ela concluiu sem precisar estudar muito a figura.

- Sim. Esperava outra pessoa?—o sonserino questionou sem imprimir curiosidade em sua voz.

- Não esperava ninguém, na verdade.—Hermione respondeu um tanto amargurada.—'Droga, o que você quer justo agora, Malfoy?'

...

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Granger?—ele perguntou cruzando os braços, como se soubesse de algo que ela não.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada e não acho que seja de seu interesse, Malfoy.—ela deu ênfase ao sobrenome do loiro, notando que ele havia se dirigido a ela por "Granger", como antigamente.

- Você não se importa que ele tenha sido um Comensal da Morte?—o loiro questionou, desta vez parecendo realmente curioso.

...

- Você também foi e mesmo assim, estou eu aqui conversando com você, não é?—ela devolveu defensiva.

...

- Hermione... Isso não se compara.—disse Draco mudando seu tom de voz, agora mais íntimo.—Snape foi um seguidor fiel até a Evans correr risco de morte. Antes disso, o que você acha que ele fez como tal? Eu estava sendo testado e além da—ele engoliu seco, visivelmente amargurado— da missão do diretor, não fui incumbido de mais nada. Não precisei participar dos ataques dos Comensais... Só assistir—ele completou.

...

- E?—ela deu de ombros, sabendo onde ele queria chegar, mas se recusando a pensar sobre o assunto.

- E... Acontece que Snape foi Comensal fiel por 2 anos e fingiu ser um por mais 3. Quantas pessoas você acha que ele matou?—Draco perguntou estreitando os olhos. Houve uma grande pausa em que Hermione pareceu irritada, porém sem resposta.

...

- O que você está tentando fazer, Draco... Não vai funcionar.— ela avisou.

- Vamos dizer, Granger, que num dos ataques dos Comensais, eles teriam de matar um bairro inteiro de trouxas e Snape estivesse lá. Agora, você sabe que o disfarce dele não poderia ser descoberto de maneira alguma. O que você acha que ele faria?—Draco especulou. Hermione não pôde deixar de imaginar. Ela se manteve quieta, mas sabia muito bem a resposta para isso.

...

- Agora, vamos dizer que numa dessas invasões os Comensais tenham capturado uma trouxa ou bruxa nascida trouxa.—ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos como se dissesse que essa bruxa poderia ser ela—Então, eles a levaram para algum lugar, e Snape estava junto desse grupo de Comensais. –os olhos cinzentos estavam frios—Eles começam a rasgar as roupas dela em meio a gritos e a lançarem Crucios... Todos se aproveitam e fazem o que bem querem. Cada um vai onde bem entender, uns na boca, outros na vagina, outros no...

...

- TÁ BOM! Pare!!—ela o interrompeu – Eu entendi onde você quer chegar!—um sorrisinho vitorioso brincou nos lábios do sonserino.

- Então, você tem certeza que ele é tão inocente assim?—Malfoy perguntou cínico.

...

Hermione se ateve a lembrar do que Severus havia dito sobre relações sexuais. Ela procurou em sua mente a memória de alguns dias atrás em que o Professor dizia não ter com o que comparar. Ela pensou desolada que estupro poderia não ser considerado algo com o que comparar, afinal, obviamente as mulheres nem ao menos consentiram o ato. Talvez ele houvesse omitido isso, afinal, quem em sã consciência diria que não era virgem pois havia estuprado algumas "sangue-ruins" por aí?

...

Ela quis vomitar. Talvez Malfoy estivesse certo. Quantas pessoas ele havia torturado e matado por livre e espontânea vontade e quantas ele havia sido obrigado? Talvez ele havia tentado avisá-la sobre isso, avisá-la que ele era mercadoria estragada e ela não dera ouvidos. Era ridículo, agora, precisar de um Malfoy para vê-la enxergar. O pior não era isso. O pior era saber que Severus convivia com seu passado negro todos os dias, e se ela o conhecia direito, isso deveria o corroer por dentro. Ela se sentiu culpada. Culpada por culpá-lo de algo que foi necessário e culpada por nunca ter enxergado a dura realidade da

vida dele.

...

- Hermione?—Draco chamou estalando um dedo à sua frente.

- Com licença, Draco.—ela acordou para o mundo, se esforçando para agir normalmente.—Agora tenho uma pesquisa para verificar.—Hermione não queria dar o braço a torcer, não queria demonstrar ao loiro que nunca havia pensado direito sobre isso. A verdade é que ela nunca QUISERA duelar no assunto. Então, ela abriu a maçaneta da porta fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e entrou na sala de DCAT.

...

Ela esperou e esperou. Vários minutos se passaram em que absolutamente nada se passava em sua mente. Ela não queria imaginar. Hermione abriu a porta novamente, verificando se o sonserino já havia se retirado e saiu em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Ela simplesmente não estava pronta para ver Severus agora. Ela precisava pôr seus pensamentos no lugar.

...

...

...

Oieee, pessoal. Desculpa por ter matado vocês com a demora...rs

Agradeço mais uma vez pelos comentários, aos velhos leitores, aos novos, aos anônimos.. enfim...hehehe

Brigada a todos. Bjão pra vcs, espero q gostem deste capítulo e até o 21.

A história já está chegando ao fim...

Buááá


	21. Perdas

* * *

...

...

CAPÍTULO 21: Perdas

...

...

* * *

Severus levantou na manhã de sexta-feira após uma longa noite sem sono. Ele não foi capaz de adormecer pois passou a madrugada se perguntando o que diabos havia acontecido com a grifinória. Ele se recusava a admitir, mas durante vários minutos seu coração entrou em estado de taquicardia, esperando pela mulher que nunca apareceu. Até chegou a se perguntar se estava ficando doente, pois em determinado momento ouviu a porta de sua sala abrindo. Como ele não queria se comportar como um adolescente com os hormônios fervendo para fora de si, não foi ao encontro dela quando a ouviu, ou ao menos, pensou ter ouvido. Mas ela não entrou em sua sala. Não fez como vinha fazendo há alguns dias, invadindo sua sala, invadindo seu quarto, invadindo seu banheiro, invadindo sua VIDA, e pior, fazendo-o GOSTAR disso. Toda vez que Hermione passava por aquela porta, parecia que a atmosfera do lugar mudava completamente. De repente, era um local totalmente diferente, um local onde ele não havia passado 20 anos de sua vida miserável mofando, mas sim um local onde ele esteve a esperando por 20 anos para finalmente ser feliz.

...

E agora, ela não havia aparecido. Normalmente Severus imaginaria que houvesse ocorrido algum imprevisto, o que não a isentava da responsabilidade de o avisar de alguma maneira pelo seu não-comparecimento, no entanto, ele suspeitava de algo mais grave. Suspeitas estas que se confirmaram ao chegar no Salão Principal e se deparar com uma Hermione aparentemente transtornada. Severus pensou ter visto uma expressão de repulsa se sustentar na face da garota por poucos milésimos de segundos, que logo se tornou indecifrável e incomodada.

...

Talvez ela tenha se dado conta do que andava fazendo nos últimos dias: se entregando a um homem como ele, o Morcegão Desprezível das Masmorras. Só poderia ser isso. 'É lógico'—ele pensou amargamente—'a garota finalmente percebeu a burrada que está cometendo... Agora é uma questão de tempo até que tudo acabe.'—ao finalizar sua linha de pensamento, uma dor imensa esmagou seu peito e Severus se assustou com o modo dramático que seu organismo estava reagindo. Ele não deveria se importar tanto assim, ou ao menos, não deveria aparentar que se importava tanto assim.

...

Hermione não conseguia se forçar a olhar o homem. Ela sabia que o Professor havia notado algo de errado, mas simplesmente não conseguia demonstrar que tudo estava bem. Ela só queria esperar para que aquelas imagens horripilantes parassem de surgir em sua mente, para poder ter uma conversa apropriada com o homem. Ela queria se acostumar com a idéia antes, assim, não iria odiá-lo quando as teorias de Malfoy se confirmassem. Talvez ela só precisasse esclarecer a mente, como sempre fazia quando desabafava com Gina. Definitivamente, Hermione precisava ter uma conversinha com a ruiva.

...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o sobrevôo das corujas que adentravam o Salão, jogando por cima das mesas pacotes com jornais, revistas e cartas. Duas corujas se direcionaram a ela. Hermione reconheceu uma como a linda coruja que havia providenciado a seus pais e a outra não fazia a mínima idéia. Quando a mesma depositou a carta sobre seu café-da-manhã, Hermione pôde ver a escrita "Ministério da Magia". Ela olhou em volta, percebendo que não fora a única a receber uma carta daquelas e a abriu.

...

"Prezada Srta. Hermione Granger,

Venho por meio desta oferecer um estágio no Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha, em Londres, a começar preferencialmente logo após a conclusão de seus estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O estágio seria remunerado. Caso haja interesse, entre em contato. Não há pressa, a resposta definitiva pode ser dada até o final do ano letivo.

O Ministro da Magia, senhor Kingsley Shackelbolt agradece.

Ass: Elissa Pratchett."

...

Hermione baixou o pergaminho com um grande sorriso no rosto, ouvindo seus amigos que comentavam sobre as próprias cartas.

- Me convidaram pra Academia de Aurores!—disse Harry de repente. Fazia tempo que ela não via o amigo assim feliz.

- Eu também!—emendou Ron.

- Me convidaram pra um estágio no Ministério.—comentou Gina—Mas não sei se é isso que quero.

- Eu também.—Neville falou—O que será que a da Luna dizia?—ele perguntou curioso, acenando para a garota loira na mesa da Corvinal.

- Eu também.—Hermione sorriu. A idéia parecia ser mais atraente que ensinar Poções. Se ela conseguisse "crescer" no Ministério, poderia realizar seu sonho de libertação dos elfos domésticos. Ela definitivamente guardaria aquela opção.

...

...

...

Era hora do café da tarde, mas Hermione não se sentia disposta e resolveu pular a refeição e matar um pouco de seu tempo lendo um livro trouxa de romance. Ela optou pela Sala Comunal da Grifinória, com seu sofá de estofado vermelho e lareira convidativa ao invés da biblioteca decrépita. Provavelmente ambos os locais estariam vazios, mas a sala lhe parecia mais atraente no momento, no entanto ao entrar se deparou com Ron, que aparentemente havia pulado mais do que só uma refeição. O garoto estava pálido e tentava inutilmente retirar os traços de lágrimas de seu rosto. Hermione duelou com a vontade de abraçá-lo e a incerteza da fragilidade de sua amizade, mas ao ver que o ruivo segurava uma fotografia com Fred, em que este utilizava algumas das Gemialidades Weasley, ela se rendeu e sentou-se ao lado do garoto em silêncio compreensivo, posicionando uma mão em seu ombro.

...

- Eu sinto falta dele.—Ron disse após longos segundos enquanto encarava a fotografia animada. Seu dedo pressionava a imagem com força.

- Eu também... Nós todos—Hermione sussurrou.

- Jorge então, nem se fala.—ele disse soltando uma espécie de riso com rosnado.

...

Ele suspirou, desta vez direcionando seu olhar para a garota de cabelos desgrenhados controlados, se permitindo notar o quanto ela havia mudado. O quanto ele também havia mudado. Estavam ali, os dois, apesar de todos os apesares e namoros paralelos, ela estava ali para ele. Nesse momento, Hermione pôde enxergar nos olhos verdes do amigo todas as dúvidas e incertezas que também a possuíam se dissiparem. Sem palavras mais, eles sorriram genuinamente e se abraçaram. Lágrimas escorreram em ambas as bochechas. Eles eram Hermione e Ron, finalmente. Amigos.

...

- A senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley gostariam que eu saísse para que fiquem a sós?—disse uma Charmaine parada de frente para o sofá com uma expressão descontente, repetindo as palavras secas proferidas por Snape dias antes.

...

Os dois dos três elos do Trio de Ouro não pareceram ligar. Foi então que Hermione percebeu porque os chamavam assim: Trio de Ouro.Não era somente por seu brilhantismo ou por andarem sempre juntos. Ultimamente eram raras as vezes em que ela, Ron e Harry se reuniam desse jeito. Chamavam eles assim porque eram como uma Trindade, inseparáveis mesmo em situações tortuosas.

- Calma, Maine. Já disse, nós somos amigos.—Ron explicou, mas a garota não parecia disposta a ouvir.

- Já cansei disso!—ela bufou enquanto se virava e deixava a Sala Comunal.

...

...

...

- Harry quase não conversa comigo ultimamente...—Hermione comentava cabisbaixa para a amiga ruiva que se encontrava esparramada na cama. As estrelas brilhavam fortemente pela janela afora, uma tentando chamar mais atenção que a outra.

- Você sabe como ele é, Mione. Ele te vê como uma irmã...—a ruiva esclareceu—Lembra das implicâncias do Ron sobre eu e o Harry? É a mesma coisa.

- Mas então porque essa implicância só agora? Quando era Ron e eu, ele não parecia ligar muito.—ela devolveu, obviamente deixando implícito que o problema era Snape.

...

- Você quem pensa. Ele queria que vocês fossem felizes, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia desconfortável. Agora só agravou porque... Bem, ALÉM de ser o Snape, aconteceram coisas mais sérias que um simples beijo.—a voz de Gina era um mero sussurro ao chegar nas palavras finais.

- É... Tem razão... –Hermione se deu por vencida— A propósito... Onde está o Harry?

...

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. Você sabe, ele está meio distante ultimamente. Como sempre, ele se culpa por tudo que aconteceu. Ás vezes ele vai no escritório da diretora ver o quadro, na cabana do Hagrid, ou então no túmulo do Dumbledore, do Lupin e da Tonks, do... – os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas e Hermione a abraçou, sinalizando que não era necessário continuar. Ela chorou silenciosamente até que finalmente se recompôs, enxugando o rosto.—Enfim, ainda não te dei minha opinião sobre o que o Draco falou...—Hermione encarou a amiga, incerta se não deveria insistir para que a amiga finalmente se permitisse desabafar. Gina vinha carregando isso há semanas, mas se recusava a falar sobre a morte do irmão, rindo quando na verdade deveria estar triste, talvez para não deixar Harry se sentir ainda mais culpado.

...

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, deixando seus ombros caírem e se jogando na cama, ao lado da outra. Tudo a seu tempo. Era melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Eu me sinto tão... Não sei. Me sinto suja.—Hermione articulou.

- Suja?—Gina não parecia ter a mínima idéia do que a outra queria dizer.

- Sim! Sabe, pra ter feito o que ele fez, só mesmo alguém MUITO corajoso e com um senso de honra extremo.—ela explicou.

...

- Sim... O Harry já disse isso.—a ruiva comentou deixando Hermione de olhos arregalados em surpresa.—É, eu sei. Sabe, Harry o admira. Eu também...—as duas sorriram uma à outra.

- Você pode imaginar o quanto ele se arrepende de seus erros e pior, o que isso não fez com si mesmo? Como o destruiu por dentro?—Hermione retomou o tom grave da conversa.—Se ele foi forçado a fazer coisas horríveis, com o senso de honra e justiça que possui, imagine o quanto ele não é perturbado pelo seu passado.

...

- É... Acho que nunca pensei por esse lado.—disse Gina parecendo pensativa – Mas então, porque você se sente suja??

- Porque não consigo olhá-lo nos olhos e prestar meu apoio, mesmo sabendo que talvez ele precise, e que talvez esse apoio nunca mais apareça de mais ninguém!—ela desabafou se sentindo uma pessoa terrível.

...

- Calma, Mione.—Gina suspirou se virando para a amiga e posicionando uma mão sobre seu braço.—Não se sinta mal.

- Mas que amor é esse?—Hermione disse se levantando abruptamente—Não consigo nem perdoá-lo!—ela se deixou cair derrotada mais uma vez na cama.—Ele mesmo não deve se perdoar e estou eu aqui, presa em meu egoísmo.

- Mione, 5a tudo bem ser egoísta ás vezes, ok? –Gina a assegurou.—Só tenha certeza de que seu egoísmo não vai cegar sua percepção das coisas... Você deveria conversar com ele.—Hermione se virou para ela com um olhar de censura.—EU SEI, eu sei, você não consegue agora, e eu sei que não preciso te dizer que provavelmente ele já se sente um monstro sem precisar do seu julgamento—Hermione engoliu seco ao ouvir isso—mas dê um jeito de isso ir embora e vá falar com ele o mais rápido possível. Afinal, imagino que não é por suposições que você quer que o que vocês têm se perca, não?—a voz da ruiva se desprendia cheia de certeza.

...

- Sabe... Você parece sua mãe.— Hermione comentou fazendo a amiga estreitar os olhos numa carranca.—Agora tá mais pra Snape.—as duas caíram em gargalhadas, mas logo ouviram um barulho à porta.

Gina se levantou prontamente, abrindo a porta e se deparando com uma terceiranista de rosto sardento visivelmente nervosa.

...

-Ehr... Eu tenho um aviso para a Gran... Monitora-Chefe, senhorita Granger.—a menina anunciou pulando de um pé para o outro, fazendo Gina segurar um riso de deboche. Ela costumava ser assim.

- Sim, o que é?—Hermione perguntou aparecendo à porta e a menina limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

...

- A diretora quer vê-la... Agora... Na sala dela. O Professor Whitford também estava junto... É... Parecia ser sério.— a terceiranista continuou incerta do que falar.

Hermione trocou olhares nervosos com Gina antes de tomar seu suéter e se dirigir para a sala da Diretora, agradecendo à menina sardenta.

...

...

Uma batida surda ecoou na porta da masmorra de Snape.

-Entre.—ele ordenou sem alterar sua voz, mas por dentro seu estômago se revirava em ansiedade, esperando que fosse Hermione. No entanto, nada mais, nada menos que Harry-o-maldito-grifinório-imortal-Potter cruzou sua frente.

- Ah... Potter.—Snape disse entediado.—A que devo a honra dessa visita?—suas palavras eram articuladas de modo a parecer exatamente o contrário do que estava falando.

- Senhor, estou aqui para falar sobre o senhor e...—Harry olhou dos lados cuidadosamente antes de continuar e nesse meio tempo, Severus teve uma sensação de que não gostaria do assunto—Hermione.—Bingo.

...

- E o que exatamente o Sr.Potter quer conversar?—Snape disse estreitando os olhos.

- Bem, posso me sentar antes?—Harry respondeu de modo casual, o que Snape interpretou como insolência e estreitou ainda mais o olhar.—Senhor.—ele finalizou se corrigindo e o Professor simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha para o garoto continuar.Ele limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir.—É sobre a pesquisa que o senhor e Hermione estão realizando.—Snape franziu o cenho.— Eu acho que seria melhor se isso parasse... Entende?—o tom de Harry era sugestivo.

...

- E porque exatamente, sr. Potter?—Snape interrompeu em tom de ameaça e deboche.

- Bem... Eu sei o que é sentir culpa senhor, e acredito que o senhor sabe o quanto Hermione tem a perder se descobrirem sobre... isso.—Harry articulou. Snape quase não se conteve. Será que o grande Potter o estava chantageando emocionalmente para largar de sua amiga? Não, não poderia ser. Ele estava tentando o avisar sobre algo mais sério. Nisso pelo menos o garoto estava ficando mais sonserino.

- Continue.—Severus gesticulou intrigado.

...

- Acho que há pessoas desconfiadas. O senhor provavelmente ficou sabendo que a Rita Skeeter fez uma visitinha rápida por aqui, ontem. Certo?—Harry questionou.

- Sim.—Severus assentiu.—Mas não a vi. Onde você quer chegar, Potter?—sua pergunta foi interrompida por outra batida, que desta vez vinha da janela.

...

Uma coruja bicava o vidro mostrando um pergaminho que tinha pendurado em si. Severus abriu a janela e tomou o pedaço de papel, lendo-o rapidamente.

- Parece que seu medo se confirmou, senhor Potter.—ele disse sem emoção.—Estou sendo convocado na sala da Professora McGonagall.—ele finalizou fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos e indicou a porta para o aluno que saiu sem hesitar.

...

Severus se pôs a andar, indo diretamente para a sala da Diretora. Naquele pedaço de pergaminho assinado pela própria, dizia para levar consigo Hermione Granger, caso estivesse lá com ele. A escolha das palavras indicava que não era um simples bate-papo sem intenções. Ela sabia. A velha fuxiqueira sabia.

...

Agora o problema era identificar o culpado. A imagem de uma única pessoa veio a sua mente, mais precisamente um aluno sonserino loiro platinado e péssimo perdedor. Ele realmente contou. Aquele covarde trapaceiro finalmente resolveu contar. Apesar de sua ameaça promissora e nada a ganhar com isso, Draco resolveu "criar bolas" no momento mais inoportuno. Ele chegou ao corredor da gárgula quando suas suspeitas sobre que assunto Minerva desejava explorar se confirmaram. Hermione ía na mesma direção que ele.

...

Hermione se deparou com o Professor que antes procurava evitar e resolveu dizer algo.

...

- Professor.—ela chamou—Severus—ela sussurrou seu nome para que Snape entendesse que a conversa que ela gostaria de ter era mais íntima.—Eu preciso falar com o senhor...— Hermione voltou a usar sua voz normal, porém Snape levantou a mão para a silenciar no momento em que ambos pararam em frente à gárgula, e então, ela entendeu do que se tratava. Hermione abriu a boca em choque e levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo seu coração bater forte de nervosismo.

...

- Draco.—Severus disse, dispensando explicações.

- Não... acredito.—ela respondeu ainda em choque, enquanto o homem dava a senha para a gárgula.

Ambos entraram na sala de Minerva juntos. O Professor Chronos sentava à frente da mesa da diretora com uma expressão de preocupado e a seu lado uma aluna parecendo extremamente transtornada roia as unhas. Charmaine.

...

Hermione sentiu seu rosto fervendo em chamas e se um olhar pudesse matar, o dela estaria sendo indiciado por homicício doloso com requintes de crueldade. Snape se ateve a dirigir a Charmaine uma expressão de que a comeria no próximo café-da-manhã, e não no bom sentido. Charmaine se ateve a ignorar os olhares de ódio.

- Por favor, sentem-se.—pediu Minerva com um tom grave em sua voz.

...

- Posso saber qual o motivo desta pequena reunião?—Severus questionou.

- ESTE é o motivo.—McGonagall jogou um Profeta Diário em frente ao homem. A manchete dizia "Granger, ex-caso do menino-que-sobreviveu sustenta caso com Professor herói-da-guerra desde seu 5º ano." Apesar da repulsa ao ler a manchete, Snape lutou contra todos os seus instintos e ligou o modo "Snape antigo" para falar.

...

- Eu e a Sabe-Tudo?—seu tom debochado deixava transparecer um pouco de nojo. Hermione que só agora via a manchete, fingia ultraje.

- Todos sabemos que as matérias de Rita Skeeter contêm algumas verdades.—McGonagall falou com seu ar austero.—O quanto DISSO é verdade?—Snape se permitiu dar uma risada curta cínica, que reverborou pela sala.

...

- Nada.—seu rosto logo fechou sem emoção.

- Isso é verdade, senhorita Granger?—Minerva devolveu— Não sei se os senhores notaram, mas este jornal tem a data de amanhã e a não ser que possam me provar que nada disso é verdade, não poderei ajudá-los. Normalmente, eu não teria tal poder, mas como podem imaginar, este assunto diz respeito a Hogwarts e uma vez que este artigo atingir o público, haverá uma grande repercussão... Tanto aqui dentro quanto lá fora.—seu olhar felino perfurava Hermione, buscando uma resposta.

...

- A Skeeter só está tentando se vingar.— Hermione mentiu, porém numa explicação plausível.

- Gostaria que o caso fose assim tão simples, senhorita Granger.—o Professor Whitford finalmente resolveu se intrometer.—No entanto, ela andou entrevistando pessoas em Hogwarts e em Hogsmeade sobre o assunto. Madame Pomfrey contou sobre a poção anticoncepcional que te deu, Draco Malfoy, apesar de não ser uma fonte confiável, disse que vocês têm encontros noturnos sem relação com pesquisa de poções alguma, Madame Rosmerta disse que vocês pareciam estar tendo uma briga de casal em seu bar e que entraram juntos no banheiro, onde ficaram por um longo período de tempo e até mesmo os quadros do Castelo pareceram saber de algo!

...

- Quando ela veio aqui?—Hermione questionou alarmada.

...

- Esses dias, mas não importa. Além disso, temos aqui uma aluna que veio nos confidenciar sobre o assunto, antes mesmo de tomar conhecimento sobre a matéria do Profeta Diário.—McGonagall continuou. Nesse ponto, Hermione e Severus já começavam a mostrar sinais de nervosismo.—Fale o que nos contou senhorita DuBois.—Charmaine parecia ter esquecido de como falar.

...

- Eu não vou ficar sentado aqui ouvindo essas baboseiras!—Snape finalmente perdeu a paciência. Provavelmente se fosse Dumbledore ali, ele já teria admitido há muito tempo atrás, no entanto era Minerva e ele não saberia o que esperar da bruxa. Teria que negar até a morte.

...

- Não senhor, o senhor vai ficar aqui. Estou tentando ajudá-los!—a diretora disse.—Caso isso saia, não preciso dizer que serei obrigada a demiti-lo, não é? Além do mais, apesar de tecnicamente não ter feito nada errado, não quero que a senhorita passe por isso—ela disse se voltando a Hermione.—Você tem idéia de como seu nome poderá ficar manchado?—a grifinória ponderou sobre o que Minerva havia dito.

...

- Por isso, queremos pedir para que vocês bebam Veritasserum.—Chronos interrompeu, ao que a expressão facial de Snape duelou entre ultraje e ódio.—Assim, poderemos ter certeza.

- Entendam que esta matéria me foi enviada com antecedência para que eu pudesse investigar a veracidade da mesma, e até mesmo impedir que fosse lançada, se possível, devido à marcação que agora o Ministério da Magia tem com a Skeeter—Minerva explicou.— No entanto, eticamente não posso impedir, caso seja verdade.

...

- Ora sua velha senil! Realmente acredita que possa ser verdade?—Snape vociferou defensivo.

- Se não é, imagino que vocês poderiam mostrar como anda sua pesquisa.—McGonagall sugeriu, fazendo Hermione e Severus se entreolharem de modo cúmplice.—Bem, estou vendo que vocês não vão me ajudar aqui.—ela disse resignada, e após um longo suspiro em que pensou sobre o assunto, se permitiu continuar.— Quero deixar bem claro que farei de tudo a meu alcance para que esta matéria não seja impressa, pois não quero ver nenhuma vida arruinada, ainda mais de uma aluna tão brilhante. No entanto, com toda essa investigação da Skeeter, os alunos já estão comentando. É questão de dias até que todos saibam e quanto a isso, não posso ajudar. Infelizmente serei obrigada a retirar seu cargo de Vice-Diretor, Professor Snape.—Hermione arregalou os olhos, mas Snape teve uma reação completamente oposta.

...

- Obrigado, Diretora.—ele soltou um sorriso de canto sarcástico enquanto se arqueava cinicamente numa reverência, com um leve movimento da mão direita no ar. Era tudo o que ele queria, se livrar das tarefas de Vice-Diretor.—Não queremos encorajar comportamentos errôneos.—Minerva juntou os dentes com tanta força que Hermione quase pôde ouvi-los rangendo.

...

- Quanto à senhorita, não preciso dizer o quanto estou decepcionada. Mentir para mim...—Hermione enxergou verdadeira mágoa na fala da mulher e não foi capaz de mentir para se defender, preferindo se abster de comentários.—O cargo de monitora-chefe é para ser de alguém de confiança!—assim que as palavras saíram da boca da mulher, o sorriso de Snape desvaneceu e Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito e lágrimas surgirem em seu rosto. Não, ela não poderia... Ela não iria.—Estou retirando-lhe o cargo de monitora-chefe. Parabéns senhorita DuBois, a senhorita provou ser digna de confiança, portanto ele é seu.—ela disse se voltando para Charmaine que tentava passar desapercebida na sala.—E espero não ficar sabendo sobre nenhum encontro entre Professor e aluna nesta escola.—ela finalizou encarando o casal.

...

Hermione sentiu o mundo girar à sua volta pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e então ouviu no fundo de sua mente murmúrios e passos deixando a sala. Ela presumiu que deveria deixar também e se foi. Snape sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para ela. Então, era sobre isso que Potter estava tentando avisar. Belo timing. Mas agora não adiantava culpar o Testa-Rachada, aquilo era culpa dele próprio. Ele tentaria ir atrás da garota, se ao menos Potter não tivesse razão. O relacionamento entre os dois poderia causar muita polêmica e problemas, mais especificamente para ELA. Ele não queria prejudicá-la, ele a amava. Foi ao ter esse pensamento que ele viu a mulher de cabelos lanzudos andar apressada em direção a de cabelos negros.

...

- SUA VAGABUNDA!—Hermione gritou puxando Charmaine pelos braços!—FOI VOCÊ NÃO FOI??—a francesa pareceu assustada—Você...—Hermione cuspia cada palavra carregada de ódio—Você fez a cabeça da McGonagall e VOCÊ deu idéias à Skeeter, não foi??

...

- Idéias? Eu dei mais que idéias, dei verdades! Eu vi você saindo das masmorras do Snape e te segui até a enfermaria! E depois, para a minha surpresa você sai de lá com um frasco de poção anticoncepcional!—ela respondeu amargurada—Eu acho que a vagabunda aqui é você! É assim que você consegue suas notas altas, Granger?

...

'PAF!!'—o som ensurdecedor de um tapa ecoou no corredor e Snape assistiu de longe enquanto o rosto outrora branquinho da senhorita DuBois se transformava em vermelho escarlate. Logo após ter feito o que fez e os olhos da garota encherem de lágrimas, Hermione não se sentiu uma pessoa melhor ou pior, até que uma reação inesperada a pegou desprevenida.

...

- Desculpe...—Charmaine disse entre lágrimas e soluços, se virando imediatamente, com uma mão tampando o rosto inchado e andando para longe.

Snape se virou nos calcanhares antes que Hermione tomasse conta de sua presença e se dirigiu para sua masmorra solitária. Agora mais do que nunca.

...

...

...

Aeeee

Oieeee pessoal espero q tenham gostado do rumo que está tomando.

Já pararam pra pensar em como a palavra "perdas" é esquisita?? huahua

Tem uma amiga minha, outra Rickmaníaca que está fazendo uma capa para a fic ficar mais chique..uahuhau.

Brigada pelos comentários, como sempre, brigada por não abandonarem minha primogênita e brigada por continuarem lendo!

BJUS!!


	22. Quando Tudo Terminou

* * *

...

...

Capítulo 22: Quando Tudo Terminou.

...

...

* * *

...

Algo fofo contornava as linhas de seu rosto. Assustada ela inspirou ar para dentro de seus pulmões, prontamente abrindo os olhos que pareciam cheios de areia. Havia sido tudo um sonho? Fruto de seu medo de ser descoberta, de estar fazendo algo errado?

Não.

...

Aquele travesseiro fofo em que ela cochilou por o que devia ter sido meia hora não a enganava. Sua vida estava arruinada. Ela e Severus não puderam conversar e pior, no final das contas foram obrigados a voltarem ser nada mais nada menos que aluna e professor. Sua história seria publicada no Profeta Diário e provavelmente no exato momento estaria a caminho dos muitos assinantes acéfalos e impiedosos do jornal, que aumentariam os boatos cinco vezes mais que a própria Skeeter já havia aumentado. Os corredores de Hogwarts deveriam estar repletos de crianças cochichando sobre como, quando, onde e porque ela e o Professor de DCAT estavam dormindo juntos. E ela perdeu o cargo de monitora-chefe. Perdeu o que mais se orgulhava de ter conquistado em vida para a vaca da DuBois e a pessoa que mais amava por toda aquela série de acontecimentos.

...

- Mione?—Gina sacudia a montanha envolta em cobertores.—Mione, acorda... Você não está nada bem... Precisa comer.—sua testa franzia em preocupação.

- Não quero.—ela resmungou irritada pela amiga ruiva estar inadvertidamente a lembrando de que não estava mais em seu quarto... O quarto de monitora.

- Mas você tem que ir.—disse Gina puxando Hermione pelo braço. Ela se sentia tão exausta que não pôde protestar.

...

Gina notou os olhos vermelhos da amiga enquanto a guiava escada abaixo, no entanto não fez comentários. Ela já sabia quais os boatos que corriam Hogwarts inteira há alguns dias, mas que somente agora ganhavam força. Talvez não fosse a melhor decisão levar Hermione para enfrentar os olhares da escola já cedo.

...

- É... Pensando bem...—a ruiva disse parando em frente ao sofá da lareira—Já que você tá tão cansada, por que não fica aqui e eu te trago algo pra comer?—Hermione assentiu enquanto assistia a multidão de grifinórios passar a encarando. Harry se aproximou.

...

- Bom dia garotas.—ele disse enlaçando um braço na cintura da namorada e olhou pesadamente para a amiga, abrindo e fechando a boca repetidas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu.

- Vamos?—Gina perguntou.

- Ah... –ele suspirou—Ok...

...

...

Hermione permaneceu sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira em estado semi-catatônico, até que Harry irrompeu na sala com uma Gina de acompanhante. Feliz por ver que Gina havia trazido comida, foi com desgosto que percebeu o que Harry tinha em mãos. O Profeta Diário. O garoto depositou o jornal em sua frente e Hermione se viu obrigada a virar o rosto de vergonha. Era só o que faltava, agora ela receberia uma lição de moral até mesmo de Harry, o Rei da imprudência, pela sua imprudência.

...

-Olhe—disse Harry. Ela sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.—Olhe—ele repetiu no que parecia ser uma voz encorajadora. Com a segurança que o amigo a passava, seus olhos flutuaram pela sala de volta ao jornal.

...

Hermione analisou a primeira página que felizmente não continha nenhuma informação sobre sua vida ou a de Severus. Havia uma reportagem, como era de costume ultimamente, que relatava algo sobre o mundo bruxo pós-guerra. Uma pequena manchete contava sobre uma doação estrondosa em dinheiro feita por Narcisa Malfoy, em nome de Lucius Malfoy, para uma família que havia sido prejudicada por Voldemort durante sua ascensão ao poder e várias outros assuntos pipocavam a primeira página do jornal.

...

- Pode olhar o resto... Não tem nada.—Harry declarou satisfeito ao que Gina sorriu, entregando um bolinho nas mãos de Hermione.

...

- Como... Como você sabia?—ela questionou enquanto lágrimas de alívio insistiam em inundar seus olhos.

- Bem... Nós sabíamos de rumores rondando o Castelo, mas a maioria das pessoas achavam que era a maior besteira... –ele explicou— Depois ouvi Charmaine dizendo que iria se vingar... de você e do Sn... Professor Snape.—Harry acrescentou demonstrando respeito pelo homem que citava—Ela parecia furiosa, foi logo após aquele vexame na aula de DCAT.

...

- E o que aconteceu?— Hermione perguntou logo se lembrando do que Minerva havia dito.—Será que a Professora McGonagall conseguiu impedir a matéria de ser publicada??

- Creio que sim. Acho que só ela teria poder para fazer isso.—Harry afirmou pensativo.

...

- A Minerva gosta de você, Mione. Ela não deixaria isso acontecer, não se estivesse ao alcance dela.—Gina concordou.

- Mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber, Mione...—Harry pareceu pessimista ao pronunciar as palavras.—Não foi publicado... Mas Hogwarts inteira sabe...

...

- HARRY!—Gina o interrompeu dando um tapa de desaprovação em seu braço.

- Que foi Gina, ela precisa saber!

...

Hermione engoliu seco. Ela não precisava saber, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava. Seria horrível sair andando pelo Castelo sendo o último assunto do momento sem nem ao menos fazer idéia. Ela se sentiu grata por Harry ser amigo o suficiente para ter coragem de avisá-la e também lisonjeada por Gina pensar que precisava a proteger. Pelo menos ela ainda possuía grandes amigos. E por que isso parecia não valer nada no momento? Somente uma palavra veio à sua mente: "Severus."

...

O sentimento de abandono e desespero que a consumia finalmente veio à tona e ela precisou se levantar imediatamente para sair dali, correndo em direção ao dormitório e trancando a porta atrás de si.

...

-Aí! Viu o que você fez?!—Gina virou irritada para Harry após alguns segundos de perplexidade. Harry ainda observava onde a amiga estava há pouco tempo.

- Não acho que tenha sido isso...—sua voz saiu mais melancólica que pretendia.

...

...

...

Uma figura envolta em vestes negras ajoelhava ao chão frio da masmorra. Os dedos longos e pálidos se esticaram para tocar o Profeta Diário jogado à sua frente. Sua face não guardava expressão alguma, nem resquícios de qualquer sentimento, no entanto, o jornal rasgado carregava as marcas de sua raiva. Raiva dele mesmo, por ter sido ingênuo ao ponto de pensar que não a prejudicaria, a ponto de pensar que algum dia seu passado finalmente o libertaria. O jornal não havia noticiado nada sobre ela, mas ele sabia que havia sido por pouco. Era uma questão de tempo até todo o mundo bruxo tomar conhecimento e a descreditar completamente, afinal, eles viviam numa sociedade mesquinha o suficiente para isso.

...

Ele não poderia levar adiante.

Snape se lembrou das agradáveis sensações que tinha quando a segurava próximo de si. Ele se permitiu sorrir enquanto pensava em como se sentia diferente com ela por perto. No momento, a última coisa que ele faria no mundo seria prejudicá-la para sustentar sua própria paz de espírito.

Severus deixou um longo suspiro escapar de si.

...

...

...

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO??—o sangue que subia à cabeça do ruivo deixava seu rosto mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos.

- Não é óbvio?!—Charmaine gritava em meio aos estudantes das variadas casas que passavam pelo corredor.

...

- O QUE é óbvio?—Ron parou altivo em frente à garota, provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida parecendo ameaçador.

- Eles nos humilharam!! Eles mereceram!—a grifinória excessivamente branca tentava se justificar.

...

- A Mione não fez NADA nem para você nem para mim.—ele disse cruzando os braços—E o Snape... Bem, o Snape é o Snape.—e deu de ombros.

- A HERmione fez sim e muito! Já se esqueceu do que ela te fez passar?!- Charmaine deu um empurrão no grifinório, que adquiriu uma expressão amarga por ter sido lembrado.

...

- NA-DA daquilo foi proposital!—ele afirmou não parecendo muito crente no que dizia.

- E você ainda por cima a defende!—os olhos da francesa encheram de lágrimas—Você SEMPRE a defende! NUNCA, NENHUMA vezinha você se posicionou por MIM. É sempre ELA, ela é TUDO. Você não vê como a põe num pedestal??—agora ela gesticulava loucamente, captando também a atenção das pessoas que passavam pelas escadas.

...

- SIM.—Ron a cortou, fazendo-a parar por alguns segundos, obviamente sem reação para a resposta. Ela estava esperando no mínimo uma negação.

- Sim??—ela franziu a testa deixando os ombros caírem.

...

- Sim. Eu admito que admiro a Hermione.—ele falou calmo adquirindo logo em seguida um tom de voz hostil.—Mas acho que se algum de nós aqui a põe num pedestal, esse alguém é VOCÊ!—Charmaine arregalou os olhos com a acusação—VOCÊ Maine, desde a primeira vez que a viu, é VOCÊ quem procura ter melhores notas que ela, é VOCÊ quem decidiu que queria o cargo de monitora-chefe dela, é VOCÊ quem quis viver a vida dela e é VOCÊ quem quis o namorado dela!—Charmaine abriu a boca em ultraje.

...

- SEU IDIOTA! O que você quer dizer com isso??—ela cuspiu.

- O que você ouviu! Não se faça de besta justo agora, Maine!—o ruivo cerrou os olhos—Você só quis ficar comigo por causa disso!— agora as lágrimas caíam sem controle dos olhos da garota.

...

- E você! Você só quis ficar comigo porque eu era uma "cópia barata" da Sabe-Tudo??

- Provavelmente.—ele disse sem hesitar, parecia ter pressa em acabar logo com toda aquela demonstração.

...

- DESGRAÇADO!—ela tentou socar o tórax do ruivo, que segurou seus braços olhando impaciente dos lados, para as pessoas que observavam a cena.

- Eu NUNCA vou te perdoar Charmaine.—ele afirmou veementemente enquanto apertava os pulsos da grifinória que se encolhia em direção ao chão.

...

- É!—ela disse em meio a soluços.—Era isso mesmo que você queria! Agora você pode correr DIRETO pra ela!—ela acusou.

- Entenda uma coisa Charmaine.—ele suspirou impaciente.—E vê se escuta o que eu vou falar, porque só vou falar UMA vez. ISTO—ele gesticulou apontando seu dedo indicador para ela e depois o voltando para si mesmo.—Isto era só diversão, agora AMIZADE, ISSO SIM dura para SEMPRE! E entre MIL "vocês" e UMA Hermione, eu SEMPRE escolheria ela. Não me importa com quem ela esteja ou deixe de estar. E se você mexer com ela de novo, eu juro que você vai se arrepender! Pergunte pro seu amiguinho Draco, ele vai saber te responder o que é mexer com o Trio de Ouro.—Charmaine arregalou os olhos.—Sim, Charmaine, eu sei que o Malfoy te ajudou a tramar contra os dois.—as mãos que apertavam firmemente os pulsos da garota finalmente soltaram, mas com uma força tremenda que a garota que antes se encontrava agachada, agora se via obrigada a se manter num cotovelo.

...

Após o choque, voltando à dura realidade, ela assistiu enquanto o ruivo dava às costas e a multidão se dissipava pouco a pouco. Ao se virar para finalmente prestar atenção na platéia, se sentiu extremamente envergonhada ao encontrar os olhares de reprovação de Gina Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood. Eles deram às costas a ela também.

...

...

...

- ENTRE!—Snape disse ríspido após soltar uma longa bufada e guardar algo que tinha em mãos no bolso de seu sobretudo.

...

Contra todas as chances e possibilidades, um menino-que-sobreviveu com a aparência usual de quem carregava o mundo nas costas adentrou em sua sala. Snape quase torceu a boca ao analisar o quanto ele e o garoto não tinham nada de parecido. Ambos carregavam o mundo nas costas, no entanto, o mais novo era o único que fazia questão de demonstrar. Além do mais, Severus não seria capaz de ser tão imprudente quanto um grifinório. Ele odiava isso no filho de Lily.

...

- O que o senhor está fazendo??—Harry questionou perplexo ao correr os olhos pela sala totalmente sem adereços.

- Não que isso seja de seu interesse, Potter.—Snape fez questão de deixar claro que a presença era indesejada, apesar de ser de modo contido.—Mas estou me mudando.

...

- COMO É?!—Harry quase gritou, fazendo Severus levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Não me diga...—ele falou azedo—Já está com saudades?

...

- O senhor quer dizer que está se demitindo, não é?? Está fugindo!—o grifinório esbravejava na direção do professor que não esboçava emoção, além dos punhos cerrados e uma espécie de sorriso irônico contido. Harry não pôde deixar de estranhar a reação do homem.

- Meu trabalho aqui em Hogwarts terminou.—respondeu seco—O Lorde das Trevas está morto, não está?

...

- É assim, então?

- Se significa tanto para você, prometo que venho visitar.—um sorriso de escárnio atravessou o rosto do ex-Comensal.

...

- Eu vim aqui para falar que a Mione está arrasada, mas pelo jeito o senhor não dá a mínima.—com isso Harry pareceu tocar na ferida e deixou de ser alvo das ironias do sonserino.

- É lógico. Ela perdeu o cargo de monitora-chefe, o respeito da diretora, dos colegas... – Harry notou com um pingo de esperança que Snape parecia se chutar internamente a cada palavra.

...

- Ela não perdeu meu respeito... Mas não foi isso que quis dizer.—Harry tomou a defensiva e Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, o que ele entendeu como um gesto de curiosidade contida.

Era preciso tomar muito cuidado numa conversa com Snape, ele sabia disso, mas estava aprendendo a lidar com o professor e conseguiu chegar até aquele ponto sem nenhuma lesão física ou emocional. Era a hora de arriscar.

...

- Apesar de ter perdido tantas coisas importantes, e isso vindo de alguém que acha que tirar uma nota ruim é pior que a morte, ela está arrasada porque não pode ficar com o SENHOR.

- E suponho que o senhor tenha alguma idéia genial e tipicamente grifinória—ele usou o adjetivo como sinônimo de ingenuidade—para me apresentar?

...

- Não.—Harry respondeu de cabeça erguida e peito inflado, ao que Snape riu.

- Foi o que pensei. Agora, se me dá licença, Potter, tenho mais a fazer.—Severus o dispensou virando nos calcanhares.

...

- Não acredito por nem ao menos um segundo que o senhor não se importa com ela.— Harry desafiou. Snape que tinha as costas viradas para o garoto, deu um sorriso cínico.

- E porque exatamente eu deveria me importar com sua opinião, Potter?—ele rebateu.

...

Harry não saberia explicar o motivo, mas estava achando aquela conversa muito esquisita. Snape estava ou dando brecha para convencê-lo ou realmente não se importava nem um pouco.

- Não importa, senhor. Mas achei que ELA importasse.—ele afirmou decepcionado e se virou para ir embora.— É uma pena que o senhor esteja fugindo, justo agora que havia começado a achar que o chapéu o havia sorteado para a casa errada.—e saiu.

Snape permaneceu plantado ao chão com a testa franzida. Dumbledore já o dissera algo parecido antes.

...

...

...

- A senhora me chamou?—Hermione perguntou extremamente envergonhada ao entrar na sala da diretora.

...

- Sim, sente-se Srta.Granger.—Minerva sinalizou a cadeira à sua frente enquanto a grifinória cumprimentava cabisbaixa o quadro de Dumbledore.—Chamei-a aqui para informá-la de que a senhorita DuBois desistiu do cargo de monitora-chefe.—Hermione sentiu que deveria ter ficado feliz com a notícia, mas nem ao menos ficou curiosa dos motivos que levaram a garota a tal decisão.

...

- Uhm...—foi o máximo que ela conseguiu articular.

- E ela disse que o cargo deveria ser seu...

...

- Uhm...—Hermione não conseguiu se surpreender nem se animar. Minerva estreitou os olhos.

- Senhorita Granger, tem algo que eu deva saber? Achei que esse cargo fosse importante para a senhorita!—ela afirmou abobada.

...

- Eu também pensei, senhora.—seus olhos vazios encararam o da mulher mais velha. Após um longo silêncio de choque, Minerva se permitiu continuar.

- Ela me disse para não contar nada para a senhorita, somente dá-la o cargo de volta. – a diretora esperou por uma reação que não veio—Então, se não se importa, o cargo é seu.—Ela devolveu a insígnia de monitora-chefe a grifinória.

...

A verdade é que Minerva estava com pena da garota e sabia que esse tipo de castigo era algo insuportável para alguém como Hermione, ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava. A garota tomou a insígnia e se levantou se despedindo.

- Obrigada, diretora. Pelo jornal.—e saiu.

...

...

...

- Por que isso agora?—Hermione perguntou apontando sua insígnia de monitora, parando Charmaine na metade do caminho para o Salão Principal e deixando seus amigos irem na frente. A francesa suspirou profundamente.

- Porque você ganhou.—ela respondeu com amargura.—Cansei.

...

- Estou dizendo, Gina... Ele vai embora... Ele pediu demissão...—Harry sussurrava ao ouvido da namorada.

- E por isso você acha melhor que a Mione não esteja aqui?—ela respondia olhando cautelosa para trás.

...

- Que bem vai fazer a ela? Você não deveria ter insistido para que ela viesse.—Harry reclamou.

- Que culpa eu tenho?? Só não queria que ela morresse de fome...—Gina se defendeu com um sorriso de quem tramava algo.

...

- Mione!—Rony chamou a garota que vinha logo atrás e a puxou para perto de si e dos amigos.

- Como está, Mione?—Luna, que tinha a cintura abraçada por Neville, perguntou avoada.— Desde toda aquela história acho que não te vi por aí.

...

- Estou bem...—ela respondeu com um sorrisinho amarelo, pensando em como Luna poderia ser dolorosamente sincera às vezes.

- Sentem-se.—McGonagall anunciou.—Tenho um comunicado importante para dar.

...

Hermione tinha seus olhos vagando timidamente sob o professor de Defesa das Artes das Trevas. Ele correspondeu seu olhar com uma firmeza que transformaram suas pernas em gelatina e logo em seguida, levantou-se. Ela percebeu que Minerva se direcionou a seu tão amado professor enquanto falava e Snape se dirigiu para a frente. Gina a olhou e num sorriso sem-graça segurou uma de suas mãos.

...

-Nosso ex-professor de Poções e atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas está deixando nossa ilustre bancada dos professores.—disse Minerva.

...

O mundo congelou. Não havia sons nem movimentos, até que um sentimento horrível borbulhou dentro de si, a consumindo de dentro para fora. Ela podia sentir suas bochechas ardendo em fogo e quando a sensiblidade de sua pele voltou a despertar, largou a mão da amiga que agora a apertava com mais vigor.

...

- Mione! Volte!—ela pôde ouvir Gina gritando, mas nada mais se passava em sua mente além do senso de abandono e da explosiva vontade de desaguar em lágrimas.

...

Nada seria capaz de pará-la agora.

- Senhorita Granger.—nada além da voz em questão.

...

Ela parou no meio do caminho, observando os olhares atentos a seu redor e corajosamente, se virou. O que diabos o homem que a havia esquecido poderia ter a dizê-la justo agora? Justo agora que a abandonava para todo o sempre, que iria deixar Hogwarts decidindo que ela não era digna de explicações.

...

- Hermione...—a voz de Severus aveludou num tom quase carinhoso.—Eu havia decidido não me intrometer mais em sua vida.—o homem caminhava em sua direção pelo grande corredor—Havia decidido que isso era o melhor que poderia te oferecer.—ele declarou.

...

Lágrimas tracejavam o rosto de mescla pálida avermelhada da grifinória.

...

- Mas eu percebi que não conseguiria fazer isso. Não conseguiria te deixar. Eu sou um egoísta. Um egoísta por me preocupar mais com meus sentimentos do que com seu bem-estar...—ele anunciou deixando todo o Salão em polvorosa. – Por outro lado, creio que o que VOCÊ quer também é importante.—O homem finalmente venceu a distância entre os dois, e protegendo-a o rosto com suas mãos, beijou-a apaixonadamente.— Estou me demitindo...—ele falou em alto e bom som para todos que quisessem ouvir—Para dá-la o direito de escolha.

...

Então, Hermione viu Snape fazendo algo que nunca o imaginou fazendo nem em suas mais loucas fantasias, e pelo que ela pôde notar, não era a única presente incapaz de imaginá-lo numa cena como aquela. O sonserino retirou de suas vestes uma pequena caixinha negra de veludo e se ajoelhando no chão pronunciou as palavras.

...

- Hermione. Você me daria a honra de ser a senhorita Snape?—ele questionou com tamanha firmeza que se a grifinória quisesse dizer "não", não ousaria, e abriu a caixinha que segurava, mostrando um anel prateado extremamente delicado e com uma única pedra esverdeada ornamentando-o —E não se iluda, Potter, eu já havia tomado minha decisão antes de você aparecer em minha sala.—ele latiu para o grifinório que se sentiu inútil e ridículo após encaixar as peças. Hermione só pôde rir quando o homem voltou a encará-la atrás de uma resposta.

...

- Sim... SIM!—ela gritou fazendo-o pular do chão para abraçá-la. Senti-lo próximo mais uma vez foi como uma nova brisa de vida, e ao senti-lo entrelaçar os dedos em volta de seus cabelos ela continuou.—Eu te amo seu rabugento.

- Eu te amo minha Sabe-Tudo Insuportável.-- ele a abraçou como nunca havia feito antes e o Salão Principal irrompeu em aplausos e urros ensurdecedores.

Naquele momento, tudo havia valido a pena e nada poderia mudar isso.

...

...

...

...

...

Aeeeeeeeee, finalmente!

AAaaahh, que felicidade!

Aposto que quando vocês leram o título do capítulo apostaram q eu ía separar os dois...hsuahusahusa

Foi sacanagem, eu admito. xD

Mas ta aí, este é o último capítulo, mas ATENÇÃO, ainda tem o epílogo!

Queria postar o último capítulo e o epílogo juntos, mas sei q vcs estão muito ansiosos, então... hehe

Espero que tenham gostado.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam. Espero que eu tenha entretido vocês!

Quanto ao fator "será que ele era mesmo virgem", deixarei que vocês concluam o que quiserem. Para mim, acredito que ele era sim, virgem. Mas o fato de ele ser virgem, não significa q ele era inocente. E já que ele a amava, se entregou completamente. Era uma nova chance que ele tinha na vida e não queria desperdiçar.

Good-bye everybody, I've got to go.

Gotta leave you all behind to face the truth...


	23. Epílogo

* * *

...

EPÍLOGO

...

* * *

Aproximadamente dezenove anos depois

...

...

Uma névoa fresca perlongava o trilho do Expresso que logo sairia dali em direção à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A bruxa de cabelos revoltos inclinou a cabeça para trás, recostando-a no ombro do marido, que quando sentiu a aproximação, enlaçou as mãos na cintura da grifinória. Ela abriu os olhos, enxergando o homem de cabelos extremamente negros com brancos contrastando logo acima da fronte, e se permitiu reviver alguns minutos do passado, fechando os olhos para dar imagem ao homem de cabelos totalmente negros.

...

...

Ela havia acabado de se formar e caminhava sobre um grande tapete vermelho escarlate que percorria todo o Salão Principal de Hogwarts. À sua frente estavam Gina e Luna, que conforme passavam balançando as lindas caudas de seus vestidos champagne, forravam o chão com pétalas de rosas brancas. Finos cristais de neve pareciam cair do teto enfeitiçado.

Após tomar o braço de seu pai, que tinha os olhos cor-de-mel aguados, Hermione passou a andar ao som da marcha nupcial. Todas as pessoas que a amavam estavam ali, e mais importante, todas as pessoas que ela amava estavam ali. Sua mãe e também madrinha estava orgulhosa ao lado esquerdo do altar, segurando sua irmãzinha Têmi em um braço e um lenço em outro, Harry, o padrinho que Snape, apesar de não admitir, havia aprendido a gostar, abria um grande sorriso a esperando, Rony e Neville sentavam juntos ao lado de Eilleen, que parecia estar mais consciente que nunca.

Antes que ela pudesse absorver mais o momento, estava mais próxima de seu destino que imaginava. O homem em vestes bruxas formais negras, cabelos sedosos presos para trás e um sorriso que poderia concorrer com o de Harry já estava à sua frente, tomando uma de suas mãos protegida por uma longa luva branca de seda. Ele depositou um beijo nela enquanto sua mãe retirava o buquê de rosas cor-de-pêssego de sua outra mão.

Severus observou o vestido que a noiva havia feito tanto suspense para não mostrar. Era de um branco puro e no busto tomara-que-caia havia brilhantes formando um caminho até a parte frontal da região da cintura. A parte de baixo abria numa saia de cetim, com algumas ondulações na traseira prolongada. Uma linda gargantilha fechava a volta de seu pescoço e um véu acoplado a uma tiara de brilhantes fechavam o conjunto.

- A senhorita está deixando esse vestido muito lindo.—ele disse se aproximando de seu ouvido, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

...

...

Aquele mesmo homem magnífico ainda não cansava de a impressionar. Ele beijou a base de seu pescoço e se afastou, tomando o segundo fruto do casamento dos dois nos braços.

- Já falei, Serpens. Daqui alguns anos você vai, não adianta insistir agora.—Snape disse rígido, no entanto com cuidado suficiente para não magoar o filho.

- Olhem! Acho que eles chegaram.—Hermione tentava enxergar dentro da névoa algumas figuras se aproximando.

- Oi Mione! Olá Severus!— disse o grupo que chegava.

- Tio Sev!!—gritou Alvo Severus, o menininho que se parecia demasiadamente com o pai e o único dos três que havia herdado os olhos da mãe, enquanto corria em direção a Snape.— Você é sonserino, não é??—ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Sim, sou.—ele afirmou.

- Pois então fale pro James que não tem nada de errado com isso!—ele apontou para o irmão mais velho.

- Pois EU não acho que tenha algo de errado.—disse em tom de voz um tanto arrogante uma cópia em miniatura quase exata de Hermione, mas com cabelos e olhos mais escuros.—Aliás, se eu entrar lá, ficarei muito feliz.—ela afirmou fazendo o pai quase chorar de orgulho.

- Alguém aí viu onde está a Victoire?—perguntou Jorge ao que todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente.—Fleur me pediu para entregá-la algo...

- Eu vou procurá...—Fred, o filho mais velho de Jorge com Angelina Johnson, começou a falar mas foi interrompido.

- Eu vou procurar.—disse James querendo se livrar das broncas do tio severo e da filha dele, a qual considerava muito bonita, mas infelizmente insuportável, mandona e sabe-tudo.

- Você vai mesmo deixar Eileen entrar pra Sonserina, Mione??—Ron perguntou assustado.

- Não vejo nenhum problema com isso—ela deu um sorriso cínico—Você vê?—E Severus aproveitou para encará-lo.

- Ah, não me façam essa cara, vocês dois!—ele reclamou como se fosse um garotinho e virou para os próprios filhos.— Hugo! Eu o deserdo se não for da Grifinória—ele falou—Mas nada de pressão!

Lily e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rose, irmã mais velha de Hugo, permaneceram sérios.

- Você não presta, Ron.—disse Penny, sua esposa jogadora profissional de quadribol, a qual ele conheceu através de Gina, quando esta ainda jogava. Ron já não estava mais prestando atenção.

- Draco e Charmaine estão aqui.—Luna sinalizou para o casal ao longe que Ron observava.

Draco Malfoy estava em pé, com sua mulher e filho, um casaco abotoado até o pescoço. Seu cabelo estava com uma entrada, de tal modo que acentuava seu queixo fino. O filho lembrava tanto Draco quanto Eileen lembrava Hermione. Draco e Charmaine perceberam que eram observados e contrariados acenaram brevemente.

- Então aquele é o Scorpius.—comentou Snape com uma sobrancelha arqueada, logo em seguida sorrindo para sua filha.— Não há desculpas, Leen. Eu sou um Mestre em Poções de renome e sua mãe a bruxa mais brilhante de sua época. Você tem que acabar com ele.—ele finalizou com a certeza de quem afirmava que o sol raiaria na manhã seguinte. A garota respondeu com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sev.—disse Hermione, um pouco nervosa, um pouco sorridente—Não os tente colocar um contra o outro antes mesmo de as aulas começarem.

- É, tem razão. Rivalidades não levam a nada.—ele comentou azedo—Veja a minha onde me colocou, no meio de um bando de grifinórios.—todos riram com o comentário amargo, afinal, já haviam passado tempo suficiente com o homem para não interpretar como ofensa. Quando ninguém olhava, Severus arriscou uma piscadela de confirmação para a filha.

-Ei!—James havia retornado. Tinha se livrado do carrinho, do malão e da coruja e agora parecia explodir com novidades.

- Teddy está lá atrás.—disse sem fôlego, apontando por sobre os ombros, para uma cortina de fumaça. –Acabei de vê-lo! E adivinha o que ele estava fazendo?? Beijando a Victoire!

Ele olhou para os adultos evidentemente desapontado pela falta de reação.

- Nosso Teddy!Teddy Lupin! Beijando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo...

- Você os interrompeu?- quis saber Gina- Você é tão parecido com o Ron...!

-... e ele disse que estava aqui para vê-la partir! E daí ele me mandou embora. Ele a estava beijando!- completou James, achando que não havia sido claro o suficiente.

- Não seria lindo se eles se casassem. – murmurou Lily, extasiada – Daí sim o Teddy realmente faria parte da família.

- Ele já janta em casa umas quatro vezes na semana. – disse Harry – Por que não o convidamos para morar conosco e acabamos logo com isso?

- Boa! – disse James, entusiasmado – Eu não me importo em dividir o quarto com o Al... Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!

- Não. – disse Harry firmemente – Você só irá dividir um quarto com o Al quando eu decidir demolir a casa. - ele olhou para seu relógio- Nossa, já são quaze onze, é bom subirem a bordo;

Adentrando a névoa surgiu com seu namorado a garota Artêmis, que diferentemente da irmã, gostava de homens mais novos. Seu namorado mestiço era dois anos mais novo.

- Tia Têmi! Você veio.- Eileen disse contente.

- Lógico que vim, não iria perder seu primeiro dia de aula!- respondeu a bruxa que mais parecia irmã da garota do que tia.

...

- Tchau, Alice.—Luna acariciou a bochecha sardenta da filha que, nas demais características, parecia muito com si mesma.—Dê um beijo no papai para mim quando chegar lá.

- Acho que Herbologia vai ser minha matéria favorita.—a garota respondeu abrindo um sorriso sonhador.

...

- Até mais seu peste.- Eileen bagunçou o cabelo do irmãozinho – Vou sentir saudades.

- Tchau, Leen.- Hermione abaixou para abraçar a menina – Te amo.

- Tome, Leen.—Snape deu um saquinho com frascos na mão da garota.

- O que é isso?- ela estranhou.

- Poção para gripe, dor de cabeça...- ele gesticulou.

- Ah, pai. Dá licença, na escola não tem enfermaria?

- Claro que tem, mas eu não confio, não sou eu quem faço as poções.- ele fechou a cara – Nunca é demais prevenir.

- Mas, pai, não posso aceitar. É da sua loja, não é? Da Snake's Nest?- ela disse preocupada.

- Leen, o pai faz centenas de caldeirões por mês para o Saint Mungus e para a loja, não tem problema pegar um pouco.—Hermione disse. A garota olhou relutante para os frasquinhos e finalmente guardou-os na mala.

- O amarelo é Felix Felicis - Snape sussurrou no ouvido da filha – Use-o quando for muito necessário, especialmente se alguém decidir mexer com você. Um golinho já basta, ta bom?- ela assentiu de olhos arregalados.

As crianças ainda se despediam dos pais, mas Alvo continuava inseguro.

- Mas e se eu for para a Sonserina?- sussurrou somente para o pai. Harry agachou-se.

- Alvo Severus.- disse Harry baixinho, enquanto Gina acenava para Rose, que já havia embarcado. – Você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. – a isso, Alvo arregalou os olhos – Um deles é Sonserino e provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

- Como assim?Tio Sev foi diretor de Hogwarts?!—o menino questionou impressionado –Quando??

- Ah... Essa é uma longa história.- Harry deu um largo sorriso –Enfim, se é tão importante para você, você pode escolher a Grifinória ao invés da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor considera sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Ele considerou a minha.- disse Harry.

Hermione ouviu a conversa sem querer e sorriu com os olhos para Harry, que após perceber, ficou extremamente constrangido. Ela já sabia que Harry gostava de Severus, apesar de não parecer, mas não imaginava que o amigo o admirasse tanto.

Os alunos restantes correram para seus vagões e debruçaram em suas janelas para se despedirem. Todos os rostos estavam voltados para os ex-integrantes da Ordem da Fênix.

- O que eles estão olhando? – quiseram saber as crianças, enquanto olhavam em volta para os outros estudantes.

- Não se preocupe. –disse Rony – É que eu sou muito famoso.

- Sim.—Severus concordou – Ele é procurado até hoje por ir voando com um carro trouxa até Hogwarts.— e abriu um sorriso ácido, fazendo Ron corar em desgosto e as crianças rirem.

O trem se pôs a andar e Hermione tomou a mão do filho, que observava triste a irmã sentada à janela. Severus enlaçou a cintura da mulher, mais satisfeito que nunca por ter tomado ao menos daquela vez a decisão certa em sua vida.

...

- Leen, fiquei sabendo que seu pai foi diretor de Hogwarts!- Alvo comentou chocando os amigos no vagão.

- Como é que é??- Eileen perguntou – Quem te disse isso?

- Meu pai.

- O tio Harry??- ela pareceu mais chocada ao constatar que era verdade e pulou na janela, grudando o rosto no vidro para tentar perguntar algo. No entanto, o trem já estava longe demais e somente seu irmãozinho e tia puderam vê-la, pois seus pais tinham os lábios colados. Ela suspirou e sorriu internamente.

- Posso entrar?- um garotinho loiro platinado bateu à porta do vagão em que estavam.

- Está meio lotado, mas tudo bem.- Alice respondeu parecendo procurar por algo acima da cabeça do menino.

- Pode se sentar aqui.- Eileen sinalizou o espaço vago a seu lado com um sorriso um tanto traíra estampado.

...

Hermione passou as mãos pelo vinco entre as sobrancelhas de Severus, sentindo as marcas de expressões do homem.

- O que foi, acha que estou muito velho?—ele comentou bem-humorado, enquanto soltou a mão do filho para deixá-lo falar com os "tios".

- Acho.- ela disse arrancando o sorrisinho cínico da boca do homem – E isso só me faz te amar mais.- ele piscou três vezes antes de levantar a sobrancelha ironicamente. – Sabe, estava me lembrando do dia de nosso casamento... Foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida... Tenho muito orgulho de você... E não me arrependo de nada.- ela disse afastando algumas mechas do cabelo do homem.

- Eu também não, senhorita Snape.- ele disse a puxando para perto e inalando a fragância de seus cabelos – Eu também não.

Dentre todas as escolhas que uma pessoa poderia fazer no mundo, há aproximadamente dezenove anos atrás ambos haviam feito a escolha certa.

O patrono de Severus ainda é a lontra prateada.

...

...

...

FIM


End file.
